Yugioh V Busters
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Kaiba Corp opens a virtual reality game for Duel Academia for their Cross World Tournament. But then a sentient virus infects the system and traps the students in another world. To survive some duelists form a group to discover a way out; one such team is called the Virus Busters. Third Arc - Galactic Overlord. OC fic. *OC applications open* Forum link on profile
1. Author's Notes

Yu-Gi-Oh! Virus Busters

Kenshin: Hello everyone. *dodges bomb letters* Yeah yeah, we should probably get to work on Gray Adventure 2 and Kamen Rider Shiki. But this is TCM's choice so complain to him instead!

Takeshi: This will be a brand new Yugioh fic, done using ocs you guys submit. Each author can submit up to two people, and be okay with whatever may happen...thank goodness I'm not in it.

Manabu: Yes you are.

Takeshi: WHAT?!

Manabu: You'll be one of the protagonists. I hear you're more interesting than me.

Tenji: I should be in it, for I am the king of spa-*gets pushed aside by Julia and Yusei*

Takeshi: Anyway, the story is about students of Duel Academia getting trapped in a virtual reality world and forced to team up to survive...honestly, I'd rather be in a Digimon or The Walking Dead fic.

Manabu: Even though she might be coming?

Takeshi: ...I'm in.

Kenshin: So hurry up and submit your entries; we also accept fanmade cards.

Yusei: Old lady, get the template! *gets clobbered by Julia*

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Quirks:**

**Background:**

**Deck:**

**Ace Card: **

**Other:**

Takeshi: *sighs* When we get enough admissions we'll start working on the first chapter.


	2. I: Dimension Fusion

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Gx, 5D's or Zexal. I don't even own some of the OCs here.

Kenshin: Thank you everyone for your submissions. We're still taking them.

Lucas: Well, you're up Take-chan!

Yusei: I actually wish some people who do oc stories update more frequent.

Takeshi: Will you please be quiet? And now we begin chapter 1.

**Duel 1: Rise of Destiny Part 1 - Dimension Fusion**

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, attack! Shooting Sonic!" The glittering white dragon fires straight into the core of a towering mecha, piercing straight through. Explosions riddle the hulk of metal all over, until it collapses to the ground.

A horrific roar echoes throughout the building, and the Momentum system stops spinning as the Duel Monster holograms cancels out. An on board computer explodes, and Yusei gets blown back into a wall. "Professor!"

…

"Mr. Tyson!" A gray haired student raises his head, looking up at the call of his red haired teacher Magellan Rupert. "No napping in class!"

"Sorry!" Tyson frowns as he straightens himself in his seat. The class laughs at him, and soon the teacher goes back to work. Tyson glares at the teacher with spite, before laying his head down again and complaining about how he's a jerk.

In the back a purple haired student watches Tyson with a sigh. This student shakes with head before muttering, "That's our Dead-shot huh?"

"Before we continue, we have our student adviser and Effect Monster specialist Liliana Arden calling all students to the duel auditorium for a special announcement!"

Later...

The whole of the student body walks inside of the auditorium, where white haired, light skinned and extremely beautiful student adviser Liliana Arden can be seen on stand. In a stuttering tone she speaks, "G-Good afternoon students. As you all know next week will be the start of our Cross World Tournament, where students from Duel Academia all over the world gather together to duel each other. To this avail we will now begin preliminaries to choose our participants from Central Duel Academia."

The students cheer wildly as the teachers approach each student, handing them numbers written on slips of paper. Tyson remains outside of the crowd, hyperventilating from the sight of the other students. 'Alright, calm down. You know these people; you can do this!'

Arden approaches Tyson after slipping through the crowd and hands him the number 14-1. "Here you go. I hope this won't affect your demophobia, Tyson."

"T-Thanks, Ms. Arden." Tyson gains a bit of a blush on his face as she looks at him.

"Do you best in this tournament. As one of Central's best, you're a shoe in to winning it." She gives him a warm smile before returning to the crowd of students. Once she returns on stage she says through loud speaker, because everyone's taking too loud, "Once you receive a number everyone find the other part. For example, if you have 1-1, you look for 1-2. Classes today are closed so you can duel each other anywhere anytime; all duel disks are configured to report the winner. Just remember to have your duels by 9 tonight or both parties will be disqualified."

With that everyone seeks out their duel opponent the moment they receive their number. Tyson dashes out the school building, entering the outside garden of the island's academy. "Let's see...who has 14-2?"

He lies back on the soft grass and stares up in space. Before he could close his eyes someone speaks to him. "Hey, Tyson right?"

Looking up the spiky haired duelist sees a guy with long, black hair and brown eyes. The goggles on his head shine in the sunlight down upon the drowsy duelist. "Oh yeah...you're that Takeshi guy, right?"

"Yup. I'm looking for my opponent," he says in a slow speech. "Are you 13-1?"

"Nope, 14-1." Tyson lays his head back and yawns. "Why are you talking so slow?"

"...don't ask me questions." Takeshi walks off, leaving the slacking duelist to nap.

"...what's his problem?" Irritated over his words he stands up and walks after Takeshi. The goggle headed boy stops when he spots a couple of duelists standing around; one is a blue haired girl with glasses and the other a red headed boy who owns a black neck chain.

"Hey, Takeshi right?" says the girl as she approaches him. "You seen anyone with 14-1 or 13-2?"

"I'm 13-2." She grins before raising her duel disk arm.

"Then, I, Natasha, will be your opponent." Natasha inserts her deck and prepares to battle. Takeshi sighs before drawing out his own deck, inserting it and activating his duel disk.

"Wait, Natasha." The red head approaches them. "We agreed to have a tag team duel when we found our opponent."

"If it's a tag duel you're after, I'm in!" Tyson joins in, inserting his own deck. "I just happen to be 14-1!"

"Perfect. I'm Craig." Pulling a deck out of his blue uniform he inserts it inside his disk and activates. Tyson does so himself and altogether they shout.

"DUEL!"

Takeshi & Tyson: 8000

Craig & Natasha: 8000

"The rules with be Asian format. We shall the same field, life points, and grave but not the cards in the hand. No one begins until each player has a turn." Craig draws five cards, followed by Natasha, Takeshi and then Tyson.

"I'll be relying on you, Tyson. Good luck," says Takeshi to Dead-shot

"...sure." Tyson scans his hand and looms over to his opponents.

"It's my turn; draw!" Natasha pulls out a card. "I'll activate the Field Spell A Legendary Ocean." The scenery changes to an aquatic region. "All monsters of the Water Attribute lose a level and gain 200 atk and def. With that I'll summon Terror-king Salmon."

A large fish rises up from the sea, with 2400-2600 and 1000-1200. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Draw!" Tyson pulls out a card. "I summon Ballistics Dragon!" A mechanical dinosaur-like dragon appears on the field. Its stats of 1000 atk and 1000 def are shown. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Craig draws. "I'll set a monster on the field. Turn end." A reverse card appears on the field.

Takeshi pulls a card from his deck the second Craig ends his turn. "I summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar."

An orange cloud apparition appears on the field. Its stats are 100 atk and 1000 def. "With Dverg's effect I get to normal summon once more. I choose Tyr of the Nordic Champion."

A one armed swordsman with a long flowing cape arrives on the field, revealing 2000 atk and 2000 def. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"That's it? That's the best you can do?" questions Tyson as he glares at Takeshi.

"I know...what I'm doing. Tyr protects...other Nordics."

"You don't even know what you're saying!"

"I figured this new deck of yours had something special to it, but if this is the best you can do I'll end this quickly." Natasha enters her turn, drawing a card with a grin.

Takeshi glares at her as she makes her turn. "I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode." A robotic underwater diver appears. 1500-1700 atk, 1300-1500 def. "Bugroth, attack Takeshi directly!"

A missile releases from the machine towards Takeshi, who stumbles a bit as their life drops.

Takeshi&Tyson: 6700

Craig&Natasha: 8000

"Next, Terrorking Salmon will devour Ballistics Dragon!" The little fish rises up from the sea to attack the machine.

"Yeah right; trap card open, Scrap Metal Scarecrow!" A scarecrow made out of scraps of metal appears to block Salmon's path.

"Not so fast! Counter trap, Dark Bribe!" Natasha's card ends up destroying the card. "You draw a card, and your scarecrow is negated and destroyed! Replay attack, Terrorking Salmon!"

The fish chomps down on the robot, shattering it to pieces.

Takeshi and Tyson: 5100

"Damn it. I activate Ballistics Shield. In response to a dark machine monster being destroyed I can add counters to it up to the number of levels that monster had." Four miniature barrier pods form in front of Takeshi and Tyson.

"If only that could have saved you earlier. Turn over."

"It's my turn; draw!" Tyson draws his card. "I activate the spell card Power Bond!" The fusion card appears on the field, along with two robots from his hands. "I fuse Cannon Soldier and Blowback Dragon to summon Rail Cannon Dragon!"

Rising from the fusion card is a gigantic mechanical dinosaur dragon with a rail-gun attached to its back. Its atk of 2400 and def of 800 is nothing to sneeze at either. Natasha then states,"Compensating for much?"

"Don't be like that," Craig says as Tyson gets angry. "Tyson isn't known as Central's Dead-shot for nothing."

"Takeshi, I'm borrowing your card."

"Eh?" Tyr floats over to Rail Cannon Dragon. "Rail Cannon Dragon's effect activates; by paying 1000 life points and tributing Tyr, I can blow up 2000 life points out of you!"

"What?!" The one armed swordsman explodes into particle dust, before forming within the rail gun. Electricity gathers inside as it charges up, and fires directly at Natasha.

Takeshi and Tyson: 4100

Natasha and Craig: 6000

"So what?! I'll just destroy that weak card with my next turn!"

"Is that so? Look again." Rail Cannon's atk rises to 4800. "Power Bond doubles the atk of the fusion monster."

"Damn; activate trap!" Natasha's facedown opens up. "Tornado Wall prevents us from taking any battle damage."

"Allow me to respond with this." Takeshi activates his own facedown, Trap Stun. "Trap Stun negates all trap cards this turn."

As Rail Cannon Dragon charges itself up, the tornadoes fade away. "Turn that salmon into a main course! Rail Gun Raze!" The attack fires, piercing the seas and creating a huge explosion that destroys the fish.

Natasha and Craig: 3800

"That may be, but Power Bond deals damage to you equal to 2400 from Rail Cannon's attack," Craig says as a reminder.

"I don't need you to remind me of my cards." Tyson holds up De-Fusion. "I activate De-Fusion; this splits Rail Cannon Dragon into its components."

Rail Cannon comes apart, forming Blowback Dragon and Cannon Soldier. "Blowback Dragon, attack that Bugroth."

The dragon fires, blowing up the machine.

Craig and Natasha: 3200

"Cannon Soldier, shoot down his facedown monster." The machine fires, and up pops a bomb that attaches to Cannon Soldier. "What?!"

"Blast Sphere attaches to the monster that attacks it, and at the start of your turn your monster explodes and damages you." Craig grins as he watches Tyson flip out.

"Damn. I activate Blowback Dragon's special effect." Blowback aims its gun at the sphere. "By flipping 3 coins if any two are heads I can destroy a card on the field."

Three holographic coins flip in the air, two of them turning up heads. "Sweet! Destroy that Sphere!"

Blowback fires, destroying the bomb and freeing his soldier. Craig then says, "Doesn't matter; Power Bond does damage to you!"

"So? You think I'm afraid of losing a little life points?" replies Tyson with a scowl. "I can clobber you guys even if I was at 100 life points."

"That may be, but I have no interest in losing that much life." Takeshi takes a card from his hand. "I activate Hanewata from my hand."

A yellow sprite appears and protects them. "By sending it to the graveyard any effect damage we take is nullified."

"Hey, not bad; I didn't think anyone would have that card. Thanks for the assist," Tyson tells him as his turn ends. "Turn over."

"I was simply looking out for myself, nothing to it." Takeshi adds. Tornado Wall rises up.

"Draw!" Craig looks over his hand. "I play Cyber Dragon."

The giant, mechanical dragon that belongs to Craig rises onto the field with a roar. 2100 atk – 1600 def. "Cyber Dragon can be summoned specially when you own monsters. Next, I'll send all machine cards to the grave to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

"What?!" Cyber Dragon, Blowback Dragon and Cannon Soldier merge together. From another dimension appears Fortress Dragon, with an attack power of 3000.

"Fortress Dragon gains 1000 atk and def for every machine used." The dragon glares down at Takeshi and Tyson. "Attack! Destroy Dverg of the Nordic Whatever!"

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon fires a sonic boom at the cloud. Tyson grins as he says, "Did you forget about my card? Ballistics Shield can negate an attack by removing a counter."

"No, let it go through!" Takeshi tells him as he holds a hand out to him.

"What?!"

"Trust me." Fortress Dragon destroys Dverg, and their life points slither down.

Takeshi and Tyson: 1200

"You better know what you're doing!" shouts Tyson tells him.

"With the destruction of a monster on my side of the field I can special summon this card; the Nordic Beast Tanngnjostr!" A black goat appears on the field in defense mode.

"So that's what you're up to. I set this card on the field." Craig's card appears behind his dragon. "With that I end my turn."

"It's my turn; draw!" Takeshi pulls out his card. "It's time I took action. I summon Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendent."

A pretty little girl with angelic wings and a scythe appears on the field. Its atk of 1200 and def of 400 isn't much however. "Next, I switch Tanngnjostr to attack mode."

The black goat switches to attack position, giving a loud groan. "When switched to atk from def Tanngnjostr can special summon a Nordic Beast to the field from my deck. Appear, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beast." A white goat appears from his deck to the field. It possesses 1200 atk and 800 def.

"Two level three and a level four tuner...he has Nordic cards like those of Team Ragnarok...so then..." Craig trails off as Takeshi makes his move, something that shocks Natasha and Tyson.

His left eye twitches in pain as Vanadis flies into the sky. "My level three Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr with my level four Vanadis will be tuning!"

Vanadis turns into four green rings as the goats pass through. Tanngrisnir groans while Tanngnjostr grinds its teeth together, reducing themselves into three separate stars each. "North star in the heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority!" The inner rings flash with light and soars into the skies as a starlight road.

"Synchro Summon!" The light dies; a towering being of light descends from the heavens as the clouds part. The being reveals itself to be a majestic old man wielding a spear. "The Supreme God as well as the Polar God's Sacred Emperor, Odin!"

Odin swings his spear Gungnir, releasing a tremendous force that actually conjures up a wind. His attack power of 4000 and defensive power of 3500 reveal to everyone. "What the hell?!" Natasha complains as she holds her hair in place.

"Why is the wind picking up?!" Tyson adds.

"I can't believe it...he's Harald's apprentice?!" Craig says to himself as he prepares for Takeshi's next move.

"I activate the Nordic Relic Gram." The last card in Takeshi's hand activates, and a sword rises into Odin's free hand. "Gram can only be activated when there's an Aesir monster on the field. I select that monster, and one dragon monster on the field. That dragon will be destroyed and you lose life points equal to Odin's attack power."

"What?!" Craig looks down at his life points in shock. "But Chimeratech is a machine monster."

"The card also works on monsters with dragon in its name; the only downside is if it's stopped Odin remains motionless for two turns." Odin descends upon Fortress Dragon and slashes, carving the machinery in two.

It explodes, and four thousand points of damage are inflicted to Craig and Natasha. But, when the attack hits they get sent flying back.

Natasha and Craig: 0

Takeshi and Tyson: 1200

"Craig, Natasha!" Turning his duel disk off, Takeshi rushes over to them the moment the duel ends. He bends down to Craig's level, offering a hand. "Are you guys okay?!"

Craig holds onto his left arm, feeling a short, shooting pain. "You're not a psychic duelist...then you really did inherit that card from him."

"...yeah. Harald-shishou is a good sensei," Takeshi admits as he helps Craig up. He looks down at Natasha, who's suffering just as well. "Are you okay?"

"It was probably just faulty equipment," says the teenager as she staggers back up. Takeshi reads over the words she spoke in her mind, believing Natasha is rejecting the reality of what happened.

"I gotcha!" Tyson helps the poor girl up to her feet. His eyes drift over to goggle boy with a grin. "Hey, nice job with that comeback."

"Thanks."

As all four leave for their dorms, back in school Arden zooms in on the victors. She smirks seeing all the students who have managed to make it to the preliminaries. Her eyes loom down to a button, to where she says, "Not yet."

Two Days Later...

The students of Central Academy form a huddle in the schoolyard as a ship docks on shore. Leaving the ship are a throng of students, each one wielding a duel disk and the Academia uniform. Approaching Arden and Rupert are a man with raven black hair and blue eyes, an older gent who has a clean bald head, gray eyebrows, a mustache and blue eyes and a dark skin woman owning long black hair and yellow eyes.

"Greetings! Welcome to Duel Academia Central!" Arden says with a smile and a bow.

"A delight, Arden-sensei," says the older man as he adjusts his coat.

Rupert turns to the students from Central. "Students, give a warm welcome to our rival branches' duelists. This here," he gestures to the older man, "is Lioh Pumas and is West Academia's Monster expert and chaperone. Over here we have Kenshin W. Yuuki, Fusion specialist and South Academia's chaperone. And finally this here is Julia Nico, chaperone and history teacher from East Academy."

"Thank you for that," Kenshin tells him as he walks by the others. "Alright guys, I don't expect you to blend in; I expect you to show off! Show these Central duelists you guys are the best!"

"On the contrary, Yuuki-san, my duelists are far better suited to winning Cross World," states the illustrious Pumas with a smirk.

Julia ignores them and walks forward, saying, "Students, just don't drag the name of East down. Got it?" Her follow up glare scares the students into nodding in agreement. Julia then focuses on a skinny French girl with dark blue hair. "I also expect you not to cause an incident."

"Y-Yes ma'am." The girl that answers looks away out of fear.

Takeshi glances upon the girl, grabbing his left eye as it twitches. "That girl..."

As the chaperones and the students leave, the Central duelists begin to murmur among each other

"These guys seem tough."

"That Kenshin dude looks like an idiot."

"Did you see that one teacher? She's as gorgeous as Arden-sensei!"

As the crowd of students chat and frolic with their other branch peers Takeshi sneaks out to visit a more peaceful placement. Far off from the docks he sees Tyson lying on the grass asleep. "Enjoying your nap?"

Getting no answer goggle boy sighs before sitting beside him and laying back as well. "He was like this before when North Academia came by yesterday...I guess he hates big crowds."

He looks down at his PDA to see the schedule. He makes a sigh, thinking, 'About five minutes until we have to gather for the tournament.'

"Excuse me." Takeshi looks to the side to see the same french from before standing over him.

His eyes trail up her legs, leading him to say, "Your underwear is exposed." Without warning she promptly kicks him in the face, moving him on top of Tyson. "Ow!"

"Ah, hey what the?" The flabbergasted Tyson wakes up, and seeing the situation begins pushing Takeshi off. "Get off!"

Takeshi scrambles to his feet, glaring at the teenage duelist. His eyes lower the moment he notices a flash of red go off in her eyes. "What did you kick me for?"

"Because you were looking at my panties! What kind of pervert just openly says that?"

"Why were you standing above me where I could see it in the first place?"

"I didn't know!"

"Wait, what?" Tyson scratches his head as he watches the two go at it. Being asleep he has no idea what was happening. "What's going on?"

"And why are you talking slow? Speak faster!"

"Don't ask me questions!" This time he speaks at a normal person's pace.

The girl sighs disgruntled and crosses her arms under her chest. "What a jerk."

"You're the jerk." This starts another argument between them. In between their non-sensual argument they move closer together, almost about to grip the other's clothes.

"That's it, stop!" Tyson pushes them apart, and almost immediately they pause. "You two are ruining my nap!"

Suddenly their PDAs go off. Takeshi picks his up and reads shortly after the other two do. "Time for the tournament to begin."

"Mon dieu! I promised Nico I wouldn't be source of any trouble!" The girl dashes ahead towards the main school building.

Takeshi and Tyson follow after her, just in time to see Arden on stage amongst her teacher peers. One such teacher is a blue, spiky haired man with sharp red eyes and a white cane. As they speak Takeshi and the girl sneak into the crowd of students, the former pulling the frozen Tyson with him.

"...and so we will begin our Cross World Tournament. Dunames-san?" Arden turns to the nameless teacher.

Dunames coughs before saying, "Morning students. As you all know I am Kevin Dunames of North Academia. Anyway, for the whole of the tournament all students will be playing in a rich and free environment where they will not only duel each other but face other obstacles as they duel to the top. Since the island itself is too small for a perfect tournament as envisioned by our chancellor, we have this."

Some people come in carting helmets. "These are the Virtuon Duelmets, and before you say anything Kaiba Corporation's Seto Kaiba came up with the name."

Somewhere in Neo Domino City a loud sneeze occurs.

Dunames continues with, "These will connect you to a Wi-Fi interface network where your minds will enter a virtual reality world. The good folks at Kaiba Corp managed to correct any and all bugs so no one ends up getting trapped."

"Eh?" Some students say in response.

"With enough helmets for each student, all the participants here will be able to duel any and every duelist here," says Julia as she takes over. She holds up a map. "The rules for the tournament are simple; each duelist will be scattered throughout the world. Not only will there be other participants but also duel monsters that serve as Eliminators. Your goal is to gather here," she points to the circle at the center of the map, "at the Temple of the Kings where the finals shall be held. Only 16 openings will be available; anyone who loses a duel will be locked out of the system and disqualified, whether by each other or the Eliminators. This portion of the tournament will continue until 16 duelists make it to the temple, or 16 duelists are left standing."

"Any questions?" Pumas asks of the students.

Someone raises their hand. This person has dark purple spiky hair that reaches his shoulders and dark red eyes. "What did you mean by no one ends up getting trapped?"

"It's just a precautionary thing, an expression, so don't worry. These are rigged so no one shall receive damage of any kind; it's all virtual reality anyway." Dunames coughs a bit after speaking. "You'll be fine."

"Then, hurry and line up to receive your Duelmets. If anyone pushes or acts rudely I'll add their shade of blood to my dress," Julia says as she glares at them.

Everyone not from East Academia backs away in fear. Someone even says, "Is she serious?"

Julia stares upon that boy, and what seems to be an oppressive aura causes him to comically shrink. "Like I said, no rudeness. There are plenty of helmets for everyone, and I have no interest in being polite to anyone who can't do the same."

"Got it ma'am!" These words resonate from those of East Academia. The folks elsewhere do so as well.

Takeshi receives his helmet soon and looks at the visors. He gasps in shock seeing an image appear. "What the?"

Soon everyone receives their helmets and Tyson manages to break out of his fear to take up the object. Julia then says, "Alright, everyone activate their duel disks and prepare to enter." Soon everyone attaches the helmet on themselves before turning on their duel disks. "The tournament begins-"

_KOKO-NI-ARU_!(1)

This voice reverberates from every single Duelmet as the image of a holographic skull forms in the visors. Electricity gathers from each helmet and release flashes of light. The last thing Takeshi and the student see is a bright light, along with the image of the talking skull.

_WATASHI-GA-SHIHAI-SHIMASU! WATASHI-GA-SEKAI-WO!(2)_

Soon everything goes dark.

...

Takeshi gasps as he opens his eyes; the first sight that comes to him is the bright blue sky. He stands up and holds onto his head. His eyes scan his surroundings, where he sees he's on a mountainous region. Looking down at his clothes he sees that they're his casual wear, the same he had on before the event. "Huh. So it worked...What was that before?"

He spots a path not too far away and walks towards it. A cool air blows by him, kicking up his long, shoulder length hair in the process. Feeling a chill run up his spine he becomes a little concerned. "This is suspicious. Did they really take out the ability to feel? And what was that skull?"

Takeshi continues to walk, an event that takes several minutes. The sun actually has time to move what seems to be a few inches to Takeshi. He notes a Woodland Sprite flying away not too far ahead. It's when he notices it that he distinctively hears the sound of roaring up in the skies, and spots Dragunity Knight Vajrayana glaring at him. The dragon the knight rides lands before him; the sudden landing forces him back as its body crushes into the ground. Rocks fly out from the impact sight, and strikes Takeshi on his head right above the right eyebrow. "Ah!"

He grasps his head in pain as blood leaks down. "That...that was real pain...and I'm really bleeding?"

Takeshi picks himself up glaring at the towering dragon and the knight above. "Young human, prepare yourself for death!"

* * *

Tenji: And that ends chapter 1.

Yusei: Remember everyone; we're still accepting ocs. Send them through pms, not reviews, and try to ease up on the original cards.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Quirks: **

**History: **

**Deck:**

**Other:**

**Original Cards:**

Ballistics Shield

Type: Continuous Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated when a Dark Machine monster you control is destroyed; add counters to this card equal to the destroyed machine's level. (max 4) When this card has no more counters destroy it.

Rail Cannon Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Level: 7

Type: Machine/Fusion

Effect: Blowback Dragon + Cannon Soldier

Once per turn you can pay 1000 life points to tribute one monster on the field; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its atk power.

Atk: 2400

Def: 800

Ballistics Dragon

Dark

Machine/Effect

When this card is destroyed by card effects special summon two Shrapnel Tokens to the field in defense position. (DARK. Level 1. Machine. Attack: 0 Defense: 0)

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

Nordic Relic - Gram

Type: Normal Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be activated when there is an Aesir(s) monster on the field face up; select one of them and destroy one monster on the field that is a dragon type or has dragon in its name and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the selected Aesir's atk power. Aesir monsters on the field cannot activate their effects or attack until the owner's second standby phase.

Manabu: Gram was made by TCM. Rail Cannon and the Ballistics cards were made by Barret M107.

Translations:

1. Right Here!

2. I will rule everything, the world!


	3. II: Chaos Zone

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**

Disclaimer: Check back last chapter.

Julia: I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess! With this I can attack again. Go, Archlord Zerato! *cuts down Gradius*

Tenji: NO, MY SPACESHIP!

Julia: Kristya, attack directly! *strikes Tenji, destroying his armor*

Tenji: AH, MY SPACE ARMOR!

Yusei, Takeshi, Manabu, Amelia and Kenshin: WE GET IT, YOU'RE FROM SPACE!

Morrigan: Time to start the story.

**Chapter II: Rise of Destiny Part 2 - Chaos Zone**

* * *

Vajrayana's dragon roars down upon Takeshi threateningly. "Wait, hold on! What's going on?"

"You are to die, child. If you resist I will make it slow and painful." Vajrayana raises his weapon.

Takeshi raises his left arm, and the duel disk blocks the strike successfully. He looks to his disk and gives a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll face you in a duel; if I win you will tell me what's going on."

"Very well." The Dragunity knight dismounts his dragon. On his left arm a mechanical duel disk forms from green energy. "Your life will nourish the creator."

"The card?" As he asks this the knight's duel disk activates.

Duel!

Vajrayana: 4000

Takeshi: 4000

"I'll begin the duel. Draw!" The knight looks over his hand. "I'll activate Dragon Ravine."

His field spell changes the landscape, and Takeshi almost falls as the ground behind him disappears. "I'll now use its effect; by discarding one card I can add one Dragunity Dux to my hand."

Vajrayana sends Arma Leyvaten to the graveyard and adds his level four monster to his hand. "Next I shall summon Dragunity Tribus to the field."

Vajrayana's monster is a winged beast humanoid with 500 atk and 300 def. "His effect activates, allowing me to send one monster in my deck to the graveyard. I'll choose Dragunity Tribus."

His monster gets sent to the graveyard. "I'll activate Field Barrier. Turn end."

Takeshi looks over his cards. "Alright, let's go." He draws, beginning his turn. "I'll set one monster on the field and two cards facedown. Your turn."

"Draw!" The knight looks over his new card. "I release Partisan to summon Dragunity Angusticlavii to the field."

From Vajrayana's hand a man in a dragon outfit wielding a bow and arrow lands onto the field. "Angusticlavii can deal piercing damage. But, that's not all I can do. I activate the Continuous Spell - Dragon Mastery."

A continuous spell card appears on the field. "Dragon Master allows me to equip a dragon class of the Dragunities to a monster on my field, and it increases equipping Dragunities by 500 atk. I choose Brandistock."

A light blue horned dragon flies from the skies, and Angusticlavii boards it. Its atk rises up to 2600. Takeshi looks over at the card. "Brandistock allows you to attack twice, right?"

"You've done some research on me."

"No, I used to own Dragunity cards."

"Battle!" Angusticlavii aims at the face down monster. "Angusticlavii attacks your monster!"

"I activate Effect Veiler from my hand!" Takeshi sends his monster to the grave. An angelic woman appears over the Dragunity. "Effect Veiler negates your monster's effect."

It flips over, revealing Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts. The arrow shatters the poor goat to pieces.

"I activate Tanngrisnir's effect." From its remains rises two goats. "When destroyed by battle Tanngrisnir special summons two tokens."

"Yes, but they each have 0 defensive power, so this works for me. Battle again!" Angusticlavii attacks one of the goat tokens.

"Now, I'll activate my card." A black goat appears on the field. "When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts."

"A back up defense...wait, Nordics?" The knight glares upon Takeshi with interest. "No, forget it. I activate Dragon Ravine's effect! I'll send Dragunity Darkspear to the grave and add Dragunity Militum to my hand." His card fades into the grave as he adds another to his hand. "Now, I'll remove Angusticlavii to special summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten from the graveyard."

Appearing to the field is a towering red dragon. "Arma Leyvaten allows me to equip it with a monster from my grave."

Darkspear rises from the grave and attaches to Arma's feet. The dragon's atk power rises to 3100. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright..." Takeshi takes out his next card. "I'll switch Tanngnjostr to attack mode. With it I can special summon a monster from my deck that is a Nordic Beast. Appear, Tuner monster Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts."

A black horse with a yellow mane dashes from space to the field. Its 1600 atk and 1000 def reveal itself. He then looks at his extra deck. 'I hope this works, Harald-shishou; you said not to use Thor or Loki until I met you again, but I have no choice now.' "I'll tune the level four Tuner monster Guldfaxe with my level three Tanngrisnir token and my level three Tanngnjostr."

"What?!" Vajrayana watches in shock as the horse transforms into rings and pass through the goats. "So...he's really..."

"When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer, and the very earth will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder!" As Takeshi speaks, the clouds turn dark. Lightning rains down from the skies upon the ground, scaring the Dragunity monster. "Synchro Summon!"

From the earth splits an enormous fissure, where a giant hand rises up to grasp the ground. Out from the earth ascends a mighty warrior the size of Odin. "The-The Polar God of Thunder..."

"Descend, Polar God Emperor, Thor!" The God of Thunder roars as he glances down upon the knight and his monster. His attack power of 3500 and defense power of 2800 are shown.

"It's...it's true!"

"Thor, attack Dragunity Arma Leyvaten! Thunder Pile!" Thor raises his mighty hammer Mjolnir and slams it down upon the tiny dragon, shattering it to pieces.

Lightning slams down on Vajrayana, causing him to howl in pain.

Vajrayana: 3600

"With that, I end my turn." Takeshi looks over to the dragon knight.

"...Draw!" Vajrayana draws his card. "Leyvaten's effect activates." Darkspear appears from the grave. "I'll special summon the equipped monster."

Vajrayana glares at Takeshi with bright, glowing, green eyes. "Those eyes..."

"Draw. I summon Dragunity Pilum." A green, dark blue dragon flies to the field, revealing 1400 atk and 1000 def. "I will now use the level 3 Pilum and the level three Darkspear and overlay!"

"Overlay?" Takeshi watches as the two dragons take flight and turn into lights. They gather at an opening maelstrom of black energy.

"I'll create an overlay network with these cards." The dimension opens up. "XYZ summon!" Rising up from nothing appears a Dragunity knight wearing dark red and green mechanical armor and wielding a black lance. "_AMNE-DRAGUNITY-KNIGHT-__AMBROSIUS-AURELIANUS__!_"

"What? Amne?" Takeshi looks upon the monster in shock, its attack power of 1900 and defense of 1200 especially. He has heard of XYZ monsters before and knows how they work, but he's just so surprised seeing one for the first time. He then notices Vajrayana's body is becoming more mechanical as well. "Hey, are you okay-"

_WATASHI-WA-NAGURA-RERU-KOTO-WA-ARIMASEN! MESSIAH-NO-CHIKARA-WA-WATASHI-NO-NAKA-NI-NAGARETE-IRU!_

He backs away in shock. "That voice...It's the same one from when the accident happened."

"AMBROSIUS'S-EFFECT-ACTIVATES! WHEN-SPECIAL-SUMMONED-A-DRAGUNITY-EQUIPS-TO-IT-FROM-THE-GRAVE-AND-ITS-ATTACK-RAISES-BY-ITS-ATTACK-POWER! APPEAR, ARMA-LEYVATEN!" The red dragon rises from the grave and Ambrosius boards it. Ambrosius's attack power raises to 4500 "AMBROSIUS'S-EFFECT-ACTIVATES! BY-REMOVING -ONE-OVERLAY-UNIT-AMBROSIUS-DEALS-DAMAGE-EQUAL-TO-LEYVATEN!"

The red dragon growls before flying at one of the lights and eating it. It then flies down at Takeshi and slashes him. He stumbles back screaming in pain.

Takeshi: 1400

"_BATTLE! AMBROSIUS, ATTACK-THOR!-LIGHTNING-JOUST!_" Lightning releases from the knight's lance and pierces Thor's body, ironically destroying it. Takeshi backs away in pain once more.

Takeshi: 400

"_TURN-END!_"

Takeshi stumbles to his feet, looking down at the blood dripping from the first wound. "The damage here is real...I can actually feel the blood pouring from my body."

"_WHAT'S-WRONG?! COMPLETE-YOUR-TURN!_"

"At this end phase...I remove Guldfaxe to revive Thor." His tone of speech is slower than normal as Thor returns to the field. "He then deals 800 points of damage to you."

"_NANI?_" Vajrayana growls in pain as the lightning strikes him, tearing off more armor.

Vajrayana: 2800

"It's my turn! Draw!" Takeshi draws, holding his chest in pain afterward. "I'll...activate Thor's effect. All monsters you control lose their effects."

"NANI!?" Ambrosius's attack reduces to 1900.

"Now, I activate my facedown; Megingjord. This doubles Thor's attack power." Thor adorns a belt to his person, and glares down upon Ambrosius. "Attack! Mjolnir!"

Raising his mighty hammer Thor shatters the XYZ monster to pieces. Lightning descends upon Vajrayana, frying the mechanical parts off.

_WATASHIWO-FUKKATSU-SERU! MODOTTE KURU! WATASHI-WA!_

Takeshi: 400

Vajrayana: 0

These are his last words before he collapses, crashing to the ground in pain. As the landscape returns, Takeshi rushes over to him, helping up the dragonic knight. He also notes his chest wound has healed, but the pain still remains. "Hey, are you okay?"

The knight opens his eyes looking up at the goggle boy. "You...thank you." Vajrayana holds his head in pain. "I was under control of that monster."

"What monster?" Takeshi watches as the man stands back up, removing his helmet to reveal Dragunity Militum.

"I am Vajrayana, and I thank you. Amne has to be stopped." Vajrayana looks out to the mountains with a scowl.

"Who's Amne?"

"Not who...what." Vajrayana snaps his fingers, and his dragon flies down towards him. "Amne is a sentient system capable of infecting life forms."

"So, he's a Duel Monster?" asks Takeshi curiously as he adjusts his goggles. The knight boards his dragon and holds a hand out to Takeshi, pulling him on behind him.

"Yes and no." The red dragon takes off across the mountainous region. "No one knows where it came from, but it took over this world in a matter of minutes and turned many of us into its servants. It's already taken over the demons of Pandemonium, the Gladiator Beasts, the Flamvell tribe and the Photons. The Six Samurais are already at their limits fighting them alongside the Elemental-Heroes."

"Amne...What does it look like?"

"I...can't remember..." Vajrayana remarks as they see humans running across the mountain trail. A group of Flamvell Firedogs chases after them, led by Flamvell Magician.

"Hey, I know those guys!" Takeshi looks down upon them. He could easily pick out one of them as Tyson. "Take us down."

"Can't. We can't risk getting caught by Amne and their group. Not with what you hold inside-" He freezes seeing Takeshi leap from the dragon and land, rolling on the ground to avoid breaking his legs. "You fool! You could have died!"

Takeshi dashes towards the Flamvell monsters, just as they corner the students by a cliff. "Wait, stop!"

Tyson looks at him in shock. "Takeshi?"

The magician turns around to face the Aesir user. "Another human; capture him!" Neo Flamvell Garuda flies down upon Takeshi. He rolls out of the way and avoids being clawed.

"If this is how things are gonna be I'll duel you." Tyson draws his Duel Disk out.

"Very well." Flamvell Magician forms a disk of his own.

"Wait, Tyson! Don't duel! The damage here is real!" shouts Takeshi as he rushes over to them. He ducks underneath Garuda again.

Up above Vajrayana sighs before flying down at the magician. From his weapon he swings and releases a sword beam of lightning that knocks him and the dogs away. He then descends upon the duelists with his dragon, saying, "Get on!"

Looking back at the fire monsters getting up and their savior, Tyson says, "Works for me," and climbs on the dragon. The other two duelists climb aboard as well, and the knight takes flight.

"Grab hold!" shouts the knight as he approaches Takeshi. He raises his hand and grabs one of the dragon's leg. The dragon takes to the skies, even as the Firedogs release fireballs upon them. "Activate a card!"

"Uh, sure." Tyson takes out Ballistics Shield and blocks the fireballs. Soon they fly out of range. All three breathe a sigh of relief, and once Takeshi climbs up Tyson asks, "So, what's going on?"

"There must have been something wrong with the system. I think...we're trapped in the game." Takeshi's words bring the other two to gasp in shock. That's when he notices one of them is the french girl he got in an argument with and the other a fellow student from Central.

"Game?" Vajrayana turns to Takeshi. "What do you mean game?"

"He...doesn't know?" says the other student, a light skinned girl with long, black hair and green eyes.

"He's a program right? So maybe he doesn't realize it," Tyson whispers to her.

"Well, can you at least tell us what's going on?" asks the french girl.

"I'll take you to the Secret Village of the Spellcasters. That's where we were last hold up before I was infected." Vajrayana flies over to a forest area. "Once we're there I'll tell you."

The dragon continues until they reach the forest, landing near the edge connecting it to the mountain path. The knight's beast takes flight before walking forward, the humans following after him. On the way Vajrayana explains to the group what happened. Takeshi looks back at the others, expecting them to say something negative and act like this isn't really happening.

"So, we're all at risk of being killed." Tyson cups his chin as they continue walking through the greenery.

"And Melissa and Izuna...they were all killed?" says the french girl in shock.

"Oh, come on guys. That's just part of the game-"

"No, I don't think this is a game anymore." Takeshi's words bring their attention to him. He then lifts up his long black hair, exposing the wound.

"You're...you're bleeding!" The blue haired french approaches him looking at the wound.

"I got this earlier today against Vajrayana. I have no idea how, but this feels so real." Takeshi pulls his hair back and digs into his pocket, removing a band to wrap it into a ponytail.

"We're here." Vajrayana comes to a separate path. "Once we clear the Closed Forest we'll come before Junon. She'll lead us all the way to the village."

"Halt!" Landing before them is a swordsman; to be more appropriate the duel monster before them is a towering knight with a huge blade.

"It's Buster Blader!" shouts the girl with green eyes.

"Vajrayana, so you've come to take the village. Leave, or I shall cut you all down." His warning forces the humans to back down, save Takeshi.

"Wait, Blade! It's not like that! I'm freed. This human saved me from his control!" Vajrayana backs away, gesturing to Takeshi.

"Blade?" Tyson snickers hearing Buster Blader's name.

Blade approaches the dragon knight, his sword hoisted over his shoulder. "How should I know this is not a farce? The only way humans could be here is if they held powers."

"He possesses the Aesir cards." Vajrayana backs away, hiding behind the humans. "I swear!"

Takeshi holds out his deck, revealing Odin, Thor and Loki. Blade backs away in shock. "It's true...It's just like what Mythran said."

"Mythran?"

"Come! We must make haste to the village; who knows who else might have come?" Blade heads down a path, leading them close behind. Eventually they step through a secret passageway, leading them to a woman standing by a gateway.

"The High Priestess of Prophecy..." says Tyson as he approaches.

"You may call me the Magical Erudite Junon, or Junon for short." The woman stands from her stone, closing her spellbook. "Morning, humans."

"Aren't you a human as well?" asks the french girl.

"In this world humans are distinguished from Duel Monsters as you call us through spiritual smell. You're lucky you came with Blade, otherwise..." Her eyes turn to the Mythical Beast Cerberus coming towards them from behind. "Humans after all have a surprisingly delicious taste on the tongues of those like him."

"Junon, let us in. Vajrayana has been freed and we have duelists who can stand up to those of Amne!" Blade tells her as she approaches them.

Junon approaches the humans. "Introduce yourselves."

"Akashiya Hiyori," says the girl with green eyes.

"Alexianna LeRouge," speaks the French girl.

"Tyson Remington."

"Ishihara Takeshi."

Junon looms her eyes over each human. "I see...well, welcome to the Secret Village of Spellcasters."

The gates open up behind her, and the three humanoid Duel Monsters lead her inside. The humans follow after, Takeshi looking upon Junon, and Cerberus keeps watch as the gate closes.. Alexianna says, "I don't remember her showing that much skin...or was I paying attention?"

"They changed the card art and name when it went international," says Hiyori while looking at the spellcaster.

Inside the village the humans gape in amazement at the nature landscape. All the wizards living in the village drop what they're doing to look at Takeshi-tachi. Junon raises her hand and says, "Everyone, return to your duties."

They soon do so, with Vajrayana mending into the village for personal business. One spellcaster however approaches Blade, Magi-Magi Magician Gal. "Blade! How was your venture? Did you find Hisoka or Mythran?"

"I ran into Hisoka as he was holding off the Three Illusion Demons. Damn Amne!" Blade clenches his fists tightly in anger. "I'd have slain Zera if I had the chance!"

"Who are Hisoka and Mythran?" asks Tyson as he steps towards the two.

"In your world you refer to them as the Magician of Black Chaos, and the Envoy of the Beginning," says the erudite.

"Envoy of the...Black Luster Soldier!" shouts Hiyori at the sudden realization.

"That reminds me...what are we going to do?" Tyson asks as he looks around the village. He spots Takeshi bent over while clutching his stomach. "Takeshi?"

He seems to be in a bit of pain. Alexianna approaches him asking, "Takeshi, are you okay?"

Takeshi looks back at her before erecting his posture. He then quickly hides his left hand behind his back. "Oh, sorry."

She tilts her head to the side questionably. "Anyway, we're discussing on what to do now."

"Well, it's obvious this is no longer just a game." Takeshi walks to the others. "This Amne may be the route of us most likely being trapped here. We just need to find it, and force it out of the system."

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," says Magi Magi Magician Gal towards the goggle boy. "Those who face any of Amne's servants will be infected by a virus and controlled. Your only means of defending against his minions is with a duel, and if you lose you will die and become energy that powers that thing; not to mention there are other rebel forces causing uproars in an attempt to take power over this world, now that the Aesirs have fallen."

"The what?" Takeshi's interest suddenly rises.

"Amne attacked the gods that rules over this world the moment it came here, including the neutral forces that command no land; in the end it took control of the Sangenma and the Wicked Gods, using their powers to seal away the Sangenshin and kill the Aesir Ruler. Odin had us under his protection, and without him our village will be destroyed the moment we're found." Her explanation shocks and worries the humans. The breaking in her voice also shows how heart retching it is. "And now, even master has probably fallen..."

The mage falls to her knees, almost in tears. Blade bends down patting her back. "Mana, it's okay. We'll find him."

"I hope so. Master is like family to me..." Takeshi's eyes widen the moment he heard the words family. His thoughts go to a hospital he recently visited, and suddenly a fierce determination bubbles inside of him.

_Do we have a deal? _

Takeshi approaches Mana and says, "We'll go find him."

Tyson smirks with a shrug. "Of course; like there's any reason not to help people."

"They're right. We need to stop this Amne anyway, and we can use all the help we can get." Hiyori's two-cents bring Alexianna to nod.

Mana looks up to them. "R-Really?"

"Yeah!" Alexianna helps Mana up.

Junon stares at Takeshi and Alexianna with interest. 'Those two...'

Blade then looks to Takeshi, saying, "If you're going to leave out then allow me to send an escort for you."

"Thanks. We'd like that." Takeshi walks with Blade towards a building. Alexianna watches as he leaves, noticing a splash of red adorning his left hand.

Elsewhere...

Footsteps stomp over towards a fallen human. The same foot knocks the corpse aside, whose open eyes reflect the image of Terror-King Demon. The royal demon bends his knees to lift the boy up. "Now to drain his energy."

"Duelist Energy Particles detected!" A silver version of Machine King approaches the demon king. "It's approximately 2.5 miles south of our position."

"In a minute." Terrorking slaps the boy, causing him to wake up and hack blood. "Your blood will furnish Messiah."

He impales his blade into the boy, causing him to cry out in pain. After blood flows from his wound, every last cell in his body converts into yellow dust that flies into the sky. "Our master, Messiah, receive this energy!"

A thunderous voice bellows through the entire world as the energy enters a rift in reality.

_KONO-NINGEN-NO-ENERGY! SORE-WA-KENRYOKU-O-WATASHI-NI!_

Hiding from the monsters are a trio of duelists. One is a purple haired male with his face covered by a hoodie, one looks like a miniature version of Manjoume Jun, and the third also a purple haired duelist with dark red eyes.

"Chase, Ijin..." speaks the one with the hood softly. "Let's go."

They run along the grassy Sogen field, moving fast to avoid being spotted out in the clearing. Looking back Chase sees the monsters have left. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Non, non, non!" He thought too soon, for coming down from above is Monster Tamer aboard Dark Simorgh. The bird cowls before landing by the duelists, releasing a tremendous wind as it descends. "You there, humans."

"Eh? How did he know that?" questions Ijin in shock.

"You will come with me to our Majeste Messiah!" He slams his whip to the ground, and Simorgh releases a wind that blows them away.

Rolling along the Sogen, the trio manage to pick themselves back up. Chase raises his duel disk arm. "Oh, resistance? Fine." The tamer summons a duel disk of his own. "I'll turn you all into energy!"

"If I win you'll let us go." These are his demands before he inserts his deck.

"Make whatever demands you want; the loser obeys the winner!" The Monster Tamer activates his disk at the time Chase does.

"Agreed. A duelist should honor his defeat."

Drawing their cards, they each shout,

DUEL

Chase: 4000

Monster Tamer: 4000

"Duelist Energy Particles detected!" says the robot from before looking back in Chase and the others' direction.

Terrorking looks back to Machine King before saying, "Go handle it."

"Understood. Hakai!" Machine King storms into the direction of the humans.

By the time he nears halfway, Monster Tamer is down on one knee breathing heavily.

Monster Tamer: 1500

Chase: 4000

"I banish Black Feather Hurricane Gale and Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry, to revive Dark Simorgh!" From the grave the black bird of legend revives, howling in the air while releasing a tremendous wind. It reveals its attack power of 2700. "That takes care of your ability to set cards. Attack Infernity Demon!"

Simorgh's wind tears through the Infernity. The wind also scrapes him up a bit. "Gah! That was real indeed..."

Chase: 3100

"So you do get hurt here..." Ijin mutters to himself. "Jeff, you think he got this?"

"He's not called the Zero Knight for nothing," Jeff responds, having faith in the duelist.

"I activate Heavy Storm!" His card blows away the rest of Chase's field. "Turn end." With that the tamer gives out a sigh of relief.

"Draw!" Chase looks at his card, the only one in his hand now. "You've caused me allot of trouble in the first half, but now it's time to end this. I activate ZERO-Max!"

A portal opens up to another world. "With this, if I have no cards in my hand I can special summon an Infernity from my graveyard and destroy all cards on the field weaker than it; this comes at the cost of being unable to attack this turn. I choose Infernity Randomizer!"

Chase's choice brings him a robotic roulette. It holds an atk power of 900. "I activate Randomizer's effect. I can draw one card if I have no other cards in my hand, and if it's a monster I can inflict damage equal to its level times 200. If not I take 500 points of damage."

A card slips from his deck out of Randomizer's mouth. Chase picks it up and reveals the card. "It's Infernity Mirage. That's 200 damage."

The Infernity fires at Monster Tamer, and he collapses to his knees again.

Monster Tamer: 1300

"I now normal summon Infernity Mirage." The odd looking doll-like being appears on the field, glancing upon Monster Tamer. It unfortunately has 0 stats. "I activate Mirage's effect; by tributing him while I have no cards in my hand I can special summon two Infernities in my grave."

Out from the grave rises Infernity Beetle, with 1200 atk and 0 def, and Infernity Knight, which has 1400 atk and 400 def. "I'll now tribute Beetle to special summon two more from my deck." Beetle motls into a carcass, and out sprouts two more. "Now, I will tune the first Infernity Beetle with Knight and Randomizer!"

Beetle turns into rings before covering over the other two. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Gaia Knight the Force of Earth!" His gallant monster rides out from the light, revealing 2600 atk and 600 def.

"That still isn't enough to defeat Simorgh," says the tamer with a sigh of relief.

"I still have another beetle." Beetle turns into rings. "I'll tune Infernity Beetle with Gaia Knight!"

Gaia Knight rides into the skies. "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" Out from the light descends a demonic dragon uglier than sin itself. The grass around it after landing whither away, its atk power of 3000 and def power of 2400 revealed.

"Nice job, but you can't attack this tur-"

"Infernity Doom Dragon's effect activates; by giving up its attack this turn when I have zero cards in my hand, I can destroy one monster card on the field. Half of its attack gets blown out of your lifepoints."

"WHAT?!" The Monster Tamer backs away in fear as the dragon prepares a breath attack.

"Infernity Death Breath!" Doom Dragon breathes a noxious gas breath at Simorgh, causing it to whither and explode. The pieces batter Monster Tamer.

"_WATASHI-WA-FUTATABI-SHIMASU! WATASHI-WA-SHIMASU!_" These are his last words before he collapses, a green energy leaving his body.

Chase approaches the tamer with a sigh. "He could have just let us go."

A laser fires at him from behind, knocking the poor teen to the ground. "_HAKAI! HAKAI!_" Machine King stomps over angrily. "_HAKAI_!"

"Chase!" Jeff and Ijin rush to his side, the Infernity duelist coughing up blood.

* * *

Kenshin: And that was the problem.

Yusei: Yeah well while you were eating I had to call a ca-oh crap they're back!

Liliana: Don't forget to review! Your input helps make this story better.

Kenshin: Hey! No one in the story is allowed in the author notes!

Madas: *stands in front of Kenshin* And now for the OC cards of the chapter.

Kenshin: Don't cover me! *kicks him aside* And remember, we're still taking admissions, but time's running out.

OC Cards: 

Name: Amne Dragunity Knight Ambrosius Aurelianus

Attribute: Dark

Rank: 3

Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect

Effect: 2 Level 3 Dragunity Monsters

When this card is XYZ summoned equip one Dragon type Dragunity monster from your graveyard to this card; increase this card's attack power by the Dragunity's attack power. By removing one overlay unit inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Dragunity's attack power.

Atk: 1900

Def: 1200


	4. III: Call of the Living Dead

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, some of these ocs and Shuffle.

Manabu: Uh, hello everyone. Before we begin let's take a moment to thank the people who inspired this story.

Yusei: *takes out a list* Allen Walker from D. Gray Man, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Monkey D. Luffy from One-

Manabu: Wrong list.

Yusei: Eh? *reads list* Oh right, this is for Shounen Hearts. *takes out another list* Okay, here we go: Lalunaticscribe, DancingQueen21, Spirit Reader, Yasuko Kobayashi for creating Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Serpentdragon...all of these people inspired Ten Commandments to write his own oc Yugioh story, as well as the plot.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui

**Side Note:** Hadeath is Ha Des' Japanese name. It would normally be Hades, but it was really Death because that's the katakana pronunciation of Death. Infact, every Duel Monster here will be using their Japanese names if possible, and those that don't have names will be given some. If you wish to submit OC Duel Monsters I'll accept them too.

_**Chapter III: Rise of Destiny Part 3 – Call of the Living Dead**_

* * *

"Hakai! Hakai!" Machine King continues to fire at the fleeing duelists. Jeff and Ijin carry Chase across the sogen away from the robotic lord.

"Where are we gonna go?!" questions Ijin as they continue to run.

"I'm gonna try this." Jeff takes out a card. "Justi-Break!"

Lightning comes down from above, striking the robot king. Machine King falls backwards, electricity sparking throughout his body.

"Wow. Let me try!" With a grin Ijin draws a card from his deck. "Amazoness Paladin!"

Out from his card a beautiful warrior princess slashes at Machine King, cutting off his left arm. Mechanical parts fall off as it hits the wetlands. "My own particles have been reduced by 24 percent! I will retreat!" An electronic whistle releases from its head, and descending from above is Ancient Gear Dragon.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ijin shouts confidently as the dragon flies away. His attention turns towards the fallen Chase. "Let's get going."

"You...did you summon me?" Amazoness Paladin glares at Ijin.

"Huh? You can talk?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Paladin grabs him by the collar. "You smell like a human...how did you come to this world?"

"Uh...I don't really know." Ijin looks back at Jeff, who shrugs. "Anyway, we have to get Chase to medical attention."

"I can help with that. You and your friend are probably tired from using powers against one of Amne's vessels." Paladin lead them across the sogen.

"Wait, what's this Amne?" asks Jeff as they carry Chase while following.

The Amazoness leads the humans into the forest connecting to the sogen, until they stop at an area surrounded by a weird assortment of trees. Paladin turns to them and says, "We should be there soon."

"Right." Ijin retorts with a nod. As they move forward Chase begins to shift a bit in his arms. "Eh? Chase, you up?"

"Ah, my chest hurts..." he mumbles as he raises his head. Green energy leaks off his body for a few seconds.

"Good to have you alive Chase," says Jeff as he helps the Zero Knight.

Chase stares up in the air as his eyes start to refocus. He then notices something billowing in their direction overhead. "Hey, is that smoke?"

"Smoke?" Paladin looks ahead and sees the smoke. "No, it can't be! I was simply gone for an hour or so!"

Paladin dashes towards the area. Concerned, the humans follow after the beautiful amazon. She reaches through the forest to find flames burning through a valley. Her eyes trace the flames across a path towards a village hidden in the trees. Paladin's eyes widen in shock as she looks further with ancient telescope, and drops it. "No...no...NO!"

She falls to her knees in shock, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Ijin picks up the telescope and looks through in shock. "No...they destroyed it."

Chase and Jeff nab the telescope and look through; they see the Amazoness tribe dragged off like slaves by Ancient Gear machines, led by Robotic Knight.

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle -

* * *

Blade leads Takeshi into a room, where a white swordsman younger than Takeshi can be seen polishing his blade. He looks back at the duo. "Ah, Blade! When did you get back?"

"Now's not the time for that Touya. We have found humans capable of helping us stand against Amne," says the Buster Blader. "We need you to help them in their search for Mythran."

"The Emissary of Creation?" Touya raises his blade. "If it's for sempai I'll do it!"

"Thank you. We appreciate the help." Takeshi grabs his abdomen suddenly. The two swordsmen stare at him. His thoughts then go back to his duel with Vajrayana.

_"AMBROSIUS'S-EFFECT-ACTIVATES! BY-REMOVING -ONE-OVERLAY-UNIT-AMBROSIUS-DEALS-DAMAGE-EQUAL-TO-LEYVATEN!"_

_The red dragon growls before flying at one of the lights and eating it. It then flies down at Takeshi and slashes him. He stumbles back screaming in pain._

"You're injured, aren't you?" asks Blade before he lifts his white t-shirt up, revealing a bleeding slash mark. "This looks serious; have you been ignoring it this whole time?"

"Never mind that." Takeshi pulls his shirt back down. "More importantly, we should find this Mythran and stop this Amne."

"Dude, you need to look after that. You'll die if it ain't treated," says Touya after sheathing his sword on his back.

"I'm fine! Instead of worrying about me your friend is probably in trouble." Takeshi adjusts his goggles and walks out the home clutching his stomach. He stops spotting Alexianna in front of him. "What?"

"I knew it; you are injured," she says as she walks towards him. "Why are you keeping it to yourself?"

"It'll only affect our task negatively. We can't let this Amne get any stronger or else we'll never be able to go back." Takeshi walks past her.

"Then we can go ourselves; you stay here and rest." Alexianna grabs hold of him as she speaks. "No one else is going to die, alright?"

"I know, which is why I'm going." Takeshi pulls his arm free. "We don't have time to-" He wouldn't have a chance to finish, as Hiyori smacks him in the back of the head with a karate chop. She then grabs him as he falls.

"You know, the next time your boyfriend gets hurt you should just knock him out," she tells the french girl, who blushes in shock at the assumption.

"What? Him?!" She stares at Hiyori with a scowl. "Don't be ridiculous! He's nothing but a jerk!"

"That's not me you're talking about, right?" asks Tyson as he approaches the girls. Looking down at Takeshi he asks, "What happened to him?"

"He's staying behind because he's injured." Alexianna carries him back into the house, just as Blade and Touya exit. "Where are your paramedics?"

"The what?" Touya asks.

"The medical ward is down the road to your right." Alexianna carries the unconscious goggle boy all the way to the medical ward thanks to Blade's directions.

"So, we'll leave out when Alexianna gets back, right?" asks Hiyori of Tyson, who nods.

Alexianna lays Takeshi on a medical bed, where an Injection Fairy Lily takes over. "Oh my, this looks serious."

"Please take care of this idiot." Alexianna bows before walking off to join the others.

As she leaves Takeshi turns a bit in his sleep, whispering, "Kaname...why did you join them...they're...monsters of the East."

With Alexianna's return the humans and Touya take off to find Hisoka and Mythran. Touya looks back at the group as they walk, saying, "The last place he was spotted by Blade was in the Fallen Paradise. We'll go there."

"Why Fallen Paradise?"

"Because that's the field spell that supports the Sacred Beasts," says Tyson to Hiyori as he looks around. He gives out a yawn. "I could really use some deep dish action right now."

"Deep what?" Alexianna turns to him like he's a weirdo.

"Pizza." They all go 'oh'. Thinking about it, the girls clench their stomachs, feeling and hearing them grumble. "Now that I think about it, where can we find food?"

"I'll take you to this guy who makes amazing stir fry later on," says Touya as they exit the forest.

After hours of traveling, stopping by a marketplace to eat, Touya brings the group along the plains until they reach a barren desert. Alexianna looks ahead, asking, "What's that?"

"This wasteland...it leads to the Fallen Paradise, and both are connected to Pandemonium," Touya explains as he swings his sword. "The demons are under Amne's control, so there's a chance we'll be attacked."

"Right...what's with your appearance?" Tyson asks looking at the now teenage Silent Swordsman.

"I level up when I gain enough energy. That last meal did the trick," says Touya as he looks ahead.

"Well, if we're going to continue we should probably name ourselves." Everyone looks to Alexianna as she makes this statement.

"What?"

"You know, a team name. That should help with our unity!" Alexianna smiles looking upon the others.

"I don't think a name might...although, it could help." Hiyori cups her chin as she ponders this. Tyson and Alexianna do so as well. "Any suggestions?"

"Gunslingers," Tyson says. The girls shake their heads in disapproval.

"Darkness Servants." Alexianna's name gets a thumbs down.

"Dragon's Roar!" Hiyori gets the boot as well.

"Can you figure out your name later? I would like to find Hisoka-san and get out of here before nightfall."

"What's wrong with night?" asks Alexianna curiously as Touya moves forward.

"That's when the wasteland changes. By day it's known as the Beastly Badlands, by night it's the Undead Zone...in other words, Zombie World."

"Eh?" Tyson backs away in surprise.

"Let's hurry up then!" Alexianna rushes through the wasteland to reach the other end.

"You heard her; let's go!" Touya leads the others after Alexianna, unfortunately the sun begins to set. The Silent Swordsman pales as the light begins to turn into night, and a purple energy begins to release from the earth. "Keep running!"

Up from the earth rises human hands, rotted and decayed. The ground begins to open up, and up rises zombies of all kind. One of them, Zombie Mammoth, growls before chasing after the group. Tyson grits his teeth in shock, saying, "Ah, crap!"

"I'll summon a monster to get us free!" Alexianna draws a card.

"No, save it! To summon monsters outside of duels would drain your energy." Touya's words of advice causes Alexianna to think. "We'll cross the boarder to Pandemonium soon."

"Help me!" They stop to look at a person crying for help. Not too far away is a teenage girl with long dark-blue hair and green eyes. Added to the Academia uniform for girls she wears gray shorts. Chasing her is the Decayed Commander on top Zombie Tiger with an army of the undead behind.

"Hey, isn't that a human like us?!" Hiyori shouts in shock seeing her.

"Please, help!" shouts the human duelist as she runs away from the zombies. Her legs are shown with scratches and wounds on them.

"We have to save her!" Tyson rushes in towards her, despite being tired from running already. He takes out a card and activates it, summoning Barrel Dragon. "Fire!"

His dragon fires at the commander, blowing it to pieces. Tyson then helps the girl up. "You okay?"

"T-Thanks..." She looks up at him with a sigh of relief, hope filling her heart.

Touya, Alexianna and Hiyori join them, unfortunately at the same time the zombies surround them. The humans prepare their duel disks while Touya draws his weapon. Before they could advance, they notice that they've all stopped in their tracks. "Huh?"

"What happened?" Alexianna waves in a Three Legged Zombie's face.

Touya raises his blade and swings, decapitating two zombies in their way. "Don't talk, just run!"

Following the swordsman the humans manage to brave through the undead towards the border. On their way however they are stopped by the appearance of a woman in magical garbs. She holds a scepter in her left hand.

"It's Milla-san!" shouts Touya in shock seeing her.

"Milla the Temporal Magician..." mutters Hiyori.

"Don't misunderstand; I want you alive to take your energy myself," she says as she approaches them. Milla then hits her staff on the ground, and the zombies move again. From behind her appear three other people, Junk Berserker, Musician King and Alien Hunter.

"She's one of them now!" Touya backs away before raising his blade. Milla releases a light from her staff, piercing into the Silent Swordsman. He is now frozen in place.

"Touya!" Hiyori shouts, before turning her eyes to Mira. "She's one of them now..."

"Then we'll settle this with a duel!" Alexianna raises her duel disk, as do Tyson and Hiyori.

"I'll...I'll fight too." The girl stands up as well, raising her duel disk.

The zombies still alive trail towards the duelists, but their movements are slower than normal. Milla then says, "Clock Up. Everything in this landscape has been slowed down for a few minutes, save for us inside of this circle. This will ensure a speedy duel, or those monsters will devour you."

"You..." Hiyori prepares herself to duel the time magician, but Alexianna stands in her way.

"I'll duel her." Milla smirks as a duel disk forms on her left arm. The humans form a circle in the middle as their opponents face them. Junk Berserker faces Hiyori, Musician King stands before the new girl, and Alien Hunter challenges Tyson.

"By the way, what's your name?" asks Tyson of the girl beside him.

"I'm Mira Strike." Her eyes face her opponent Musician King.

DUEL!

Alexianna: 4000

Hiyori: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Milla: 4000

Mira: 4000

Junk Berserker: 4000

Alien Hunter: 4000

Musician King: 4000

Elsewhere...

In Pandemonium, lightning strikes the ground. A group of demons fly at a floating magician with blue skin and black leather clothes. They growl and snarl as they prepare to tear him apart. The magician's black hair flows in the strong wind his presence seems to summon, and his black scepter opens up black light. "Hakai no Kuro Jumon: Death Ultima!"

A sphere of darkness forms around him, expanding to collect the monsters. The darkness collapses around them, causing them to vanish into nothing. "Enjoy the black void of destruction."

He descends to the ground and goes into hiding, his physical appearance reverting to that of a black outfit. His skin turns a lighter shade of blue and his hair white. "I probably shouldn't have used that one spell. Now I'm back as the Black Magician...still, I should be able to find Mythran close by."

At the center of Pandemonium is a floating castle of darkness. Inside is a throne where the Demon King of the Underworld sits. Vampire Lord approaches him. "Hadeath-sama..."

"Vladimir, where is the energy?" asks the demon ruler.

"Je suis désole, master. The duel energy for Messiah in this region has been compromised, ever since Hisoka arrived," says the vampire as he bows to him.

"Great. Messiah will only be angry with us." Hadeath sighs, leaning back in his throne. "Prepare the Jinrai no Mao; send it to slay the magician."

"Understood." Vlad raises his head. "By the way, master, what are you drinking?"

"Well, right now it's tea." Hadeath looks down at his glass drink. It turns from green to orange. "Now it's orange juice." It becomes a jar. "Now it's a jar of peanuts." Finally it turns into a guy's head. "Now it's Zanki's head."

"Wait, what the hell?!"

Hadeath' drink turns into a glass cup filled with red liquid. "Finally, it's blood wine." He takes a sip before laughing.

Sweat falls down from Vlad's head.

Back To Action...

"...Magician's Valkyria in attack position!" Milla's monster appears on the field. 1600/1800. "I'll activate The Grand Spell-caster Tower!"

A huge tower rises up from the ground, changing the field with its presence. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"For a minute I thought you would use something more dangerous," says Alexianna as she prepares herself.

"All in due time. Unlike you I can afford to wait," says Milla as she ends her turn.

"This duel will go to me! Draw!" Alexianna picks her first card. "I activate Cold Wave!" Her card splashes water all over the field, freezing Milla's face down. "Next, I'll send one dark monster to the grave to special summon Dark Grepher!"

Darklord Edeh Arae falls into the graveyard. Her new monster, a dark warrior, appears on the icy field with the swing of his blade. 1700/1600. "Dark Grepher's effect activates; I'll send Superbia from my hand to the grave to send another dark monster from my deck to the grave, Necro Gardna!"

The dead guardian leaps out from her deck and joins Superbia in the graveyard. "With three dark monsters I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

"What?!" Milla backs away in shock seeing the appearance of the giant dragon composed of dark armor. 2800/2600. "_ONORE!_"

"That voice coming from your lips is scary. I activate Dark Armed Dragon's special ability!" Superbia rises from the grave. "By removing this dark monster card from play I can destroy one card on the field."

Milla pales in fear seeing Dark Armed Dragon release missiles from its body to fall upon Valkyria. "Now, Grepher attack!" The swordsman leaps in to attack Milla.

"Elemental Hero The Shining, Direct Attack! Solar Flare Shine!" Mira's hero releases a bright light from his hands, which sends the Musician King rolling along the ground. His life depletes and green energy releases from his body.

"Rail Gun Dragon, burn the rest of his lifepoints!" Tyson's dragon fires from the rail gun behind it, passing by Gol'gar to blast Alien Hunter. His life drops down to zero.

"Explodewing Dragon, direct attack!" Hiyori's demon faced dragon breathes in a tank of air before firing a stream of flames directly at Junk Berserker. This burns away 2400 out of 2000 lifepoints.

"Dark Armed Dragon, direct attack!" Razor sharp blades fly out towards Milla, slicing her up. Blood falls from her wound as her life drops to zero.

Green energy leaks out of their bodies into the sky. Time resumes normally, and the zombies move faster. Tyson looks behind him in shock. "Oh, crap."

Suddenly, descending from space as a meteor, a flash of light lands between them and the zombies. The light fades away, revealing Elemental Hero Neos beside Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Black Panther. He turns his attention to the humans and living Duel Monsters. "Gather together!"

"Uh..." Tyson remains in shock looking at Neos.

"Just do it!" Mira draws Berserker closer as they huddle in a pile.

"Contact Fusion!" Black Panther turns into black ooze while Glow Moss shines, both compound element bodies joining together with Neos. The hero of light invokes himself with the power of white energy and black energy to form Chaos Neos. "With the power of the black and white void, I am Chaos Neos!"

"That...was kinda cool," Hiyori says looking up at the new hero.

Chaos Neos releases energy that forms around him and the others. They all turn into black bats and fly off, escaping the undead.

Elsewhere...

Back in the village, Blade comes into the medical ward to see Takeshi still sleeping. "Is he coming along?"

"He's just tired. We managed to seal the wound, but it will open up if he does any strenuous activities," says Lily as she eyes the stitches on Takeshi's stomach. "I've also noticed something."

"What's that?" Blade looks down at the Aesir user.

"He's giving off energy, similar to the kind those machine vessels of Amne..." Lily then places her hand upon Takeshi's forehead. "Also...there's another type of energy sealed inside that I noticed. It's not an issue now, but I just felt I should bring it up."

"I see...will he be okay then?"

"When he wakes up he'll be fine. But, we still have a pressing matter in-" She stops when Takeshi's eyes open and he sits up. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

"So, you're up." Blade sits down beside Takeshi. "I predict you'll go out to find your friends, right?"

"Friends? Oh, them. One of them is..." Takeshi sits up and prepares to go, but pauses for a moment to clutch his stomach. "I actually wouldn't mind some help in finding out where they are..."

"I can lead you to the Fallen Paradise, but you'll have to provide transport." Blade walks out of the medical ward.

"Wait, you're still healing! One direct attack could reopen it further and you'll bleed to death," warns Lily as he walks out the ward.

"It's one thing if I risked my life to fight Amne, but I won't let anyone else get this type of treatment; even if one of them is with the Arcadia Movement I couldn't let that happen." Takeshi wobbles towards Blade before drawing a card. "Appear, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

Out from his card appears the black horse that lands beside Blade. Buster Blader climbs aboard before Takeshi does, and with a rise Guldfaxe takes off.

Meanwhile...

Bats gather at the top of a skyscraper, forming into Chaos Neos-tachi. Glow Moss and Black Panther diffuse from Neos as he looks down at the people, duel monster and human alike. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay," says Alexianna as the others nod in agreement. She suddenly grasps her chest in pain, green energy leaking off her body. The same energy and strain happen to the others, as the light locks inside of their bodies. "What was that about?"

"I'll take you guys to safety. This city is free from Amne's virus," says Neos as he bends down to help Junk Berserker to his feet.

"Ow, my head." The towering red warrior clutches his head in pain as he comes to. Musician King, Alien Hunter and Touya wake up as well. "What happened?"

"It seems you were infected by Amne's power," says Neos before his eyes turn to Milla. "To have the power to turn the Temporal Magician on their side...how dangerous..."

"Uh, thanks for the help." Alien Hunter rubs his head sheepishly.

"No problem," Tyson replies before Milla begins shifting in her sleep. "She looks like she's coming to."

"Mythran..." Milla mutters in her sleep with a lecherous smile.

* * *

Kenshin: Hey look, we got some more oc submissions.

Yusei: For a list of everyone who are in this story check out TCM's profile.

Madas: *stands before Yusei* You all can continue submitting ocs, and I will defeat them all-

Yusei:*kicks him aside* Don't cover us!

TCM: And to Lilith the Lurker, please sign in to review or send in your oc through pm. It helps me converse with you better.


	5. IV: Gathering of Malice

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start

Kenshin: So, what's in the news?

Julia: Well, for LiliththeLurker, we need descriptions of what Anna and Rose look like. That's 1. 2, we're busy redoing the other three chapters; thank you for your advice Bebe. 3, Ayumi Kinoshita has gotten married.

Yusei: Who?

Julia: She's was Marika Reimon.

Yusei: ...

Julia: DekaYellow. *receives silence* ...she was also the voice of Aki.

Everyone: OH!

_**Chapter IV: Rise of Destiny Part 4 – Gathering of Malice**_

* * *

"_MOTTO-CHIKARA-GA_!"(1) The bellowing voice of Messiah reverberates through the walls of the floating Machine Emperor Fortress located within what appears to be Neo Space. Energy and matter gather around the remains of Machine King, giving it a new form. "Hadeath, Vladimir, Nieve, Uruquizas, Raiden, Gottoms, Atumus, _WATASHI-NO-CHIKARA-NI-SEIGEN-WA-ARIMASEN_?"(2)

Six screens open up, revealing Hadeath and Vladimir as well as five other duel monsters. _"OMAE-TACHI, WATASHI-O-SHIEN-SHITE-IKU!"(3)_

"Understood, master Messiah," speaks a blue-golden dragon as he bows before him on the other side of the screen. This is the Hieratic Dragon King Atumus.

"Master, we may have a problem on our hands." The other six turn to Raiden, a towering winged beast demon wielding a staff. "The humans are fighting back; according to reports, we lost Milla the Temporal Magician."

"Ce n'est pas un problème du tout(4), Raiden," speaks Vladimir. "Majeste, I would like the opportunity to take out these humans."

"_NAI!_" Messiah's hologram face turns to Hadeath. "_HADEATH, HISOKA-O-OERU-TO, O-SUMAI-NO-CHIIKI-DE-NINGEN-NO-NOCHI-NI-IKU! WAKA-TA?_"(5)

"Yes, master." Hadeath bows to him. "But, please learn English. Not all of us understand Japanese."

* * *

Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle

* * *

Neos leads the humans and duel monsters, including the unconscious Milla carried by yours truly, into a tall skyscraper that stands out amongst the others. They head up the steps until they come to a hall. There they find heroes Shining Flare Wingman, Edgeman and Necroid Shaman. "Neos! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Flare Wingman, it's getting desperate. Amne's already taken over the Gladiator Beasts," says the space hero.

"I see..." Necroid Shaman stares at the others with him. "I smell humans."

"That's them." Neos points to Alexianna and the others.

"Oh my god! Elemental Heroes!" squeals Mira as she looks at them with glee.

"We're here to help stop these guys," says Alexianna with confident eyes.

"Well, it's nice to have duelists on our side; I just hope you fair better than the ones who were killed by the beasts..." Edgeman tells them. He's clearly positive and happy about the situation, but his steel face refuses to reveal it.

"What ones?" asks Tyson. Normally he wouldn't be curious, but at the moment with everything he's been through he has to actually.

"We may have a chance at freeing the others," says Junk Berserker as he and Musician King approach the heroes. "I've seen it before I was transformed; humans are unaffected by this virus those of Amne emit."

"They are?"

"We are?" Hiyori looks to Mira, who shrugs. Alien Hunter heads out the door to leave.

Soon Milla begins to shift in Neos' arms, before opening her eyes. "Huh? What happened?"

"Milla, you're awake!" Junk Berserker says as she stands up to her own feet.

Milla looks to the junk man before glaring with distrust. She then closes her eyes and looks away. "I see you've been freed from Amne's power too."

"Wait, who are these humans you were talking about?" asks Alexianna as she approaches the other three heroes.

"They were kids the same age as you, about 2 of them," Edgeman explains while holding up two fingers. "Bubbleman managed to lead them to safety before we split."

"Can you bring us to them?" asks Hiyori with a bit of concern.

"Wait, you have a much greater task." Everyone turns to Milla. She brushes her clothes of dirt and raises her scepter. "Before I was infected I managed to discover the secret of Amne's growing power."

Neos becomes intrigued. "You have?"

"Amne is led by a system calling itself Messiah; it's capable of infecting machines and becoming them, and can release a virus that can possess us," says Milla as she summons an image of Messiah. All they see is a floating skull. "It has used its virus to brainwash our kind, and uses them to kill humans and convert them into energy."

"That's horrible." Tyson lowers his eyelids with intensity.

Milla forms another image, six statues. "There are six power sources that transfer energy to Amne's leader; they are the barrier statues spread out throughout the world."

"So if we destroy them we can stop this thing!" Flare Wingman cracks his knuckles with anticipation.

"No; all that's needed is for me to lead them. You guys keep Amne's forces distracted while we take out the statues," says Milla before making the illusions disappear. "The nearest statue lies within the Castle of Dark Illusions."

"Wow, talk about old school," says Tyson as he adjusts his duel disk. He then dusts his clothes and sighs. "So we just need to infiltrate this castle and destroy this statue. Where is it?"

Milla closes her eyes, and the Pyro Clock of Destiny appears over her. She then opens her eyes, and it disappears. "I've calculated the time; it should be over the Undead Zone within a few minutes. If we leave now we can sneak aboard without being spotted."

"Then let's get going!" Mira clenches her hands into fists.

"No way; you're injured too." Tyson looks down at her legs.

"I don't care. Those guys killed one of my friends," she retorts with her fists pumped.

"All we require is transportation to fly." Milla walks towards the door. "Let's get moving; the sooner we destroy the statue the sooner we can look for Mythran."

"Then we'll help you," says the Musician King to the heroes as he adjusts his guitar. He then plays, giving a KISS like tongue flip.

"I will not be controlled again!" Junk Berserker grips his weapon angrily. "Those bastards will pay!"

The humans follow after her, with Neos saying, "Good luck in your travels."

As they leave, Alexianna looks up at the white haired magician curiously. She then turns to Hiyori and whispers, "Mythran's really popular isn't he?"

"Yeah. And is it me or did she blush a bit?" Hiyori cups her chin while looking at the magician.

"So, how can we get aboard? Should we summon monsters?" asks Mira as she pulls out Featherman's card.

"We only need one large enough to carry us all; it's much stealthier." Milla looks at the pyro clock she summons. "Also, it has to be a dark type."

"Then I got it!" Hiyori pulls a card, revealing Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "Red Eyes!"

Out from her card rises a metallic version of the darkness dragon. Red-Eyes roars before flapping its wings, allowing Mira to board. Milla smiles before doing the same, along with the others. "I'll lead you all to the castle."

The dragon roars before flying off into the sky, the citizens of the city watching it take off.

Elsewhere...

Guldfaxe continues to gallop along the plains. The darkness of night illuminates over the horse and its riders, Takeshi and Blade. Takeshi looks around, his left eye in pain. "What's this purple mist rising from the ground?"

"Eh? You can see it?" asks Blade in shock.

"Yeah...wait, you can't?"

"The energy is most likely the effects of the dark night upon this landscape. It turns the wasteland around us into the Undead Zone. The zombies under the earth will rise and attack the living; said zombies can be avoided as long as you stay out of the zone at night." Blade watches as zombies come crawling out their graves. He raises his sword and slices off a limb reaching out for him.

Takeshi watches as more grotesque figures rise up. "Let's keep on going!"

"You don't seem to be afraid of the undead," says Blade as they continue to ride. A Vampire Dragon rises from the grave to chew them down, using its tail to knock the horse off its legs.

Takeshi rolls along the ground before picking himself back up, while Guldfaxe gets carried away by Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. Takeshi then glares at Vampire Dragon, out of anger and not fear. "You can't be afraid if you're not losing anything you value."

"Huh?" Vampire Dragon lunges down upon them. Takeshi immediately stands and draws a card, prepared to summon a card and battle.

Blade leaps in and slashes the dragon in it, as if it peeled apart. Its blood splatters the earth and the body explodes into yellow dust. Blade then grabs Takeshi and rushes to the end of the zone, dragging the flabbergasted duelist across the wasteland; eventually they reach the Pandemonium outskirts, slums cluttered with fiend types, and a Master Kyonshee reaches out to grab them. Only his hand gets burnt when he reaches past the boundaries, forcing it to retreat.

Blade drops Takeshi to the ground. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to die?!"

Takeshi picks himself up and walks away. "Let's get moving. We still need to find the others."

"Not until you talk." Blade grabs the humans by his left shoulder as a Sangan crawls across the ground. "Why are you so adamant on risking your life?"

Takeshi looks back at Buster Blader, his eyes staring into the red ones the towering swordsman owns. "I've been through allot; the last thing I need is to worry about my life."

"Why's that?" asks Blade, now curious about this goggle boy.

"...don't ask me personal questions." Takeshi shrugs his arm off and walks forward. "The others probably haven't dueled yet so they don't fully grasp the risks they'll be taking."

Blade narrows his eyes as he looks at Takeshi, following after the shorter being. "You act as if you're their leader." Takeshi looks back for a moment with a scowl.

The center of Pandemonium becomes more noticeable as lightning strikes the ground. There the two spot a colossal skeleton with matter surrounding its bones. Its bat wings flap in the skies as thunder claps behind it. Blade draws his sword, saying, "Skull Demon!"

"Don't you mean Demon no Shoukan?" asks Takeshi as he looks at the demon in shock.

"No. It's real name is Skull Demon. The Jinrai no Mao, or Thunderclap Devil King, is one of the rulers of Pandemonium besides Hadeath and Red Demon's Dragon, but the latter has left with the other Signer Dragons ever since the war," Blade explains to the human as lightning strikes the ground. "Skull Demon is more of a hunter that punishes those that intrude into Pandemonium."

"So then it's after us?" Takeshi notes the skeleton flying towards them.

"No. It's probably after someone else..." Blade watches as it passes them by overhead.

"Thousand Knives!" A thousand knives fly towards Skull Demon, but lightning releases from its body and redirect them. Some knives almost strike the Aesir duelist, but Blade blocks them using his sword just in time. The two of them then see Black Magician flying in the air, engaged in battle with the demon. "As I suspected you're infected with his virus as well! I guess I should have known that wouldn't work either, what with your roulette power."

Skull Demon roars before releasing lightning from its jaws. The Black Magician descends to avoid the attack. Blade watches in shock, saying, "Hisoka?!"

"That's him? I thought Hisoka was Black Magician of Chaos," says Takeshi as he looks at the black mage.

"That's the power he gained through the Dedication Through Light and Darkness. It gave him the power of the white and black void..." says Blade before he chases after the demon. "He can explain more later on; Ryuugoroshi no Ken!"

Blade jumps at Skull Demon, turning his sword into the Sword of Dragon's Soul. He then swings, yelling as his blade swipes through the air to cleave into the monster. Skull Demon grabs Blade by his arm and claws into his armored body, sending him crashing into the ground. "Blade!"

"Damn it." Worried for their lives Takeshi takes out his deck and begins to search through. As he does his body becomes heavier. "Why...am I get...ting...tired?"

"Black Magic!" Hisoka fires at Skull Demon, who counters using lightning.

Blade picks himself up and groans in pain. "How did he cut through?"

Skull Demon growls before flying in to claw Hisoka in his stomach. He cries out in pain and falls to the ground, right into the Undead Zone. Lightning releases from the monster's body as it roars even more. Hisoka then pulls out a spell card. "For some reason it's stronger than before. Blade!"

"Got it!" Blade rushes over to the black mage, knowing exactly what he's up to. Takeshi puts away his deck, watching with interest in what they plan to do.

"Let's go, Fusion!" Hisoka raises the card in the air, and a vortex opens up behind them. It gathers them inside and mixes them into a single being. The black outfit transforms dark blue with golden highlights, his staff merges with Blade's sword to become a lance and his white hair blows in the wind. He now stands as the Super Magical Swordsman Black Paladin. In a combination voice composed of Hisoka and Blade he speaks, "Quo Vadis?"(6)

Skull Demon releases lightning upon Black Paladin, who blocks by raising his weapon. He then swings, releasing a stream of magical energy to repel the demon. Skull Demon stops in mid air and growls angrily.

Takeshi follows them out into the Undead Zone, ignoring the zombies beginning to rise up again. "Don't have time for this." Takeshi begins to run away from the zombies.

Black Paladin looks down to see Takeshi in danger. "That's Takeshi, right? Alright, Takeshi! Get down!"

Black Paladin raises his staff and a bright white light flashes from the blade into the night. "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

Sword beams release from the enlarging orb upon the duel monsters. Takeshi ducks underneath the attack as the beams slice apart the zombies piece by piece. It also tears into Skull Demon, splitting it apart. The demon falls to the earth dead, its body parts turning into yellow energy that simmers into the dirt. Black Paladin flies down to Takeshi and lifts him up, levitating to avoid the moving body parts of the zombies. Black Paladin looks down at Takeshi, who remains stoic. Though, the magical swordsman can pick up what seems to be a relieved look on his face.

"Th-Thank you," says Takeshi as he looks up at Black Paladin.

"You're welcome." Black Paladin's head suddenly rises when he senses something. "I sense the presence of a dragon type..." He looks behind to see the black sky. He notices smoke emitting into Neo-Space. "Over there!"

Black Paladin, with the tired Takeshi hanging from his left hand, flies towards the smoke. The Aesir user breathes in slowly, clutching his stomach in pain, as Black Paladin says, "Diffusion Wave-Motion has drained me a bit, so you may need to pick up some slack; can you handle it despite your injury?"

"I will," says the goggle boy with a pained look on his face. "Where are we heading?"

"In the darkness I can see it...the Castle of Dark Illusions that contains Hadeath and his demons, a member of Amne." Takeshi's eyes widen as they continue to fly.

Elsewhere...

Walking through the Wetlands, Amazoness Paladin continues to lead the trio consisting of Chase, Ijin and Jeff forward into the darkness of the night, until in the distance they spot a city. "There. We're close by."

"Great; it's not like we were worried or anything." Even though this is a joke, Jeff's voice comes out as tired and listless. Chase and Ijin are just as tired, but fail to express it as obviously as Eventually they come before Skyscraper 2 – Hero City. The ruined city takes the humans by surprise, especially Jeff. "Wow. Amne did this too?"

"No." Amazoness Paladin turns back to face the others. "This was from another incident. It was roughly 30 years ago when the city was completely destroyed, but after the incidents that followed and Amne's rise 18 years ago the reconstruction was halted for this war."

"What incidents?" asks Chase with a curious look in his eyes. "Another stupid war?"

"Not stupid, just unavoidable..." The woman stops by the city entrance. "The war between the Gem-Knights of the East, the Laval of the South, the Gusto of the West and the Gishki of the North started a war raised from petty arguments and caused the revival of the Steelswarms, forcing the angels the Vylon to descend." As she speaks the warrior princess leads them further into the city. "They end up destroying the Steelswarm, but the Vylon became infected and were destroyed by the four tribes."

"Wait, this story sounds familiar," says Ijin as he hangs onto her every word.

Chase listens as well, but soon he turns back to look at nothing. "Huh...just my imagination."

"These four lesser cardinal tribes, and the other more prominent ones within their region, are also involved with the war against Amne. If we can join with one tribe that doesn't follow them yet then we'll be safe. We'll stay here for the night and leave for the north Ice Barriers in the morning." The woman continues to lead them all the way to the ruined portion of the city.

"Althea-san, why can't we stay in a nice building?" asks Chase in an almost complaining tone. He would rather be in comfortable surroundings, and Jeff and Ijin feel the same.

"Because this is also where a resistance group is hiding out; we'll hold out with them." This is her only response as she continues to walk. Althea stops for a moment, her eyes gazing forward to look at a shadow approaching them in the night. In the alleyway its appearance is covered even more than usual, until glowing green eyes can be seen. Exiting into the light stands the electrifying Perfect Machine King. Althea backs away in fear seeing the robot, falling backwards out of fear. "No...no!"

"Perfect Machine King!" Ijin shouts as he backs away. The others do so as well, raising their duel disks.

The machine king stops before them, silent groans emitting from its mouth. In a familiar electronic and dark voice it speaks, "_NINGEN-DOMO, WAGA-KUUKAN-O-JAMA-SHINAIDE!_"(7)

"Huh? What kind of moon speech is that?" asks Jeff as he looks back at the others.

"He told us not to disturb his dimension," says Ijin as he raises his duel disk. "And just how is this your dimension?"

Wires fly out from Perfect Machine King and enter nearby rubble, creating robots. "_KORE-DE-MESSIAH-NO-KUUKAN, SOSHITE-WATASHI-GA-MESSIAH!_"(8)

"Messiah?!" The duelists back away in shock before looking at one another.

"So...he's Jesus?" Jeff asks jokingly with a shrug of the shoulders.

"_MACHINE-TACHI, SONO-ENERGY-NO-TAME-NI-SORERA-O-KOROSU!_"(9) Perfect Machine King, no, Messiah bellows as Gadget Soldier, Steel Ogre Grotto #2, Mechanical Chaser and Drillago charge at them.

"Yeah, Jesus would never think to do that!" Jeff backs away and draws a card.

"Undead Flare/Dark Fog!" A hellish flame descends upon the machines accompanied by a black fog. Steel Ogre's metal body shows scorch marks while Mechanical Chaser has been destroyed.

"Hametsu no Photon Stream!" A ray of galactic light rains down upon Drillago, destroying it with its power.

Machine King looks above to spot what appears to be three dragons descending into the ruined city: the first is Deathkaiser Dragon, the second Dark End Dragon and the last Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. On Deathkaiser and Dark End's necks are girls, one each, while Galaxy-Eyes has a boy on it. Even with the darkness of night, the flames from the zombie dragon are too high and prominent for them to be seen properly, especially with the glowing galaxy dragon adding its own shine.

"Get on!" says the guy on Galaxy-Eyes as its tail extends out to the guys and Althea.

"I don't know who you guys are, but thanks for the save!" After speaking Ijin grabs hold of the tail along with Chase and Jeff.

"ANATA-WA-NIGE-RARENAIDESHOU!"(10) Messiah releases rockets from the back behind it at the dragons.

Althea jumps at Messiah's vessel and strikes it, making a downward dropping slash and a sideways slash for a cross cut. The attack doesn't damage the machine as much as she believes, but it causes the missiles to fly in random directions and blow up portions of the city. Several however make their way to the dragons.

"Galaxy Hole!" The galactic dragon releases a light from its body, allowing it to transport itself, the humans boarding it and the missiles elsewhere.

"Hey!" shouts the girl on top of Dark End. "I can't believe he just left us like that!"

"He did the right thing," says the other girl as their dragons land. "Besides, we can handle this monster on our own."

Ogre Grotto grabs hold of Althea and slams her head first into the ground. Blood leaks out from the crack in her skull, knocking her unconscious. To add insult to injury, the giant robot stomps on her back in an attempt to squish her into the pavement.

The dark dragon girl holds her mouth in shock. "My god, that's horrible..."

"YOU-HUMANS-WHO-WOULD-STAND-BEFORE-ME, GIVE-ME-YOUR-ENERGY!" A duel disk forms on Messiah's left arm. In addition a compartment opens up on the machine's right hand to reveal a smaller hand capable of holding the cards.

"We accept, but this will be a two-to-one!" says the zombie girl.

"UNDERSTOOD!" The two girls look at one another, their dragons returning to their decks. Ogre Grotto and Gadget Soldier go to standby and await further movement.

"Rose, we better finish this up before Madas does something stupid!" says the dark dragon user as she turns on her duel disk the same time as her friend.

"Agreed Anna. He'll most likely get into trouble without someone guiding him, plus he and Jesse don't seem to get along," speaks Rose as she raises her duel disk.

DUEL!

* * *

Ending Theme Song Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. More Power!

2. Is there no limit to my power?

3. All of you, continue to support me!

4. It's not problem at all.

5. Hadeath, finish off Hisoka and go after the humans in your region! Understood?

6. Where are you going?

7. Humans, do not disturb my dimension!

8. This is Messiah's dimension, and I am Messiah!

9. Machines, slay them for their energy!

10. You will not escape!


	6. V: Strategy of the Dark

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

This chapter has been edited on December 27th of 2012.

_**Chapter V: Rise of Destiny Part 5 – Strategy of the Dark**_

* * *

"_TURN-BEGIN! DRAW!_" Messiah picks up his six cards. He then plays a card. "_I-SUMMON-RIZE-CORE-IN-ATTACK-POSITION_!" Out from nowhere appears an egg-shaped machine with fire markings and a green glow in the center. "_I-SHALL-SET-TWO-CARDS-ADDITIONALLY! TURN-END!_"

"Rize Core?" Anna looks to Rose, confused at the new card.

"I've never heard of it either..." Rose cups her chin curiously. "Anna, you go first."

"Got it," says Anna to her punk goth friend. "Draw!"

The tan, short brown haired girl looks over her cards. She makes a clever smirk before making her move. "Alright, I special summon Vice-Dragon to the field!"

From her hand appears a purple dragon of ugly dental health. The beast growls, revealing an attack power of 1000 and a defense of 1200. "Vice Dragon can be special summoned when I possess no monsters but you do. Its stats are halved however."

Anna picks up another card from her hand with a grin. "I will now normal summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator!" Her next card summons the devilish tuner creature, its 1300/300 stats revealed. "I'll now tune the level 5 Vice Dragon with the level 3 tuner Dark Resonator!"

The two monsters take to the skies, the resonating devil clinging its instruments together to make a reverberating sound. This turns it into three rings that pass through the rising, bellowing dragon, turning it into five stars.

"Here it comes, Anna's ace monster." Rose watches as the rings evolve the stars into a monster.

"Synchro Summon! Rise out of darkness, Dark End Dragon!" Rising from a pillar of smoke is a black dragon. This monster has a second face in place of a stomach, with stats of 2600/2100. "Battle Phase; Dark End Dragon will destroy Rize Core! Dark Fog!"

Dark End releases a foggy mist upon the core. However, even though it hits the core remains standing. The girls look at it in shock. "What?"

"NAIVE!" Messiah speaks, talking in Japanese. "_RIZE-CORE-CANNOT-BE-DESTROYED-BY-BATTLE-ONCE-PER-TURN, AND-BATTLE-DAMAGE-IS-REDUCED-TO-0._"

"Damn it!" Anna curses as she looks over her hand.

"Calm down Anna," Rose says in a calm voice. Her eyes then look to the egg. "You don't perform well when angered. Just plan your next move."

"Right. I'll set one card facedown." Anna's card appears on the field. "And then, I activate Dark End's special effect!"

The mouth on Dark End's stomach opens up. "Dark End can send one card on the field to the graveyard by reducing its attack power by 500 once per turn. Get rid of Rize Core!"

The dragon's stomach releases a black mist at the egg. "_TRAP-CARD-OPEN-DESTRUCT-POTION_!" Before the black mist could reach the egg ends up getting destroyed. "_I-DESTROY-ONE-MONSTER-I-POSSESS-__AND-GAIN-LIFE-EQUAL-TO-ITS-ATTACK. BUT-SINCE-RIZE-CORE-IS-ZERO-THAT-EFFECT-IS-NOT-APPLIED_."

"Eh? Why would you do that then?" asks Anna as she looks at the remains of Rize Core.

As the shattered pieces fade away, Messiah gives out a low growl. Eventually it grows louder, to the point where it bellows throughout the entire city. The walls behind the girls shatter. A surprised Rose looks back before saying, "What's going on?"

"Oh, this looks bad." Anna backs away a bit, holding her disk in front of her.

"_WHEN-RIZE-CORE-IS-DESTROYED-BY-A-CARD-EFFECT, FROM-MY-HAND, DECK, OR GRAVEYARD-I-SPECIAL-SUMMON-KIKOUJUU-RIZEL-INFINITY, KIKOUJUU-WHEEL-1, 2, 3, AND 4!_" From within a region of darkness, a large building can be seen. Inside is what appears to be a Momentum system. It powers up all of a sudden, bringing light into the dark world it exists in, and a green light releases into the skies, piercing through the darkness. It passes through Neospace and enters another dimension.

Back with the duel out from nowhere appear four red machines, each one an automobile, within certain parts of the city. In addition there appears to be a sphere. Anna looks in shock, speaking, "Wait a minute; did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?!"

"_SAA, WATASHI-NO-FUKKI-GA-HAJIMARU! KIKOUJUU-GATTAI!_" The five machines race towards the battlefield, bursting through any building in their way. After reassembling into different shapes the machines combine together: Wheel 4 separates into legs and Wheel 3 converts into a tail to attach, the sphere piece extends limbs to attach to Wheel 2, which unfolds into arms, Wheel 1 transforms into a dinosaur head and attaches to the sphere, and the arms grab hold of the legs and combine itself. The legs rise up, the back attaching to the front to make hind legs. The beast now stands as a saurian Godzilla-esque machine. The center piece reveals a glowing, green infinity symbol, and the machine makes a mechanical roar.

Messiah makes a pained growl, as energy begins to fill its vessel. "_I-CAN-FEEL-IT! ENERGY-IS-FILLING-ME!_"

"Whoa." Anna backs away in fear of the new monster, which dwarfs her dragon. "What the hell is this thing?"

"He...he spoke English. It never could before!" Even Rose is surprised by this new thing.

Meklord Beast Rizel Infinity glances down at the girls with a roar. This Fire Machine monster stands with 2500/2500 stats.

* * *

Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

In the streets of Neo Domino City people go about their normal lives without a care in the world. This all changes when a green light passes through into the skies from space. This light opens up, in a similar manner to Synchro Summoning, and out lands Kikoujuu Rizel. The machine dinosaur roars as it plummets through the city, creating havoc and frenzied panic amongst the humans.

Back To Action...

"I can feel it! My offspring has made it to the real world!" Messiah laughs as a hologram of the real world releases from its eyes. The girls gasp in horror seeing Rizel in the real world release a stream of flames. "Make them suffer! Make the humans suffer despair and fear!"

"You...you horrible thing!" Anna shouts in anger at the machine, wanting with all her might to tear down this machine for scrap metal.

"It's my turn, draw!" Rose, doing her best to keep calm, draws and zooms quickly over her cards. "Perfect Machine King, what are you doing by sending that monster to destroy our world?"

"The humans will be destroyed and turned into data, and their despair shall fuel the Meklords! It'll be like before Yusei Fudo stopped me!" Messiah thrusts his hand out to them. The machine's electronic voice bellows out into a growl. "After 17 years I now have the energy to accomplish this!"

"Allow me to send you to whatever underworld machines go to," Rose speaks as she looks to the card she recently drew, her voice and look in her eyes serious and deadly. She opens the Field Zone and inserts a card. "I activate Undead World!"

The field all around changes, turning into the cadaver-ridden landscape of darkness, the Undead World. "This trap card turns all monsters in the grave and on the field into undead monsters."

Rizel begins to grow rotted flesh out of its mechanical parts. Almost instantly the girls hold their noses. "Ah! That's disgusting! It's like a skunk farting out expired meat!"

"Just ignore it. It only reminds us that our lives really are in danger here," says Rose to her friend before looking over her cards. Her stoic eyes glance at the zombie robot before picking up a card. She then inserts a spell. "I activate Foolish Burial, sending a monster to the grave."

Rose draws a card from inside her deck and sends it to the grave. "Next, I'll summon Zombie Master."

From her hand appears a masked woman in ugly drabs. 1800/0. "Zombie Master's effect activates; I send a monster card to the graveyard to special summon a zombie from the grave. Revive, Plaguespreader Zombie!"

After sending a monster to the grave Zombie Master releases purple lightning that sparks the ground. Up from the grave rises Plaguespreader Zombie.

"When did you send that to the grave?" asks Anna curiously. She then remembers that she must have done it from Foolish Burial. "Oh, nevermind."

"We still don't know what effects this card has, so let's build our offenses for the next round..." Rose picks up two cards, as she looks at Rizel, from her hand. "I'll set two cards, and then I'll tune my level two Plaguespreader Zombie with my level four Zombie Master!"

The walking disease basket levitates in the air before turning into green rings. Zombie Master passes through and turns into stars. "As the blackest night falls from the skies, your hand will reach down and the dead shall rise! Synchro Summon!

"Resurrect, Deathkaiser Dragon!" From the light of the synchro bright descends an undead, gray dragon. This dragon gives out a powerful roar before swinging its tail, revealing its stats of 2400 atk and 1500 def. "With this I end my turn."

"My turn begins. Draw!" The mechanical adversary draws and begins its assault. "Synchro monsters...the very proof of human evolution...Z-one was a fool for trying to stop me because of the future they brought..."

"What? Z-one?" The girls look to eachother curiously.

"Isn't that the guy who tried to destroy Neo Domino City before?" asks Anna curiously.

"Why is this thing connected-"

"Meklord Beast Rizel Infinity's effect activates!" The chest piece opens up, and energy lights attach to Dark End Dragon. The dragon roars as the machine absorbs it, shocking Anna.

"Dark End Dragon!"

"Rizel Infinity can absorb one Synchro Monster per turn, and its atk power increases with the absorbed monster's!" Rizel's body gains red markings over the mechanical parts, as its attack power raises to 5100.

"What?!" Anna falls back, her mind being unable to understanding what's going on. "What kind of cheating ability is that?!"

"Battle Phase begins! Rizel will attack Anna Shiloh directly." Rizel roars before looming down at her and opening its mouth; darkness forms at the base of the throat.

Anna grins. "Gotcha!" She activates a card. "Reverse card open; Holy Barrier – Mirror Force! This will destroy your attack positioned monster!"

"Foolish human! You know nothing of the Meklords!" Rizel ceases its attack and stomps over to Mirror Force. "Kikoujuu Wheel 4's effect; Kikoujuu cards I control cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

Turning around, Rizel lifts its right foot and crushes the barrier. "Goddamnit!"

"Recommence attack! Attack that foolish girl directly!" Facing Anna once more, Rizel opens its mouth and charges dark energy again. It then fires, releasing a Dark Fog version of a stream of flames.

"I activate the effect of Arbitrator of Mediation!" Anna sends a monster card from her hand to the graveyard. "This card effect can only be activated when a card is destroyed during the battle phase! I'll discard this card and end the battle phase!"

The flames split apart thanks to the monster card, missing Anna. The fires set aflame the whole field, causing the girls to sweat. "It's hot!"

"You're only hanging onto a thread of hope. Soon you will fall, along with your pathetic race! Turn end." With its voice void of any emotion, the vicious machine ends its turn.

Anna breathes a sigh of relief. "That was close. I was almost fried chicken."

"So, it's not a monster that combined into a single card from five different ones...it's still technically five cards, filling up his field...each card has an effect that protects the main piece then..." Rose concludes in a whisper as she looks at the dinosaur.

"Then I'll begin my turn. Draw!" Anna picks her card, glaring at the towering dinosaur. "I need a way to destroy that thing..."

"Anna, don't focus on destroying it. It's still five monsters, but each has a different power. All we need to do is pick it apart one by one." Rose's advice sticks to Anna's mind as she contemplates a strategy.

"Mou...Go, Exploder Dragon!" Anna summons a dragon carrying dynamite. "Next, I will remove it from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Her dragon vanishes into the black void, before the Darkness Metal Dragon descends upon the battlefield. 2800/2400. "Darkness Metal Dragon's effect! I special summon a dragon from my hand. I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Her next card comes in the form of a miniature Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Let's see...if this thing is five monsters, and only one is a Kikoujuu Infinity, the only reason then that the rest survived is because they're in defense mode. I'll go straight for Wheel 4. Attack, Wyvern!"

The smaller black dragon releases a flare at the legs of the dinosaur. This is when it spins around to tail swipe the attack, only for it to be demolished. "What?"

"Kikoujuu Wheel 3's effect; when an attack is declared the target is changed to this card," Messiah bellows as Rizel's defensive power drops by 1200. 5100/1300

"Fine. I'll attack your Wheel 4 then! Red-Eyes!" Darkness Metal Dragon opens its mouth and fires Darkness Metal Flare at the legs. This destroys the parts, and the dinosaur ends up floating in mid air. Its stats drop unfortunately as well. 4300/500.

"Turn end." Anna gives a sigh of relief as she looks at the ruined mecha.

"Trap card open; Back To The Past!" A trap card showing the image of Milla opening a time portal. "When more than two monsters levels 2 or below are destroyed during this battle phase, I can special summon them back to the field." Wheel 3 and 4 appear from the grave before reattaching to Rizel.

"Damn it!"

"Draw." Rose looks at her newly drawn card before turning to Rizel. "I can't let it use that effect on DeathKaiser before I can use Buster, and that trap card still worries me...I'll set one card and end my turn."

With that Messiah begins his turn. "Draw...I will activate the effect of Rizel Infinity during this Standby Phase. I will send Dark End Dragon to the graveyard to inflict damage equal to its atk."

Rizel's eyes flash as it glares upon Rose. Dark End rises out of the chest before flying at Rose, who raises her arms. "I activate the trap card; Demon's Chain! I will chain up Rizel Infinity and prevent it from using its effect!" Chains fly out of her trap card to entangle the machine.

"Foolish human...I activate God's Declaration!" Solemn Judgment flips over, and Dark End tears through the chains with the power of god. "By halving my life, Demon's Chain is negated! Continue!"

Dark End descends upon Rose, resulting in an explosion. Rose flies backwards screaming in pain, burn marks and scars appears over her body. "Rose!" Anna looks in horror as her best friend gets horribly injured by the blast. Rose hits a wall, falling face forward as her cuts begin to bleed. She struggles to push herself up, coughing from the effect damage she took.

Messiah: 2000  
Rose: 1400  
Anna: 4000

"You..." Anna glares at the robot with all her rage. "You bastard!"

"Continuing to Main Phase, I activate Rizel's effect!" On Messiah's demands the mechanical dinosaur releases more capture lights at Deathkaiser Dragon.

"Rose, get up! If he steals Deathkaiser we're doomed!" Anna shouts, knowing there's nothing she can do at the moment to help.

Before the wires could grab hold Rose manages to activate her trap. "Trap card...Buster Mode!" Her trap card releases a bright light upon Deathkaiser, right before the wires grab it. "I'll send...Deathkaiser...to the grave...to summon Deathkaiser...Dragon...Slash Buster!"

Appearing in the dimension now is the towering Buster mode of Deathkaiser Dragon. Its arms stretch out and zombies rise from the dead. "When Deathkaiser Buster...is summoned, I can special summon Zombies from my...grave...as well as yours." Said zombies are Zombie Master, Deathkaiser Dragon and surprisingly Rize Core.

"Rize Core?" Messiah glances at his own monster.

"Rize Core counts as a zombie with Undead World out," says Rose as she picks herself back up, her injuries starting to lessen in terms of pain. "Trap Card open; Trap of the Imperial Tomb!" She then activates another trap card. "This card can only be activated when I special summon a zombie from my opponent's grave. With it I can destroy two cards on the field; Kikoujuu Wheel 3 and 4!"

Rize Core releases a light towards the two machine parts. "Kikoujuu Wheel 4 can only protect Rizel Infinity!"

"I've had enough of your resistance! Become my energy already!" Messiah holds out a quickplay spell card; My Body As a Shield. "Using My Body As a Shield, I protect my Wheel parts!"

Messiah: 500

With its points lowered further but Rizel protected, the machine glares bright green eyes at Rose. Angered, Messiah roars as its voice bellows out throughout the city. He then activates a spell card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Zombie World!"

A fierce wind picks up, blowing away the entire landscape. Rose picks up her card and discards it into the grave. The disgruntled woman stares at the machine as it's completely ruining her whole strategy. "Damn."

"With this my monsters are now machines again!" Messiah turns its attention to the last card in its hand. Rose begins to sweat as the machine activates its next card. "Magic card Opti-Camouflage Armor activates; this card equips only to a level 1 monster, and allows it to attack directly."

Knowing what is to come, Rose backs away and raises her duel disk. 'Looks like this is it...'

"Oh no, Rose!" Anna turns to her best friend, knowing exactly what would happen since her life points being higher. "Attack me! I'm the bigger threat here!"

"Don't give me orders." Messiah turns to face Rose; its voice is emotionless and ruthless, but then again it's a machine. "You believe you were rather smart summoning Rize Core in defense mode, but with this your monsters are meaningless! Attack directly!" Rizel Infinity turns to Rose and fires a stream of flames at her.

"ROSE!" Anna reaches out for her friend, but can only watch in horror as she becomes incinerated.

Rose: 0

"Rose!" Anna rushes over to her fallen friend. Rose coughs up smoke and looks up at Anna. "Rose, hang on! You'll be okay!"

"It's hopeless...you've seen what happened to the others when they lose a duel..." Rose looks to her legs, seeing they're converting into green energy. "Anna, you need to finish this. You can do it..."

The rest of her body converts into energy before traveling into space. Anna watches as she disappears, tears flowing down her eyes. "Rose...ROSE!"

"With this I end my turn, and that fool's monsters disappear." Messiah turns its attention to Anna.

"You..." Anna stands back up, raising her duel disk. "I'll never...EVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Anna viciously draws her card, before looking over the rest of her field. "Rose, thank you for giving me an opening...I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and revive Dark End Dragon!"

Dark End Dragon rises up from the grave and roars. "I'll wipe you out with this one attack!"

"It doesn't matter; your negative emotions that fuel Momentum will be fundamental in my return! Soon the humans in your world will suffer under my-" Messiah pauses for a moment before parts of its body explodes. "What?!"

Back in the human world Rizel halts its destructive rampage before it begins exploding. The people, as well as the Neo Domino task force, watch in shock as the machine falls apart. The remains convert into energy before vanishing.

"What's happening?! My power!" Messiah looks up, its right eye having cracked along with most of its face.

"Huh?" Anna watches in surprise as it falls apart, before taking this moment to mount her attack. "Dark End Dragon, attack Kikoujuu Wheel 3! Dark Fog!" Dark End fires at the machine part, destroying it. "Red Eyes, attack Rizel Infinity! Darkness Metal Flare!" The dragon fires at the middle portion, destroying it.

The mechanical dinosaur begins to smoke before it explodes, and Messiah gives out a painful scream. "_ONORE-NINGEN-DOMO!_" Perfect Machine King explodes as well as its lifepoints fade.

Messiah: 0

The machine parts are incinerated as Messiah fades away. In the skies the digital skull of Messiah can be seen. It roars angrily before vanishing, leaving Anna to watch. "Messiah..." Her thoughts then go to her friend Rose. "Rose..."

Up in space, Messiah's holographic skull shakes and roars out of anger. For a while this continues, until a herd of bats appear in front of it. These bats form into Vampire Lord Vladimir. "Calm yourself down, Majeste!"

"_NAZE-DA?! NAZE?!_" Messiah bellows as Vladimir bows down.

"We've had an unfortunate problem...The humans have destroyed the Abyss statue..." he tells him, thinking back to the events that transpired.

Before the duel could commence, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appears above the Ojama Country. It lands on top of a building, allowing the four trainers to dismount down its tail to ground floor. It then returns to its owner's deck, who grasps his head feeling slightly lightheaded.

It's at this moment that Chase looks over this guy; he's a teen from Duel Academia just like them, with red hair jelled back and brown eyes. He also has a black coat with twin separate coattails that blow in the breeze. With his dragon safely back in his deck this guy shouts, "We're back!"

From a building appears what looks to be a Jack Atlas replica. He widens his eyes in shock seeing the four. "Chase? Is that you?"

"Wait, Rex? You were here safe the whole time?" Chase asks in a relieved tone.

"Rex? Who's he?" Ijin questions while tilting his head.

Jeff cups his chin as he stares at him. "Is that Jack Atlas?"

Before Rex could speak, Madas stands before him and says, "Rex Atlas is Jack Atlas' son with Carly Nagisa."

"Hey, don't cover me and don't say what I was going to say Madas!" Rex pulls Madas to the side, irritated with his annoying trait. "Anyway, where are Anna and Rose?"

"They were covering our retreat as we ran from Perfect Machine King, but those girls are tough so they'll be fine," says Madas as he wiggles out of Rex's hands. "As long as Rose is there that guy won't stand a chance."

Rex lowers his shoulders as his tension begins to lift, but he's still worried about the girls; he has reason to after seeing what happened to the others who lost duels. "Anyway, I'll introduce you to the others. Jesse, Malinda and Kouji will be waiting too."

"Jesse? You mean Ironhide?" asks Jeff as he follows after Rex-tachi. Ijin breathes a sigh of relief and follows after them. His mind then goes back to Amazoness Paladin, and he grows angry.

One Hour Ago Before Messiah's Duel...

Hiyori's Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon lands on the floating castle within the darkness. After Milla, Alexianna, Hiyori, Mira and Tyson dismount the dragon it returns to its owner's deck. Tyson is the first to look around, seeing that they're all inside of a failing. "You guys ever notice that we've been hitting forests allot lately?"

"I don't think so," says Hiyori while tilting her head to the side. "This looks more like a garden than a forest."

"Milla, how big is this castle?" Alexianna asks before looking around as well. The sound of Hiyori's feet tapping as she awaits her guidance is only drowned out by the buzzing noise close by. "What the hell is that noise?"

Before they know it, a Brain Crusher rises from the garden and crawls towards the group. "Intruders!"

"I got this. Get 'em, Darklord Zerato!" Alexianna summons a fallen angel, which flies in and releases a sword beam that cuts through the dark insect. It also causes an explosion that generates flames and smoke. "Well, so much for sneaking in."

"It's lucky we managed to make it this far. Let's press forward!" Milla heads forward down the path, stepping over the remains of Brain Crusher, with the humans and Zerato behind. The time magician continues to lead them through into the entrance, where they go down a hall. As Zerato returns to Alexianna, they continue running through the halls.

Hiyori looks around, and says, "Where is everyone? If the statue is here then they should have better security."

"Yeah, it's weird..." Milla begins to worry a bit. "Either Hadeath has left for Pandemonium, or we're going into a trap."

Eventually the five of them reach a throne room. Milla then closes her eyes to think. "Let's see...the Barrier Statue of the Abyss should be near. I just need to lock onto its dark energy signal."

Before she could get a chance to, the room turns pitch black. "Kya!" Alexianna shouts suddenly.

"Bonjour, les hommes et les femmes!" speaks the French accent of the elegant Vampire Lord. He hangs from above the ceiling, unseen by our heroes. "Bienvenue a notre carnaval!"

"Huh? What was that?" asks Mira curiously.

"Black Carnival?" Alexianna mutters, not liking what he meant by saying that.

Alexianna looks around for the source of the voice, before a faint light begins to illuminate the room. Vampire Lord then lands before them. "Ça va?, humans."

"Ça va? Saba?" asks Hiyori thinking he is speaking Japanese for that line.

"He said 'how's it going' in French," Alexianna tells her as she raises her duel disk. "Qui êtes-vous et où est la statue?"

"Oh? Another French such as myself?" Vladimir chuckles as he raises his hand in the air. Rising up from the darkness of the room are Despairs from the Dark and Whiptail Crows. "The statue you seek is just-"

"Vladimir, there is no need to let them know. Just kill them for Messiah." These are the words that come from Hadeath's mouth as the light brightens up, revealing the King of the Underworld in his throne.

"Before you do that, how about a duel?" Tyson requests as he stands before the throne. He makes a silent grin awaiting his response, confident he could easily defeat him in a duel. "You can take our lives if you win."

"I have no need to do such a thing." Hadeath snaps his fingers, and the Despairs attack.

"Zerato!" Alexianna draws her card to resummon her Darklord, but Vladimir comes in and cuts her left arm using the Sword of Dark Destruction. She falls back to the ground clutching her fresh wound.

"Non, non, non! There will be no plate of resistance from you." Vladimir releases a wave of darkness with a single swing, sending her rolling along the ground towards a wall. The Despairs grab hold of Milla while the crows tangle Hiyori.

"The Shining!" Mira summons her monster by fusing together Neos Alius and Featherman. Her new monster releases a bright light from his body, blinding everyone foolish enough to look. Vladimir looks back and sees the monster before he too becomes blinded.

"Good job Mira," says Tyson as he manages to shield his eyes along with Milla and the others. With The Shining returning to Mira's deck the brightness dies down enough for Tyson to pull out Barrel Dragon. "Fire at Hadeath!" The triple gun wielding mech fires at the ruler of hell, who is just as blinded by the light enough to fall seeing this coming. As the king's throne gets blown to bits, with the king himself falling, Mira and Tyson fall to their knees in exhaustion. "I think I summoned too many outside of duels lately."

"Zut!" Vladimir covers his eyes with one hand while the other arm swings the sword wildly. "It's like looking at Giant Orc naked in the lake! But then again that guy's always bathing...GAH!" The mental image of the orc bathing destroys his eyesight even further, and he releases a wave of destruction from the sword.

This attack blows a hole in the wall behind Alexianna, creating a vacuum of wind that sucks her out. "Kya!"

"Alexianna!" Hiyori, after breaking free of the crows, tries to summon a monster to save her, but she's just as tired.

The French duelist's eyes widen in shock as she slips out the castle. But before she could think of a way to save herself, an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her in. She looks up and to her shock, along with everyone else, sees Takeshi. He looks down at her with a sigh of relief escaping his lips, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." she mutters low enough for only them to hear, a blush on her face looking up at the goggle boy. It lightens as she realizes that he's there. "Wait, what about your stomach?"

"Don't worry about that," says Black Paladin as he glares at the dark monsters coming. "He's going to help up defeat them."

Vladimir's eyes open up again. "Ah...now I can see..." He then notices the arrival of Black Paladin and Takeshi. "Black Paladin? But that could only happen if Hisoka survived."

"I did, and I'd like to thank you two for sending that monster after me!" Black Paladin releases a sword beam at Vladimir, who gets knocked away, that stretches towards the other dark monsters.

Hadeath makes a loud roar, causing all the Duel Monsters to pause in their tracks. He then stalks over to Tyson, and releases a light from his right hand index finger. Tyson's body freezes up. "Demotion. You are now within my power."

"Tyson!" Takeshi rushes over to his friend, since he and the humans are the only ones unaffected by the Bark of the Dark Ruler. Vladimir arrives in front of him and slashes, but Takeshi manages to back away in time, his vest getting cut on the left. "Get out of my way!"

"I'm amazed you managed to dodge that; it's impressive for a human." Vladimir comes in to swing at him again, but Takeshi grabs his deck and draws a card. He also falls on his behind, narrowly dodging the sword.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Alexianna shouts, prepared to challenge him to a duel. She knows full well that Takeshi is still injured despite the front he's putting up, and doesn't want him to risk himself even further.

Takeshi holds out the card and summons Odin's magical spear that always hits, Gungnir. Grabbing hold of the spear he stands up and stabs it at Vlad, who gets pierced in the heart. "Gungnir never misses."

Vladimir grabs the area Gungnir impacted, and stares into Takeshi's eyes before noticing a brimming light in his left one. He then smiles, saying, "Felicitations," and exploding into yellow dust.

"Vladimir, you useless servant..." Hadeath turns his attention to Takeshi before holding his other hand to a Despair from the Dark. He releases a pulse of darkness that destroys it, before a spell card appears on its remains. "I will use this corpse to construct a deal with the undead killing machine, Berserk Dead Dragon!"

Rising from the ashes of the dark monster is a monstrous zombie dragon. It gives a horrid roar that scares away Hadeath's other minions. The bark finally wears off, and Black Paladin along with Milla and Barrel Dragon stand back up. The humans however, are stunned with apparent fear...most of them anyway.

"Berserk Dead Dragon, wipe out these fools now." The undead dragon howls before firing randomly at our heroes. Black Paladin flies at the humans, grabbing Alexianna, Takeshi, Mira and Hiyori in that order before heading to Milla. On his way however he gets attacked by one of the balls of energy, and not only does he drop the teenagers he comes out of his transformation; Blade and Hisoka land apart from one another, battered and bruised from Berserk Dead Dragon's single attack.

"That's it. Slay them all!"

"No!" Tyson shouts as Berserk Dead Dragon fires at the group, and Blade raises his sword to block the hits. Deadshot tries to reach his hand out, but Hadeath's power continues to keep him restrained.

"Blade!" Hisoka and Takeshi shout, watching the dragon slayer's armor get torn off with each blow.

"Why? Shouldn't Buster Blader be stronger against dragons?" asks Hiyori watching the battle go on. She can't bear to watch this go on any further.

"Berserk Dead Dragon isn't a dragon type; it's a zombie," Milla tells her, her eyes shifting in horror watching the dragon prepare its next assault. "I won't let this happen again! Time stop!"

Milla uses her staff to form a time barrier around them. Hadeath releases Tyson and walks over to Tyson. "Demotion." Hadeath aims at Milla this time, causing her to freeze in place. She cries in pain as the power of the ruler of hell immobilizes her.

"Enjoy your trip to hell! I'll keep a safe place open for you!" Berserk Dead Dragon finishes preparing its attack.

"Leave them alone!" Tyson shouts, as energy begins to leak off his body.

Deep within the confines of the castle, Barrier Statue of the Abyss can be seen glowing a purple light. It soon converts into green energy before it flies through the walls towards Tyson. It then enters his body, and the Deadshot brims as bright as the silver moon. The humans watch in shock as Tyson stands, a card glowing at the top of his deck.

He draws the card and looks it over. "This card..." He smiles reading the description and ability the card owns, before he looks at Hadeath and Berserk Dead Dragon with a determined look of destruction. He draws several more cards and says, "I activate Double Fusion! I'll fuse together Barrel Dragon with Blowback Dragon, and summon Gatling Dragon!" Blowback Dragon appears from a hand in his hand and fuses together with Gatling Dragon; the mechanical gun dragon lands beside Tyson.

"Enough of this foolishness! Berserk Dead Dragon, slaughter this human!" The undead dragon fires all of its balls of energy at Gatling Dragon and Tyson.

"I'll activate Double Fusion again, and fuse Ballistic Dragon, Cannon Soldier, Twin-Barrel Dragon and Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode Beast together!" Gatling Dragon merges together with the monsters Tyson brings out, his body brimming with energy still. "Fusion Summon! Gatling Decimation Dragon!"

From the fusion portal appears a multi-headed mechanical dragon that glares down upon everyone beside its owner. It swings its robot tail and blocks the undead dragon's attacks. Hadeath backs away in fear of the monster. "What...that power of darkness...the darkness data gathered?!"

This monster begins rolling its gatling barrels and opens up all of its guns and missiles. "Decimation Dragon, Dead End Finale – Alpha Strike!"

With the demotion finally removed from Milla, she forms her time barrier, as if knowing exactly what's going to happen. From Gatling Decimation Dragon a flurry of energy beams, bullets and missiles fire at Hadeath and Berserk Dead Dragon, as well as the dark monsters hiding in the shadows. The result ends with more than half of the castle being blown apart, and half of Hadeath falling into the Undead Zone. Milla sighs in relief before removing her barrier.

Tyson watches as Hadeath falls, before saying, "Dead Center." He then falls backwards, fainting as the energy around him disappears. Mira, forgetting her tiredness for the moment, rushes over to Tyson just before he falls and catches him.

The castle begins to break apart; Decimation Dragon has destroyed the floatation ring circling around the castle, and now it begins to fall from the skies. The Black Magician realizes this and grabs hold of Blade. "Everyone, grab hold!"

"Why?" asks Alexianna. Takeshi points out the hole in the wall, showing her the rate they're falling, and she becomes silent.

"Hold on tight." Takeshi grabs Alexianna by the waist and brings her closer to the Black Magician Hisoka. While holding onto him, Alexianna finds herself blushing a bit under the goggle boy's one arm embrace.

"I don't think I can carry all of you guys, but I'll do my best!" Hisoka says as he prepares to fly down with the group.

Gatling Decimation Dragon roars before he makes his move, leaning down to allow them to climb aboard. Mira looks surprised, before going through with it. "Everyone, climb on!"

She lays Tyson on the dragon before the others come over in a hurry. Takeshi and Alexianna are the last to board before the dragon takes off, flapping its wings and firing off its jets to levitate and fly away.

The castle crashes into the ground, completely leveled thanks to Decimation Dragon's power. Time passes by until it's midnight, and a figure approaches the remains of the ruined castle. In the shine of the moonlight it is revealed this person is Vladimir. He holds up the Book of Life before reading from it. "Raviver, Hadeath."

The ground breaks apart as a hand rises up. Growling out of pain as he stands, the Revived Demon King Hadeath is reborn. The ruler of hell cackles maniacally before proclaiming loud enough for all to hear, "I have revived!"

With blue skin and a broken horn, Hadeath growls lowly and stares at Vlad. "Vladimir, so you ended up surviving. Thank you for resurrecting me."

"I couldn't resurrect you completely; I was forced to bring you back to life as an undead monster like myself." Vladimir points at his body, which releases a decaying scent. "To put it simply, you are as dead as the monsters that live in this dirt."

"I see..." Hadeath clenches his left hand into a fist. "That human who killed me...the one with the Gun Dragons..."

"Ah. We'll get them, master..." Vladimir says as he puts the book away. He then remembers what he saw in Takeshi's left eye. 'That human...so, that's what happened to him...'

"I will have my revenge. The power of darkness data will not be wasted on a human like him!" Hadeath releases a wave of energy from his body. "I know you're here, Skull Demon. Revive as my servant once more!"

A low roar releases from the ground, and up from the dirt bursts the head of a skull. As the rest of the body rises, the monster reveals itself to be the Jinrai no Mao Skull Demon. Unfortunately the Undead Zone has decayed its body, and this purple demon with wiggly, rotten flesh that would horrify even the bravest of warrior types, now stands as a zombie; it is now the Undead Skull Demon.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Kenshin: Well, another successful chapter.

Yusei: We'll let the fans decide.

Kenshin: Well, thanks for tuning in on this Christmas night, or after Christmas or...whatever!

Manabu: We would like to say Merry Christmas to everyone who enjoys this story, as well as the others. For those worried about Gray Adventure Part 2, we'll have it up by New Years.

Amelia: Manabu! What did you get for Christmas?

Manabu: Just that gift from you...thanks.

Amelia: Don't mention it. *walks off with him*

Lucas: Lucky little...

Original Cards:

Back to the Past

Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated during the End Phase of the turn two or more level 2 or lower monsters are destroyed by battle; special summon the destroyed monsters to your side of the field.

Name: Rize Core

Atr: Fire

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 1

Effect: Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle and damage is reduced to zero. When this card is destroyed by a card effect special summon from your hand, deck or graveyard one of the following cards each: Kikoujuu Rizel Infinity, Kikoujuu Wheel 1, Kikoujuu Wheel 2, Kikoujuu Wheel 3, and Kikoujuu Wheel 4.

Name: Kikoujuu Rizel Infinity

Atr: Fire

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 1

Effect: This card gains the attack and defense of every Kikoujuu card on the field. Other cards you control cannot attack. Once per turn you can target one Synchro Monster on your opponent's side of the field; equip it to this card. This card's atk increases by the Synchro monster's atk. If this card is removed from the field destroy every other monster card you own. Once per turn you can send one Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the grave to deal damage equal to its atk.

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Name: Kikoujuu Wheel 1

Machine/Fire

Level 1

500/500

Effect: This card cannot be summoned unless a Kikoujuu Infinity card is on the field.

Name: Kikoujuu Wheel 2

Machine/Fire

Level 1

1200/0

Effect: This card cannot be summoned unless a Kikoujuu Infinity card is on the field.

Name: Kikoujuu Wheel 3

Machine/Fire

Level 1

0/1200

Effect: This card cannot be summoned unless a Kikoujuu Infinity card is on the field. When your opponent declares an attack, change the target to this card.

Name: Kikoujuu Wheel 4

Machine/Fire

Level 1

800/800

Effect: This card cannot be summoned unless a Kikoujuu Infinity card is on the field. Kikoujuu Infinity cards on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Name: Gatling Decimation Dragon

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Atr: Dark

Level: 10

Effect: Gatling Dragon + 1 or more Dark Machine Type Monsters

This card's attack and defense are equal to the number of monsters used to fusion summon this card x600. When this card is fusion summoned, destroy every monster on the field with less attack than this card and deal 400 damage to the respective owner for each monster.

Atk/Def: ?/?

Gatling Decimation Dragon was created by Barret M107.


	7. VI: Desert Protector

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

_**Chapter VI: Pharaoh's Servant Part 1 – Desert Protector**_

* * *

"...As of today we are still investigating the mysterious robot attack that happening in downtown Neo Domino City," says blonde, beautiful and busty news reporter Sophia Raines as the Neo Domino Police Department can be seen behind her on camera examining the destruction of the city. Some people are also being restrained, crying and calling out to loved ones that may have been caught in the attack. Even with this Sophia continues. "The body count hasn't been determined by Security yet, but by tonight we will have a response from them indefinitely."

Elsewhere in the city professor Yusei Fudo walks through the destroyed portion as he replays the events he saw through the video in his mind. Worried, he comes down a corner and heads straight to his office. "There's no doubt...that was just like that card from before, back 20 years ago."

On his way he spots someone walking out of the same building. He takes a closer look and notices it's Liliana Arden. "Wait, I know that lady. She was one of the teachers from Duel Academia from the incident three days ago..."

Yusei watches as she walks off before following her. The white haired woman continues to walk silently, until coming down a corner. Yusei picks up speed to catch her, but when he hits the corner he finds she's gone. "What? Where'd she go?"

* * *

– Shuffle –

* * *

Up in the space tower the holographic head of Messiah can be seen pixilating several times. The skull gives an enraged, hot blooded roar replaying the duel it recently took place in on a scream. Vladimir bows to him, before standing straight. "My majeste, Messiah, calm yourself."

"_KURUSHIME, OROKANA-NINGEN-DOMO!_"(1) Messiah bellows angrily, despite Vladimir's words. The holographic skull roars angrily before the vampire sighs and disperses into bats.

Still in the night, the bats fly across the skies towards a fiery landscape. A group of dinosaurs can be seen in the surrounding jungle looking up at the bats. A burning spinosaurus roars in the background while the bats continue towards an active volcano.

Vladimir reforms within the volcano, floating in the air above the lava. Below he looms down upon the Flamvell tribe plastered by igneous rocks, most especially Uruquizas. The Amne member looks up upon the vampire, and questions, "What brings you here?"

"I'll make this quick, fou flamme(2)," Vladimir speaks, feeling his cloak beginning to singe from the atmosphere. "Our majeste Messiah needs you to seek out and destroy the humans nearby."

"Nearby? There are no humans in the southern region, where the Black Sun reigns. Most of them are near the center or in the eastern region where Necrovalley lies." Uruquizas rests his head on top of his left knuckles from the armrest of where he sits. "I don't have to leave until they come closer."

Vlad blinks his left eye. "Things have changed; Hadeath has lost the Barrier Statue of the Abyss, and he's now undead. Messiah wants you to seek out the closest group and kill them."

The humanoid grumbles and groans before standing. "Understood." His eyes flash green as he speaks, before he turns to his comrades and says, "Men, we will take over the nearest villages storm by storm and destroy those humans who dare to hide within."

The Flamvell tribe cheer with their leader's command, while the bored Flamvell ruler sighs with discontent. Vladimir smirks before taking flight, finally leaving the fiery landscape he despises.

Elsewhere...

Gatling Decimation Dragon flies through the night, until coming before a town completely composed of mechanical parts. It lands on top of a building, and roars before returning to Tyson's deck. Blade stands up to his feet briefly, before crashing to the ground. Hisoka shouts, "Blade," before going to his friend's side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand up to them properly..." Blade mutters painfully as he looks up to the Black Magician. Hisoka pushes him so he's facing up and removes his mask. The red eyed swordsman coughs up blood as his body begins to glow.

"Is he..." begins a sadden Alexianna even though she knows what's to happen. Takeshi puts on his goggles, closes his eyes and looks away, unable to look at the scene.

"Yes...I'm about to die..." Blade tells them painfully. Hiyori and Mira clench their teeth with sadness.

"Thank you for saving us..." speaks Mira as he bows down to him.

Blade looks at each of the humans, from Mira to Hiyori to Alexianna to Takeshi. His body begins to dissolve into dust, but before he does he says, "You guys will handle this, I know it...Takeshi," The mention of his name causes him to turn around. "Your life has value too, regardless of what you may become..."

"You...you knew?" Takeshi stares at Blade in shock.

"I'll see you in the next life, Hisoka..." says Blade before he finally disperses.

Hisoka looks down with a sad look. He places a hand to his face to wipe away any tears, before standing. "My friend...you will rise up again...but until then, goodbye."

Mira looks down upon the unconscious Gun Dragon duelist. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes," Milla says to her as she places a hand upon his forehead. "He just needs to sleep to restore his lost energy."

"Rise again? What do you mean by that?" asks Hiyori curiously of the Black Magician.

Hisoka looks to Hiyori, still upset about his friend dying, and replies, "That's the way things are here."

Milla takes the time to speak. "You humans don't realize this, but Duel Monsters who die here sometimes come back as spirits in your world, and try to revive through any means. Sometimes they sacrifice human souls or haunt people as ghosts. Others find a human just about to be born and attach themselves to their spiritual manifestations, or in other words a reincarnation."

Takeshi looks away as Milla speaks while Alexianna and Hiyori hang onto her words, Mira focused on Tyson. Hisoka takes a moment to calm himself before looking north. "I'll be heading back to the village. What will you guys do now?"

"There are still five other statues," speaks Milla while looking down at the sleeping Tyson. She waves her scepter over the sleeping Dead-shot. "The energy from the Abyss statue is resonating off his body, so it must have went inside of him as that machine. We'll focus on the closest Barrier Statue in the morning after we rest and restore our energy."

"Then, I'll leave them to you. Good luck, until we meet again." Black Magician takes flight, soaring through the darkness towards the Secret Village.

Takeshi sits down on the ledge, finding himself tired after everything that's happened. "So we're going to stay here and rest...I guess we've earned it."

"You speak as if you're leading them," says Milla to the Aesir duelist with a scuff.

"Actually, we haven't decided on who should be the leader; a team should have one." These words that Alexianna says are now the subjects of interest in the minds of each of the other humans there. "We haven't even decided on a name yet."

"Then, allow me to choose for you," says Milla with a smile before she raises her staff.

"Wait, why can't you be the leader?" asks Takeshi as he looks to the white haired beauty. "You're obviously the wisest among us and you know more of this world than we do."

"Both are true, but there will be times where I won't be around to guide you," she tells him before her scepter glows faintly. "In these cases your group leader shall be..." Milla holds her staff over Takeshi, and the pyro clock of destiny forms overhead. She then blinks before saying, "You."

"Eh?" Takeshi blinks in surprise at her choice, as everyone conscious turns to goggle boy. "Why me?"

"Yeah, why him?" asks a surprised Hiyori as she looks to Milla.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, he's..." Alexianna stares at Takeshi. She knows she doesn't have much skills in leading but a part of her doesn't think he could be any better.

"I know what I'm doing." Milla holds her scepter to the others. "Everyone, time for sleep."

"What are you, my mom?"

"Now!" Her strong words force Hiyori back. "We'll go in the morning if Tyson manages to wake up."

Mira lays down near Tyson, her eyelids beginning to close up. Hiyori situates herself near a motionless gear and struggles to sleep. Alexianna however moves near Hiyori to try for sleep. As she does her eyes watch Takeshi remove his goggles and lie on the floor. Milla sits on the ledge and looks out to the machine types caroling along with their lives. Her eyes then turn to Takeshi, who says, "I really don't think I should be leader either. I don't exactly give off an air of authority."

"Not now, but I'm never wrong when I make decisions; I can see bits of the future after all." Milla twirls her scepter in the air before grasping it. "As the leader you have to be responsible for their lives and make the hard decisions they won't be able to. With that, you can't go off risking your life or you'll be abandoning them."

"I see...it's because I take risks you see this as a way to make me be more careful...I'm surprised you picked that up." Takeshi turns his head to the right. "But, it's not like I want to die..."

"I know exactly what it's about," she answers, causing him to pause. "I won't tell them the truth about you, but if you hide too much you'll only cause more problems for yourself...now get some rest."

"Understood." Takeshi closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Alexianna continues to secretly watch him, until she finally falls asleep.

The Next Morning...

Madas gives out a yawn as he looks out to the village. A couple of Ojama monsters go about their business, as if ignoring the humans in their presence. The black haired teenager pushes his left coattail aside as the wind begins to blow. "That's right...it's spring."

Out from a home approaches a teenager with sandy blonde hair longer than a surfer's, light tan skin, amber eyes and with a scar running down long over his right eye. He has a white fitted t-shirt with blue jeans, a brown leather vest and two-inch brown, platform sandals. This person asks, "Are they here?"

"No. No one's come back yet..." Madas replies as he gives out a yawn. "Something happened..."

"Then there's no choice." Adjusting his hat to cover his left eye, this guy heads past Madas towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Off to plow your mother; what else?" he retorts rudely.

"My mother abandoned me."

"I know." His answer causes the annoyed duelist to lower his eyelids. He draws a card, Photon Slasher, and prepares to summon it on him.

That's when someone grabs hold of his hand. Madas looks back to see dark blue, spiky hair. He focuses on the rest to see a brown eyed teenager like all the humans in the world. On his left ear he notices a K earring and the rest of his clothes being a red v-neck shirt with horizontal gray stripes, black jeans and black sneakers. Madas pulls his arm out of the black, fingerless, gloved hand to say, "What is it Kouji?"

"Were you really about to attack him?" asks the duelist with the determined eyes. "How petty."

"Shut up...Anyway, Anna and Rose haven't returned yet." Kouji's eyes widen in surprise at his words. "Jesse's planning to go out and find them."

"That's not gonna work. Jesse, get back here," he shouts out, catching Ironhide's attention. "We can't just go searching for them now. One of us leaving to search will be too risky."

Jesse walks back to the two as Kouji speaks. "I know that, but we can't just leave them out there exposed to Amne."

"Which is why we'll all go. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can open a warp drive to take us to that city, but it's fairly likely they moved away and are on their way back," Madas reasons as he brushes aside his right coattail again. "Let's get going!"

"No, only a few of should go," says Jesse as he returns with a scowl. "The three of us can look for them."

"That's a good idea." Kouji turns to Madas who draws a card.

"Grab hold of space, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The red haired duelist's monster appears out of his card. The brilliant dragon of star blue light radiates as it roars. Its tail flings before its master, who climbs up just before Jesse and Kouji do. The dragon levitates in the air the moment they climb up to its back, Madas standing confidently on its head. "Galaxy Hole!"

The dragon roars before its body opens up a galaxy, which closes up and takes all four of them away.

Elsewhere around the time dawn hits, Anna lifts her head up with a yawn. Having slept in one of the abandoned buildings with her knees to her chest, waking up from a nightmare of seeing Rose's death hasn't been the most pleasant of situations for her. The distraught duelist yawns before standing up, slightly coughing as the cold, morning wind blows. She peers out of a window and sees the ruined Skycraper city from where she views. "I better head back to let them know what happened."

Anna walks down the stairs to reach the exit, coughing again as she moves further out of town. "My throat is getting sore."

Before she could continue, she spots a figure down the road rapidly approaching. With the sun behind this person she couldn't see who it is until it comes a bit closer. She now sees this figure as a female teenager her age. "Another person?"

Anna then gasps in shock seeing why she's running; there's a duel monster giving chase to her in the form of Mist Valley Executor. Anna sees the girl more clearly as she comes into view; she has long brown hair with black streaks, violet eyes and stands at a surprisingly tall 6'3 height. She wears a white blouse with a blue blazer, a black dog collar, leather blue pants and white sneakers.

Before Anna could speak, the new girl falls, tripping and hitting the ground face forward. "Dang it..." she grumbles before picking herself up to her behind and looking back at the monster.

"Lowly human, give yourself up to Amne!" speaks Executor before summoning electricity to his hands.

"I won't fall. Go, Chaos Magician!" She summons the Chaos Command Magician, who wastes no time in striking Executor with his staff. "Chaos Burn!"

The mage fires at the thunder monster, who gets sent flying backwards in smoke. The girl stands as Executor writhes in pain. "Damn you...I'll remember this!"

The bird man takes off, desperately escaping from the monster she summoned. Chaos Command Magician returns to her deck, and she ends up dropping down to one knee. "Tired...Of course. I didn't eat before coming and haven't eaten since, and I summoned a monster knowing it would tire me out."

Anna approaches the girl after her bout, who quickly turns around to face her. She releases her hold on her deck the moment she realizes Anna's a human. "Oh, sorry about that. Do I know you?"

Anna takes a moment to stare at this new girl's face, before asking, "Wait, aren't you-"

"Oh! You're the Kenpachi of the west!" says the girl with a smile as she points at Anna. "I'm Emily Fudo. Nice to meet you."

"...I knew it! I didn't think you were taking part in this tournament-" She suddenly coughs mid sentence, pounding her chest to stabilize her condition.

"Are you okay?" asks Emily as she looks at Anna with worry. "You don't sound so good."

"I'm fine, just..." Anna begins coughing some more. "They should be here by now."

"Who?" Before she could get an answer, a warp hole opens up just above the city.

Out from it flies Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with the boys on board. The beast lands on top of the largest skyscraper, before its tail breaks into a window. Madas and the others slide down the tail into the building, before the dragon returns inside of his deck. Madas ends up slipping on some glass and hitting a chair.

Kouji looks down at the injured duelist, asking, "You okay," with a half-concerned tone.

"I am always okay!" Madas picks himself up rather easily, before falling down to one knee. "...just tired from using Galaxy-Eyes. ...Let's find the girls."

"Sure." Jesse looks around for a set of stairs, until he spots them not too far off down a hallway. With an annoyed grunt he says, "It might have been easier to have landed down on solid ground."

"Shut up." The trio, after helping Madas up, head for the stairs.

As this happens, a girl with fair pale skin walks out of a building. Her auburn hair blows in the faint morning breeze, flapping past her shoulder blades. She brushes off her Duel Academia blazer before sighing. "That's nice...I like this cool breeze..."

"Hey, dino-girl!" shouts Jeff as he approaches her. She frowns looking at the male duelist from the name she was given. "I saw Madas, Jesse and Kouji leave earlier. You seen the others?"

"Rex and Chase are upstairs with Ijin...and my name is Malinda," she tells him, adding in that last part with an air of authority.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." He looks away to the side and spots something storming over to the village in the distance. "What's that?"

"What's what?" The girl looks into the direction he is, where she spots what looks to be a giant dinosaur storming its way over. "...and that's our cue to leave."

"Eh?" Jeff watches as she heads inside of the building to find the others.

Inside she sees Chase, Rex and Ijin discussing things. She breaks the focus by saying, "Everyone, we need to leave."

"Huh?" Chase looks up at the brown haired girl. "What's wrong Malinda?"

"There's an Ultimate Tyranno on its way over here." She points out the window calmly to show them their approaching demise, the black tyrannosaurus rex storming closer to the Ojama village. The monster residents run about screaming in fear seeing it.

"Well if it's just that then we can just fight back," states Rex as he prepares his duel disk. He walks out the door to face the dinosaur.

Malinda grabs hold of Rex, saying sternly, "Think! It's an Earth monster, so it was sent by them from the East."

"The east?" Ijin takes a minute to think, remembering something Amazoness Paladin telling them something about the rulers of the cardinal regions.

Rex grits his teeth with a frustrated frown. "The X-Sabers...Guys, we're leaving!"

"They're that tough?" asks Chase in shock as he stands out of his chair.

"We were hiding out here to escape the X-Sabers, but now that they know we're here we have to leave." The moment Malinda finishes the Ultimate Tyranno enters the village and begins to rampage. She looks outside to see Gottoms on top of the rex with his sword raised, and frowns. "Let's go."

The four head out the home to meet up with Jeff. He's already headed the opposite direction of the sabers, shouting, "Let's go guys!"

"Wait, where are Jesse, Kouji and Madas?" asks Ijin remembering the other three that were with them.

"They left on Galaxy earlier," Jeff tells them while mid run.

Without a moment's hesitation they follow Jeff while the duel monsters ransack the village. Chase looks back and asks, "Shouldn't we atleast help the villagers? They did put up with us."

"There's nothing we can do if we all get wiped out. They won't exactly be good sports and duel us." Malinda's cold words cause Chase to curse before he moves faster. He initially can't believe she's being like this, even though she's right.

With this in mind the five duelists race through the fields towards eastern the desert, escaping their murderous pursuers.

Elsewhere...

Takeshi opens his eyes as he awakens, and stares in confusion to see the others are already up. "...Overslept again..."

"Bout time you got up," says Alexianna with a scuff before she turns her attention back down to the ground. The resident machines aren't out and moving about as of the moment, but Tyson is still out at the moment.

Takeshi stands back up and yawns before adjusting his glasses. Milla approaches goggle boy and says, "It's time for you to measure up to your responsibilities.

"I know..." Takeshi looks over to Tyson and approaches the unconscious teen. His eyes narrow with concern as he says, "He's still out of it, isn't he?"

"Tyson..." Mira mutters out of worry. Hiyori looks away to stare at the blue sky.

Alexianna looms down at the boy, before turning her left ear to his chest. Her eyebrows narrow as she hears something. "...wait..." She jabs him in the ribs, causing him to wake up and shout.

"What's the big deal?" he complains while clutching his ribcage. He then makes a loud yawn, that irritates the French duelist.

"You were asleep the whole time!" Alexianna shouts with irritation.

Hiyori facepalms herself and mutters, "I had a feeling."

Mira sighs before rubbing her hair. "Well, atleast he's okay."

"I was enjoying a good nap right there..." Tyson stands back up and stretches. He looks at Takeshi after finally noticing him. "Takeshi? When did you get here? Wait, what happened?"

"I'll brief you!" Mira says with a grin before she begins explaining what happened.

Meanwhile, Milla turns to Takeshi to say, "We're leaving now. Our first destination will be to the Mist Valley, and from their the north where the Ice Barriers reign."

"Does Mist Valley have the closest barrier?" asks Takeshi in his slow tone of speech. She nods, and he sighs before getting ready, shuffling his deck and adjusting his goggles.

Hiyori takes a moment to speak up. "Ice Barrier is the north right? So isn't that going to be a cold region where we'll catch frostbite?"

"Along the way I'll capture appropriate clothing for you. We'd be idiots to walk into the middle of a frozen tundra without bundling up," Milla tells her as if she isn't very bright. The white haired magician looks out to the boundaries of Gear Town as the Pyro Clock forms.

"Why is that always showing up when she's thinking?" asks Mira when she notices the clock. "...Or what I assume to be thinking..."

"The Pyro Clock of Destiny moves the turn counter up one turn, so she might be looking into the future," says the goggle headed Aesir user while clutching his left eye. He removes his hand and glances to the side, where he sees Alexianna quickly turning away.

Once the clock disappears Milla opens her eyes and looks to the two, Takeshi and Alexianna. "We'll leave right away. We have hours of daylight on our side until we reach the Mist Valley. The path will take us through the Rising Air Current until we near the Dragunity Ravine just next door. I'll be with you towards the valley, but then I'll leave to seek out other humans to join the cause."

"Understood." With Takeshi's understanding Milla walks towards a moving gear and rides it down to the ground. While the others are surprised by this, Takeshi strolls over to the same gear and rides it in the same manner as Milla. This springs on the others who do the same. Now safely on the dusty ground they follow the magician as she leads them to the western exit.

The sun blazes down on the trekking teenagers, Takeshi having strapped on his goggles to avoid the glare. But as they walk down the grass landscape road their earlier vigor to move forward is staggering. Alexianna places a hand on her stomach and says, "I'm starving here..."

"We should have stayed at Gear Town for a while to eat," says Hiyori as she rubs the back of her head. Her stomach growls of hunger.

"Gear Town is a village for machines; their food is not for us to eat. There are vegetation and fruits nearby that are fit for consumption, don't worry," Milla tells them before glancing at some bushes with various colors of berries attached. A couple of birds fly over to a bush and begins eating some of the berries.

"Works for me," says Tyson as he heads for them. The other humans rush to the bushes without hesitation and Mira begins to pick some.

Takeshi takes them from her almost desperately. He then says, "Guys, don't just grab berries and shove them down your throat. We need to make sure these can be eaten by us."

"Takeshi, Milla said herself these are edible, and not to mention those birds were before," she tells the worrying Aesir user before picking up one of the berries from his hands.

"You can't be so naïve!" His surprisingly fast retort takes them offguard, especially Alexianna. He's even surprised he spoke that fast, and coughs to clear his throat before saying slowly, "I mean, she might not have meant these as the berries we can eat."

"Good observation." Milla walks towards the group and picks from the bush with the red berries. "It's never safe to immediately eat what birds do. For humans, you're safe eating what other primates eat; remember that just because this is a different world that everything is different. Time may flow slower but the sun still rises in the east."

"Time flows slower?" Hiyori and Tyson look up at the sky.

"If there's something I know of, it's time. One day here lasts as long as three in your world." Milla finishes picking up the red berries before handing them to the humans. "These are good."

"If you knew why did you let us pick them? We could have died just now!" Mira questions before dropping the oozing, purple berries she had.

"I foresaw this event. If you were going to eat them then I wouldn't have let you do so." Milla pops a red berry in her mouth before chewing. "We'll stop here for a while before moving on. There are other food we can pick nearby. Mira, Tyson and Hiyori will come with me to find them. You two gather enough for the trip."

"Yes!" Mira picks two red berries and begins eating before following the time mage further into the surrounding forest.

Alexianna and Takeshi go to work picking red berries as instructed. As they do, Alexianna glances at Takeshi before turning away quickly the moment he notices her. A bit of redness rises on her face as she turns away. She mutters something, which catches his attention. "Huh?"

"I said...thank you." A blushing Alexianna looks back at him. He could see sincerity and warmth in her eyes, almost like an attraction that's pulling him in.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For saving my life last night, and for stopping us from eating the berries just now," she confesses, and the look in her eyes returns to normal. "I'm irritated Milla didn't tell us about the berries, but you did and told us. You're really a nice guy when you aren't playing a lone, idiot hero."

"Idiot hero?"

"I don't know why you think you can risk your life without care, but don't act like it doesn't matter," says the French woman before snagging a red berry from his hand. "Your injury okay?"

"Yeah, it's better." Takeshi places a hand on his stomach noticing he's feeling better. He lifts his shirt to get a better look at the wound he's ignored up til now, and sees that it's healed with no visible scar.

"Wow. Those spellcaster nurses know what they're doing. There's not even a scar." Alexianna looks down at his clear stomach. She places a hand on his stomach, before blushing when she realizes what she's doing. "Wait, what am I doing?"

"Are you all there?" Takeshi asks in a fast, normal tone of speech before pulling his shirt down. She glares at him with a scowl before pushing him. He falls on his behind, dropping the berries he collected. "...yeah, not all there."

"Did anyone ever teach you how to talk to others?!" she question him angrily.

"No, not really." This time he's finally gone back to his usual, attentively slow way of talking. Takeshi then goes back to picking up some of the red berries that have fallen. "...My sister says I'm too blunt, so I speak slower to watch what I say."

"That's the truth..." she mutters to herself. 'This blunt guy is our leader? I hope Milla knows what she's doing...still, he did save me that time, so he might be cut out...'

Takeshi adjusts his goggles after getting a handful. "That reminds me...last night you said we haven't decided on a name for this team. Why were you seeking out a name?"

"To help with our unity, that's why!" Her reason causes Takeshi to chuckle a bit. "Eh? Did you just laugh?"

"No." His answer makes her frown. "How about I choose a name then?"

Alexianna sighs and facepalms her forehead. "Oh no. It's gonna be something Nordic is it?"

"I was actually thinking of a more simple name..." Takeshi tells her, annoyed that she would assume him to do that so suddenly. "Virus Busters."

"...Huh?"

"Virus Busters; we're here to stop a sentient virus, and the rest of the name is in remembrance of Blade. Thus the name is Virus Busters." Alexianna thinks over his reason for the name; the moment she heard the name she thought it was a stupid idea, but with his explanation it's actually pretty clever. "So, what do you think?"

"I like the name," says Tyson as he and the girls return. Takeshi and Alexianna turn in shock at the others before straightening themselves.

Hiyori looks to the side. "I still like Dragon's Roar."

"Let's go with it!" Mira tells them with a smile. She then turns to Milla and says, "Neh?"

"It's better than your other suggestions," states the white haired magician before holding out some fruit the four of them picked. "Let's start eating."

"Good. We'll carry the rest in Hiyori's bag when we're leaving," says Takeshi before looking at Hiyori's backpack.

"Why my bag?"

"Because we don't have any of our own," says Takeshi while picking up an apple from Milla. He takes a bite out of the yellow fruit before chewing, taking the time to enjoy the taste.

Elsewhere...

Malinda, Jeff, Chase, Ijin, and Rex continue to walk across the sandy desert. Malinda looks by the sun and wipes some sweat off, while Rex mumbles, "How long have we been walking..."

"Hours..." Jeff mutters before noticing a shadow shaped like a lizard walking along a sandy plain.

"...okay...How many hours?" asks Rex this time with an annoyed tone.

"A few...I don't know..." Jeff looks ahead and stops in his tracks. The others soon follow once they see it. "Is this a sandstorm?"

Like he said, a sandstorm can be seen blowing up around them, kicking up sand and blinding their vision. The ground underneath them breaks apart, and up rises a monstrous, rock-snake that snarls down upon them. The humans back away out of fear.

"The heck is that?" asks Rex as he backs away from the beast.

"It's a Sand Stone," says Jeff before he prepares his duel disk as well. The others look at him, surprised he knew that. "What? It's an old normal monster from back when the game started."

As the storm rages, the monster snarls once more before charging at them. Jeff draws a card and prepares to fight back. "Evocator-"

"Hold it!" a voice shouts, and both parties cease. From top of the Sand Stone leaps a Rockstone Warrior. "Who are you to trespass through here?"

"Trespass? No one told us this was private property!" Chase tells the stone soldier.

Rockstone Warrior turns his head and a sickly crack could be heard through the howling winds. "To pass through travelers, you must go through an ordeal. It is a test of strength and determination that will drain you mentally and physically-"

"A duel, right?" Malinda states before walking up to him. She activates her duel disk and prepares herself. "I accept."

"Wait, the damage here is real! You can't-"

"I won't lose then." A fiery look flares up in Malinda's eyes after responding to Rex.

"Yes, it is a duel. I'll accept your challenge." A duel disk made of stone forms out of Rockstone Warrior's right arm. The left handed pile of rocks draws five cards before Malinda does the same. "I am Gran, and I will let you go should you win this challenge."

Duel!

Malinda: 4000  
Gran: 4000

"I will begin; draw!" He picks up his first card. "I activate the field spell Canyon!"

Entering the field spell zone, the landscape changes to that of a canyon, one almost as big as the Grand Canyon. Jeff quickly steps back to avoid falling.

"I shall set one monster facedown before I activate Attack the Moon!" His monster appears facedown in front of his spell card. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Malinda looks over her cards and faces the field. 'Remain calm. The damage done here is real, so I'll simply destroy him before he can fight back.' "I activate Gold Sarcophagus."

A golden sarcophagus appears before them in the skies. "I'll place a card from my deck inside and in two turns it'll be added to my hand."

A card flies out from Malinda's deck into her golden box. "Next, I summon Jurrac Velo to the field."

A velociraptor appears on the field before Malinda, growling and snarling at its opponent. (1700/1000) "I'll now attack your facedown using Velo." The raptor snarls before leaping at the facedown card.

The card flips over, revealing the Moai Interceptor Cannons. (1100/2000) Velo crashes into the thing and is sent flying back. "Canyon's effect activates; battle damage you receive when you attack Rock monsters are doubled. Receive this 600 power!"

The Moai cannons fire at Malinda, blasting her away and taking out 600 life. She rolls along the sandy ground in pain, clutching her ribs from where the cannons shot her.

"Malinda!" Rex and Chase shout out in worry.

Malinda: 3400

The girl picks herself back up and raises her duel disk. A sliver of blood leaks from her lips as she breathes slowly, saying, "I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn."

With her last card played, Gran draws his card and adds his drawn card to his hand before playing a monster. "I summon Grave Ohja." From the earth itself rises an eyeless monster wearing a bottom tunic. (1800/1500) "I will now activate Moai Interceptor Cannon's effect to flip it facedown before flipping it back over."

His monster flips over and then back, and Ohja makes a growl before digging underground. "Ohja's effect activates; you take 300 damage for each monster flipped face up."

An earthquake shakes the ground before Ohja rises up and claws Malinda in the ribs again. She cries out in pain and falls on her behind. "Attack the Moon activates; one Spell or Trap card you control ends up getting destroyed." Ohja then goes to the face down and destroys it, revealed to be Solemn Judgment.

"Solemn Judgment?" Chase and Ijin look at one another, confused by why she didn't use it to stop Ohja's summoning.

"She should have stopped Ohja and had an edge!" says Jeff after he saw the card.

"No, she did the right thing saving it; that card cuts her life in half, and if she used it too early she might set herself up to fail," Rex says while crossing his arms and staring at the girl.

Malinda: 3100

Malinda picks herself back up, holding her chest painfully. Gran blinks his eyes and says, "If it hurts too much you can surrender and turn around."

"Continue with your turn," she simply says with a cool, composed look on her face.

"Battle! Ohja attacks Velo!" Ohja comes at the raptor from behind, biting deep into its neck, and digging back underground. Malinda's life drops further.

Malinda: 3000

"Moai Interceptor Cannon, fire at her directly!" The giant heads take aim at her and charges.

"Malinda!"

* * *

– Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. Suffer, foolish humans!

2. Foolish flamer.

Cards:

Preview:

Yusei: Thank you for your read. Now for the next chapter, Malinda's duel with Gran concludes. The Virus Busters, stupid name, move to their next destination and Yusei speaks to his friends about what he found out.

Hilbert: Wait, I thought you were Yusei.

Yusei: No, Fudo Yusei. I'm Kumono Yusei.

Kazuki: Then don't show up here or you'll confuse people.

Yusei: Bite me!

Manabu: While you're reading fanfics check out 5D's/X-Men story Ancient Sunshine and 5D's OC story Arcadia Academy. TCM doesn't like X-Men but you might.


	8. VII: Judgement of the Desert

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

_**Chapter VII: Pharaoh's Servant Part 2 – Judgment of the Desert**_

* * *

"Continue with your turn," she simply says with a cool, composed look on her face.

"Battle! Ohja attacks Velo!" Ohja comes at the raptor from behind, biting deep into its neck, and digging back underground. Malinda's life drops further.

Malinda: 3000

"Moai Interceptor Cannon, fire at her directly!" The giant heads take aim at her and charges.

Malinda holds a hand out. "Jurrac Velo's effect activates; when destroyed by battle I can special summon one Jurrac monster with 1700 atk or less to the field." A burst of flames arrives before Malinda. "Appear, Stauriko!"

A Staurikosaurus rises from the flames and growls before taking a defensive stance. (500/400) Gran narrows his eye lights before pointing. "Moai Interceptor Cannons, fire!"

The giant heads blast at the dinosaur, causing it to shatter to pieces. "Stauriko's effect activates; when destroyed by battle it special summons two Jurrac tokens!" Two smaller staurikosauruses appear before Malinda. (0/0)

"Defenses huh?" Gran sets a card facedown. "I'll set a reverse card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Malinda picks her next card, and glares at the stone warrior.

"I activate the facedown card; Book of Moon!" Gran's face down flips the Moai heads over. "With this, Moai Interceptor Cannons is protected. Grave Ohja's effect takes off, in which it cannot be attacked while a face down monster is on my side of the field."

"Then I'll take away your only defense. I'll tribute my two tokens to Advance Summon Jurrac Spino!" The two tokens turn into flames and rise into the sky, before combining into a giant dinosaur. A spinosaurus with a flaming bone fin appears on the field. It growls before its 2600/1700 stats are revealed. "Attack the facedown monster; Exhaust Burn!"

The spinosaurus breathes flames upon the facedown, incinerating the cannons. A smaller Spinos appears on his field. (300/0) "When Spinos destroys a monster by battle a Spinos token appears on my opponent's field in attack mode."

Malinda looks over the rest of her cards before sighing. "My turn ends."

"I see your strategy...draw!" Gran draws his next card, and soon the Spinos Token disappears. A facedown card appears in its place. "I'll set a monster and then two more cards facedown. End turn."

Malinda taps her feet with irritation before drawing her card. "At this moment I can now add my removed card to my hand." The Golden Sarcophagus opens up, and the card she chose enters her hand. She then switches to a card already in her hand. "I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction."

Her field spell replaces Canyon with an active volcano. The area erupts with heat, causing the humans to sweat. Rex grins, saying, "Great. Now she won't take double damage from attacking defending monsters."

"I'll now activate Fossil Dig; with it I pick a Dinosaur at level 6 or lower from my deck and add it to my hand." She adds a dinosaur to her hand and reveals it to Gran. "I'll now normal summon Aeolo to the field."

A small egg appears on the field, which cracks open to reveal a blue dinosaur. (200/200) "I will now activate his effect; I'll tribute my monster to special summon a level 4 or lower Jurrac monster from my grave. Revive, Jurrac Velo!"

Aeolo bursts into flames before up from the ground rises Jurrac Velo. "As you know, Fire monsters on the field gain 500 atk and lose 400 def thanks to Molten Destruction."

Velo and Spinos roar as their power rises. (3100/1300) (2200/600) "Spinos, attack the facedown monster!"

Spinos fires at the facedown, and up pops Guardian Sphinx. (1700/2400) The flames incinerate the stone figure, and a Spinos token rises from the ashes.

"I activate the trap card, Broken Blocker!" Guardian Sphinx's remains form into two separate ones. "When a monster with more defense than its attack is destroyed by battle, I can special summon two monsters with the same name to the field. Your card has made my defenses stronger."

"I can still destroy you. I'll attack the Spinos Token with Velo!" Her dinosaur lunges at the monster and destroys it, attacking Jurassic Park style.

Gran: 2100

"I will set one card and end my turn." Malinda's turn ends with that single act.

Gran looks at his two sphinxes before he draws. "I'll face you seriously now. I will switch my second Guardian Sphinx into facedown defense mode and then summon Mine Golem to the field."

Gran's next monster is a clay-esque golem with explosives inside. (1000/1900) "At this moment I activate Infernal Reckless Summon!" A quick play spell appears behind the golem. "I can now special summon as many Mine Golems from my deck as possible!"

One more golem appears beside Mine Golem. "At this moment I reveal my trap card; Bombardment!"

"Oh crap!" Chase mumbles as he backs away.

"What?" asks Jeff, having not heard of the card before.

"Bombardment inflicts 1000 points of damage to Malinda for every Mine Golem on the field and then destroys them." The two golems fly at Malinda after Rex's explanation, bombarding the woman. She falls backward in pain, crying and coughing as blood begins to fill her lungs. "Malinda!"

She rolls down the cooled igneous surface, feeling her head hit a rock that used to be lava. Blood leaks from the wound as she picks herself up slowly.

Malinda: 1000

"She's lucky he didn't have room for a third golem..." Jeff says before wiping some sweat away.

"I'll now flip over the facedown Guardian Sphinx, and its effect activates; all monsters you control return to your hand." Guardian Sphinx returns faceup, and a wave of light releases from the stone on its forehead. The light touches Velo and Spinos.

"Reverse card open; Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!" Her facedown from the sarcophagus reveals itself, and a magic rune appears underneath Spinos just before it could be sent back to the hand. "I will offer a fire monster as sacrifice, and you take damage equal to its attack power!"

Spinos turns into flames before flying towards Gran. The dinosaur impacts the stone soldier, and he gets incinerated. The stone soldier crashes to the ground, parts of his body smoking violently.

Gran: 0

Malinda: 1000

* * *

Opening Song Begins - Shuffle

* * *

Malinda's duel disk deactivates before she falls to her knees, crashing to the ground unconscious. "Malinda!" Rex and the others rush to her side. Rex helps the girl up, looking down at her abdomen where blood is coming from her blouse. Her scars and other wounds seem to be healing in comparison to that one. Malinda opens her eyes shortly afterwards, looking up to the Atlas double. "You alright?"

"Mm, thanks..." Malinda picks herself up and forces herself to stand, clutching her rib that hasn't healed yet. "Is that guy alright?"

Gran picks himself up and rubs his head, the red heated rocks cooling in the sandy wind. "It seems you have won."

"Yeah...I have..." Malinda looks over to Gran, her vision becoming slightly blurry. "Why did you get in our way? Did we seem like a threat to you?"

"It's my duty to protect Necro Valley from intruders, and you humans are intruders." Gran walks towards the young duelists. "I will let you do what you need; it is my duty to treat the wounds of those who defeat me."

"Why do you have to protect Necro Valley anyway?" Chase asks curiously the moment he stops before them.

Gran turns his head to look at the young Princeton. "Necro Valley houses many treasures thieves would love to come steal, not to mention it is one of the only three safe passageways through into the Temple of the Kings. That duel we had allowed me to confirm you as not greedy thieves, and that you can be trusted to pass."

"Well thanks for that, but you still almost killed Malinda!" Ijin states before pointing at the Jurrac duelist.

"We'll bring her to the village of the Gravekeepers." Gran pounds his hands together. He does this a few more times to gain a certain noise, and this brings in a couple of chickens. "Climb aboard; these Koke monsters will prevent you from getting hurt in the desert."

"Wait, what? Won't we be following you?" asks Jeff while tilting his head to the side. "I don't think the sandstorm's that strong."

"It's not the sandstorm you should worry about; your footsteps are too hard, and will draw in attention from the Sandstone's in the area." As he speaks one of the aforementioned worms slithers to the surface and back underground.

The humans look back to see the worms before sweat falls. Chase then says, "Let's get going then."

With that they each board one of the chickens, Gran carrying the injured Malinda himself, and travel through the sandy plains. As they walk Gran looks down at Malinda, who has fallen asleep mid travel. "I have a question to ask?"

"Yeah?" Chase inquires.

"I've been stuck guarding the Necro Valley for years; how has the outside world been?"

"So, you don't know anything about Amne?" Gran turns back at Rex at his question.

"Amne?"

"It's an organization of Duel Monsters controlled by a virus. One of the groups are the X-Sabers led by Gottoms." Gran twitches at Rex's explanation.

"The X-Sabers? But they guard the south eastern portion of this land." All four males turn to Gran in shock. 'Amne...Does this have anything to do with the Barrier Statue glowing recently?'

Elsewhere...

"We should be reaching the bottom soon," Madas continues to trek down the stairs as fast as he could, almost leaving the others behind.

"Yo, wait up!" shouts Jesse as he manages to keep up with him. Kouji just leisurely follows with a shrug and a bored look on his face.

They soon reach the bottom floor and exit the building, where Madas bumps into Anna. The two fall to the ground, the girl on top of him. He looks up at where she is and grins lecherously feeling her assets on his face. She then begins coughing directly at his head, forcing him to lift her up. "Anna, morning."

"Why are you blushing?" Anna stares questionably at his red face.

"Who are you guys?" Emily asks before joining them.

"Eh? Emily Fudo?" Jesse tilts his head in surprise looking at the girl.

"Wow! It must be nice to be known by everyone you encounter," Emily revels in the fame with an open mouth smile.

Madas stares at her with narrow eyes. "...Who?"

"Where's Rose?" Anna's face turns sorrow at the mention of her friend. Jesse looks at her face, noticing she's looking away. "Anna?"

"She's...Rose..." Anna holds her tongue trying to speak of Rose's fate. Madas, Jesse and Kouji, the last of whom finally pays attention, realize what she's getting at and stare at her in shock and horror.

Madas' expression changes to one of panic before becoming enraged. He grabs her shoulders and shouts, "Who was it?! Who took her out?!"

"...Messiah..." Jesse and Emily lift their eyebrows in surprise at the name.

"Messiah?! That's the name one of those Mist Valley guys spoke when they lost to me!" Jesse and Kouji turn to Emily as she speaks loudly.

"That stupid whatever it is! I'll kill him!" Madas growls angrily before pushing her aside and heading out the door.

"Madas, wait! We don't know where this Messiah is," Madas ignores Anna until she begins coughing violently. He turns around to see the girl being helped by Jesse and Kouji.

Kouji leans her against a wall while Jesse places a hand to her forehead. "You've got a fever. Why didn't you come back?"

"I...I was too far away...I was tired from the duel too..." Anna coughs some more before throwing her head back with a sickly sigh.

Jesse turns to Madas. "Why didn't you go back for her?"

"Because Rose told me to make sure anyone we found was brought back to the others, so I ordered myself to look after them until they returned. She was our leader so I followed her guidance," Madas defends before returning to them. "I'll take us back to the village and get you help, and then I'll hunt down this Jesus guy."

"Madas, you shouldn't do anything stupid," states Kouji before looking at the greasy haired Photon user.

Madas draws Galaxy-Eyes, but before he could summon it he collapses face forward. "You know, for some reason I feel really tired."

"You're trying to summon even though you're tired from before. You didn't even sleep much yesterday because you were waiting for them," Jesse tells him before bending down to Madas' level. "Idiot."

"Who's an idiot?!"

"Guys, we have a more pressing matter at hand." Emily looks to the sickly Anna, helping her onto her feet. "How are we on the transportation?"

Jesse scowls. "We can't use Galaxy-Eyes yet, so we'll just have to seek out a village that has medical equipment."

"Let's move guys!" Madas power walks over to Anna, but falls to the ground. "...as soon as my nap is over." Jesse and Emily face palm their foreheads.

Western Section of Duel World...

Takeshi watches with content at his team enjoying the fruits they picked to eat. The wind blows calm and cool behind him as he looks up to the skies, their feet hitting the ground softly as footsteps. His Duel Monster cards on the mind, his eyes glance down to his deck resting on the left arm.

Alexianna looks over at their fearless leader completely curious. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah; I'm just a little weary." This is his only response before he continues to walk forward. Alexianna moves closer to him strangely.

Hiyori narrows her eyes looking at the two of them. She sighs wondering why the two of them are like that, being much closer than before. More confusion arises as she notices they're having a private conversation. 'That's interesting.'

"With our pace we should reach the Mist Valley within a couple of hours." Milla looks up beside the slow moving sun.

"Man, this is gonna take long. If we keep walking we'll tire ourselves out before we even reach the enemy," groans Tyson as they go up a hill. Upon reaching the top they spot what looks to be a large mountain. "Where are we now?"

"That's the mountainous region where some dragons linger. We can go around it to the base where the Rising Air Current is or move through the cave openings inside out the other end," suggests Milla before looking down the road.

"A straight line through the mountain is faster," comments Tyson while adjusting his jacket.

"I think we should go around; if dragons live there then they'll be inside, so it'll be a safer choice to take the air current path," Takeshi walks down ahead of the others to the path.

"Ah, wait up!" Mira tells him before she and the others follow their leader. Alexianna silently stares at Takeshi with some intrigue before taking in the cool breeze.

Tyson looks at his deck, having taken it out mid walk to look over his cards. He then picks up his newest monster, Gatling Decimation Dragon, before reading its abilities. "Nice."

As they approach the mountain base up top of the mountain peak stands a towering humanoid in a cape. "Ils viennent ici."

The duel monster, now revealed to be Vladimir, looms down upon the group as he notes a group of monsters hastily making their way towards them. At a closer glance they are the Phantom Beasts Gazelle, Berfomet, Cross Wing, Wild Horn, Thunder Pegasus and Rock Lizard. "Now remember; just get rid of Tyson Remmington. The others are no threat."

The Virus Busters soon reach the halfway point down the hill, until a low growl resounds. Milla widens her eyes and moves before Takeshi to push him and the others back. She then raises her scepter in time to block a claw strike, a feat that takes them all by surprise. She now stands face to face with the Phantom Beast King Gazelle. "Genju!"

"Genju?" Alexianna looks to the others asking what it means.

"It's Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts. But its name really should be Phantom Beast King Gazelle," states Hiyori preparing to draw a card.

Before she could Cross-Wing comes down and scratches at her face. She cries out, "Kyah," and raises her duel disk to repel it. Gazelle engages Milla in battle, using blinding speed to get the upper hand.

Soon Wild Horn, Rock Lizard, Thunder Pegasus and Berfomet begin their assault on the others. The moose howls before dropping a slash down at Tyson, who ducks for cover and rolls to the side. Mira rushes over near him to escape the two headed pegasus while Takeshi and Alexianna stand back to back facing the monsters Berfomet and Rock Lizard.

"Everyone, summon your monsters and fight back!" Takeshi orders quickly before drawing his card. "Tyr of the Nordic Champion!"

"Darklord Desire!" Alexianna summons her fallen angel, which defends her from Rock Lizard.

"Revolver Dragon!" Tyson calls forth one of his signature gun dragons, which fires at Wild-Horn.

"Airman!" Elemental Hero Stratos rises to attack Thunder Pegasus.

"Axe Dragonute!" Hiyori's dragon comes out and slashes Cross-Wing to knock it aside. "Guys, we better move to a more open area."

"It's fine. We just need to get rid of them or they'll only follow." Milla slams Gazelle in the face before kicking him aside. "Time Space Wave!" She fires a ray of bright light at the mythical beast that sends it into a tree; Gazelle whines in pain.

"Asgard Sword! Air Shot! Axe Oneshot!" Tyr, Stratos and Dragonute in order throw their finishing blows at their opponents, sending them crashing away.

Gazelle growls before leaping on top of Berfomet. The two beasts begin savagely biting and eating one another. The humans see this and hold their mouths to prevent from throwing up as blood and meat get thrown about.

"What the hell are they doing?" shouts Mira.

"Wait...those two together..." Takeshi's eyes widen before he notices the mass of meat is taking on a different form. After it grows fur, shifts the heads together, regrows flesh and extends a snake for a tail it resembles a violent, two headed monster. This lion, goat and snake beast is the Winged Phantom Beast Chimera. "They fused together by eating one another?!"

Chimera lunges at Revolver Dragon, clawing and biting through the machine. As it explodes into parts Tyson grabs his chest in pain. "Gah...what is this?"

Chimera then pounces on Tyson, grabbing his shoulders by the teeth and flying off with him. "Tyson!"

"Desire!" The Darklord flies at Chimera to attack, but Cross-Wing attacks the angel's left wing and causing it to plummet. Wild Horn then stabs into the fairy-type's chest, and at the same time Alexianna grips hers in pain. "Ah! My chest hurts!"

Takeshi's eyes narrow in anger seeing her in pain. He then turns to the other Phantom Beasts, who each begin to retreat. "Tyr!" The Nordic Champion descends at Thunder Pegasus before stabbing its back. The horse falls to the ground, neighing in pain and bleeding. Takeshi looks above to see Chimera taking Tyson away past the mountain. "Damn it!"

"I can't believe they took Tyson away!" Mira shouts, a hint of fear in her voice.

Milla tightens her grip on the staff, guilt and defeat swarming her heart. "I should have stopped time...why didn't I?"

"We can still catch them." Takeshi retrieves Tyr inside of his deck. The others do so as well, but as Alexianna does she finds herself breathing harder. "Alexianna?"

"I'm fine, just tired from summoning Desire..." Alexianna pushes herself up to straighten her posture.

Takeshi blinks before looking away. 'I get it; summoning high level monsters are more taxing than lower level ones, and any damage our monsters receive is inflicted on us...Now I really can't protect them completely...' "Everyone, I'll summon some monsters to go after them. We'll each go after the Phantom Beasts."

"Why don't I just use Darkness Metal?" Hiyori offers knowing it's the fastest option.

"I'm doing this." He wastes no time summoning Guldfaxe, and flinches seeing the side of its face has blood on it. "...Oh right." He then takes out three other cards. "Tanngnjostr. Tanngrisnir. Sleipnir."

From his three cards appear the white goat, the black one, and the eight-legged horse of legend. He climbs on board the horse to mount it. "Everyone, get on!"

"How convenient." Milla climbs on Sleipnir behind Takeshi and grabs hold of his back. Hiyori and Mira board the goats and Alexianna mounts the black horse with an unexplained anger in her eyes.

Sleipnir takes off with a neigh, going around the fallen pegasus. The other animals follow after Takeshi and Milla as they dash down the road towards the mountain. Mira tenses her eyes with worry, giving a heavy sigh. Hiyori cups her chin looking at Takeshi. 'It would be faster to summon a monster of my own; Red-Eyes can fly...why is he so adamant on...wait...' Hiyori's eyes widen when she realizes the truth.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

ils viennent ici – Here they come

Original Cards:

Sleipnir

Revolver Dragon(Tyson's card not Barrel Dragon's original name)

Author's Section:

Manabu: Thanks for reading everyone. Remember to review at the end. Also, please don't forget to check out the forum made for this story. If you're interested in putting more input on the story then check it out. We'll even allow advertising other stories.

Kenshin: You know, I've been wondering, it's been a while since we played this game. What decks would you use now?

Hilbert: I use Gishki.

Lucas: Hieratic, bitches!

Julia: Fortune Lady.

Hakurei: Dark Simorgh lock down...

Hao: Black Highlander, or Psychics.

Takeshi: Aesir. ...I've been thinking of changing.

Kenshin: Rainbow Neos!

Yusei: Gay.

Kenshin: LAY OFF!

Yusei: I'd use something with dragons probably.

Tenji: The king doesn't play cards games! ...But Vylon is good.

Luna: Verz have taken over my soul.

Madas: Galaxy!

Liliana: That's a secret.

Manabu: My deck is Ally of Justice/Genex.

Takeshi: Doesn't that put you at an advantage against most of us?

Manabu:...no?


	9. VIII: Gravekeeper's Servant

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's V-Busters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

_**Chapter VIII: Pharaoh's Servant Part 3 – Gravekeeper's Servant**_

* * *

Starting Theme Song Plays – Shuffle -

* * *

"There it is, Necrovalley." Gran points out to the area just before them. As the sandstorm subsides, the humans could clearly see stone ground connecting to the valley where the royal family rests. The humans on board the chickens ride down to the valley. "Stick close and stay away from the edges."

Eventually they continue down a hill of sand until seeing a crypt just nearby. A large sphinx can be seen in the distance, almost looming down at them. Gran walks towards the crypt and opens up a hatch leading underground. "Come in."

They dismount the chickens and enter the crypt, the light of the sun disappearing as they travel into the darkness. Thankfully there are torches lit on the walls of the passageway they're in. Rex looks back to see the hatch close by itself. "So, where are we?"

"We're just below Necrovalley into the crypt. Up ahead is the home of the Gravekeepers. They'll understand once I explain that I allowed your entrance." Gran's words bring a bit of worry to the humans.

"Understand? You mean, without you they'd killed us?" Chase asks curiously.

With the rock man's nod, Jeff curses, "Crap."

"All you have to do is remain silent, show respect, and keep your left foot forward."

"Huh?" Before they could move further the humans and Gran see what looks to be the Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier standing in their way.

"Halt! Who dares enter sacred ground?" demands the dark skinned spear man.

"It's Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" speaks Jeff, leaving the others to stare at him with sarcasm present on their face.

"Step aside, spear soldier. I have brought guests." Gran holds his hands up to him. "They've completed the challenge and request treatment."

"Is that so? Then why do they not show respect?" Gran looks back and sees they haven't done what he asked. "Send them away, and we will come out to see them." The soldier walks back into the darkness.

"Wait, hold up! We just need treatment!" begs Ijin before running up to him. The soldier turns around and aims his weapon to his face.

"If you wish to enter sacred ground and demand treatment from us, show some respect and follow our demands. Those who cannot will be killed." The soldier then pokes Ijin, causing him to yelp and back away. He then retreats into the shadows once more.

Ijin grits his teeth. "Damn."

"Let's go. It'd be best to follow their demands." Gran turns around and awaits them to move.

"But you said-"

"Regardless, their decisions is not for me to change." After interruption, Chase grumbles with an obvious upset disposition.

* * *

Chimera drops Tyson on the ground. Vladimir walks towards the fallen teenager, bending his knees to look down at him. "Allo, allo, allo. You are Tyson Remmington, are you not?"

"Vampire Lord? What's the big idea kidnapping me?" asks Tyson as he picks himself up, rubbing the side of his head. "And, how do you know my name?"

"I'm here to find out more about you, like how were you able to absorb the Barrier Statue of the Abyss?" Vladimir draws the sword of dark destruction and twirls it a bit before aiming at his face.

Tyson would back away, but the growling chimera behind him makes him do otherwise. "Look, I don't know how that happened, and I don't plan to tell you either way."

"Is that so?" Vladimir slashes at his left arm where the socket lies, blood flying from the fresh wound. He stumbles backwards in pain clutching it. "How about if I cut off your arms? Would you tell me then?"

"I'm serious! I don't know!" he says in a desperate, but non-shouting, voice.

"Then some pain should break into that mind of yours." Vladimir slashes once more, but this time he blocks using his duel disk. This attack leaves a crack on the card pad. "Answer now, or your fate will be in the air. La fin."

"Enough of your French crap." Tyson pushes him back and grabs a card from his deck. But Chimera growls before stomping on his back, sending his crashing to the ground.

"I almost forgot how fragile humans are, just like that boy 17 years ago."

"Huh?" Vladimir points his blade to Deadshot's face.

The vampire gives a deadly grin. "Now as I was saying, would you like your arm or your leg gone?"

Before he could go with his threat the sound of goats could be heard closing in. The vampire lifts his head out the cave entrance, where he sees a bunch of goats with horses. On board are the Virus Busters and Milla.

"Tyson, you okay?" asks Mira in a worried tone before hopping off of the animal and drawing a card.

"Allo, allo, allo.(1) So you managed to make it here." Vladimir slashes at them, releasing a wave of darkness. The humans jump off of the animals, except Takeshi who leaps over the attack on Sleipnir. The animals fall to the ground in pieces, and Takeshi clutches his chest in pain.

He recovers quickly so no one notices, but Milla, Alexianna and Vladimir do. The vampire chuckles before saying, "Unfortunately you couldn't have come at an inopportune time. I wish to question your dear friend here."

"You want to know how the Abyss statue was turned into data, right?" Milla's question grasps Vlad's attention. "Because it was turned from a statue that held data into a monster you're trying to figure out how to stop it from happening again."

"Oh? You're very perceptive. Did you look into this using your powers of time?" Vladimir makes a sudden scowl before swinging his blade. This sends a wave of darkness at the ground before them, and as the smoke clears it reveals he and Chimera are gone.

"He got away?" Hiyori complains before clenching her fist.

Takeshi dismounts Sleipnir before returning it to card form. The walls then echo in Vladimir's voice, saying, "I'll be coming back for your heads, little boys and girls."

With it gone the others breathe a sigh of relief. Tyson picks himself up and sighs. "That was close; he was just raring to take my limbs off."

"Let's get moving," says Takeshi before he walks towards the cave entrance. "We lost some time but we can still reach Mist Valley on foot."

"What? We can't let that Twitard get away with capturing Tyson! He can easily do it again!" Mira tells him with a pinch of anger.

Takeshi glances at her from the corner of his eye. "We came to rescue Tyson, not chase after a flying enemy. If we destroy the statues we can move on and ruin their plans, and then they'll come to us again. When it happens we'll be more than prepared."

"I don't think..." Milla places a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. He's right in the decision to deal with the statues. Now that they know we can ruin their plans they'll send someone to protect the statues. We'll use that to our advantage."

"But we-"

"It's settled. We're going after the statue." Takeshi looks back to the others as he talks. "Besides, you should care about Tyson's bleeding condition before going out to pick a fight. His life is more important than a grudge."

Mira looks at Tyson, now noticing his bleeding body. She holds him in her arms and helps the guy up. "That's right, I'm sorry."

"Let's get moving..." Takeshi heads out of the cave, and without fail the others follow after.

Milla smirks secretly seeing this. 'That's good.'

'"His life is more important than a grudge," right?' Alexianna ponders in her mind while following Takeshi. 'I guess there's a reason he was picked.'

Takeshi keeps his eyes forward, hiding the pain he's suffering away from his team. 'I've...gotta keep strong...' He glances back to make sure everyone's following, and sees Milla with a discerning look as if she knows he's suffering.

'Oh well. Steps are being made...'

* * *

As they wait outside of the underground temple, a lovely priestess in white rises from the entrance to approach Malinda, Gran, Rex, Chase, Jeff and Ijin. She looks down upon them and says, "I hear you request healing..."

"Yes..." says Rex as he awaits the Gravekeeper's Priestess.

"And just what do you call yourselves?" asks the woman.

"We're the Nightmare Soldiers," Jeff tells her before the others could respond.

This grasps everyone's attention. Rex then gasps, "What?!"

"That's the name of our group; I've been thinking of it like that," he replies.

"It stinks! We're not going with it!" shouts Ijin.

"I like it," says Rex and Chase, causing him to fall comically.

"Then, I'll look over your friend." The priestess approaches Malinda and stabs her staff into the ground. A light rises from it and sprinkles over Malinda like dust. "This process will take some time."

"We're just glad you can do it," says Rex before giving a relieved smile. The priestess looks to Rex with interest. "What?"

"You're carrying a strong presence in your body...it's similar to those from the Crimson Dragon." The others look at Rex in surprise hearing that, except for Chase.

"That's Red Demon's Dragon you're looking at..." Ijin and Jeff back away in shock.

"The hell did he get that from!?"

"His father's Jack Atlas stupid," Ijin replies, and Chase gives a nodding shrug.

"I see...then you were here to be harvested by Amne..."

"...harvested?" Rex asks the priestess.

"Vision spoke of what would happen...humans would be brought to this world and killed for their life energy to power the statues. If you plan to stop them, then you'll have to destroy the Barrier Statue of the Drought nearby."

"...where is that?" Chase asks suddenly.

The priestess points just northeast of their location. "Our tomb stretches far across this region. The statue is far off there. You can reach it on foot above ground by this evening."

"This evening? That's a bit long..." mutters Ijin while leaning back with a stretch.

"Chase and I will go. No need for anyone else to get involved," says Rex before he adjusts his duel disk.

Chase looks at the priestess and asks, "Does anyone else in your clan know about Amne?"

"They do, but they find that they have no true involvement and that it's none of our business."

Jeff approaches her. "That's stupid. They'll just come here for you guys!"

"We're going to handle it now." Rex adjusts his shoes before tapping.

"Let's go." Chase and Rex head off into that direction, despite having no idea how to reach it. "I think I've seen the card before. We should be able to find it."

"Soon as we know where it is..." Rex mumbles while following after the Zero Knight.

As they leave, Jeff looks to Malinda as she opens her eyes. She looks around to see the others. "Guys..."

"Malinda, you're up!" Ijin shouts before looking down at her.

"I still feel tired...where are we?" asks the dinosaur duelist.

"We're at Necrovalley. Rex and Chase just left to find this barrier statue," explains Ijin.

"Lay back as I continue." The priestess continues to heal the little girl even as she looks at her. While this peaceful event continues, Gran looks back upon feeling something. He then opens his eyes in shock.

"They're on their way..." This gathers everyone's attention.

"Who?" asks Jeff curiously.

"The rulers of the East." The humans' eyes widen in response to his words, as they look out towards the desert where they came from.

* * *

The Virus Busters reach the base of the mountain. Takeshi turns to Milla and asks, "Where's the Mist Valley?"

"Just northwest of here." Milla points her staff in the direction. "If we follow the path we'll reach it by the appropriate time."

"But first we deal with Tyson's injuries," Takeshi says before taking up a card and summoning Sleipnir. "You'll ride on Sleipnir all the way to the valley."

"Wow, thanks. I can finally get some sleep." Tyson climbs aboard the legendary steed and lies down. Takeshi then begins to walk along the path with the horse by his side. Alexianna follows with Mira and Hiyori close behind. Milla takes up the rear.

Takeshi clutches his heart suddenly. 'It's worth it.'

Alexianna sees the movement and narrows her eyes with worry. She then sighs, realizing he'll have to reveal what's going on soon.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. Hello

Original Cards:


	10. IX: Backs To The Wall

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

_**Chapter IX: Pharaoh's Servant Part 4 – Backs To The Wall**_

* * *

The roar of a dragon could be heard throughout the forest. The Gravekeeper's Priestess continues to heal Malinda despite this, while the humans and Gran grow worried. "They're coming."

"I know," says Ijin to Jeff.

In the distance the Ultimate Tyranno can be seen making its way towards the valley. On its back are the members of the X-Saber tribe. The monstrous dinosaur soon reaches the valley, before roaring as the warriors hop off its back.

The first to move is the leader, XX-Saber Gottoms. He draws his sword and raises it high up in the air. "Men, let's move. The Barrier Statue needs our protection. We will win for our god Messiah!"

The others cheer before they charge into battle. Green energy leaks off of Gottoms' body, in a similar matter Vajrayana and Aporia. The swordsman walks towards the valley with a calm demeanor.

* * *

Starting Theme Song Plays – Shuffle -

* * *

The priestess raises her staff, and Malinda stands with ease. "I feel...great!"

"You're healed, and now I must ask for a favor of you," says the priestess before returning to her crypt. "I want you to help us fight against them. They're seeking to protect the Barrier Statue."

"Then we'll stop them!" Jeff holds up his duel disk and prepares himself. Ijin does the same while Malinda follows. "I'll take the one with the segmented sword, and you take the rest."

"So you get to fight the woman, and we get the others?" Jeff curses under his breath with Malinda's words. Piranha reaches them first, swinging her segmented sword at the humans.

"Evocator Chevalier!" Jeff sends out his Gemini monster who blocks the attack.

"Amazoness Sword Woman!" Ijin's monster goes in and slashes at Piranha's side.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hoooold it!" X-Saber Wayne fires at the warriors, and the two grab their sides feeling pain. "No one is going to do anything! Just surrender politely and no one gets filled with holes!"

Souza and Axel come in and slam Jeff and Ijin into the ground to restrain them. Malinda prepares to summon a monster, but Wayne aims his weapon at her and Piranha entangles her with her sword. Souza then laughs, saying, "Take that, runaway cowards!"

"Phantasm Sonic!" A wave of dark energy sends them flying across the sandy field. Looking back Malinda-tachi could see it was the Gravekeeper's Spear, Assassin, Cannon Holder, Chief and Vision behind them prepared for battle. "You are trespassing on sacred ground. Leave now, or become one with the earth."

"If you're threatening us then don't bother begging for your lives," says Urbellum as he walks towards them dual wielding his swords. "It's just a waste of time."

…

Rex and Chase continue towards the Barrier Statue. "Are we there yet?"

"What do you think?" Rex responds to Chase's question.

"I found you." The two friends turn around to see the X-Saber Commander and Swordmaster Gottoms approaching them. He raises his Sword of Sparkles high in the air and swings, releasing a stream of stardust light towards them.

The boys get thrown back a bit, landing on the rock hard ground. The swordmaster walks towards with his weapon raised to make another strike. "I won't let you run away again. You will become fodder for our ruler's return to the human world, along with the rest of your friends."

"That's right..." Rex picks himself up. "You're the asshole who killed the other students, and those villagers."

Gottoms releases his sword beam again, and this time they jump out of the way. Chase, however, gets his right leg caught and cut up. He screams in pain while clutching his leg. "Chase!"

"Now you two can't run away. You can't leave behind your comrade, can you?" Gottoms aims his blade at Chase.

"Wait, stop! Duel with me!" Rex demands while activating his duel disk.

Gottoms turns his attention away to face Rex. "Good! Standing up for one's comrades; that is respectable among the X-Sabers. We'll duel." Gottoms forms a duel disk on his left arm.

"DUEL!"

Gottoms: 8000

Rex: 8000

"Rex, wait! You know exactly what's going to happen if you lose!"

"Then I won't lose. We can't run away from this guy forever." Rex draws five cards just as his opponent does. "I'll begin; draw!"

Rex looks over the cards in his hand. "I'll set one monster facedown on the field along with two cards. Turn end."

Rex: 3/8000

"Draw!" Gottoms draws a card. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A man concealed in shining armor appears to the field. He draws his shining sword and reveals his stats of 1900/1000. "When Boggart Knight is normal summoned I can special summon an X-Saber monster with a level equal to or less than that of Boggart Knight from my hand.

"Appear, Tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Standing beside the knight is a blond woman wielding a segmented sword. 1300/1000

"Two monsters in one turn?" Rex notes while watching.

"While I control two or more X-Sabers on the field, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" A third Saber appears in between them. 2400/1800

"I'll tune together my level 4 Boggart Knight and the level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Fulhelmknight swings her weapon, which forms into Synchro rings and causes her to vanish. The knight flies in through them. "The mad slaughterer of the ten swords will split the world in half! Synchro Summon; appear, X-Saber Souza!"

With a strike of lightning a bulky swordsman appears to the field. He draws two swords and holds them together in an X before laughing. 2500/1600

"I'll activate the power of Faultroll; I'll special summon Fulhelmknight to the field from the grave." Faultroll slams his sword into the ground, and up rises the female swordsman. "Souza's effect activates! I'll sacrifice Fulhelmknight to trigger one of his effects; whenever he battles a monster he'll destroy it without damage calculation."

"What?!"

"Souza, slaughter his monster!" The dual wielding swordsman comes in and slashes at the side card.

"Trap card open; Depth Amulet!" A jewel appears before Rex. "By discarding one card I can negate one attack!"

Rex sends a card to the graveyard, and Souza's strike is blocked. "Then I'll attack again with Faultroll!"

His monster rushes in to strike. "I'll use Depth Amulet once more!"

His next card blocks an incoming strike. "I'll now reveal the effect of the monster I just discarded; Goldd, the Wu-Lord of Dark World." Darkness rises up beside the facedown in the form of the gold ax wielder Goldd. 2300/1400

"Dark World, huh? Then I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Rex: 1/8000

Gottoms: 0/8000

"Draw!" Rex picks a card from his deck. Looking at the card he turns to his friend Chase. "Go find the statue!"

"Got it." Chase picks himself up and heads towards the direction the priestess showed them, limping the way with his bruised leg.

"Now, hurry up. Flip over Morphin Jar." Rex flinches at his assumption. "Of course I know you'd set that. It's a fundamental card in any Dark World deck."

'So that's why he set those two cards. One of them might be a trap, but the other has to be a spell he can't use as a Quick play because he knew I would use Morphin Jar on him...' "I flip summon Morphin Jar!" The one eyed monster reveals itself and devours Rex's two cards. "We each send our hands to the graveyard and draw five cards."

Gottoms laughs before drawing his cards. "Like I suspected."

"I'll use the effect of the Dark World monster I sent to the graveyard, Broww. When he's discarded by a card effect I can draw one card. I'll then normal summon Dark Resonator in attack position!"

An implike little creature appears on the field, snickering while releasing electricity from his hands. 1300/300 "I'll now tune together the level 5 Goldd with the level 2 tuner monster Force Resonator!"

The imp releases lightning into the skies and strikes itself with it. It transforms the little guy into Synchro rings that encase Goldd. "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens...Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Tenkeiou, Black Highlander!"

From the heavens descends a towering Grim Reaper. He swings his death scythe in the air before laughing, his breath releasing a black mist that covers the area. 2800/2300

"Not so fast. Trap card; Demon's Chain!" Gottoms' trap opens up, and chains begin to wrap around Black Highlander. "Demon's Chain will wrap around your monster and negate its abilities and means to attack!"

"Counter Trap; Dark Illusion!" Black Highlander fades out of the chains. "Dark Illusion negates the effect of a trap card that targets a Dark monster, and destroys it." Demon's Chain shatters, giving Rex a satisfying grin.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Gottoms crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'll send you to the grave. I'll activate Dark World Dealings! By drawing one card we each discard a card to the graveyard!" They both perform the action, and together discard. From Rex's grave rises a monster. "I discarded another Broww, so I'll draw again. Black Highlander, attack Souza! Death Pola-Slay!"

The grim reaper flies in towards the swordsman and swings at his neck. "At the attack declaration I open my reverse card; Forbidden Dress!"

Gottoms' facedown forms a dress around the reaper. "The Forbidden Dress reduces your monster's attack by 600 and makes it untouchable by Spell and Trap card effects. Of course, I only need it to lose its strength for now."

Black Highlander: 2200

"I've got this; Dark Bribe activate!" Rex's trap activates in time. "You draw one card, and I negate the activation and effect of a spell and trap card you have. Black Highlander is safe!"

The reaper tears through the dress before swinging his scythe at Souza. Gottoms grins under his helmet. "I'll activate the effect of Arbitrator of Mediation from my hand; when you destroy a card during my battle phase I can negate your attack and end the battle phase by discarding him."

An old sage appears before the highlander, causing him to stop. Rex grits his teeth in annoyance. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Rex: 3/8000

Gottoms: 5/8000

"Draw!" Gottoms draws, making a swing that blows in the wind. "I'll use Faultroll's effect to revive Fulhelmknight!"

The blond swordsman returns to the field. "Now, I'll tune Fulhelmknight together with Faultroll!"

Fulhelmknight tries to perform her abilities, but the black mist surrounding her causes the woman to cry out in pain and fall backwards. This takes him by surprise. "What happened?!"

"Death Tropics." On Rex's side of the field the black reaper makes a devious laugh."You don't know much about my cards. Though I use Synchro monsters my strategy locks down them too. Black Highlander seals away Synchro Summoning."

Gottoms looks upon Black Highlander, before picking a card from his hand. "I'll activate the Field Spell Saber Vault!" The field changes to the inside of a sword vault. "All X-Saber monsters gain 100 atk and lose 100 def for their levels."

Souza: 3200/900

Faultroll: 3000/1200

Fulhelmknight: 1600/700

"I will now equip Souza with Noble Arms – Caliburn." Souza sheathes his weapons to take up new arms. "Caliburn raises Souza's attack by 500."

Souza: 3700

"You seem to be preparing to wipe me out in one go, yet you forgot Depth Amulet is still around," says Rex before looking at the floating gem.

"It's not to be worried about. Activate Saber Slash!" All three swordsmen raise their swords up high. "For each X-Saber I control I can destroy one face up card. I'll slaughter the Black Highlander, Depth Amulet and Goldd!"

"What?!" All three swing at the appropriate targets. "Trap card open; Dark Deal!" The sword beams change their targets. "At the cost of 1000 life points, when my opponent uses a normal spell card I can change its effect to make me discard a random card."

Rex: 7000

The beams slash one card in Rex's hand. "The card chosen was Latinum, Exarch of the Dark World." The Exarch rises from the grave and shadows Black Highlander. "When he's discarded by an opponent's card effect I can special summon him, and a Fiend type on my field gains 500 attack."

Latinum stands beside Black Highlander while a shaded blue. 1500/2400

Black Highlander: 3300

"Fine then...I'll release Fulhelmknight to Advance Summon Swordmaster Commander Gottoms!" Gottoms walks onto the field, his armor reverting to a less powerful form. 2100/1600 "My power allows me to increase the power of all Saber monsters on the field by 400."

Souza: 4100

Faultroll: 3400

"Before beginning my Battle Phase I'll use Caliburn's effect to increase my life by 500." Souza raises the sword high in the air, and Gottoms' life rises.

Gottoms: 8500

"I will now attack Morphin Jar!" The sword master slashes at the Morphin Jar.

"I'll use Depth Amulet to discard a card to the graveyard!" Rex sends Dark World Grimoire to the graveyard. This forms a barrier around the jar.

"That's one card left. Souza, attack Morphin Jar!" After returning to his field, Souza takes a swing at the jar.

"Depth Amulet will block your attack!" Souza gets blocked once more. "The card I discarded was Grapha, Dragon of Dark World. I'll use his power to destroy your Souza!"

"Foolish...My Body As a Shield!" Upon activation Gottoms takes a blow to the back by the fire breath of a demon dragon. He cries out in pain before falling to his knees. "By paying 1500 life I can protect one of my monsters!"

Gottoms: 7000

'Why would he go through that risk? He knows that I would use Grapha in my deck, so why keep attacking?' Rex looks down at his hand, and gasps. 'Of course! He was just trying to drain my hand!'

"I see you've lost your hand; now I shall activate the quick play spell Double Up Chance!" Gottoms' quick play spell empowers Souza. "When my monster's attack is negated, I can use this card to double that monster's attack power and he can battle again!"

"Ah shit!" Rex curses as Souza's power doubles.

Souza: 8200

"Souza, destroy Morphin Jar!" Gottoms charges in at the jar.

'If that attack connects I'll lose the duel, and my life!' Rex backs away in a panic. He then looks at the one facedown he has left. "I'll open my facedown, Double Cyclone!"

A hurricane rises up and destroys Depth Amulet. "I'll destroy my card to destroy Saber Vault!"

The storm blows away the field, causing Gottoms to block his eyesight from the sand. "Double Up Chance only doubles your monster's power during the Damage Step, so I had time to do that. Souza loses its 700 attack gain along with Faultroll."

Souza: 3400 = 6800

Faultroll: 2800

"This is still enough to send you down on your knees!" Souza laughs before slaying Morphin Jar.

Morphin Jar: 700/600

Souza then comes in at Rex and impales him through the chest. He coughs up blood and collapses to the ground in pain.

Rex: 900

"Faultroll, attack Goldd!" The other monster takes a slash at Goldd, who shatters to pieces. Rex cries out in pain once more feeling the attack.

Rex: 400

"I'll now end my turn. It is time for your turn, if you can still move." Gottoms awaits for Rex to make his move, noticing he's stopped squirming in pain for a while. "Come on, get up. Your friends will die if you can't do anything."

Rex remains motionless. Gottoms then laughs. "How pathetic. I didn't even need to use my Amne card."

* * *

The Virus Busters continue across the mountainous region, until eventually they spot a misty landscape. Milla says, "We're here, Mist Valley."

"Finally!" Mira shouts, looking over to Tyson. "Now we can get Tyson some help."

"We just need to reach the Dragon's Ravine; you freed Vajrayana so his tribe should be willing to help us." Milla continues to lead them near the misty valley, aiming for the clear ravine just next door.

Takeshi stops for a moment when he sees a shadow moving. He looks up, goggles over the eyes tight, and grabs Alexianna. "What?"

"We're being watched." Everyone looks up in the direction he is, and sees a birdman descending. This person lands before them, revealed to be the Mist Valley Executor. "Who are you?"

"I am the Mist Valley's Executor," says the bird man, before extending his claws. "And I can tell you're humans."

"We're the Virus Busters, now get out of our way!" threatens Takeshi before he draws a card. The others beside Milla back away hearing the force behind his threat, especially seeing as he didn't pause at all.

'Takeshi?' thinks Alexianna worried.

"Please. You will all be sacrificed for the sake of Amne." He makes a whistling sound and from the skies flock Mist Condors.

"Run!" Hiyori shouts before they all begin to move about to escape the birds.

Milla raises her staff in the air, and time slows down. "Time-Space Wave!" Milla fires a beam of energy at two of the condors, which kills them. "Get to the ravine!"

The Virus Busters head across the valley to the neighboring ravine. Takeshi moves with Sleipnir since Tyson is still out of commission. He says, "Takeshi, get going. You don't need to look after-"

"I do, because your life is important," he responds, speaking slowly to find the right words.

"But yours is too," he responds. Before more could be said they get surrounded by the condors. "Uh oh."

"I'll wipe them away with Black Hole." Takeshi prepares to use the card he drew earlier, but that's when Alexianna comes in. "Alexianna?"

"Dark Valkyria!" She summons a dark angel who releases a wave of dark lightning to zap them. Executor arrives, electricity coursing through his body.

"Allow me to return the favor to you." A duel disk forms on his left arm. All the condors back away as the duel starts, Malinda, Milla and Mira trying to return to the three.

"You're on!" Alexianna activates her duel disk.

"Wait, you can't-"

"I can, and I will!" she retorts before standing in front of Takeshi and Tyson. "I can look after the group as well. Duel!"

"Duel!"

Executor: 8000

Alexianna: 8000

"A higher lifepoint format?" The Dark Lord user looks at her duel disk.

"I summon Mist Valley Windmaster!" A blue four winged peacock lands onto the field. 400/800 "Windmaster's effect activates."

"Effect?" Alexianna watches as the bird releases a wind. "Non, non, non!"

"Windmaster can, once per turn when we each have five or more cards in our hands, discard until we each have four cards." Executor sends a card to the grave.

Alexianna looks at her hand and grins, before discarding two cards. A bird rises up from the grave, this being Mist Valley Baby Roc. 400/600 "The card I discarded was Mist Valley Baby Roc; when he's sent from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon him to the field."

"A Mist Valley deck is full of surprises," comments Hiyori while watching.

"I'll activate the field spell Divine Wind of the Mist Valley." A powerful wind blows by the two, directed from the valley itself. "Now I shall return Windmaster to my hand to special summon Mist Condor!"

Windmaster returns to his hand in place for one of the condors. 1400=1700/400 "This card can be special summoned by returning a Mist Valley monster to my hand, and its atk is fixed to 1700."

"Unfortunately you can't attack on the first turn," says Alexianna as a reminder.

"I'll use Divine Wind's effect to special summon a Wind monster from my deck. Appear, Mist Valley Watcher!" Climbing along the side of the valley wall is a birdman. He adjusts his goggles and climbs up to stand beside his summoner. 1500/1900 "I'll take my defeat at the hands of those two women out on you! I'll set a card and end my turn."

Executor: 2/8000

Alexianna: 4/8000

"Draw!" Alexianna picks up a card from her deck.

"Alexianna, quit now and let me take over!" Takeshi tells her.

"Shut up. I can handle this myself. You don't have to throw your life away for someone you don't know!" Alexianna activates a spell. "I play Hall of Valhalla. With this I can special summon a Fairy from my hand if I have no other monsters on the field. I'll summon Athena!"

The Greek Goddess of Wisdom appears to the field, wielding her trademark javelin and shield. Her beautiful white hair blows in the divine wind. 2600/800. "I'll normal summon Dunames Dark Witch."

A lovely girl with purple hair and mechanical wings appears on the field. 1800/1050 "When a Fairy is summoned on my side of the field I can inflict 600 points of damage to you. Le faire(1), Athena!"

Athena releases a burst of energy that blasts Executor. Takeshi looks in awe. "Wow. She's better than I thought."

Executor: 7400

"I'll then use Athena's second effect; I'll send Dunames to the graveyard to revive Darklord Superbia!" From the grave rises an orange winged angel with a black flower-like skirt. 2900/2400 "Athena's effect activates again, along with Superbia's effect to revive an angel from my graveyard; arise, Archlord Kristya!"

An angel with summer wings rises from the grave. 2800/2300 "That's another 600."

Executor: 6200

"I can take care of myself. I won't drag anyone in the dirt. Superbia, attaquer(2) Mist Valley Watcher!" The jar-like fallen angel releases a burst of energy at Watcher, eradicating him from existence. The Mist Valley member ends up getting hit by the light.

Executor: 4500

"Kristya, attaquer-" Before she could continue thunder claps in the skies. Storm clouds gather overhead as a monster descends before them. It's a green, bird man also known as the Thunder Lord. "Qui est-ce?(3)"

"Raijinki!" Executor backs away in fear.

"You failed to capture those two, and now you're up against the wall against another woman! Disgraceful!" Lightning falls down upon them.

"Lexi!" Takeshi leaps in and grabs Alexianna, pulling her away from the lightning strike.

The ground shatters under the thunder lord's lightning, causing the Virus Busters to fall below. Their screams of help end up being swallowed by the sound of the ravine's rushing water.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

French

1: Get him

2. Attack

3. Who's that?

Original Cards:

Check the forums for a preview of the next chapter.


	11. X: Pharaoh's Servant

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**_

Kenshin: Sorry for the wait. TCM had RP things to do... Plus, there's the Walking Dead, and that was too good to pass up.

Takeshi: Regardless, we're here. Enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

_**Chapter X: Pharaoh's Servant Part 5 – Pharaoh's Servant**_

* * *

The ground shatters under the thunder lord's lightning, causing the Virus Busters to fall below. Their screams of help end up being swallowed by the sound of the ravine's rushing water. Takeshi looks over to see Alexianna in his arms as they fall. "Can you summon an angel to help us?"

"I'll try! Asmodeus!" Alexianna summons her monster, and with it they descend down slowly. She breathes a sigh of relief as Asmodeus lands by the small river at the bottom. They look down and see the waterfall where the water is coming from. "Thank goodness...we're safe."

"Let's fly back up," Takeshi says, gaining a nod from Alexianna. But before she could Executor comes down at her, hitting the girl with his wing. She falls over, Takeshi manages to catch her just in time, and Asmodeus fades away. "Alexianna!"

"The duel isn't over. If I win I'll regain favor in my master!" Executor forms electricity around his arms, and prepares to fire it out.

He looks behind him, seeing Alexianna. Instead of preparing to dodge he raises a card. "Appear, Tyr!"

The Nordic Champion appears and slashes at Executor, cutting through his feathers. "You still plan to stand up against me?"

"Of course. I won't let anyone get hurt as long as I'm around," he tells him before placing another monster on the field. "Rose, Warrior of Revenge."

"Tuner monster?" Executor prepares himself.

Rose begins to vibrate with flames. "Synchro Summon..."

"Takeshi!" Milla comes in just in time and sends a beam of light at Executor, freezing him in time. "Run!"

"Uh, right." Takeshi returns his monsters and joins Milla with Alexianna in his arms, before they take off.

The Mist Valley member unfreezes, but they're long gone. "Damn... I'll make sure you all pay."

With Takeshi-tachi they continue to run within the forest clutched into the ravine. "You think we're far enough?"

"We're in danger until we reach the heart of the Dragon Ravine," Milla tells him, keeping her cool despite the situation. She pauses for a moment holding Takeshi back.

"What?" As if to answer him a white armored dragon descends upon him from above. A white knight in similar armor looms down upon him.

"The Temporal Magician... To what do I owe the pleasure?" asks the knight.

"Myself and others have come to request assistance," she says to him. "As part of the revolution against Amne near the Mist Valley we were hoping for you to comply."

The knight dismounts his dragon. "Is that so? We of the Dragunity Knights don't offer our services without a price. Since however you were able to free Vajrayana we will help you."

"Thank you." Milla bows down to him. "We need to get back and save the others though. They're humans like him."

"Very well." The white knight boards his dragon and flies further down the ravine. "Keep heading up the Dragon's Ravine and you'll find our camp."

Milla takes Takeshi's hand and heads further along the stream. "Can we really...leave them?"

"We're not. The Dragunity Knights are trustworthy."

* * *

Starting Theme Song Plays – Shuffle -

* * *

Rex picks himself up, gripping his bleeding chest in pain. His vision begins to compromise on him. "I...can...win..." He turns to face Gottoms, who laughs at his weak display.

"You might want to give up. You can't defeat me; your friends before you have fallen to me, so you're better off joining them." Gottoms' taunts go ignored by the blond duelist.

"Draw!" Rex looks down at the field. "I'll show you the power of the Atlas! I'll use Grapha's effect to return Latinum to my hand and special summon the dragon." His monster flies back to Rex's hand as the Darkworld Dragon rises from the depths of hell. A black mist leaks from his fangs as the dragon glares at the X-Sabers.

Grapha: 2700/1800

"I'll then activate Allure of Darkness; I'll banish Latinum to draw two cards." Rex's strategy begins to play out as he picks up his two cards. "It's time I fought back; I'll use Dark World Dealings so we both draw and discard a card."

Rex and Gottoms draw their cards and discard. "The card I discarded was a third Broww, and with it I'll draw additionally." Rex looks at his hand, and sighs. "Two cards...I activate Black Highlander's effect; I'll destroy Souza's equip spell card and you take 500 points of damage."

"What?" Souza's Noble Arms explodes and Gottoms' life takes a slight dive.

Gottoms: 6500

"I'll then activate De-Synchro; with it I'll split Black Highlander into its counterparts." Black Highlander splits into Force Resonator and Goldd.

"If your monster didn't stand a chance before what makes you think it'll save itself now?!" shouts the beast-warrior angrily after taking Black Highlander's effect.

"I'll then equip Force Resonator with Synchro Boost!" The tiny monster growls as its body brims with blue energy. "I'll raise his attack and level!"

Force Resonator: 1000/500 (3)

"I'm going to now tune together the level three Force Resonator with the level five Goldd!" Force transforms into Synchro Rings, and Goldd flies through. "Ouja no kodou, Ima koko ni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii!"

As Rex chants, the rings call forth a flaming ball of pure power into existence, which breeds life to the smoldering hot dragon within. "Synchro Summon!" The dragon roars as it descends below. "My soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Red Demon's Dragon: 3000/2000 (8)

"That's...one of the Crimson Dragon's servants!" The black dragon roars down at Rex.

"I wasn't planning on using my dad's card, but now I have no choice. And it's good that I did...I play Red Dragon Vase!" The dragon breathes blue flames down at Rex's duel disk. "If I control Red Demon's, I can draw two cards." His eyes look at the card he drew, and a grin rises. "I activate Riryoku, targeting Souza!"

The mad slaughterer falls to his knees as his energy enters Grapha. "By cutting your monster's attack power in half Grapha gains it."

Souza: 1750

Grapha: 4050

"Grapha, attack Souza! Death World Breath!" The underworld dragon fires at Souza, the mad slaughterer fading away painfully.

Gottoms: 4100

Gottoms stumbles backwards from the attack. "I'm not done yet; Red Demon's, go and destroy Faultroll! Absolute Power Force!" Scarlet flames surround the dragon's right claw, and it flies down and tears through him like a hot knife through butter. The commander falls backwards once more in pain.

Gottoms: 3900

"I'll set one card and end my turn, and here Grapha's attack power returns to normal."

Grapha: 2800

Gottoms stabs his blade into the ground, as a familiar green energy rises from his body. Rex breathes a sigh of relief as he's reached a stable point in this duel. "I won't lose to you again. My friends are counting on me."

"_KONO-YARO...DAMARE!_" Gottoms yells, expelling a voice unlike his normal one. "_WATASHI-WA-BARABARA-NI-ANATA-O-FUNSAI-SURU!_"(1)

"...What?"

"Draw!" Gottoms draws his card and looks down. "I'll play Monster Reborn, reviving Faultroll!"

The blue Saber rises up from the graveyard wielding his large blade. Rex raises his duel disk in preparation. "Another Synchro combo?"

Gottoms remains silent as he raises his hand. "I'll overlay myself and Faultroll, constructing an Overlay Network with two level 6 Earth Monsters!"

Gottoms flies up into the skies as he converts into a brown light. Faultroll does so as well. The two combine into a black galaxy before it explodes. A dark blue version of Gottoms descends, wielding his Sword of Sparkles that is three times larger and a lance. His body is much more mechanical than usual. "Xyz Summon; AMNE-XXX-SABER-GATMUZ!"

Amne XXX-Saber Gatmuz: 3100/2300 (Rank 6)

"Amne? What's-"

"_WATASHI-WA-OCHIRU-KOTO-WA-ARIMASEN! MESSIAH-NO-CHIKARA-GA-KONO-WATASHI-NI!_"(2) Gottoms says while holding a hand to his body.

"Messiah?" Rex looks to the side as if searching his thoughts. 'Jesus is here?'

"I activate Gatmuz' effect; when I am Xyz summoned using Commander Gottoms as an Overlay Unit; I can banish any monster I battle with." He raises the Sword of Sparkles and charges in at Grapha. "Sparkle Slash!"

He makes a powerful swing, tearing apart the evil dragon and sending it into a void. Stardust flies over at Rex and carves wounds on his body.

Rex: 100

Rex falls to his knees in pain. "I'll end my turn."

Elsewhere, Chase manages to reach the statue. "Alright, I made it." He gets in closer, only to stop when he sees the ground rising. The sand parts, revealing Guardian Sphinx.

"Halt, trespasser. Thou shalt not pass," it says to him.

"Let me through; I have to destroy the Barrier Statue or my friends will be in danger," Chase replies.

"Thou giveth altered information. Thy comrades are already at risk." Chase clenches his fists tightly. "For the one such as yourself to be granted passage, though must answer one article of trivia."

"It's not what's the purpose of life is it?"

"There is a special type of creature living within this plain. As morning it waketh up, moving along four legs. As afternoon it worketh, moving along two legs. As night it sleepeth, moving along three legs. What thou believeth it to be?"

Chase steps back and begins to think. 'I know I've heard this before... How did it go?' "I think... I think it's man."

Guardian Sphinx remains silent. "Thou thinketh, or thou knoweth?"

"... I knoweth. Morning is birth, and a man crawls on all fours because he's a baby. Afternoon is middle aged, and a man walks on two legs. And night is near death, and a man walks wielding a cane because of their back, a third leg."

Guardian Sphinx remains silent staring at the young human, before descending into the sand. "Well done, human."

Back at the duel Rex forces himself up to his feet, spitting up blood. "I'll defeat you..."

Rex draws his card. "At this moment, I activate Gatmuz's effect!" An Overlay Unit enters his sword. "Once per turn, by removing one Overlay Unit when my opponent draws, I can send that card and another card in your hand to your deck. Though just one will go now."

Gatmuz raises his sword and swings, releasing a stream of stardust at Rex's card. "No... Barrier Resonator..." As Rex returns his monster to the deck he stares down at his facedown. "Then, I'll activate my facedown; Red Dragon Vase!"

Red Demon's roars as Rex draws two cards. "When I control Red Demon's Dragon I can draw two cards. And this is where my comeback begins."

"You must have thought ahead by setting a card I could destroy."

"I'll set one card facedown before equipping Red Demon's Dragon with Aura of the Twilight King." The dragon roars as a powerful gray aura rises over its body. "I switch Red Demon's to defense and end my turn."

"Draw." He draws before adding it to his hand. "I'll put your dragon out of its misery now. Sparkles Slash!"

As Gatmuz swings at the dragon, a facedown opens up before Rex. "And now your monster is gone, along with your only... What?!" The smoke from the attack clears, revealing Red Demon's is fine. "What happened?!"

"I activated my facedown; Cosmic Mind." The area around the dragon reveals to be outer space. "Cosmic Mind protects a Dragon Type Synchro monster from being destroyed by battle."

"Then, I play Shield Crush!" A beam shoots out and strikes the dragon. "I'll destroy the defense positioned Red Demon's!"

It comes out from the smoke again unscathed, upsetting the Beast-Warrior. "Cosmic Mind protects a monster up to twice per turn from any form of destruction."

"...Turn end." Gatmuz stabs his sword into the ground, watching Rex draw. "I'll activate my effect and send your card away."

Rex reshuffles his card away after Gatmuz eats his last unit. "I'll activate Twilight's effect; during my standby phase I can inflict damage to you equal to Red Demon's attack points."

Red Demon's roars before it shoots a black wave of energy at Gatmuz, causing him to fall backwards in pain.

Gottoms: 900

"I end my turn."

Gatmuz growls as he draws his card. He then smiles. "I now have no more reason to play with you anymore... I activate Giant Trunade!"

"What?!" A fierce wind blows around the entire field. All the traps and spells return to the player's hands. "Cosmic Mind and Aura..."

"Now there's nothing to protect your monster. Sparkle Slash!" Gatmuz slashes at the dragon, slicing it in two. "And now, I end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex looks at his new card. '900 lifepoints... I can damage him if I did that, but I'd have to wait another turn... Wait, I can still use that.'

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Rex keeps up his poker face as he awaits his next move.

As this goes on, the battle against the X-Sabers continues. "Giganoto!"

The giant, Jurrac monster breathes flames upon Fulhelmknight, sending her back in flames. "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Axel fires from his weapon upon the dinosaur, causing it to fling Malinda off into the sand.

"Malinda!" Ijin shouts before ducking under Souza's blade.

Axel slowly approaches Malinda, the others distracted with their fights, and raises his weapon to fire. Luckily, at that moment a shining steel blade comes down upon Axel and cleaves through him. Malinda looks up at her savior, noting the gold and blue warrior known to all. "W-What are you doing here?"

The warrior looks down upon Malinda, holding his hand out to her. "I saw you all in trouble, and decided to help."

"Draw!" Gatmuz picks up his card.

"I activate Cosmic Mind!" Rex's facedown flips over. "I'll then use its second effect; by sending it to the graveyard I can revive one Dragon type Synchro monster. Revive, Red Demon's!"

His dragon flies through space before landing in front of him. "Whatever. I activate Stop Defense." Red Demon's stands up into attack position. "Now your monster is mine. Sparkle Slash!"

Gatmuz raises his sword and swings down upon the dragon. Rex smirks. "Trap card open; Shiroi Chikara!" Red Demon's glows a bright white battle aura, roaring harshly as its power raises to 4000. "This can only be used on a Synchro monster that was originally Synchro Summoned. It gains 500 attack points for each material used for its summoning."

Red Demons Dragon flies over the swordbeam before descending down upon Gatmuz. "Counter attack!

"Absolute Power Force!" Red Demon's Dragon comes down on Gatmuz and claws through the beast warrior. He gets sent backwards in pain as his armor shatters. As green energy begins to leak from his body, his life points reach zero.

"Infernity Demon, Hell Pressure!" Chase's Infernity attacks the Barrier Statue of the Drought, causing it to shatter to pieces. Pieces of it go flying into all directions as a beam of light passes through into the skies.

"_WATASHI-GA-SHIHAI-SURU! WATASHI-GA-SEKAI-WO!_"(3) These are Gottoms' last words before he vanishes into light-green dust. Rex gives a heavy sigh before falling face forward in the sand.

Back at the battlefield, the other X-Sabers pause before they begin to vanish in a similar matter. The golden knight looks around noticing their vanishing forms, before sheathing his sword behind his back. "Someone must have destroyed the Earth Barrier Statue."

"What's going on?" Ijin asks as the Gravekeepers come over to them.

"It seems we won." The Gravekeeper's Visionary approaches the humans before glancing at the knight. "Thank you for your assistance, Mythran."

"It is no big deal. It is the duty of the Emissary to protect the Spirit World," he says before looking off into the distance. "There are two others in that direction."

Jeff approaches Ijin and Malinda. "Why is the Black Luster Soldier here? And why is he called Mythran?"

"That's my name here..." he answers, shocking Jeff since he heard him. He then points to Giganoto. "Let's go help the other humans."

"Uh..."

"Giganoto, let's go." The Jurrac Giganotosaurus grumbles before lowering its head to allow the humans to board it. Mythran leaps up on top of its head before storms off for the location of Rex and Chase.

…

Back in Hero City Kouji stares up at the skies from out a window. Anna is leaned against a wall while Jesse and Emily converse. Madas is busy doing something else. "It's gonna be daytime for a while. We better head out soon to find rest by nightfall."

"We're wasting time here..." Jesse says before he hears Anna coughing. "Why don't we just leave Anna here and go out looking for them?"

"We should go look for something to eat first; we haven't eaten since..." Emily looks to Madas, pausing.

"Madas, what are you doing?!" shouts Anna before coughing as Madas glides leaves over a wall. It's like he's stuck in his own little world.

"Forget that idiot," Jesse mumbles before Madas finishes playing around. He then tosses the plants away before walking up to the others. "What? About to fall asleep?"

"I'll go scavenge food. I could use a drink in this situation." Madas heads for the stairs.

"Looks like you've been hitting it already."

Kouji gasps looking up into space. "We gotta get out of here."

"What? Why?" Kouji leaps at Anna, pulling her down.

"Get down!" Madas, following his advice, grabs Jesse and Emily and ducks. The roof of the building explodes, flames spreading out all over around them. Kouji stands up again, and sees the Flamvell leader Uruquizas flying in the air. "It's a Flamvell."

"One big shot outta do it." He raises his hand up in the air, and flames rise up from the ground around the palm.

"He's charging for a big one!" Kouji warns.

"I got this; I'll summon Galaxy-Eyes and take us out." Madas takes out his signature monster.

"Wait! You can't! You're still too tired!" Emily tells him.

"I'll break open the wandering galaxy and lead in the powerful dragon of destruction. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" A galaxy wormhole opens up over them, before it forms into the astral blue dragon.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?" Pausing his ball charge, Uruquizas fires a stream of flames at the dragon.

"Hametsu no Photon Stream!" Madas commands, and his dragon charges cosmic energy all around its body, causing the dragon to glow bright blue. Its ginga eyes shine before it fires its stream of energy at Uruquizas, blowing through the flames and sending him crashing into a building. The dragon continues to glow before it extends its tail down upon the others. "Get on!"

"Madas, what's with your eyes?" asks Anna seeing they're glowing bright blue like his dragon.

"Let's go!" Galaxy-Eyes awaits its master to climb the next before a wormhole opens up.

Uruquizas returns to finish his weapon. "I'll finish you off now. Gaia Force!"

He tosses the spirit bomb of magma at the humans, and luckily the dragon vanishes into the hole with the humans. The building gets leveled, leaving a crater the size of Ayers Rock. He growls in anger seeing his failure, a streak of blue on his face. "Damn it... Damn it all!"

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. You fool, silence! I will crush you to pieces!

2. I will not fall! Messiah's power is in me!

3. I will rule! The world!

Original Cards:

Amne XXX-Saber Gatmuz

Attribute: Dark

Rank: 6

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Effect: 2 level 6 X-Saber Monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned using Commander Gottoms Swordsmaster; any monster this card destroys by battle is banished. Once per turn during either player's turn you can detach one Overlay Unit when your opponent draws a card; return that card and one other card in your opponent's hand to the bottom of their deck.

Stats: 3100/2300

Cosmic Mind

Continuous Trap

If you control a monster with Star, Quasar or Nova in their name; this card can be activated from your hand during either player's turn. Up to twice per turn Dragon type Synchro monsters cannot be destroyed. You can send this card to the graveyard: target one Dragon type Synchro monster in your graveyard; special summon it.

Aura of the Twilight King

Equip Spell

This card's activation cannot be negated. If this card is sent to the graveyard from the field the owner takes 1000 points of damage. Apply the following effects during the owner's standby phases if the equipped monster has the following conditions: Light monster; increase your life points by the amount of the equipped monster's atk or def. Dark monster; decrease your opponent's life points by the amount of the equipped monster's atk or def.

Shiroi Chikara

Normal Trap

When activated equip it to a Synchro monster that was originally Synchro Summoned. That monster gains 500 attack points for each Synchro Material used for its summoning. When this card is destroyed; special summon one tuner in your graveyard.


	12. XI: Blustering Winds

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

_**Chapter XI: Pharaoh's Servant Part 6 - Blustering Winds**_

A galaxy hole opens up just above the Dragon Ravine. Out from it appears Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, with Madas' group on board. Madas chuckles, saying, "Take that fire bum! Once again, Madas Elvin cheats villainy!"

"Shut up!" Everyone shouts.

"Where are we though?" asks Anna holding in her cough.

The dragon turns around spotting the Thunder Lord flying just before them, muttering, "More humans. I'll take you as well."

Madas looks at the thunder lord, before hastily shouting, "Galaxy-Eyes! Hametsu no Photon Stream!" The dragon glows bright light blue, preparing to fire at the Mist Valley leader.

"I'll slaughter your dragon." Lightning forms around his hands before he fires at the dragon.

Galaxy-Eyes opens its mouth to fire, but then it vanishes. The humans on the dragon each fall midair, with Madas being unconscious. Jesse mumbles, "Damn it! The one time I want you conscious!"

Luckily their falling allows them to dodge the lightning, but that doesn't help anymore. Screaming, all five duelists could only await their deaths. At the height of despair a swift figure moves in and collects all five of them. Anna and the others open their eyes to see they're on top of a dark blue dragon with its avian knight.

"You guys okay?" asks the blue knight. "When Gae Bulg said we would need to save humans he didn't mention they'd be falling from the skies."

"Who... Who are you?" asks Kouji.

"The Dragunity Knight Trident. Nice to meet ya," he says before his dragon roars. They continue through the ravine, before converging with two other knights aboard their beasts.

A red-blue dragon and its knight has Hiyori while the white one from earlier carries Mira and Tyson. The white knight says, "Trident, Gae Dearg, we'll head up north of the ravine to our base. Barcha is leading Milla and her friends."

"Right!" They continue until disappearing into the sounds of rushing water.

Raijinki watches them with a scowl. "Those stupid knights getting in my way."

* * *

Opening Theme - Start -

* * *

Later...

Tyson opens his eyes, adjusting himself to reality. " Eh... What happened?"

"Oh it's okay. You're just tired," Mira tells him, sitting by his side. He looks around to see he's in a hut. "Takeshi and the others are outside."

"Takeshi huh? Guess you think of him as your leader now." Tyson snickers a bit. "Does he do your fancy?"

This causes her to flush with anger. "What? Of course he doesn't-who says that anyway?!"

Hearing the uproar in the hut Takeshi gives a sigh. Picking up a piece of steak with chopsticks he says, "Tyson is up," before eating it.

"He better. The guy's been too lazy since we got here," Alexianna mutters before she eats some rice. "Hey, this is good! Where did the rice come from?"

"Imported from our friends at the Spellcaster Village," answers Gae Burg before eating some steak. "We can't make rice here since we're hunters and not farmers."

"Times may be ready for you to change," Milla says before placing down her carved bowl of food. "It should be an interesting thing."

"I'm more interested in the other people we've brought with us..." Takeshi says, keeping sure to use his words carefully. "I'm surprised as well; how did Madas make it this far?"

"You know one of them?" Alexianna asks him.

"Madas is an egoist who is only interested in himself. To think he could work with others this long..." Takeshi pauses to keep himself from droning on and returns to eating. His eyes look over to the French girl, noticing she's staring at him. "Hm?"

"Huh? Est quelque chose de mal?(1)" she asks of him.

"Nothing it's just you're," he stops at the moment, thinking of the right words to use. "How's your injury?"

"It's fine." Alexianna looks away to finish eating, a bit of redness on her cheeks as she hopes he didn't notice her staring.

Milla sighs before looking to her meal. Takeshi turns to her and asks, "Where are the others?"

"If you're referring to the people we picked up they're in the hut just down there. Apparently one of them is suffering from an illness," she tells him. Milla finishes her meal and stands to guide Takeshi to the hut, taking his left hand with hers.

Alexianna narrows her eyes and follows, unable to let them leave her sight. "What's with her taking his hand like that?"

"Eh? You were watching that?" Hiyori asks the French girl, a little surprised she would even care for something so trivial.

With Takeshi he enters the hut where Madas and the others are. Kouji is sitting in a chair nearby while Madas and Anna are fast asleep on two separate beds. Emily is eating with Jesse away from them. Kouji turns to Takeshi and says, "Hey, thanks for helping us back then."

"Don't make a big deal out of it. We didn't save you afterall, the Dragunity Knights did," he tells him. "Kouji right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what have you guys been doing?" he asks, adjusting his goggles.

"Jesse, Madas, Anna and I were with a larger group in the east before coming here. When we did Malinda was the first to gather all of us together; but that's when we were being pursued by the X-Sabers," Kouji begins. "We've already lost more than half our group, and we can't get to Rex and the others without Madas because he can control the Galaxy-Eyes that can provide spatial travel."

"Yeah... I was wondering about that... When did he get control of that card?"

"We don't know; Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is a rare card, and none of the other cards we have can do such things." Kouji ponders to himself as he thinks it over.

"He probably made a contract with it," Milla says, interjecting into the conversation. "Duelists who meet with duel spirits can form a contract, one in which the two parties can benefit. Presumably, your friend here met Galaxy-Eyes and asked for power, and in exchange it asked for a means to enter his world. Those people who successfully make a peaceful connection are called Spirit Callers."

"Spirit Callers..."

"There are other cases where the spirits will attach to their souls, effectively becoming them." This raises interest in Takeshi. "This is a case that only works when the human is young, possibly at birth, and the spirits becomes the other half of their souls and ensure the survival of their hosts.

"I believe the Ancient Egyptians called us another thing, a Ba I assume." Milla's wisdom floats about in the minds of the others listening, but sink in with Kouji, Emily and Takeshi. "The Signers each have Ba, represented as servants of the Crimson Dragon."

"Well, this is all productive and informative, but how does it help us now?" asks Jesse.

"If one were to make a contract with a duel spirit they closely match with they can become stronger duelists. You would need such strength against the monsters." Milla walks towards Takeshi. "Isn't that right?"

He pauses for a while before nodding in agreement. Kouji looks down at his deck. "Let's see... Maybe I could make one with the knights here."

"Ah... If only dad was here he'd be able to help us," Emily complains while straightening her hair. She looks over at Milla, noticing her staring strangely at the goggle boy.

"We're going to go find the Barrier Statue in Mist Valley territory soon and destroy it tomorrow. If you wanna help just be ready," Takeshi tells them before exiting.

The others look amongst one another. Jesse then asks, "What's with that guy? He acts like the boss."

"He is the leader that the others have sided with." Milla's response prompts Jesse to drop his jaw in shock. She then walks over to find Takeshi going to join up with the Dragunity avians and his group.

"Shouldn't she be the leader?" asks the Ironhide of Duel Academia.

"The smartest isn't always the best suited to lead," Kouji tells him, just as the Temporal Magician meets up with him. "Takeshi-kun might be better suited than you realize."

Outside, Milla places a hand on the young leader to gather his attention. "Yeah?"

"Takeshi, I would like to forge a contract with you," she offers, taking him by surprise.

"Eh? But, you know that-"

"It shouldn't matter. Besides, one isn't limited to a single spirit for a contract." Milla smiles at the young boy and takes his hand. "Do you accept?"

"Well..." Takeshi pauses to find the right words to say. "I accept. You're an intelligent and kind woman, and we'll definitely need that against Messiah."

She gives a heartfelt sigh and mouths a thank you, before a light sparkles from his hand. "Contract made."

Milla walks by him with a smile, Alexianna watching from afar. Her teeth grit a bit and clenches her fists. Hiyori sees this and sighs. "Getting jealous won't help you."

"Who's jealous?!" she shouts at her.

The girl laughs at her sudden yelling, causing Alexianna to blush embarrassingly. She then says, "We have more important things to do than worry about relationships. Besides, Milla is interested in that Mythran fellow."

She remains silent at her words. "I'm not into Takeshi. I just don't think he should be so into chatting and flirting with other girls when our lives are at stake." Her answer causes the dragon user to face palm. "What?!"

Instead of answering she walks away.

Time passes by and eventually nightfall descends. Madas and Anna are still out of commission while the Virus Busters are chatting with the newcomers. Barcha approaches Milla to say, "We're heading out to the Spellcaster's village. Can you look after things here?"

"I will," she replies, and the knights board their dragons before taking off.

"When will they return?" asks Kouji.

"Around tomorrow at dawn. That will be the best time."

"Then it's up to us to protect this forest like ravine until then," Mira says with a grin as she thrusts her arm up in the air.

"Oh!" Emily adds with similar enthusiasm.

Alexianna turns to Takeshi and asks, "Do you think we should bring them in our group?"

"Eh?" This gathers everyone's attention, including Takeshi. He ponders for a moment before saying, "I'd have to speak to your leader. Is Madas-"

"Not our leader!" says all three in complete unison. This prompts laughter out of them, including Takeshi who makes a small chuckle.

"Oh, grande surprise!" Alexianna says as she nears him. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Don't...get used to it," he tells her.

As everyone begins to laugh and take this time to relax mentally, Milla takes a moment to look up in the skies. She could see black clouds gathering and hear thundering roaring, but no lightning flashing. "This may be a problem."

As if without warning lightning strikes the ground before them, destroying the campfire and spreading flames all about. The flustered humans get themselves together just in time for Mist Valley troops to come in. Takeshi shouts, "Everyone, fan out! Don't let them corner you!"

His group quickly takes his advice, and easily escape Rocs from the Haze Valley. A Mist Valley Soldier comes in and grabs Milla, holding his knife up to her neck. Raijinki descends from above, saying,"Don't move!"

Takeshi freezes spotting Milla in danger. The thunder lord stares down at the goggle boy, saying, "You're the leader, aren't you? Then I'll get rid of you first."

"Takeshi!" Alexianna shouts, knowing he's going to be targeted.

Raijinki calls down lightning around his hands, prepared to fire it at Takeshi. He remains standing, unafraid, until Hiyori gets in the way. "Hiyori, move!"

"Golem Dragon!" She summons a stone dragon to protect her, which takes the lightning and explodes. She falls backwards on top of Takeshi, who catches her. "Takeshi, I'll take him."

"But..."

"No buts. We can't have Tyson take all the credit." She gives a grin to him before raising her duel disk.

Raijinki makes a cold laugh, raising his left arm as a mechanical duel disk forms. "Fine. I'll make sure you become a new sacrifice to my master."

Raijinki: 8000

Hiyori: 8000

"I'll begin, draw." Hiyori picks her cards and sets one. "I'll set one monster and end my turn."

"Draw!" Raijinki makes another one of his laughs. "I play Divine Wind of the Mist Valley."

A powerful breeze blows by the ravine they're in, forcing everyone's hair to pick up. "I'll summon Mist Valley Thunderbird."

Thunderbird: 1100/700 (3)

A golden bird appears onto the field before the thunder lord. "With this Thunderbird will return to my hand for the special summoning of Mist Condor."

Condor: 1400 – 1700/400 (4)

As the thunderbird returns a blue condor appears on the field, and in a flash Thunderbird returns, surprising Hiyori. "Eh? Why isn't it in your hand?"

"Because Thunderbird returns to the field whenever it goes back to my hand. This also triggers Divine Wind by calling in a monster from my deck; appear, Soldier!" The wind picks up, and in sweeps a blue avian warrior.

Soldier: 1700/1400 (4)

"Soldier, attack her facedown monster!" The soldier flies in and stabs the card, which flips over to reveal Golem Dragon. His blade snaps in half.

Raijinki: 7700

"That's too bad for you; Golem Dragon has a strong defense and forces you to attack it instead of my other dragons," gloats Hiyori with confidence. But this dissipates when it returns to her hand. "What?"

"Soldier returns any monster it battles but doesn't destroy to the hand. Condor, attack!" Condor flies in at Hiyori to claw at her chest.

Hiyori: 6300

She falls backwards, stumbling while crying out in pain. The others cringe in pain seeing her suffer. Alexianna even says, "We have to stop this. She won't-"

"You know as well as I do that he won't let us stop this duel," Takeshi tells her.

"Even if we tried, they've taken Milla," Mira adds with anxiety.

"But..." Alexianna turns her attention back to the duel.

Hiyori picks herself up, forcing all of her power into her legs. "Is that the best you got?"

"Thunderbird cannot attack the turn it is special summoned by its own effect, so I'll set one card and end my turn." Raijinki stares down upon the injured woman, who is struggling to stay up.

"Draw..." Hiyori looks down at her chest, seeing the bird tore off her top and exposed her cleavage. She's also bleeding. "I will play Trade In, and discard White Night Dragon to draw twice."

Hiyori looks at her two cards before setting them. "I'll set two cards face down... And then, I'll set a monster. Turn end."

She stares down at her monster with a confident grin. Raijinki draws and bellows with laughter. "I summon Harpie Dancer."

A beautiful harpie lady belly dancer appears on the field. It makes an elegant dance before posing.

Harpie Dancer: 1200/1000 (4)

"I will use Dancer's effect to target one faceup wind monster I control, and send it to my hand to normal summon a wind monster." Thunderbird squawks before returning to his hand, and then reappearing on the field. "With that effect and Divine Wind in play I can special summon the Nine-Snakes Peacock!"

Nine-Snakes Peacock: 1200/900 (3)

"At this moment I play Ceasefire!" Large flames conjure up and strike Raijinki. Hiyori's monster flips over, revealing Decoy Dragon. "I flip up every monster facedown, and you take 500 points of damage for each effect monster on the field. Dancer, Peacock, Thunderbird, Condor, and Soldier plus Decoy will deal 3000 points of damage."

Raijinki: 4700

Kouji gives a sigh of relief. "Looks like she knows what she's doing."

"I'll then tribute Dancer and Condor to summon Mist Valley Apex Avian!" A flash of thunder goes off shattering the Harpie and the condor to pieces, and descending from the skies is a towering lightning bird.

Apex Avian: 2700/2000 (7)

"I'll then perform a tuning, using the level four tuner Soldier and the level 3 Peacock." Mist Valley Soldier takes flight, followed by Peacock. The former turns into rings and passes through the latter, which becomes stars. "Synchro Summon! Appear, myself!"

Raijinki walks through the synchro rings with a horrid roar, lightning flashing in the background.

Mist Valley Thunder Lord: 2600/2400 (7)

Raijinki stares down at Decoy Dragon. "I can easily handle that monster, thanks to Apex Avian. It can negate your effects just by sending Thunderbird to my hand, which will resummon itself. I'll attack you now!"

Lightning forms in his hand before he aims it at the tiny dragon. "Trap card open; Breakthrough Skill! I'll target Avian and negate its effect this turn!"

The bird squawks as its powers fades the moment it grays. Decoy Dragon then enters its body before exploding, creating a portal to the underworld. "Decoy Dragon's effect activates; I'll special summon White Night Dragon!"

From the depths of hell rises a dragon composed of pure, blue ice. It howls angrily and stares at the wind monsters before it.

White Night Dragon: 3000/2500 (8)

"You are also forced to attack this monster; Massatsu no Exhaust Spiral!" A stream of white snow fires out from the dragon's mouth at Raijinki.

"You don't understand the dangerous power of the Mist Valley. I'll activate my effect." Thunderbird returns to Raijinki's hand. "I'll return a face up card I own on the field to my hand, and my attack power is raised by 500 points."

Thunderlord: 3100

"What?!"

"This is the end for your struggling. Lightning Storm Strike!" Raijinki fires lightning upon White Night, countering the ice.

"Hiyori!" Kouji shouts in shock.

"Reverse card open; Half-Shut!" Raijinki looks in shock as the dragon becomes bigger. "I can target a monster and have it lose half its attack power, but it can't be destroyed by battle this turn."

Raijinki: 3150

"You're allot better than I figured." Raijinki sets a card. "Turn end. And now my power returns."

Hiyori looks at her cards before drawing. "I will special summon Schwarzschild the Limit Dragon!"

A snakelike dragon slithers onto the field, before shaping its body like an ouroboros. "This monster can be special summoned while you control a monster with 2000 or more attack points."

Schwarzschild: 2000/0 (4)

"I'll then tribute my monster to summon Strong Wind Dragon!" A hurricane tears the dragon apart as a taller, much stronger one appears.

Strong Wind Dragon: 2400-3400/1000 (6)

"When this monster is tribute summoned using a dragon, half of its attack points will increase Strong Wind Dragon's." The muscular monster growls pridefully as the Limit Dragon raises its strength. "Strong Wind, attack Thunderbird!"

It takes in a deep breath and releases a powerful cyclone breath attack that eradicates the thunder. Raijinki presses a button, saying, "Trap card open; Defense Draw. Battle damage is reduced to zero, and I can draw."

"Then, White Night Dragon will destroy Apex Avian!" The dragon releases its ice breath and freezes the bird, before it shatters into an icy mist.

Raijinki: 2950

"Turn end." Hiyori gives a sigh of relief, knowing she now has the upperhand. Without Apex Avian he can't negate her cards, and with Strong Wind Dragon she can destroy him on the next turn.

"Draw!" Raijinki grumbles as he stares at his card. "It's time we ended this game."

Takeshi looks to the side and sees the Mist Valley members are distracted by the duel. He then turns to Alexianna, giving her a gesture to them. She relays the same to Kouji, and then to Mira and Tyson.

Raijinki inserts a card. "I'll play Monster Reborn, and revive Apex Avian." The bird takes flight and lands beside the thunder lord. "I'll then summon the Dual Mode Beast – Fusilier Dragon."

Appearing to the field is a mechanical dragon on tractors. "It can be normal summoned without a tribute, and its attack and defense will be cut in half in exchange. But, I just needed another level 7 monster."

"Another?" Hiyori looks at the monsters on the field, before gasping upon realization that they're all level 7 monsters.

Takeshi pulls out a monster, Hanewata, and it flies over to the Soldier that has Milla. Alexianna sends out Freya while Kouji summons Darkspear. These monsters sneak attack Soldier and send him crashing, leaving Takeshi to rush over to Milla and grab her, carrying the woman back to the others. "Milla, are you okay?"

"Thank you, Takeshi..." she says to him, giving a soft smile.

Hiyori looks back to see the others have saved Milla. "Looks like this duel is over. I only did this to stall; I'll be taking my leave now."

"Really..." He grows as lightning sparks around him and the other two. "I will overlay the two other level 7 monsters with myself, and form an Overlay Network!"

"What?" Raijinki and his monsters take flight into the skies, entering a black galaxy. They merge inside, and it explodes. "Xyz Summon! Amne Mist Valley Raging Storm God – Raiga!"

The lightning begins to flash violently, until a demon descends from above. It's the Thunder Lord wearing tribal clothing and wielding a mechanical staff. Lightning showers the skies as the green demon roars.

Raiga: 2600/2400 (7)

"My effect activates; when Raiga is Xyz summoned using Thunder Lord I can return a number of Mist Valley cards to my hand, and one monster you control for each one has their attack points reduced to zero." Raiga releases lightning upon White Night, and its body begins to melt. "But now I'll use my effect; by removing one overlay unit one monster you control returns to your hand, and I gain 500 life points."

Raiga brims with energy as the muscular dragon returns to her hand. "Damn it."

"And since it was a monster of the same type as the unit I sent away, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Apex Avian flies up from the grave at Hiyori, taking the form of lightning.

"What?!" Hiyori cries out in pain lightning strikes her from above, sending her lifepoints plummeting.

Hiyori: 2900

"Hiyori!" Kouji shouts as he and Alexianna charge in to stop the duel.

"Battle. Ultimate Lightning Strike." Raiga fires at White Night Dragon, destroying it and doing over 3000 points of damage to Hiyori. She screams even more as her skin begins to char.

Hiyori: 0

Takeshi's eyes widen in horror seeing Hiyori's body in such conditions. Kouji helps her up, seeing that her eyes are closed. "Hiyori, wake up!"

She opens her eyes and stares at Kouji. "I'm sorry guys. I thought I could take him."

"Hiyori..." Alexianna holds her mouth as tears begin to form, Mira and Tyson just as shocked to see her in that condition too. The french girl then shouts, "Hiyori, don't go!"

Without another word her head drops, and her body explodes into golden dust that collects in the air. Takeshi clenches his fists in anger, his eyes overshadowed by his hair. "Hiyori... I should have taken her place."

Raiga returns to Raijinki and holds his hand out, grasping some of the gold dusts. "This is pretty good. Finally, fertilizer for our great leader Messiah."

"Raijinki, you bastard!" Takeshi shouts, finding the right words in a single bout. "Duel me right now!"

"Maybe later. I'll be ready for you tomorrow; there's a proper duel arena for you." The thunder lord raises his hand in the skies, and lightning crashes down upon the camp. The Mist Valley tribe takes their leave and Raijinki follows.

Takeshi falls down to his knees. "Damn it... I should have-"

"Takeshi, we'll take him down. Remember that we still need to destroy the Barrier Statue. I know you feel angry over her death, but we can't do anything about it as of yet," says Milla to the goggle boy. She looks up into his eyes with sympathy, in hopes to calm him down. "We'll plan our strategy tonight."

Taking a moment to think over her words, Takeshi sighs and lifts Milla in his arms to the medical hut. Alexianna and the others follow him in, noticing how hurt Takeshi is. 'Takeshi... You wanted to duel him, and she took over... But now you're feeling guilty aren't you?'

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

Translations:

1. Is something wrong?

Original Cards:

Name: Amne Mist Valley Raging Storm God – Raiga

Attribute: Wind

Rank: 7

Type: Thunder/Xyz/Effect

Three Level 7 monsters

Effect: When this monster is Xyz summoned using Mist Valley Thunder Lord you can return a number of Mist Valley cards from your field to your hand; for each one one monster your opponent controls loses their attack points. Once per turn you can remove one Overlay Unit: select one monster on the field and return it to the owner's hand; this card gains 500 attack points, and then if the overlay unit used was a monster with the same attribute at the targeted monster your opponent takes damage equal to the target's attack points.

Stats: 2600/2400


	13. XII: Hysteric Party

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

_**Chapter XII: Galactic Overlord Part 1 -Hysteric Party**_

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

Takeshi punctures a cross made of twine and sticks into the rocks. "Hiyori Akashiya... We won't let your sacrifice be in vain."

"Takeshi," Alexianna says to the goggle boy as he prepares the late dragon user's grave marker. "Let's go. You need to rest."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to meet with the others to form a plan-"

"You don't need to go so far!" she shouts, causing him to pause. He turns around to face her, and notices streams of tears under her eyes. "You're not the only one who's in pain. We all liked Hiyori!"

"I was supposed to duel Raijinki, not her." He clenches his fists tightly, his voice trembling a bit. "She knew he was strong; she was stalling from the start, and yet that happened regardless!"

"Takeshi!" Alexianna reaches out to slap him, but he dodges. "You're not supposed to dodge!"

"I know you don't want me to feel guilty, but I can't just let it go. I'm the leader, and one of our own died because I couldn't do anything. You'll never know what it feels like to be a useless person who fails others, especially a Psychic Duelist." Her eyes widen in response to his words.

"What... You knew?"

"East Duel Academia is well known for being a school for Psychics. Julia Nico is one too after all." Takeshi walks by her, before stopping to hand over a pack of tissues. "Here. You'll get crusts in your eyes."

Alexianna wipes her eyes and cheeks before saying, "Takeshi, you said that like you hate us. What happened?"

"It's...personal." He then leaves, returning to the others. The French girl remains in her place, watching him from behind. Without fault she can tell he has had a personal experience with a psychic duelist, if his body language is to indicate anything.

Takeshi joins up with Tyson, Kouji, Jesse, Emily and Mira. They're drawing on the dirt near a map of the mountain. Jesse sighs before asking, "How are we gonna get around to sneak up on them?"

"We'll fly using the Dragon Tuner Dragunity monsters here. I can summon them," Kouji tells him.

"Kai, that may not work," Emily states with worry. "They're all Winged Beast and Thunder monsters."

"I have an idea," Takeshi says as he enters in.

"Don't worry, we got this." Tyson throws a thumbs up to him. "We can't rely on you being reckless forever."

His eyes widen seeing his friend cheerfully throwing a thumbs up to him. After what happened with Hiyori he expected him to be more bummed. Even those three that came with Madas seem much higher in spirits. Either they've come to terms with Hiyori's death and moved on, or maybe it's something else. Takeshi comes out of his thoughts to ask, "Are you guys okay? About Hiyori's death?"

They all stare at him with various looks. Tyson then says, "Yeah. We're good."

"Of course," Jesse adds.

"It's hard to agree with, but people have to die here. That's just how this game is." Emily's added text brings shock to Takeshi.

"What?"

"Yeah. This is all part of the game." Mira and Kouji turn to Emily appalled as she says this, with the others nodding in agreement.

"You still think that?!" Mira asks, her voice rising higher and more frenzied.

"Of coruse! You don't think they would make a virtual reality world game where we'll actually get hurt; it's all in our heads!" Emily's response once again surprises them.

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?!" Mira grabs hold of her arms tightly. "I was almost eaten by zombies! I saw others eaten too! They didn't even get a chance to duel!"

"They what?" Takeshi asks.

"I'm not convinced this is all real either though," Tyson interjects.

"Tyson! You were almost killed by that Vampire Lord!"

"Didn't Kaiba Corporation create duel disks to originally shock their owners when they take damage to add realism to duels?" He adds to them. "This is no different. For all we know everyone could be back in the real world."

"But..." Takeshi places a hand on Mira's shoulder. This is a signal to let it go.

"Takeshi, you don't feel this is real right? I mean, you're playing up a hero who doesn't value his life and that got you the position of our leader."

He remains silent listening to Tyson, and even after his response he says nothing. He then walks away to Kouji, who is just as silent. The goggle boy leader then states, "Tomorrow morning we're going to attack the Mist Valley group. Let's get some sleep in."

Following his orders Tyson and Mira return to two separate huts, one for boys and the other girls, to sleep. Takeshi follows Tyson, and the others look back at the goggle boy. Kouji then says, "They really listen to him."

"That reminds me; when we get rid of Raijinki, should we go with them or look for the others?" Jesse asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"We'll decide that later. Malinda's reliable even though she's a wolf, and Rex won't let himself lose to anyone," Kouji says with his arms crossed. He then smirks. "We'll focus on taking out that thunder bastard first."

Time Passes...

Vladimir looks up above him, mechanical parts hanging from tendrils. The black, grid-like dimension he's in still brims with green energy. The vampire gives a depressed sigh. "Messiah. Going about on a rampage just because you're insatiable for human screams. Brinel was only recently built for transport."

The sun rises up in the east, giving off a black appearance, before it becomes orange once more. The Virus Busters and the others gather together beside one another. That's when Takeshi says, "You guys prepare yourselves for danger."

"That goes without saying!" Madas shouts before pushing him aside. "Let's go!"

"It's this way!" Madas goes in the direction Kouji says before they all go, as if leaving him in the dust. They walk towards the Mist Valley territory, coming near a clearing up top one side of the ravine.

"We're gonna take down that guy no problem!" Emily says with a grin before she begins to walk. Takeshi stares at her and those that came with Madas with a little bit of worry.

He looks back at Alexianna, and he can tell by the look in her eyes she's still possibly bummed about what he said to her last night. Or possibly she's still upset about Hiyori's death; they were a bit close since they came here. "Lexi, you okay?"

"I don't remember giving you the okay to call me that," she tells him, as if giving the cold shoulder.

"You don't like it? I think it's a cute name," is his response, and she looks away with a scowl.

"What a line," she says loud enough for him to hear, secretly hiding her tomato cheeks. Milla watches them converse from behind, her eyes narrowing intensively.

As Madas takes the front line Kouji leans in to Tyson and asks, "What's the story with them?"

"Don't know." He looks away with a sigh. "I'm not even sure they know."

Anna gives a deep breath as she follows behind Emily and Madas. The guy in front then asks, "Is it okay for you to come, Anna? You're still sick."

"I'm okay, Mr. Ego. I won't let myself sleep while you guys fight Rose's killer," she tells him.

"Then there's nothing left to say. And it's not Mr. Ego." He gives a big thumbs up and rubs his red, greased hair. "It's Madas Elvin!"

"We already knew that; it was an insult, idiot," Jesse complains before facepalming himself.

"By the way, did you know that Madas, my first name, is Link's name in ancient Hyrulean?"

"We don't care-wait, what?!" The others stop their train of thought to think about what he said. Kouji then says, "Link? As in the Legend of Zelda?!"

Madas stops abruptly, causing Emily to pump into him. Anna does so too and then the others save Milla follow suit. They fall backwards, the Aesir and Darklord duelists falling into the time mage's arms. Takeshi then asks, "What's wrong?"

"Takeshi, look around," Milla tells him, before they all straighten themselves.

Madas looks forward and raises his arms, blocking a torrent of wind that knocks him flat on his behind. Anna rushes over to him. "Madas!"

"Get back! There's more!" Takeshi grabs hold of Alexianna and holds her back. "It's a Roc."

"A what?" Alexianna asks.

"Roc from the Valley of Haze. It's a Winged-Beast Wind monster," he tells him, holding his left eye as if it's in pain. "We're gonna have to run."

Before they could they spot a shadow passing overhead. Jesse looks up and spots adult sized Rocs flying over them. They stay like this before dive-bombing into landing by folding their wings. He shouts, "We've got company!"

One of them passes through and knocks everyone apart, before squawking. Another gust of wind billows about, and it's revealed to be coming from another bird before them colored green.

"Takeshi-ah!" Milla falls down suddenly, her body losing color.

"Milla!" Takeshi rushes over to her side, just as she becomes black and white. "What's wrong?"

"There's a curse in play preventing me from using my powers..." she says as she struggles to move.

As the Rocs circle around them in the air, a much larger problem presents itself in two forms: a space shuttle and a vulture like monster. The latter bird spreads its green wings upon landing, giving a loud squawk while releasing a powerful wind.

"Let's go, Scrap Kong!" Jesse takes out a card to summon a monster, but nothing comes out. "Huh?"

"Asmodeus!" Alexianna tries it too, but fails as well. "Ce qui dans le monde va?(1)"

"We can't summon monsters?" Takeshi mutters to himself upon realization before a Roc lands before Alexianna and jabs her in the chest with its face. She hits the ground. "Lexi!"

"Takeshi, no!" Milla pulls him back to avoid a flying Roc passing by. "It was a trap, and it feels the same as the one that trapped me."

"Trap?"

The Rocs begin going on a rampage around the area, attacking the humans. "Skill Drain; it's a trap card that negates the effects of monsters... It's also having an effect on humans as now they're unable to use cards to defend themselves."

"So all we have to do is destroy the card?" asks Takeshi as he eyes the green bird. "Is that it?"

"It could be. Either way, I have to fight. Duel Monsters that aren't humanoid in appearance or cannot take a human appearance cannot duel, so we're forced to battle it upfront." Milla forces herself to stand using her staff. "I'll fight back."

"But your attack power is weaker than any of them, including the Simorgh before us."

"You have another problem to worry about."

"Eh?"

Milla pulls Takeshi back to avoid the talons of a Roc. She then uses her scepter to strike it in the face. "Look at the others." Takeshi turns over to see the others panicking and running about in fear to escape the winged beasts: Jesse, Mira, Tyson, Anna, and Alexianna. "They were confident in survival as long as they could use duel monsters; that was their linchpin to calmness. Now that they can't they're beginning to realize how weak and helpless they are in this dangerous world, and their pent up stress is finally being released as fear. They may also be understanding that this isn't a game; their lives aren't safe."

Takeshi clenches his mouth shut as he tries to think of what to do. "So, what can I do?"

"Mira, look out!" Tyson leaps in and takes a beak attack from a Roc.

"Tyson!" Mira helps him up, and together they run away from the rest of them.

Simorgh cowls before flying in at Madas, landing on top of him. "Get off you stupid chicken!"

Takeshi takes in a deep breath and rushes in, knocking Simorgh to the ground with a hard tackle. As it stumbles back a bit he notices something. '_It's lighter than I thought... That's right; birds need to be light in order to fly. It was so huge I thought it'd weight more._' He then looks around shouting, "Guys, stop being afraid!"

His words fail to reach them as the other Rocs continue to terrorize the others. With no other option in sight he takes hold of his goggles and straps them over his eyes, before taking up rocks and throwing them at the birds. This soon gathers their attention, and they begin to chase the young boy as he runs. Mira sees this and quips, "Takeshi is drawing them away?"

"I get it; he must have a plan, a way to fight back against these birds or get our ability to use monsters back!" Jesse adds with a bit of hope.

Alexianna however remains worried. "Takeshi, what are you up to?"

'_Even if he knows how it's being done, if he doesn't know the true person using it he can't make much of a difference._' Milla watches Takeshi intently, tense seeing him in danger and being unable to do much.

'_Now that I think about it, these things are obviously trying to kill us. Don't they need to turn us into energy for their master?_' Takeshi continues to run, ducking under a beak attack. '_That's right; there's a big difference between humans and animals. Humans can think and use reason while animals rely on instinct. So then it wouldn't know how to duel let alone use Skill Drain... Whoever's using that trap is close by and is just waiting for us to be too injured to fight back._'

With a plan forming in his mind he continues to lead them away, until the Simorgh lands in front of him. As he realizes he's out of time he takes in a deep breath and shouts, "Come and get me birds!"

Simorgh lunges at Takeshi, its beak poised to strike, but he ducks underneath and allows the Roc behind him to take the hit. They end up compiled on top of one another attacking him.

Everyone watches in shock as Takeshi meets his supposed end, especially the girls Milla and Alexianna. "No, Takeshi!"

"Takeshi..." Milla remains silent as the birds flutter over top of him.

"What was he thinking?!" Tyson questions as he himself is in shock of what happened.

Kouji narrows his eyes before grabbing hold of a rock and throwing it square into a Roc's eye. The monster squawks in pain as it attempts to rub its eye. Without thinking and aiming to save his friend, Madas runs in at them and pounds a Roc in the chest using a large stone; to his surprise it backs away a bit in pain. "It worked?"

Feeling herself become braver, Alexianna grabs some rocks and begins throwing them at the birds. "Everyone, let's fight back! I'll be damned if Takeshi gets torn apart so he could save us!"

Mira bites down on her bottom lip, before joining her. Emily, Anna, Jesse and Kouji all move in to help alongside Madas. Milla forces herself to stand with a look of concern. "Takeshi... He was trying to appeal to everyone and break their fear by sacrificing himself. From the looks of it, his plan worked.

"Even more, they're beginning to notice these monsters aren't as tough as they look... Madas!" Milla raises her staff and tosses it. The egotistical galaxy duelist grabs the weapon. "Pierce them in the middle with it!"

"Eh?" Madas looks down at the scepter. "Since when do you tell me what to-"

"Just do it, putain de cretin!" Alexianna curses before pushing Madas at the avian creatures.

Turning it upside down he rushes in blindly at the bird of divinity Simorgh, which is standing directly on top of Takeshi. He yells as he jabs it straight at its middle, aiming in where he believes the heart is. To his surprise the metal weapon goes in further, before piercing out the back. Everyone watches in shock at his physical prowess. The bird squawks one final time before collapsing backwards, falling dead. The scepter pops up from the wound.

Seeing Simorgh dead the Rocs take flight and leave the area. Everyone pauses for a moment to take in everything, before cheering loudly at their victory.

"We did it!" Jesse shouts.

"We managed to beat Duel Monsters!" Emily adds.

"And we did it without dueling!" Mira jumps for joy despite the initial fear she held before.

Takeshi pushes himself up to his feet, covered in bruises from the giant bird landing on him. Alexianna rushes over to him, her sense of worry lifting. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah. Simorgh was rather light so I managed to get away with just this," he tells her calmly.

She then grabs his vest and shakes him. "What were you thinking risking yourself like that?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"It's fine!" He pushes her off of him. "When I knocked that Roc aside with a tackle I noticed it was lighter than it looked; birds have to be in order to fly. I also knew that those birds weren't intelligent."

"Huh? They weren't?" Kouji asks as he approaches him.

"All the enemies we've faced in duels were humanoid in appearance and commanded the other duel monsters that were beast-like. Since animals live on instinct they all function on only two choices when faced with prey or an enemy: attack or run. The only way we would have made it through was to force them to run, and with everyone afraid that was impossible."

"But you didn't have to risk your life. You're our leader, remember?" Alexianna reminds him. "You're supposed to stay alive so we don't get lost."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Takeshi looks to the side with a shameless smirk. She lowers her eyelids and smiles, thinking he's still an idiot.

"Takeshi, I commend you for being able to drive them away, but the problem remains that our real enemy is still around," says Milla as she approaches him, still black and white. "The immediate danger needs to be found."

"_TSUYOI! ANATA-WA-TASHIKA-NI-TSUYOI!(1)_" Everyone looks in the skies to see a space shuttle descending. It changes shape Transformers style and becomes Armoroid.

"It's Armoroid?" Jesse mutters.

Anna falls on her behind in fear. Her voice begins to break as she says, "That's... That voice is the same!"

"The same as what?" asks Takeshi curiously.

"The machine who killed Rose had that same voice..." Anna's words bring shock to the others, who stare at Armoroid. "T-That horrible thing..."

"But Messiah was Perfect Machine King!" Madas states, just as perplexed as the others.

"Messiah..." Takeshi stands as eyes the robot, who turns its attention to him.

"_ANATA-WA-HI-NO-MOTONAGARA, TEKISETSU-NI-KANGAERU-KOTTO-GADEKIRU-YO. KISAMA-NO-TAMASHII-WA-WATASHI-NO-EIYOU-NI-NARIMASS !(2)_" Armoroid holds his left arm out, and a red rope of energy fires towards Takeshi.

"Takeshi!" Alexianna rushes in to take the attack, since he's still injured to move properly.

As goggle boy prepares to make his move, Madas stands in the way of the assault. "You wanted me?"

The rope attaches to Madas' left arm, before it disappears. "_KISAMA-GA! WATASHI-WA-SONOGO-NI-__CHOKUMEN-SURUDAROU!(3)_"

"Madas, it's too dangerous for you! I'll duel him!" Takeshi tells him. The fear of what happened to Hiyori reverberates in his head.

"I'm not good with Japanese, but I know this much..." Madas gives an angry look to Armoroid, aka Messiah. "You're the one who killed Rose, aren't you? Then, I'll be the one who destroys this rust bucket!"

"_II-DAROU! KORE-DE-DUEL-DA!(4)_" Both Madas and Messiah activate their duel disks before drawing five cards.

"Duel!"

Madas: 8000

Messiah: 8000

"_WATASHI-NO-TURN! DRAW!_" Messiah picks up his card and stares at it. "BRINE-CORE-O-SHOUKAN!(5)"

An egglike object appears on the field.

Brine Core: 0/0 (1)

"_CARD-NII-MAI-SET-SHI. TURN-END_.(6)" Messiah's move ends finally, leaving tension for the others.

"T-That's the monster card..." Anna mutters, backing away in fear. "That core is just like the one that summoned that machine."

"Machine?" Takeshi asks her.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Madas draws his card, declaring his turn's beginning loudly. "I special summon Photon Slasher!"

A card appears on the field before it's slashed apart rapidly. From the pieces appears a holy swordsman with a large sword. "If I control no other monsters I can special summon this card from my hand."

Photon Slasher: 2100/0 (4)

"I'll then normal summon Photon Crusher!" Appearing on the field is a towering bruiser wielding a two baton club.

Photon Crusher: 2000/0 (4)

"Why did he summon that? Photon Slasher can't attack if there are other monsters on the field," Jesse mutters seeing this action.

"He's not." Everyone turns to Kouji. "Those are Photons. Madas' deck focuses not on Synchro monsters, but on Xyz monsters."

"I'll take my two level 4 monsters and Overlay them, opening the Overlay Network with two Photon Monsters!" The two light monsters fly up and merge together to form into a red tear in space. It then explodes, and out descends a shining, dual sword wielding knight. Space appears behind this winged knight as he slashes the air, two units flying in circles around him. "Xyz Summon: Radiant Light Emperor Galaxion!"

Galaxion: 2000/2100 (4)

"He's so sparkly!" mutters Alexianna admirably.

"I'll then use his effect; by removing two Overlay Units I'll special summon a special monster from my deck!" The units enter his body, and he summons a galactic hole.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness, become the light of hope and my very servant! Let the embodiment of light now descend!" The galaxy spirals into a single form before taking shape, revealed to be a shining dragon of the stars. He then raises his hand and grasps the air. "Grab hold of the stars, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The dragon makes a proud roar as its stats are revealed.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 3000/2500 (8)

"Galaxion, attack his core! Galaxy Finish!" Raising his swords high in the air the emperor makes a plus cross slash, releasing blue sword beams.

"_BRINE-CORE-NO-KOUKA-HASSUDOU! ICHI-TURN-ICHIDO-KONO-CARD-WO-BATTLE-NI-HAKAI-SARA NAI, SOSHITE-DAMAGE-WA-ZERO-NI-SURU!(7)_" The core takes the attack and survives the blow.

"Madas, you have to destroy it now before it's too late!" Anna shouts as if to warn him.

"What's wrong?" asks Takeshi of the girl.

"Galaxy-Eyes! Mount your assault!" Galaxy-Eyes prepares to attack, glowing brightly like a shining galaxy.

"_TRAP-CARD-OPEN; DESTRUCT-POTION!(8)_" A potion falls upon the core, and it shatters to pieces.

"What...What just happened?" Tyson asks.

"Destruct Potion destroys one monster he controls and allows him to gain life points equal to its attack," Milla explains to him.

"But, Brine Core has zero attack," Alexianna mutters curiously. "Why would he play that anyway?"

"It's the card's effect. It would be weird if he would use a card that would destroy it and get no benefit out of it," says Kouji before the remains of the core forms. "Here it comes!"

"_BRINE-CORE-GA-CARD-KOUKA-HAKAI-SARATA-TOKI, DECK, TEFU-DAKARA-KIKOUJUU-BRINEL-INFINITY, KIKOUJUU-SUB-1, SUB-2, SUB-3, SOSHITE-SUB-4-WO-TOKUSHUU-SHOUKAN!(9)_"

A portal opens up before them, leading to four aquatic machines appearing to the field underneath a blue, circular mechanical body similar to the other Infinity machine. Sub 1 is a deep sea exploration machine, Sub 2 is a speed boat, Sub 3 is a submarine and Sub 4 is a naval carrier. Messiah's body brims with green energy as its voice begins to play in English. "Prepare to face the power of the machines! Kikoujuu Gattai!"

The subs take flight with Infinity. Sub 1 turns into a head while Sub 2 becomes side fins. Sub 3 reforms into a back fin missile launcher and finally Sub 4 becomes a tail fin. All four attach together onto Infinity, Sub 1's eyes glowing dark red. The Infinity's symbol glows bright green and the moisture in the air becomes denser. It glares down upon Madas viciously.

Kikoujuu Brinel Infinity: 2700/2700 (1)

The others stand back in shock seeing this monster. Milla states, "That's the machine from..."

"So there's another one..." Anna falls on her behind. She can still remember what happened to Rose, how she gave herself up so Anna could win that duel. She forces herself to remain calm, even as she begins to hyperventilate.

The sea serpent Meklord Beast releases a pulse, causing Messiah to brim with energy. "Yes... It's up... My offspring will destroy everything!"

…

Mythran looks to his right up in the skies, where he spots a green light releases into the skies, piercing through the darkness. It passes through Neospace and enters another dimension. His eyes widen in fear. "No... That's..."

"What's that light?" Rex asks, having noticed it as well.

"You know with all the crap going on, and me having to deal with it by just going along with things, I'd say the light coming out of no where is welcomed," says Chase before turning his attention to up ahead as a forest could be seen just below a dune.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. Strong! You are indeed strong!

2. You're able to think properly while under fire. Your soul will be my nourishment!

3. You! You will have to be my opponent.

4. Very well! It's a duel!

5. It's my turn! Draw! I'll summon Brine Core!

6. Two cards set. Turn end.

7. Brine Core's effect activates; once per turn it's not destroyed by battle and damage is reduced to zero!

8. When Brine Core is destroyed by a card effect, from my deck and hand I can special summon Machine Beast Brinel Infinity, Machine Beast Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3 and Sub 4!

Original Cards:

**The Brinel series will be shown in the next chapter.**


	14. XIII: Galaxy Knight

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

Manabu: And so we give you another chapter of V-Busters. We hope you enjoy it as much as he wrote it.

Yamato: And don't forget to review and leave your opinion on the forums!

_**Chapter XIII: Galactic Overlord Part 2 – Galaxy Knight**_

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Gantala, attack!" The Ice Barrier General rushes in and jabs an Ancient Dragon, shattering the monster to pieces.

An unfortunate duelist falls backwards on his behind, his life points taking another drop. His eyes stare up at the beautiful yet horrifically scary woman in white over him. "You were most unfortunate to come upon me. I will make you realize how weak you are. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Standing back up, he forces his hand to pull his card. "Trap card open; Diamond Dust. I'll destroy every water monster on the field and you take five hundred points of damage for each."

Gantala, White Night Dragon and Gungnir shatter to pieces before their ice shard remains fly at the boy and tear through his body, causing him to give his last scream. The color white surrounding them stains with red as he collapses to the ground. His body dissolves into golden dust and collects in the skies.

With the duel over the woman turns and walks towards an ice white palace. "There's my contribution to Messiah's growth. The more it evolves the more it..."

"My queen!" shouts Raiho of the Ice Barrier as he bows before her. "Queen Nieve, the humans we've captured, some of them have escaped!"

"And you've allowed that, haven't you?" Nieve stares down at her subject. Even though a General of the Ice Barriers he's still at her mercy. "But I wouldn't worry; the only way to leave this place is over the bridge."

"That's the thing though... It seems they're using a boat to cross the Umiiruka." Nieve glances south of their position, and simply walks away. "My queen?"

"Let them be. Their fate belongs to the Sea Dragon God." Nieve continues to walk towards her palace, despite the look of concern on Raiho's face.

"But, my queen! We'll be letting them go! What of-"

"What of _what_?" She gives him a cold, frightful look. Raiho goes shocked, before bowing his head in apology. "Exactly."

Out at sea, a Skull Mariner can be seen cruising along the water. On board are about 6 students of Duel Academia. "That was close! I can't believe we made it out..."

"But what about the others still trapped?" asks one of them, a green eyed male with shades and a blue-white jacket.

"What about them?"

He stares at the guy in shock, appalled he can be so selfish. Without warning however, the water just to starboard rises high, and two dragon heads rise up and slams on the ship, tearing through in one shot. All the duelists aboard fall into the ocean, one specific selfish person attacked by the scaled dragon head and devoured in one gulp.

As the sea dragon continues its feeding, one unconscious boy floats away on driftwood.

...

"So you summoned a Sentai machine and tributed it to summon a Fusion monster, big deal. Galaxy-Eyes, attack!" The dragon aims its attack at the head of the machine.

"Kikoujuu Sub 2's effect activates!" The machine turns to the left and avoids the attack. "Once per turn I can negate the attack of one of your attacks."

"What?!" The stream of light strikes a part of the mountain, causing an avalanche. Luckily they're on the other side of the mountain. "So they didn't combine into a single piece? They're still 5 monsters?"

"Why is it that Messiah spoke Japanese before but now can speak in English?" asks Takeshi questionably.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Madas stands proudly as he awaits his opponent's turn.

"I can feel it... my offspring will do my bidding in the real world..." A ray of light releases from his eyes, projecting a screen. It shows Machine Beast Brinel within the Mediterranean sea destroying a Naval base.

The humans gasp in horror at the scene, seeing people getting mercilessly killed by the robot's cannon. They're also being converted into green energy and entering the machine. In a fit of anger Takeshi shouts, "Messiah! What the hell are you doing?!"

"That isn't for you to know, lowly human! The meat-puppets I've collected will become the feet that ushers in my return to the real world. I will rectify the mistake Z-one made by changing history back to how it was!" Messiah bellows before a beam shoots out that blows him and the others back.

"Hey! The only thing you should care about right now is me!" Madas states with a thumbs up.

"Draw!" Messiah looks at his newest card. "I will use Kikoujuu Sub 1's special effect; I'll target one monster you control that's been summoned from the Extra deck and treat it as a Synchro monster."

"What?!" A scan light shoots out from Brinel's head, which scans over Galaxion's body. Synchro Rings form over his body and pass through him. "What's the point of that?"

"Oh no... Now Messiah can use Brinel Infinity's effect if it's anything like Rizel..." Anna mutters, still stuttering in fear of what happened to Rose.

"Wait, I think I remember that card..." Takeshi says. "They were in the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, the first one that was made that Team 5D's won. There was a team called New World who used Infinity monsters like that."

"Really?!" Kouji asks.

"Now to use the power of the Synchro Killer; Brinel's effect activates!" The infinity sign glows brightly before whips fly out and grab hold of Galaxion. "Once per turn it targets one Synchro monster on the field and absorbs it, equipping to my monster and increasing its power by its attack!"

"Wait, really?!" mutters Jesse as Galaxion enters Brinel's body.

"Brinel's attack power is raised by the Synchro's attack!" Brinel brims with energy as its power rises.

Brinel: 2700 - 4700

"Zut! With that monster most of our decks would be completely useless," Alexianna curses. She knows she might not be affected by much, as her only Synchro is Chaos Goddess, but this monster is strong enough to cripple the others.

"Brinel, attack Galaxy-Eyes!" The cannon port aims down upon the polaris dragon before it charges.

"But, Madas' galaxy monsters are stronger than they look." Kouji gives a grin seeing the next move.

"Galaxy-Eyes' effect activates!" The dragon summons a galaxy hole around them and together they vanish. "When this card battles I can choose to banish it and the other battling monster until the end of the battle phase."

The Sub parts all explode as well, fading into the grave. "When there is no Infinity monster on the field the Subs are destroyed."

"Yes! Now he has a chance!" Galaxy-Eyes returns to the field as the battle phase ends along with Brinel Infinity. Alexianna shouts, "Go, Madas!"

"I activate my trap card; Revenge of The Fallen!" His graveyard begins to rumble as the Subs reassemble onto the field. "When machine type monsters I control are all destroyed, I can special summon level 1 monsters equal to the exact same number of them destroyed from the graveyard during the end phase."

"Damn it. That means he can bring them back," Jesse mutters.

"I'll set one card facedown. Turn end." Messiah's machines combine together with the Infinity counterpart.

"Draw!" Madas looks at his card. Taking a moment to assess the situation he places a card on the field. "I summon Galaxy Wizard." His next monster is a white magician wearing a black cape.

Galaxy Wizard: 0/1800 (4)

"I'll then play Galaxy Zero!" A portal opens up underneath them, allowing Crusher to revive. "I'll special summon a Photon or Galaxy monster in attack position."

"Two level four monsters... Is he planning to do that?" Kouji questions noticing the monsters.

"The same thing will happen again; as long as it has those parts it can protect itself," says Alexianna knowing the same thing will repeat.

"I'll take my two level 4 monsters and overlay them!" His two monsters transform into light and enter a red tear in space. "I'll construct the Overlay Network with these two light monsters; Xyz Summon!"

The tear explodes, and out from it descends another Gundam-motif warrior. "Starliege Paladynamo!"

Paladynamo: 2000/1000 (4)

"Paladynamo's effect activates!" Its body takes in both of its units. "Paladynamo can negate the effects of one monster you control and reduce its power to zero."

"Alright, then he can reduce that machine's power to zero and destroy it!" says the French girl.

"But, Sub 2 can still negate its attack. The better choice would be to aim for that card and deal damage using Galaxy-Eyes," says Takeshi with an added comment.

'Takeshi's right, that thing will negate my attack; but I have two monsters on the field. It will have to only stop one attack, and as long as I destroy that Infinity card the others will follow. This is the right choice.' "I'll target Brinel Infinity!" Paladynamo releases a bright light from its body upon the main core.

"How incorrigible... Sub 4's effect activates!" The naval carrier portion raises shields. "Once per turn, when my opponent targets a card I control using a monster effect I can direct that target to this card." As it takes the effect, the carrier turns dull and gray.

Brinel Infinity: 2200/2400

"Then, I'll attack-"

"Trap card open; Threatening Roar!" A loud bark echoes through the area, forcing Madas' monsters to stand down. "This turn you cannot declare an attack."

"Damn that stupid ass card! I'll end my turn!" Madas clenches his fists angrily. '_He's planning to do it; he'll capture Paladynamo and use it against me, but I still have Galaxy-Eyes on my side. The moment he tries to attack I'll use Photon Current to raise its power._'

"Draw." Messiah looks down at his new card. The machine then scans Madas' facedown. "I activate the spell card Rainbow Veil."

A rainbow aura protrudes off of the machine. "Any monster it battles now loses its effect. Now I'll use Sub 1's effect to treat Paladynamo as a Synchro monster before I absorb it with Brinel Infinity."

Green ropes of energy fly out and attach to the now Synchro Paladynamo. It then captures and absorbs the monster, raising the main machine's power.

Brinel: 4200/2400

"Battle! Brinel Infinity, attack Galaxy-Eyes!" The cannon aims at the dragon and charges up.

"I activate my trap card Photon Current!" As the cannon charges, Galaxy-Eyes glows brightly. "When you declare an attack on a light dragon monster I control I can increase its attack power by your monster's!"

"Alright!" Emily cheers along with the others. Takeshi and Tyson however remain unconvinced.

Messiah takes out one of its spells. "It's useless; Quick Play Magic, Shrink!"

As Galaxy-Eyes gets a powerup, it also shrinks in size. "Ah no!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 7200 – 3600

"Massatsu Brine Hou!" The cannon fires at the dragon, piercing through it and having it explode. Madas falls backwards in pain.

Madas: 7400

"Madas!" Everyone shouts in worry for their comrade.

"I'll set one card and end my turn. Now hurry up and fall, for my development!" it speaks. Its eyes glance upon Takeshi. "The one I truly desire to absorb isn't you."

"Seems he wants you Takeshi," Tyson says.

Takeshi takes a deep breath as he awaits Madas to stand. Every fiber in his being wants to take over for him, but knowing Madas he's too stubborn to do anything. That and also he needs to learn to trust these people he has to work with. Knowing that their boss can cripple him what with a Synchro strategy, he's going to need it. So calmly, he says, "Madas, stand up. This isn't too much for you, is it?"

"I can handle everything!" he suddenly shouts, before standing back to his feet. The red haired teen grins confidently. "I'll take down this hunk of junk by myself! The Galaxy deck I gained from Miss Julia won't let me down!"

"Eh?" Alexianna turns to Takeshi. "He knows Julia?"

"That's his step-mom."

"Eh?!" Everyone responds.

"Draw!" Madas stares at his newest card, only to scuff. "I play Trade In! I'll discard a level 8 monster to draw 2 cards."

After drawing he sighs. '_I shouldn't have done that. I can only defend this turn now since I got nothing good._' "I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Messiah stares with zero emotion at the Galaxy duelist. "I activate Kikoujuu Sub 3's effect!" The cannon submarine begins to charge energy, as Infinity upchucks Paladynamo. "I'll trade off the Synchro monster equipped to Brinel Infinity and raise its attack by 2000. Brinel Infinity can then attack directly."

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt." Everyone begins to back away knowing how much this will hurt.

"Rail-Gun Brine Cannon!" The cannon absorbs Paladynamo before firing a white beam of energy at Madas. He raises his arms and takes the full blow, crying out in pain as he whips in the air. The poor guy crashes into the ground painfully.

Madas: 3200

"Madas!" Takeshi yelps, unable to take his friend getting hurt anymore. He rushes over to him.

"Get back, Takeshi!" Madas shouts to him, giving a scary look of his own. Goggle boy stops in his tracks. "I'm not so weak I need you to defend me all the time. I'll destroy him myself, without help, or I'll never be able to face Anna!"

"...Madas..." Anna mutters, stunned at his statement.

"I'll defeat Messiah and avenge Rose, and then I'll take down every bastard under his rule!" Madas forces himself back up.

"Forget it; I want the energy produced from the finest young duelists. Cross World wasn't forged for street rats!" Ignoring Madas Messiah holds its right arm over to Takeshi and the others.

"You mean me, right?!" Madas quickly moves in front of his friends.

"Don't cover us!" Jesse shouts, prompting Kouji to pull him back.

"I will not be ignored again. I will stand out and a champion, as the king! No one will ever look down on me again!" Madas' declaration proves strong as he forces himself in place despite being burnt and fractured in some ribs.

"Then I'll tear you to pieces in these final moments. Turn end." With this declaration Madas makes his draw.

As this happens, up in the skies exists a floating sanctuary. Deep within its chambers resides the Barrier Statue of the Heavens. Light illuminates from it, gaining the attention of the Hieratic Dragon King Atumus. "This light..."

The light shoots down through the structure into the world below. "What did that fool Vladimir do?"

Madas looks down at his card. "I'll flip over my facedown, Orbital Seven." His monster flips over, this being a weird looking machine shaped to have a bunny motif.

Orbital Seven: 500/2000 (4)

"Orbital 7's effect activates; I'll add a You Got it Boss! counter to it when it flips over. Next I'll tribute this monster to add a Galaxy or Photon monster to my hand." Orbital changes shape, before shooting out a card from its body. It then shatters. "I'll add Galaxy Knight."

"Galaxy Knight?" Kouji questions.

"That wasn't there before..." Anna mutters.

"That was send at the level 8 cost for Trade In, wasn't it?" Alexianna questions, looking over at Takeshi.

"It was." As he speaks he notices a bright light shoot out from the skies, before it glides down at the duelists. Takeshi sees it going straight for Alexianna. "Lexi, look out!"

Just as she spots it he moves fast and grabs her, the light hitting and passing through the duo before it continues towards Madas. As the light enters his body he brims with energy before it turns dark red. "What... What's happening?"

"That light!" Messiah grumbles, as if having recognized it.

Madas looks at his Extra Deck and picks up two new cards. His eyes widen in shock. "These... These are the cards she told me to look for?"

"What did you get?" asks Takeshi as he and Alexianna stand up.

He grins. The only thing he could do in response is grin. "I special summon Photon Slasher!"

An old favorite returns with a sword swipe. "I'll then summon Galaxy Knight!"

Sliding down on a futuristic glider, a shining knight encased in silver armor wielding a glowing sword appears onto the field.

Galaxy Knight: 2800/2600 (8)

"Galaxy Knight's effect; when it's summoned this way I can special summon one Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in my graveyard in defense mode by reducing this card's attack power by 1000," says Madas as he pulls out his dragon. "Return to the field, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes returns with a glorious luminescence. Seeing the two, Takeshi says, "He has two level 8 monsters now. Will he summon a new monster?"

"I'll take my level 8 Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and overlay them!" His two monsters take to the skies, entering this time a spiraling galaxy. "I'll construct the Overlay Network with these two monsters; Xyz Summon!"

After entering the galaxy explodes, and the entire landscape changes, as if they were all traveling through the universe. "The roaring that pierces the universe, reflect to the distant past and revive from the roots of the galaxy; reveal yourself and guide me to victory!" The area around them implodes, revealing Neo-Space. "Numbers 107!"

Appearing into existence as they return back to the mountains is a four way slanted pendant object surrounded by Overlay Units. Two ends have the color blue reflecting from a light panel while the other two have red. The object in question then opens up, accompanied by a tremendous roar that transcends and surpasses even the sound barrier. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" It then shape shifts, becoming a black, mechanized dragon. It roars once more, staring down at Brinel and Messiah.

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 3000/2500 (8)

"What?! What manner of creature is this?!" Messiah shouts as it awaits for Madas' next move.

"What the hell is that?!" shouts Jesse in shock.

"Numbers... So then, it's from that newly released set of Xyz monsters?" questions Kouji.

"Madas never had a monster like that..." Anna speaks, just as surprised as the others.

"Galaxy-Eyes... Another one just like the first?" Alexianna stares up in awe at the machine dragon. Takeshi however unlike the others remains silent.

"At the start of the Battle Phase, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect activates!" A unit enters the purple crystal on its chest. It then reverts to its original sealed state, reflecting a bright purple light. Time seems to pass by quickly.

"What's this?" Messiah looks up at his Machine Beast, which comes apart as its separate components. "Brinel Infinity! My offspring!"

"Tachyon Transmigration; my monster can negate the effects of every other monster on the field and return their attack power to their original states." After its time traveling the dragon returns to its monster form, roaring down upon Messiah. "Without its ability and components that machine of yours can't do anything. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Brinel Infinity!"

The dragon makes two swings from its arms at it, releasing twin shockwaves of energy. "Reverse card open; Half Shut!"

A cyclone strikes Brinel Infinity, just as the shockwaves strike it. Messiah raises its arms as it gets struck by the battle damage. Parts of its body begins to fall apart in addition. In a voice that seems to be breaking up, it says, "Half Shut cuts the attack power of one monster I target in half; the monster is thereby unable to be destroyed by battle either. Brinel Infinity is at zero so nothing will change, but by my next turn I will eradicate you-"

Messiah pauses when it notes the Life meter has reduced to 4000 instead of 5000 as it calculated. "What?!"

"Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon... When a card effect resolves during the battle phase it uses its effect under your control, it gains 1000 attack points for every effect. It can then attack twice." The dragon glimmers brightly as it prepares a follow up. Purple energy charges in the form of a ball before it. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Brinel Infinity once more! Senmetsu no Tachyon Spiral!"

The dragon rears its head and fires, releasing a large stream of energy directly at the main part, causing an explosion. The machine's damage reflects upon Messiah, who's arm comes off. "Damn you humans... This will be the last time you reduce me to this level!"

Using whatever parts it had left, Messiah converts to a shuttle and flies away. Madas grins at his victory, shouting, "I'VE WON," before fainting.

"Madas!" Anna rushes over to Madas, just before Takeshi could, and helps him up. "You okay?!"

"I am always okay!" he says to her, with a stern smile. "Even though I'm beaten up, I was able to stand up to that bastard."

"You...idiot..." Chuckling at his declaration, Anna helps the Galaxy user up.

Takeshi makes a sigh, glad they made it out without a body count. He approaches Milla, asking, "Are you okay? Is the Skill Drain still on you?"

"Actually, I can feel it fading..." she tells him. "It seems we've made it through."

He loosens up, glad Milla is okay. He then helps her to sit beside him. "Not bad for a teenager, huh?"

"I'm actually proud of you a little," she says to him.

Alexianna listens from where she stands, twitching a bit on her eyebrow. '_She's proud of him? Why don't you just hug him?!_'

"It's a great accomplishment you've made Takeshi. You managed to implement courage into others, and make sure no one died... But..." Milla gives Takeshi a hard slap, one that takes everyone by surprise and leaves a stinging red mark. "I wish you wouldn't think so little of your life. Don't be stupid about your life again, master!"

Takeshi remains silent staring up at Milla, noticing her eyes becoming watery. She stands and walks away, leaving everyone perplexed. He's still stuck on her calling him master. "Milla..."

"Master? What does that mean?!" Alexianna asks suddenly, though still shocked by the slap.

"Are those two closer than we thought?" Emily queries.

Tyson scratches his head as he thinks. "This has been one weird event."

"Is there something between you two we need to know?" Kouji asks Takeshi.

Staring up at Alexianna and then Kouji, who looks like he doesn't really care, the Busters' leader says, "Not that I know of..." He then pulls himself to his feet. "Let's take a break for now, eat that Simorgh we just killed and we'll think of what to follow up with."

Hearing the words 'eat that Simorgh' doesn't sit well with them, but considering they're hungry they don't care. Kouji, Emily and Alexianna pull Simorgh's feathers off while Tyson, Jesse and Takeshi start a fire using sticks, grass and leaves from the forest within the ravine. Mira and Anna treat to Madas' injuries in the meantime, and soon lunch is served.

…

The desert heat begins to lighten up as Chase, Mythran and the others continue to walk. The chaos knight soon stops before them and says, "We're getting close. Everyone, stay on your toes."

"Close to what?" Rex asks.

"The Naturia Forest that connects to the desert is close by, but that's connected to a canyon," he tells him. "Once we reach a safer setting we'll begin looking for Milla the Temporal Magician, and the other statues."

"Hey, can you tell me what these statues are about?" asks Malinda in a demanding tone. "Chase and Rex destroyed the Earth one, but we still don't know what it's for."

"Yeah... I was a bit curious about that myself..." Ijin adds.

"The statues are important pieces to Messiah's plan. Milla and I found out about it a while ago, but we ended up being separated so we couldn't go after the Barrier Statue of the Heavens. She was later captured, and I lost track of time when I was ambushed." He closes his eyes in horror thinking about those events.

"What happened?" Mythran ignores Chase's question and moves forward. "Mythran, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's keep moving; once we meet Milla we can disclose what we each know together." Regardless of the awkwardness his silence presented the Nightmare Soldiers follow. As they do, Mythran looks down at his left arm, noticing it twitching. He grabs it, and the color red flashes before his eyes. '_No... I can still see the blood..._'

…

"Everyone, come together!" The busters and company turn to Takeshi after finishing the giant bird. "Here's the plan; Madas is injured, and we're still bruised from those birds. I'm going after Raijinki though, so I need you guys to cooperate." He then points to Alexianna and Kouji. "I'll go with Alexianna and Kouji."

"There's no way I'm letting you go yourself-huh?" She looks up at him in shock. "Huh? You want me to come?"

"Milla, you're coming too. You can help me discern any weakness that thing may have," he tells her. "I'm sorry if it's too much for you, but we need your expertise."

"Wait, we can't go now! We're all still injured like you said!" Anna says to him.

"We should wait until we're at full health," Jesse adds.

"We have to strike now!" he tells them, being more stern this time. "They won't let us go, and we need Amne to realize our strength so no one will end up like..." He pauses, once again trying to find the right words.

"Like Hiyori?" Alexianna finishes for him. This leaves a bad taste in her mouth along with the others.

Sighing, Takeshi stands tall before them. "I admit, what happened to Hiyori was horrible. But that's no reason to throw our lives away. Now, I know that you all think I have no right saying that since I don't truly value my own life, and you all understand that in some way, but I was designated your leader. No matter what fears you may have upon realizing we're trapped in another world, no matter who will come for us to kill and harvest us for energy, no matter how many times we get hurt, I will stand up and bring the four of us together and survive. As Milla said, we will go after the Barrier Statues and destroy them; that will lead Amne to us, and not only will we defeat them we will find the truth to our entrapment and escape to our homes where your families await. Until then, I promise I'll protect you all and live for you guys.

"Understand?" Everyone stares at Takeshi for a long while, who stays like that to await their response.

Eventually Alexianna speaks up. "Very well. You're the leader, and you've been keeping your word so far. I'll trust you."

"What kind of friend doesn't trust their buds?" Tyson adds with a grin.

"Four of us?" Kouji questions before snickering. "Until this whole business with Raijinki is over we're under your care."

"I agree!" Anna and Emily say in unison.

Jesse scoffs. "Whoever can do something like that with those birds is good enough for me to listen to."

"I am only interested in myself," Madas claims. "... But, I don't need to think about that right now; I obviously can't say I can destroy that Messiah by myself. I need your help."

Takeshi smiles a bit as they start to believe in him. "Thanks everyone. Now, let's go!" He approaches his spirit Milla and lifts her onto him piggyback style. "Ready Milla?"

Milla smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, cupping her arms around his neck as she gets comfortable. "The Mist Valley tribe should be just overhead."

As he carries her ahead, Kouji and Alexianna follow after him. "I'm beginning to think there's something more to them than they're letting on. Don't you think?" The moment he turns to her he sees she has this look of restraint on her face. Taking the hint he moves faster, having her behind him. '_There's something going on there too!_'

Alexianna grits her teeth, constantly thinking how much of a pervert he is right now. "Takeshi..."

As the others remain in place, Takeshi leads his three comrades along the rocky valley. Eventually they spot a shrine just within their vicinity. They continue in that direction where the Mist Valley tribe including Raijinki awaits. The Thunder Lord stares at the approaching teens and duel monster with a grin.

"Well, it took you long enough. Have any problems?" Raijinki laughs at them, leading Takeshi-tachi to believe he was indeed involved.

"You would know you-" Kouji holds a hand out to Alexianna.

Takeshi lays Milla on her behind before walking over to Raijinki. His look of happiness and calm has now changed to anger and determination. "I'm here, now let's duel. If we win you will give us the location of the Barrier Statue of Wind you have."

"Very well, little man." Lightning flashes in his left arm before he fires, having it attach to Takeshi's arm. "This Duel Anchor will prevent you from escaping until the duel concludes."

Both duelists activate their duel disks, before shouting, "Duel!"

Raijinki: 8000

Takeshi: 8000

"I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird!" After drawing Raijinki summons his famed annoyance to the field. "I'll set one card and end my turn. Now, make it last little man!"

"Draw." Takeshi stares at his newly drawn card before taking a moment to think. 'With this I will have completely summoned them all.' "I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar."

Appearing to the field is a dark blue, red-eyed spirit who snickers as it floats.

Mara: 100/500 (2) Tuner

"A tuner on the first turn?" Raijinki mutters. "Wait, that's of the Nordic tribe..."

"I'll then tune the level 2 Mara!" he declares as Mara transforms into two Synchro Rings.

"Huh?! But he has no monsters on the field!" Alexianna says. How can he synchro summon with just a Tuner?

"Mara's effect then activates; when performing a Synchro Summon, the materials are two Nordic monsters in my hand. I'll tune the level 4 Garmr of the Nordic Beasts and Tyr of the Nordic Champions with the level 2 Mara!" Garmr and Tyr appear from his hand onto the field, before becoming stars. The fabric of reality begins to shake with Takeshi's newest monster. "The god that was born from the stars, show us your absolute power and make the world laugh!

"Synchro Summon!" A hole in reality is torn open as a face peers through. A giant in ancient garbs of colorful tastes descends before Takeshi. He grabs his face suddenly, before saying, "Polar God King - Loki!"

Loki: 3300/3000 (10)

"Whoa! That's Takeshi's ace monster?!" Alexianna shouts in shock of his monster.

"Loki, one of the three Aesir gods that Team Ragnarok owned back during the WR GPX... How did he get that?" Even Kouji is impressed, having never seen Takeshi duel before along with Alexianna.

"Because I summoned an Aesir monster successfully I can use the effects of the Quick Play spell Yggdrasil Dive and send it to the graveyard." Takeshi discards his spell and turns his attention to Raijinki. "Loki, attack Thunderbird!"

As Loki holds out his finger like a gun, Raijinki laughs. "Oho! You really are someone worth harvesting, but you've made a mistake attacking without considering my facedown. Trap card, Dimensional Prison!" An opening in space tears up before the God of Mischief. "Because you declared an attack this trap will banish your monster!"

"Loki's effect activates." The god's eyes shine brightly. "Once per turn it can negate a trap card's activation during the battle phase and destroy it. This makes it useless." The tear in space closes up, much to Raijinki's appalled surprise. "Vanity Bullet!"

The god fires, blowing off half of the bird's body. The attack then travels over to Raijinki, who suffers the damage.

Raijinki: 5800

"With that I'll set one card." Takeshi's facedown appears on the field. Raijinki stares over at Takeshi, his eyes widening when he notices something wrong with him.

Alexianna and Kouji go shocked as well, while Milla smiles. The French girl then mutters, "Takeshi... What happened..."

"His eye..."

Takeshi looks back at the others, his left eye glowing purple with a rune. His attention returns to the duel, before he says, "Turn end."

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

Original Cards:

Brine Core  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Stats: 0/0  
Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and damage calculation is reduced to zero. When this card is destroyed by a card effect; destroy all monsters you control and select one Kikoujuu Brinel Infinity, Kikoujuu Sub 1, Kikoujuu Sub 2, Kikoujuu Sub 3 and Kikoujuu Sub 4 from your hand, deck or graveyard; special summon them to your field in any position.

Kikoujuu Brinel Infinity

Level: 1

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Effect

Stats: 0/0

Effect: This card gains atk/def equal to every other Kikoujuu monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn you can target one Synchro monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This monster's atk is increased by that monster's atk.

Kikoujuu Sub 1

Level: 1

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Effect

Stats: 700/0

Effect: If you don't control a Machine Type Infinity monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, target one monster your opponent controls that was special summoned from the Extra deck; it is now treated as a Synchro monster as long as it remains on the field.

Kikoujuu Sub 2

Level: 1

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Effect

Stats: 0/2000

Effect: If you don't control a Machine Type Infinity monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of one monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains faceup on the field your opponent can only attack it.

Kikoujuu Sub 3

Level: 1

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Effect

Stats: 1500/400

Effect: If you don't control a Machine Type Infinity monster, destroy this card. Once per turn you can send one Synchro monster in the spell/trap zone to increase the attack of one Infinity monster you control by its atk until the end phase. That card can also attack directly this turn.

Kikoujuu Sub 4

Level: 1

Attribute: Water

Type: Machine/Effect

Stats: 500/300

Effect: If you don't control a Machine Type Infinity monster, destroy this card. When your opponent activates a monster effect that targets, you can change that target to this card.

Revenge of The Fallen

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated if machine type monsters you control are destroyed by card effects. You can special summon level 1 monsters from your graveyard equal to the number of monsters destroyed.


	15. VX: Divine Wrath

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Kakusei by Ricky

Manabu: Hey, did you know that in some cultures Roc is the name given to certain birds other cultures call Simorgh?

Ryusei: That's pretty good. Also, why am I using my real name?! Why am I suddenly not being called Yusei?!

Amelia: We don't want the audience to think you're Fudo Yusei.

Ryusei: But I hate my name!

Hilbert: Shut up! There's nothing dragon about it; it means Meteor, not Dragon Star!

Ryusei: Wrong!

Manabu: Anyway, enjoy this chapter and remember to leave your input in the reviews and on the forum.

Julia: When are we opening up Ocs?

Kazuki: Too many characters now as there are. But there is a Bleach OC story coming up in June.

_**Chapter XIV: Galactic Overlord Part 3 – Divine Wrath**_

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Vanity Bullet!" The god fires, blowing off half of the bird's body. The attack then travels over to Raijinki, who suffers the damage.

Raijinki: 5800

"With that I'll set one card." Takeshi's facedown appears on the field. Raijinki stares over at Takeshi, his eyes widening when he notices something wrong with him. He looks back at the others, his left eye glowing purple with a rune. He could tell they're surprised, afraid maybe even; but that's not important right now. His attention returns to the duel, before he says, "Turn end."

The thunder lord growls angrily at the young student, drawing his card. "I shutter a speculate in your actions; you're enraged, aren't you?"

"That much is obvious... Hiyori was our friend, and you killed her!" He shouts the last sentence loudly. "Why wouldn't I be angry at a monster like you?"

"He really took that hard..." Kouji says.

Alexianna remains worried though. Takeshi isn't holding his words back this time so he means business, but there's this nagging feeling that's making her worry. She afterall doesn't know a thing about his strategy or his strength, having never seen him duel before.

"I play Graceful Charity; I'll draw three cards and discard two." Raijinki stares as his two cards go into the grave. "Since one of them was Baby Roc I can special summon it. I'll then summon Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North!"

After the baby Roc flies in, a white bird with black feathered wings flocks to the field onto his duel disk.

Blizzard: 1300/0 (2)

"I'll use Blizzard's effect and revive a Black Feather from my graveyard; Jetstream the Blue Sky!" This time a red headed bird with a blue body appears onto the field.

Jetstream: 100/800 (1)

"Why does he have Black Feather monsters? His deck is Mist Valley, so..." Kouji trails off.

"It's not just them..." Alexianna states. "I've heard of this combo; it's called Black Valley. It combines the two deck's swarming capabilities into one, and combos when using the card Dark Simorgh."

"Dark Simorgh?!" Kouji turns back to the duel. "That would make sense since we were attacked by them before."

"I'll tune together my two monsters, Jetstream and Blizzard!" Blizzard takes to the skies and becomes rings, while Jetstream passes through to become a star. "The ancient weapon of Celtic folklore will flock the fields and shatter the mighty! Synchro Summon!

"Claiomh Solais the Hazehawk!" Appearing to the field is a green hawk with colorful feathers. Its talons reap through the air before it makes a crouching position.

Claiomh Solais: 0/2300 (3)

"I'll use his effect; by targeting one monster you control it loses its attack power and effect until the end of this turn." The bird squawks before releasing a wind that drains Loki of his power.

"Loki..."

"I'll then banish Jetstream and Thunderbird to special summon Dark Simorgh!" The black version of the Simorgh that they ate before appears onto the field with a horrendous, black wind.

Dark Simorgh: 2700/2200 (7)

"It's there!" Alexianna shouts. "Now Takeshi can't set his cards!"

Takeshi looks down at his facedown and then his hand card. Regardless of the now troublesome situation he's in he decides to leave it as it is. "Simorgh, attack Loki!"

"Trap card open; Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir!" Simorgh squawks as it releases a black wind that shatters Loki apart. Takeshi gets blown in the air by the powerful wind. "The trap card I activated allows me to add a Nordic monster to my hand!"

Takeshi: 5300

"Roc, direct attack!" The baby flies in to attack him, but a black goat appears before him to defend. "What?"

"Because you destroyed a monster I control by battle and sent it to the graveyard, I can special summon this card to the field. It's all thanks to chaining Gleipnir at the battle step," Takeshi says as he looks at the new monster. "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts is equal in defense to your baby bird's attack."

Tanngnjostr: 800/1100 (3)

"Fine... I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," says the thunder lord before his turn concludes.

"Why did he wait until he declared the attack?" questions Alexianna curiously. She thinks about it a little more and says, "Oh, I get it! He wanted to make sure he would get hit by Simorgh first. He didn't want to waste any move... Mon dieu, he's allot smarter than he makes himself out to be."

"At this end phase I can activate Loki's effect, banishing a Nordic Alfar Tuner and special summoning him. But the effect of Yggdrasil Dive in my grave now kicks in." The world tree appears before them, digging deep into the roots of the earth. Mara rises up and vanishes. "When I have to banish a Nordic Tuner for the special summoning of an Aesir monster I return that Tuner to my graveyard and on the following turn the Aesir loses its effects."

Loki returns to the field after climbing out of a tear in space, tipping his hat down to the others. "When that happens I can add one trap card to my hand." He picks up Gleipnir and adds them to his hand. "Draw." Takeshi looks down at his hand of three.

"Loki and a goat on the field... He may want to take it easy. Loki can't negate that trap card now," Kouji says as he looks at the Norse God.

"I will switch Tanngnjostr to attack position." The black goat turns into attack mode before groaning. "With that I can special summon a Nordic Beast from my deck; appear, Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts!"

Appearing beside the goat is a white goat which grunts.

Tanngrisnir: 1200/800 (3)

"I'll then normal summon the Nordic Beast Guldfaxe!" This time a black horse neighs before appearing on the field.

Guldfaxe: 1600/1000 (4) Tuner

"Another Tuner? Is he going for another?" asks Kouji before remembering the other Nordic gods used by Team Ragnarok.

"I'll tune together Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir with Guldfaxe!" The monsters do their Synchro deal as Takeshi's left eye changes to glow green. "When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer, and the very earth will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon!"

The ground begins to shake as a fissure splits through the earth. A mighty hand reaches up and grasps the earth, before pulling himself up to stare down upon his targets. Raising a large hammer, the God of Thunder swings it with a sound of thunder. "Polar God King, Thor!"

Thor: 3500/2800 (10)

"There's another big guy!" she shouts.

"I'll use Thor's effect; I'll negate the effects of every monster you control." Thor releases a shockwave that drains the powers of Simorgh and the others. With that Takeshi takes a moment to contemplate how to respond; as long as that bird is around he can continue to weaken the gods, and Simorgh is definitely a problem. So they have to go.

"Trap card open; Threatening Roar!" His field is attacked by a large roar. "Now your battle phase is canceled."

"Very well. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." With that the monsters gain their powers back.

"Draw!" Raijinki looks down at his card. '_One of those cards is probably meant to stop Claiomh Solais, or prevent me from dealing damage. Then, I'll just have to get around that._' "With Pot of Greed I'll draw two cards. I'll then play Divine Wind of Mist Valley. This leads me to summon Harpie Dancer!" His newest monster is a Harpie belly dancer.

Dancer: 1200/1000 (4)

"I'll then use Claiomh Solais' effect to drain Thor's power." The bird caws as the God of Thunder takes a knee. "With Dancer's effect I'll return Baby Roc to my hand to normal summon another Wind monster this turn."

Dancer performs a dance and releases feathers from her winds, guiding the tiny bird above. The winds begin to pick up quickly in response, and another voluptuous Harpie flocks beside Dancer. "Harpie Channeler!"

Channeler: 1400/1300 (4)

"I'll return Channeler to my hand to special summon Genex Ally Birdman!" Channeler flies up into the divine wind and joins his hand. "Birdman gains 500 attack points when it's special summoned that way using a Wind Monster."

Birdman: 1400-1900/400 (3) Tuner

"A tuner monster, and Dancer is a level 4 monster..." Takeshi mutters as he looks at the opponent's field.

"Takeshi, look out! It's coming!" says Alexianna out of concern.

"I'll tune my level 4 Dancer with the level 3 Tuner Birdman!" The monsters synchronize together, giving Raijinki passage to the field. "Synchro Summon, myself; Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

Thunderlord: 2600/2400 (7)

The humans keep their cool as Raijinki summons himself to the field, a flash of lightning accompanied. "I'll then resummon Harpie Channeler!"

Channeler returns in a hurried gale, winking as the humans below. "Channeler's effect activates; by sending one Harpie card from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon a Harpie monster to the field."

In a flash of fire rises a long necked burgundy dragon. "Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2000-2300/2500 (7)

"Eh? Why did its power rise?" Kouji says.

"Harpie Channeler is treated as a Harpie Lady while on the field," Milla says as a reminder.

"Because there's a dragon type on the field Channeler's level increases to 7." Harpie Channeler gains 3 extra stars, empowering her.

"Four level seven monsters..." Takeshi mutters.

"I'll overlay myself, the level 7 Channeler and Harpie's Pet Dragon, constructing the Overlay Network with these monsters!" The three monsters fly into the sky and enter a red tear in space. It then explodes as he descends. "Xyz Summon! Amne Mist Valley Raging Storm God – Raiga!"

Raiga: 2600/2400

"There it is, the monster that killed Hiyori..." Alexianna grows enraged as she stares at it.

"When I'm summoned, I can return a number of Mist Valley cards to my hand, and I'll drain Loki's power!" The Divine Wind fades as it sweeps into his hand, and Loki's power weakens. '_He hasn't played a card to counter Claiomh Solais... So then he was waiting for me to come to the field directly!_' "Battle; I'll destroy Thor!"

Lightning forms around the demon's arms before it fires at the God of Thunder, causing him to shatter. Takeshi remains silent as he gets struck, despite the large amount of damage he's taking.

Takeshi: 2700

"Oh no... Takeshi can't take another hit or he'll lose!" Alexianna speaks, clenching her hands together.

'This works. I'll activate my facedown the moment he attacks, and get rid of Simorgh again.' Takeshi looks down at his facedown card as he prepares himself.

"Your trap stands to save your monster, isn't it? I wouldn't be so sure about that; men!" Raiga snaps his fingers, and Mist Valley troops gather around Alexianna, Kouji and Milla. "Whatever you're planning, stop it. Or else who knows what will happen to your friends..."

"Damn it... It was a trap!" Alexianna looks around at the birdlike monsters. Takeshi remains silent as he stares, his eye glowing brightly.

"Go ahead and try," he states, surprising the others with his cold tone.

"Dark Simorgh, attack!" Simorgh squawks before releasing a black wind.

"Trap card open; Nordic Relic Brisingamen!" A fancy necklace appears around Loki's neck, which raises his power. "This card increases my monster's attack power by Simorgh's, making it a draw!"

"What?!" Loki and Simorgh class together, until they both shatter to pieces. "You would respond, even when I threaten the lives of your friends?!"

"I don't have to worry about them; that's how one has faith," he responds, pointing back with his thumb as Raiga sees Milla knocking back each monster with her time magic. "Milla and I have a contract, and the benefits of it allow us to share thoughts when I desire. She took advantage of the shock of me reacting and fought off your soldiers."

Milla kicks Executor in the face, causing him to faint, before glaring at Raiga. "Did you really think we would fall for that? The Skill Drain has lifted already so there's nothing stopping me."

"I gotta get me one of those," Kouji states with a grin. Alexianna however didn't see his plan coming and was actually worried. They soon come to their sights as Mist Condors fly down at them.

"Zerato/Leyvaten!" The two summon their monsters and fend them off.

"Now, end your turn." Takeshi's harsh words pierce into the demon lord.

"Fine. I'll end my turn with that..." As he does the ground begins to shake.

"At this end phase I activate Gleipnir, adding Valkyrie to my hand. I'll then revive Loki and Thor, and by the way of Yggdrasil Dive I can select Mara and Guldfaxe, and they revive with only the cost of being unable to use their effects on my turn." The ground tears apart, and Thor rises up with his hammer and sparks of lightning overhead. Loki tears open reality and pops up below. "Now their effects activate; Loki lets me add Gleipnir to my hand while Thor deals 800 points of damage to you."

The God of Thunder raises his hammer, and lightning strikes the Raging Thunder God harshly.

Raijinki: 5000

"Draw!" Takeshi looks down at his three cards. "I'll attack Simorgh with Loki!"

The trickster fires point blank at the bird, tearing it apart before it shatters.

Raijinki: 4400

"Thor, attack!" Thor's hammer smashes into the Xyz monster and he falls backwards in pain.

Raijinki: 3500

Raiga forces himself to stand, still sparking from the god's attack, while Takeshi stares down at him, giving a spiteful scuff. "Your plan to trap us and force me to yield failed. My comrades would never fall for such tricks. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Takeshi... He's actually doing it. He's winning!" Alexianna says with bright eyes of hope. "He's so much cooler than I thought he'd be."

"Yeah. No wonder you guys chose him as leader," Kouji adds.

Staring up at the God of Thunder, Raiga becomes blisteringly angrier. "Draw!" The monster's eyes turn glowing green as he begins to laugh. He inserts his spell. "I activate the Rank Up Magic - ENMA Force!"

Takeshi flinches. "What?"

"What?!" Milla, Alexianna and Kouji all come to the same reaction.

"ENMA Force can be used to Rank Up one Xyz monster on my field and special summon an Enma version of myself!" His body begins to transform with digital energy.

"Wait, but I destroyed your monster!"

"ENMA Force also special summons my monster I wish to Rank Up by sending every card I control to the graveyard!" Claiomh Solais fades away as he continues to transform. "I'll now rebuild the Overlay Network using myself as a material! Prepare to see my true form!" His body now gains mechanical parts, including on his left arm, right wing and the bottom portion of his face. The now cyborg thunder lord roars with anger as the lightning Thor is producing goes over to it. "Xyz Summon; the virus that even god fears, ENMA Mist Valley Lightning Devil God – Raiden!"

Raiden: 3000/2500 (8)

"What the hell is this? Enma?" Milla mutters. "Even with my memories I don't remember this type of power in Amne's possession!"

"Enma?" Kouji cups his chin as he thinks. "Isn't Enma Japanese for Devil?"

Raiden cackles thunder from his breath. "Of course you wouldn't remember, traitor! This card is a new power given to us by our god Messiah! After having all six of his Machine Offsprings created he is nearing his full power!" Raiden glares at the gods before him. "Your gods are nothing to me now! They will fall, just like Odin by the Emissary of Darkness!"

"Odin?" Kouji repeats.

"Emissary of Darkness?" Alexianna bites her bottom lip staring at the duel. Meanwhile Milla becomes more intense.

"What is Messiah planning? What is its true goal?" Takeshi asks him in a demanding, straight tone.

"None of your business; you are all just his brain food to help him mature." Lightning forms around its body as lightning pierces Gleipnir. "When I am Xyz Summoned I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and card effects cannot activate in response."

Raiden raises his arm high and makes a hand slash, cutting through the only Overlay Unit he has. "Next, by removing one Overlay Unit while I have Raiga as my Xyz Material, I can return every monster you control to your hand, and you take damage equal to their combined attack power."

"What?!" Alexianna stares up at Takeshi, a strong pain gripping her heart as the possibility of him dying.

"Lightning Afterglow!" His twin streams of electricity fly over to the Aesir Gods, who vanish in the afterglow as the lightning continues over to Takeshi. Raiden cackles as he watches. "Take 7800 points of damage! Die!"

"Takeshi!" Alexianna shouts without hesitation.

"By discarding Hanewata from my hand I can protect myself from battle damage this turn." Hanewata flaps down in front of him and protects Takeshi from the lightning. Milla falls down to her knees, breathing a sigh of relief, while Alexianna smiles wide.

Raiden tsks before looking at his hand. "The turn I use that effect I have to go to the End Phase. Turn end."

"Draw!" Takeshi looks down at his hand. He then calmly thinks before making his move. "I'll summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in defense mode!" A blue haired fairy flies to the field with a flap of the wings as she draws her sword.

Valkyrie: 400/800 (2) Tuner

"I'll then set one card and end my turn." With this Takeshi calmly ends and glances down at his field.

"Little boy... Are you trying to stall? Nothing you try now will save you. I'll destroy that monster before you get a chance to Synchro Summon Odin!" Raiden draws his card and places it, calling out Black Feather – Bora the Spear.

Bora: 1700/800 (4)

"Bora, attack Valkyrie! Death Spiral!" Surrounding his spear with darkness Bora spirals and pierces through the little fairy. "Bora does piercing damage as well!"

Takeshi: 1800

After falling down to one knee Takeshi presses a button on his disk. "Trap card open; Rainbow Bifrost Bridge!" Valkyrie ascends from the grave and enters the world tree Yggdrasil, a rainbow following her. "This trap can only be activated when a Nordic Tuner I control is sent to the graveyard because of my opponent's card. This trap allows me to Synchro Summon an Aesir by banishing the tuner and any two monsters from my deck as long as they equal 10 in level."

"Alright! Takeshi's still in this!" Kouji shouts.

"Finally, he's back," Milla mutters with a look of satisfaction.

"I'll tune together Valkyrie with the level 4 Super-Nimble Mega Hamster and Milla the Temporal Magician!" Takeshi takes out the two monsters from his deck, surprising the girls when he picks Milla. When Valkyrie and the monsters make their move Takeshi grasps his left eye in pain, blood leaking down from it. "North star in the heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority!" The inner rings flash with light and soars into the skies as a starlight road.

"Synchro Summon!" The light dies; a towering being of light descends from the heavens as the clouds part. The being reveals itself to be a majestic old man wielding a spear standing taller than everyone and everything, even the mountains they stand upon. "He who rules the world ordained by the gods; the Highest God, the Polar God Sacred Emperor, Odin!"

As the monster is summoned Mythran twitches a bit. '_This feeling... Odin?_'

Elsewhere Anna continues to tend to Madas' injuries, noticing he hasn't woken up yet. That's when the pressure of the Sacred Emperor blows wind their way. Tyson and the others look around until they spot Odin just over the mountains staring down an enemy. The Deadshot then shouts, "Alright! Takeshi brought out his strongest monster!"

"Strongest?! That's Odin from Team Ragnarok!" Emily states in shock.

"I gotta see this!" Jesse says with intrigue before moving closer.

"Wait! Takeshi said to wait for their return before doing anything," Tyson warns. Jesse shrugs him off.

"He's not my leader. Besides-" Before he could resume they hear the sound of boulders smashing into one another. "The hell was that?"

Jesse and Tyson head to the side of the mountain, away from the ravine, and two bodies in puddles of blood at the bottom of the rocky cliff. Tyson's jaw drops before he begins to climb down, Jesse following him. Emily asks, "What's wrong?"

"We found some people!" Jesse responds.

"Eh?" Emily, Mira and Anna look at eachother before watching the boys. The former then goes after them.

Soon the guys reach the bottom, and getting a closer look they could see they're girls. The first is a blond with light skin. The color red decorates over her white jacket and blue blouse along with the black jeans. The other is a dark haired girl with a long, pink dress stretched over her body.

Tyson and Jesse turn over the first girl, seeing she has blood originating from the side of her face and abdomen. Jesse checks her pulse, and says, "She's still bleeding. Alive, but in danger."

"How do you know?" asks Tyson.

"My dad was a pilot. Before he died he taught me a bit of how to look at wounds in the case I would crash. He was such a cool guy," he responds with a smile. He returns to serious as he helps the girl up.

"Emily, can you check the other girl?" Tyson asks as he takes a nearby leaf and uses it to wipe away some of the blood.

"Got it." Emily goes to the other girl and turns her over, only to gasp and back away out of fear. Her breath gets caught in her throat as tears form in her eyes. "She's... She's dead!"

"Eh?" Tyson goes over to that girl, and upon seeing her eyes wide open and blood pouring from her eye sockets, nose and mouth. He covers his mouth as he looks down at her, before lowering his fingers to close her eyes. "She's really gone..."

"But, that shouldn't happen! When people die here don't they convert into energy?" Emily shouts hysterically, remembering what happened to Hiyori.

The boys stay quiet before returning their attention to the girl still alive. Tyson then responds, "We'll ask Milla about that when they get back..."

Back with Takeshi and the others Odin looms down upon Raiden. He uncovers his eye, revealing a blue light this time.

Odin: 4000/3800

"Wow. He was able to bring out all three gods. Amazing," Kouji says in awe as he stares at Odin.

Raiden grumbles before saying, "Turn end."

"Draw!" Takeshi stares down at his card, just as Odin does. "I'll attack Bora the Spear! Heaven's Judgment!"

Raising Gungnir, lightning forms at the edge of the spear before Odin swings and obliterates the Black Feather. Raiden roars in pain as his life drops.

Raijinki: 1200

"I'll set one card and end my turn." With his last card down Raiden gives an angry howl.

"I'll finish you with this!" Raiden looks down at his drawn card. "I equip myself with Megamorph! This doubles my attack power!"

Raiden growls as he doubles in size, rising to 6000 atk. "I'll then attack you, and kill Odin!"

"Wait, why is he attacking?" questions Alexianna. "Doesn't he see Takeshi has a set card?"

"He's too angry to realize it," Milla responds.

"This is where it ends... I've finally managed to avenge Hiyori." Takeshi's facedown opens up, and Odin ends up doubling in size as well. "Nordic Relic – Megingjord doubles the attack and defense of an Aesir or Nordic."

"What?!" Raiden snarls angrily as Odin pierces him with Gungnir.

Raijinki: 0

"He won!" Alexianna cheers, happy and relieved he's safe. She then realizes what she did, blushes out of embarrassment and straightens her posture. Takeshi sighs as Odin fades away, his left eye still glowing.

Raiden falls down to his knees as the damage begins to sink in. "_Damn-you! I-will-rule-everything! My-world!_"

"Now he sounds like Messiah, but in English," Kouji states.

Takeshi walks over to Raiden, grabbing him by the hair of his head and staring into his eyes coldly. "Now, where is the Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds?"

"_The-mountain-peak..._" He says it rather easily, but Takeshi fails to let the surprise show on his face.

"You seem compliant."

"_It-won't-matter-in-the-end. Even-with-Odin's-power-you-don't-stand-a-chance-ag ainst-Messiah-and-the-Machine-Empire!_" he states with a digital laugh, still speaking in Messiah's voice. His body begins to fade away. "_Messiah's-power-flows-stronger-in-the-others! Odin-will-die-again!_"

He laughs as he makes his final farewell. The minute he disappears the other Mist Valley troops remain in shock, staring at the stronger humans. Takeshi turns around to glare at them and frightens each and everyone away.

"Takeshi!" Alexianna sprints over to him, stopping right before the teen. "_Vous __étiez__ tellement incroyable_!(1) Who knew you had asskicking authority too?"

"Very good leader," says Kouji in an almost mocking tone.

Milla remains silent staring at him, imagining how powerful he's become. "Good job, Takeshi."

"All that's left is the statue and he return to the others. Let's-" Takeshi prepares to head out, but freezes up when he falls. The light from the left eye fades away as each socket goes white, his body unmoving.

The others stare in shock as he falls, before Alexianna catches him. Her eyes widen in horror before shouting his name. "Takeshi, what happened?! Takeshi?!"

"It can't be... The stress of the duel?!" Kouji asks Milla. The Temporal Magician remains silent looking down upon Takeshi, before closing her eyes. "Milla?"

"Takeshi..." Alexianna almost cries as Takeshi remains unconscious.

…

"We're almost there," Mythran says as they near the forest region, showing the Nightmare Soldiers the place they've come to. Rex and Ijin take delight seeing the peaceful plant and bug spirits before them. Malinda retrieves Giganoto as they come closer, exiting the valley separating this peaceful junction from the eastern desert.

As the others take in a much more moist surrounding Mythran approaches a tree with a face. "Naturia Guardian... I've come for your assistance, Jegan."

"Chaos Soldier," it speaks in an old voice. At the response to his title the Naturia creatures quickly run away at the sight of the knight. While confused, Chase approaches the tree Jegan and asks, "What's wrong? Why are they running away?"

"They are running out of fear..." The giant tree speaks, its hallow eyes focused on Mythran. "No one wants to be near him, in fear of igniting the inner darkness of the Emissary of Mercy."

"Emissary of...Mercy?" Chase turns around to stare at Mythran. Malinda, Ijin, Rex and Jeff do so as well.

"Chaos Soldier doesn't take action in wars, only in matters that threaten the balance of the worlds or the safety of the gods that rule over it," begins Jegan as he focuses on the young Chase and the rest of the team. "In essence, he is a warning sent to end any such wars that warrant his appearance. Should Ra the first order of Chaos fail to quell the fighting, Apep the sun devouring dragon within him will rise and annihilate everything."

"Apep the sun devouring dragon?" Rex's mind is stuck on that title, finding it weirder than everything else he said.

"Mythran, is that true?" Malinda demands from the knight.

He remains silent before closing his eyes, muttering, "I'm not proud of what I have to conceal. But I have no regrets for my position for I have served the gods and kings even when I was human."

"Huh?" Ijin and Jeff look at one another in response.

"Mythran, your presence shows that it is indeed important. What do you desire?" The tree makes a heavy sigh, as if tired of life.

The knight of light walks closer to Jegan, before his eyes turn tense. "It was the last mission before my master Odin died... Where is the last piece of Scabrite?"

Upon hearing the last name said, Jegan glances into his eyes. They remain silent for the longest time, to the point of freaking out the less mature members of the Nightmare Soldiers.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Yusei and his friends watch CNN agape at the news of Brinel's attack in European seas. As it plays Aki turns to her husband, saying, "Yusei, what's this about? I thought the future was fixed with our actions!"

"I don't think that's what it is..." he tells her, still trying to reason why this is all happening. "20 years ago when the station was attacked the computer used the Machine Emperors, like Aporia, it kept saying it wanted to change the past to how it was, only better, and that my program was in the way."

Jack, Carly, Luka, Lua, Crow and Aki remain silent as they listen to him. With the look of confusion still on his face, Crow speaks up saying, "What program was that?"

"Yusei, we're not gonna get to the bottom of what's happening if you don't properly explain!" Jack states loudly. "Whatever happened on that island, wherever Duel Academia Central went, our kids were taken with it and have been gone for over a week! What happened when we left?"

Yusei looks over to his long time friend and rival, before sighing. "It was on Christmas Eve when it happened. I was talking to Aki about her practice..."

* * *

Translations:

1. You were so amazing!

Original Cards:

Yggdrasil Dive

Image: The Yggdrasil and the nine realms it holds are visible as the Ash Rune Eye glows in Asgar, Midgard and Helheim.

Type: Quick-Play Spell

Effect: When you Synchro Summon an Aesir monster you can discard this card to the graveyard. When an Aesir monster(s) banishes a Nordic Tuner in your graveyard to special summon itself you can return that tuner to your graveyard, and then negate the effects of the Aesir during your next turn until the End Phase.

Rank Up Magic – ENMA Force

Image: Messiah's skull head is present within a room of pure blackness.

Type: Rank Up Spell

Effect: Select one Xyz monster you control with Amne in its name: special summon one ENMA Xyz monster from your deck with the same type and one Rank higher than the targeted monster and use it as an Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached also become a apart of it) If you have an Xyz monster in your graveyard you can choose that card and treat it as if it's on the field by sending every other card you control to the graveyard.

Enma Mist Valley Lightning Devil God Raiden

Image: Raiga with cybernetic parts attached to him.

Attribute: Dark

Rank: 8

Stats: 3000/2500

Effect: 4 Level 8 monsters

When this card is Xyz Summoned, select one card on the field and destroy it. Card effects cannot activate in response. While this card has Amne Mist Valley Raging Thunder God Raiga as an Xyz Material you can detach one Overlay Unit to activate the following effect: destroy every faceup monster your opponent controls and deal damage to your opponent equal to their combined atk power. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you use this effect.

Rainbow Bifrost Bridge

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated when a Nordic Tuner is destroyed and sent to the graveyard either by battle or effect: select one Aesir monster in your deck that requires that specific tuner and banish the destroyed tuner and two monsters in your deck whose level total equals 10. Special summon the Aesir. (This counts as a Synchro Summon.)


	16. XV: Machine Imperial Genesis

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi, Clear Mind by Masaaki Endou too

_**Chapter XV: Galactic Overlord Part 4 – Machine Imperial Genesis**_

Yusei looks over to his long time friend and rival, before sighing. "It was on the night of Christmas Eve when it happened. I was talking to Aki about her practice..."

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Aki, it won't matter if I may be a little late." I could only imagine her anguish at my response.

"Yusei, we've been preparing for a private dinner between the two of us for weeks. Aren't you a man who keeps his word?" That's not really true; I do keep my word, but the one who doesn't lie is Crow. I'm the one who never abandons his friend.

Still, she's right; I've been looking forward to this too. "Alright; I'll be ready Christmas morning."

"Okay." Even though we're on the phone I could tell she's smiling. "I'll see you soon, Yusei."

She then hangs up, that little click going off, and so I pocket my phone. Knowing how important this is I head out the door into the breezy night and board the Yusei Go. The new place I'm living in isn't as familiar as the place we rented from Zola, but it's not so bad. It's more fitting for me since everyone else has left Neo Domino City. A single home is good enough.

Revving up the engine of my D-Wheel the machine takes off; I've driven to the Momentum lab I probably don't even need to see to get there. On the way however- "Look out!"

I suddenly pull over just before hitting a kid who came out to the streets. He's a short little boy with black spiky hair, almost like my own. He looks up at me and says, "Sorry sir. I had to get this..." He then pauses for a moment to stare at me, like he knows who I am. He probably does; it'd be impossible for anyone in this city, or if I'm right, the world. He then shouts with a wide smile, "Hey! You're Fudo Yusei!"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is so cool! I've been so packed on meeting you one day!" he says to me, running over rushing to my left with a smile; it's almost like looking at Lua. "It's so great to see you! I thought I'd never get this chance! I've always wanted to be like you!"

"Really?" That's kind of flattering.

"Yeah! Seeing you against Team Ragnarok, New World, even in the Fortune Cup; you were awesome! Why did you retire?" That last question seems rather personal; it comes out of no where as well. Is he really trying to be like me?

I pat him on the head and look into his blue eyes, saying, "It's fine. My life is much better doing what I do now."

"But, you're so strong. You're probably the greatest duelist in existence." I could see in his eyes he seems rather upset with my answer.

"I was following my own path. Even if I have talent in Duel Monsters, what I want in life is my job. Helping provide safety to people like you is what I was born to do. You yourself shouldn't follow a path just because others think it's amazing." I could tell this brings some brightness inside of him. My words must have reached his heart. As I stare at him though I notice the paper he was chasing has a red dragon on it. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's something I drew." He holds up the paper to me, and I could clearly see it closely resembles the Crimson Dragon, enough to make me flinch anyway. "I was thinking of becoming an artist when I grew up and drew this; it's something I remember from your first duel with Jack; it's my favorite so when it blew out my window I had to chase it."

No mistaking it; this boy has drawn the Crimson Dragon back during the Fortune Cup. It's rather good too. "You should continue doing this. If you want to draw you should; make that choice for yourself."

The boy looks down at his feet. His eyes keep focus until he says, "I guess..."

"Just try following what you want, and you'll enjoy it."

He looks up at me and smiles. His timid face changes to a more friendlier one now. "I'll try."

"Now run along home; your parents are probably worried." He nods and hands me the picture. Is he giving it to me?

"Here. If you have this I know it'll never get lost." He brings out a bigger smile this time. "If you want more I'll come running! I'm Manabu Yuuki."

It's a nice gesture; and who am I to reject a gift? "Thank you." He then runs off, probably to his home. Maybe I should follow him just to be sure. But, before I could decide that he enters a building not too far away. He'll be fine.

With that done with I ride towards the Momentum System Building not too far away. Parking just outside I dismount and detach the update program from my D-Wheel. "This should speed things up."

Heading inside I see everyone's gone home for the holiday. This should make things go faster, as the upgrade progress will take some time and will slow down if there's extra work being done. I insert the drive with the update program in the main computer, and after taking a seat in a revolving chair it begins shortly. "Now, I just wait." I wish I had brought something with me, or someone else was around. I could do something to pass the time. It's times like this I'd listen to Jack and Crow argue, Lua and Luca talk about what they did at school today or talk with Aki.

While I wait my mind goes back to Manabu. It's probably not my place to question a child's motives, but I still wonder why or how he was able to remember something like the Crimson Dragon from the Fortune Cup. He looks to be around 4 or 5, yet his memory to draw it so accurately is pretty good. He'd definitely make an amazing artist. His talk about wanting to be like me is a bit worrying. It sounds as if he wasn't appreciative of himself enough to just be him. But, it's probably just me thinking too much; he is a kid after all.

Before I could continue with my thoughts I hear a weird noise. Turning around I see the computer screen has a flashing monitor with a warning. "What the?" The other computer monitors gain the same message, and Momentum spins faster now.

Some of the machines begin to spark and break apart, reforming into a humanoid body. The main monitor then promotes a face, a pixilation of a red skull. Momentum continues to spin violently as the machine body completes itself. Under the moving skull I see a series of zeros and ones, obviously binary code. But that's when the speakers turn on and I hear, "_WATASHI-GA-SHIHAI-SURU! __WATASHI-GA-SEKAI-WO!_"

I could easily tell this thing is speaking Japanese. But it sounds as if this thing has recently just learned Japanese, like a child in their early years. The screen then explodes, sending me back away from the reactor and the machine body. "What are you?!"

"_I-AM-ALL! I-AM-EVERYTHING! I-AM-MESSIAH!_" The bellowing voice of the machine almost break my eardrums. It's so loud I have to cover my ears. "Fudo Yusei, stand aside to allow me my work!"

It's updating to a more human voice faster than I thought. Plus, it knows my name? "How..."

"The future Z-one stopped... I will revive it now!" I gasp. This computer program, not only knows my name but Z-one too? And it wants to bring back the future we've worked hard to avoid?

"Where did you come from?! Why do you know my name?" I ask these questions not knowing if it even plans to answer.

"The future of Z-one's time. He found a means to avoid the Machine Emperor Genocide, but by that time humanity was already gone. Coming back to the past I will force Momentum to run faster, until the negativity in human emotions cause it to turn backwards and repeat the events!" This thing, known as Messiah, lowers it body to me. But at the end of its words it pauses. "What? Why isn't it going out of control?"

"I've already worked on that." Messiah's body moves in closer, but I quickly back away. "I created the program Fortune to prevent that from happening. It connects the Momentum Reactor in Neo Domino City to other cities to draw off access energy. No matter how fast it spins it won't go out of control."

That program is stronger than I thought; and as long as the program is locked no matter what this thing is it can't stop Fortune. I run off to find the power cutlet and shut down the reactor, but the body lands before me. The head shapes into a mechanical skull. "It seems there's a lock preventing me from accessing it. What is the code?"

"Like I'll tell you!" I dive underneath a swipe at my face, and rush out the door. Now that it's after me there's nothing I can do now but avoid it. But when I reach my D-Wheel it busts through the wall and reach out for me again. It knocks me to the ground, and I could feel blood oozing down my face.

"Give me the code!" I could tell it's not giving up. "I won't wait any longer!"

I couldn't give up either; I promised Z-one, Aporia and Antinomy I would never let that tragedy happen again. I attach my duel disk to my arm and stare at Messiah. If this is the only thing I can do then I'll give it a try. "If you want it then you're gonna have to win it from me!"

"Is that so?!" It smacks me again, sending me into the wall. I black out for a few seconds before my vision corrects. "Why should I challenge you when I can take it?"

"Because I'm the only one with the code that unlocks it. It's an item that when placed in the right spot unlocks access to everything." That's right; as long as I have the key it can't dismantle Fortune. The only way for this thing, whatever it is, to go through with its plan it needs this Momentum Reactor, and for some reason it can't unlock it without my key.

"Then I will face your challenge in the way you humans call war!" Messiah levitates itself using a cord connecting it to the main room, a duel disk forming in its arm. Holograms of cards form in its duel disk as well. I activate my duel disk too, swapping my Riding Deck for its Standing version. Although a part of me is surprised Messiah is actually going through with a duel when it could try and torture the information out of me, and I mean try, it seems it isn't smart enough to realize that.

"Duel!"

Yusei: 4000

Messiah: 4000

"I shall begin; draw!" Messiah's hand, a green holographic projection of blocked cards, grows to 6 before it begins to make its move. "I will set one monster and three other cards facedown. Turn end."

Messiah: 4000 (2)

"Then it's my turn!" I glance down at my cards, eying the one I recently drew. "I discard a monster from my hand to special summon Quick Synchron to the field!"

I watch as my monster goes to the grave as my currently more important card appears, a western gunman.

Quickdraw Synchron: 700/1400 (5)

"I'll then normal summon Tuning Supporter." A tiny machine guy with a frying pan on its head appears now, and I have plans for it.

Tuningware: 100/300 (1)

"I'll then play the spell card Machine Duplication Plant; by selecting one machine type monster on the field with 500 or less attack points, I special summon as many copies as possible. Appear, Tuning Supporter 2 and 3!" As two extra copies appear I start up my plan. "I tune together the 3 level 1 Tuning Supporters with my level 5 Tuner Quick Synchron!"

Taking up the name Junk Quick Synchron transforms into Synchro rings and pass through my three supporters. "Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon; Synchro Summon!"

With a swift wind blowing through I watch as the level eight monster with four arms descends. "Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Destroyer: 2600/2500 (8)

"Synchro monster..." I hear from the machine. "Your monster has allowed Momentum to spin faster."

Ignoring him, I shout, "Because Tuning Supporter was sent to the grave for a Synchro Summon I can draw one card for each. In addition, Junk Destroyer can destroy one card on the field for every non-tuner material used for its summon. I'll destroy your monster, and two of your facedown cards! Tidal Energy!"

As I draw three cards Destroyer sends out waves of light to destroy Messiah's cards. But that's when it opens a trap. "Trap card open; Emperor's Staff!"

A card extends from my deck surprisingly, and the facedowns are suddenly unaffected. "By allowing you to draw no card my cards cannot be destroyed by your card effect."

Then, that monster must be important. What kind of cards would this thing use? I should probably be more careful and wait my attack until next turn, but I should wrap this up quickly before others get involved. "I'll then play De-Synchro, splitting my monster back into its counterparts."

With Quick Synchron and the Tuning Supporters back I'll go with this. "Quick Synchron, attack!" As bullets rain fire upon the monster, the smoke clears enough for me to see that there's damage to the walls behind it. Whatever this thing is it's making damage real, like the Dark Signers and the higher ups of Yliaster.

But as the smoke clears completely I gasp seeing that the monster is Ground Core. This thing is using Aporia's cards! "Ground Core cannot be destroyed once per turn by battle."

If it has Ground Core then it's using Granel, and maybe the other Emperors too. But, what does this thing have to do with Aporia? "I'll tune together one of my Tuning Supporters with my level 5 Quick Synchron! Clustering bonds will weave together a great force! Become the path its light shines upon; Synchro Summon! Rev your engine, Turbo Warrior!"

The red engine warrior's body revs as steam shoots from its body.

Turbo Warrior: 2500/1500 (6)

"I'll then draw one card." With my hand count at 6 I stare at two cards in my hand and set them. "I'll set two cards and activate Reincarnation of Hope; by discarding two cards I can add a monster card to my hand two turns from now. I end my turn."

Yusei: 4000 (1)

"It is my turn. Draw!" As Messiah draws I calm my mind and read the field. It has three cards on the field protected by Emperor's Staff, three cards now in its hand and if I'm not mistaken it'll bring out Granel Infinity. But why would it protect Ground Core when it could have summoned Granel when I used Destroyer's effect?

"I activate the card Graceful Charity; I shall draw three cards and discard two." I could hear it growling as it plays another spell. "Magic card – Thunder Crash! I'll destroy every monster on my field and inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

Yusei: 3700

Lightning shoots out from Ground Core and shatters it, before an excruciating pain overtakes me. I could feel my energy drop as I fall to my knees. "Like I thought... The pain is real..."

"Because Ground Core was destroyed by a card effect I can special summon from my deck Kikoutei Granel Infinity, Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Guard, and Granel Carrier!" As I figure the pieces of the golden emperor appears to the field. "Gattai! My offspring, Kikoutei Granel!"

Granel:4000/4000

Before long the machine combines to form Granel; if I remember correctly Granel's attack power is determined by the amount of life the owner has. I'm glad I brought out Turbo Warrior as it cannot be targeted by the Machine Emperor's Synchro Absorption power. But Granel's power is another matter.

"Granel Infinity, attack Turbo Warrior! Grand Slaughter Cannon!" I could feel myself tense up as the monster aims its cannon down upon Turbo Warrior.

Before the cannon could fire though I activate my effect. "I remove Shield Warrior from my graveyard!" A bubble forms over Turbo Warrior, protecting itself from the cannon fire. But the shock hits me; it hurts so much, but I've been dealt worse before. This is nothing. "By banishing this monster Turbo Warrior cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Yusei: 2200 (1)

"Granel can only absorb Synchro monsters by destroying them by battle." Messiah glares up at its emperor and sets one card. "Turn end."

Messiah: 4000 (1)

"Then it's my turn!" Looking down at my cards, I'm starting to lose hand advantage. I still have two turns until Reincarnation of Hope lets me add that monster to my hand, but now I have to work on what I have now. "I summon Debris Dragon!"

Debris Dragon: 1000/2000 (4) Tuner

"Debris Dragon's effect activates; I'll special summon Tuning Supporter from the grave!" Debris Dragon raises his hand and calls up the little guy. "I'll then tune my three Tuning Supporters with my level 4 Tuner Debris Dragon, and it's at this moment that ones of them activate their effects, becoming a level 2 monster!"

Debris Dragon explodes into rings as they pass through the Supporters. Each one transforms into stars, one creating two, as they add up to 8. "Clustering wishes will now become a new star! Become the path its light shines upon; Synchro Summon!"

Even though I've done this plenty of times I can't help but be amazed as this Synchro monster appears in a hail of stardust; my ace card and my favorite monster, the blue-white dragon Stardust Dragon. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000 (8)

Stardust Dragon roars as his body radiates light. I could hear the low growling that machine is making, as if in response to my dragon. "Because of Tuning Supporter I'll draw three cards."

"Trap card open; Insightful Cards of Reversal!" That's surprising! Isn't that the card I used against Z-one?! "When you add a card to your hand I can draw enough cards equal to your hand!"

Messiah: 4000 (5)

This thing is impatient, but it's smarter than it looks. Still, if it gets the others out Stardust won't stand a chance. I'll take out Granel now! "I will then play Polymerization; by fusing together Turbo Warrior and Stardust Dragon I can Fusion Summon the Surging Dragon Knight – Draco-Equiste!"

Draco-Equiste: 3200/2000 (10)

Draco-Equiste appears with a swing of its javelin, the wind tearing from its very force. I didn't think I would need to use this card; even though it's a good alternative from Synchro monsters for the Machine Emperors I had only used it once against Team Unicorn. But as this thing will most likely have Machinicle I'll need as much an advantage as possible. "With that I'll set one card and my turn ends."

Yusei: 2200 (2)

"You have made a foolish mistake leaving that monster in attack position! Draw!" I close my eyes as I await Messiah's next move. "Granel Infinity, attack Draco-Equiste!"

"Trap card open; Scrap Metal Scarecrow!" The familiar scarecrow opens up and blocks the cannon fire. "When my opponent declares an attack I can negate that attack, and this card resets itself."

"Then I activate my trap; Ceasefire!" All six monsters glow brightly in response to its trap. "Ceasefire will deal damage to you for every effect monster on the field! That's 500 for each, 3000!"

That's right; Machine Emperor Granel Infinity is a robot combined from 5 parts. But, that won't matter. "Draco-Equiste's effect activates; while in attack mode any effect damage I take is inflicted to my opponent instead! Wave Force!"

The dragon knight repels the energy from the trap. "Reverse Card open; Enemy Controller! I'll switch your monster to defense mode!"

"Counter Trap; Riryoku Field!" Drago-Equiste surrounds himself with a radiant aura, blocking Enemy Controller's power. "Riryoku Field protects Drago-Equiste from being targeted by magic cards!"

With the chain over Wave Force reflects the 3000 points of energy back at Messiah. Its body shatters with sparks over its body, damaged from the attack. "And because your life has dropped Granel's power does so as well!"

Granel: 1000

Messiah: 1000

"Fudo Yusei..." From its grumbling I could tell it's even more angry. "I won't allow you to interfere with me ruling my world!"

His world? "And just what makes this your world?!"

Instead of answering it activates a spell. "Magic card Imperial Machine Spirits activate!" Over top Granel appears the images of...6 machines? I easily recognize three of them as Granel, Wisel and Skiel, but what are the other three? A dinosaur, a sea-serpent and a griffon? "This card can only be activated while my lifepoints are less than my opponent's; by destroying every machine type monster on the field I gain 400 life points! Disappear, my clone!"

All six spirits, excluding Granel, release elemental lights that destroy Granel and all of its components.

Messiah: 3000

"And, if one of those was named Wisel Infinity, Skiel Infinity, Granel Infinity, Rizel Infinity, Brinel Infinity or Flaael Infinity I can add two Machine type monsters from my deck with zero attack points." Messiah picks up two cards before he brims with more power. "I will summon Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein in defense mode!"

What looks to be a miniature model of Skiel flies down from the skies.

Skiel: 1200/1000 (4)

"I'll set three cards and end my turn."

Messiah: 3000 (3)

"Then, I will draw..." It got rid of Granel, but left itself with a weaker Skiel. I could easily destroy it, but those set cards worry me. Plus, it added Machine cards to its hand. I'll break this strategy no matter what! "I will activate the effects of Reincarnation of Hope, and add a monster to my hand from my deck; I choose this, Effect Veiler!"

Yusei: 2200 (4)

"Trap card open, Wicked Reborn! By paying 800 lifepoints this special summons a Synchro Monster from my graveyard with outside it being able to attack; revive, Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei: 1400

"Trap card open; Bottomless Trap Hole! It destroys a summoned monster with 1500 or more attack points!"

"Stardust Dragon's effect activates; when a card effect activates that would destroy, Stardust Dragon can negate it and special summon itself during the end phase! Victim's Sanctuary!" Stardust Dragon explodes into stardust, a beautiful display I love to see each time, and the hole closes up. "One turn should be enough..."

I'm not even sure what I'm doing by attempting that. If I'm to Accel Synchro Shooting Star Dragon then I need to use Clear Mind. But while I could do it without trouble now, I still need speed to achieve the first requirement. Even though I've tried it before, I still haven't pulled it off. "Draco-Equiste, attack Skiel Ein! Spiral Javelin!"

It doesn't matter at the moment since that monster is in defense, but any damage is good enough. "Skiel Ein's effect; it special summons a Machine Imperial Soldier from my deck; Appear, Wisel Ein!" This time, a prototype of Wisel appears.

Wisel Ein: 1800/0 (4)

"During my Main Phase 2 I'll use the effect of Level Stealer in my graveyard! By reducing the level of Draco-Equiste by one I can special summon it to the field!"

Level Eater: 600/0 (1)

"I'll then summon Effect Veiler!" My tuner angel flies to the field. I should probably wait, but there's a chance I won't get to. Even if there's a .01 chance it'll work, I'll follow it.

Effect Veiler: 0/0 (1)

"Now, I tune together the level 1 Level Stealer with the level 1 Tuner Effect Veiler!" A sigh escapes my throat as Effect Veiler explodes into a ring and passes through Level Stealer. "Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon; Synchro Summon! Miracle Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Formula Synchron: 200/1500 (2) Tuner

"Formula Synchron's effect; I can draw one card. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. Stardust Dragon then revives by its own effect!" Stardust Dragon, Draco-Equiste, and Formula Synchron: I have everything I need for that monster; no doubt it's appearing next turn.

Yusei: 1400 (3)

"It's time I finished you off. Draw!" I could feel my skin crawl hearing this thing laugh. "I play Gift of the Machine Emperors; if I control a Machine Imperial monster in exchange for a battle phase this turn I draw two cards!"

Messiah: 3000 (6)

"Continuous Trap Card open; Infinite Prison." Messiah's body begins to brim with the colors of the three emperors as the trap opens up. "By discarding one card I can set one monster in my graveyard as a magic/trap card. Infinite Prison's second effect; by sending this card to the graveyard I add the monsters I set to my hand; Ground Core!"

As I thought! Then, those cards it added to its hand and the last facedown is... "This is the end; Trap Card; Machine Imperial Genesis! By sending Wise Core, Sky Core and Ground Core to the graveyard I can special summon one of the three incarnations! Machine Imperial God Machinicle Infinity Cubic!"

In the veil of a powerful glow I could see one of the most powerful of the Synchro Killers digitizing itself into reality, the mechanical titan Machinicle.

Machinicle: 4000/4000 (12)

"There you are, Machinicle..." This time I'm prepared for it.

"Professor!" Looking back I could see my other colleagues coming up in cars. I can also hear sirens in the background.

"Stay back or you'll get caught in!" I have to finish this quick, or else other people will get hurt. But then I gasp. Messiah's body falls apart as Machinicle arrives. The power cord attaches to the machine's back, infusing it with Momentum. It roars as lightning shoots from the head and strikes the building. A barrier then forms between myself and Machinicle, the infinity symbol that causes damage.

"I'll then summon Machine Imperial Soldier Granel Ein!" This time I see a mini version of Granel.

Granel Ein: 1600/1200 (4)

"Granel Ein's effect; when normal summoned it cuts the attack power of one monster you control by half. Gravity Pressure!" Granel Ein fires a ball of gravitational magnetism that forces Draco-Equiste to his knees. "In addition, Wisel Ein gains 100 for every other Machine I control while Granel Ein gains 100 as well."

Granel Ein: 1800

Wisel Ein: 2000

Draco-Equiste: 1600

It should come at me now. It can't attack, and the moment it tries to absorb my monster I'll- "As there are now three Machine monsters on the field I can special summon Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk to the field!" In a spiraling hurricane swirls another monster, reflecting the three colors of the Machine Emperors. The summoning of the monster blows away my colleagues.

"Guys!" I can't go to help them; once this duel is over I'll see to them, but now I must focus on the duel and nothing else.

"Asterisk's effect activates; for every other Machine monster on the field in attack position this card gains their attack power! In addition, the Ein trio gain 100 more attack points."

Wisel Ein: 2100

Granel Ein: 1900

Asterisk: 8000 (10)

"An attack power of 8000?" I didn't know about this card; was it the one Jack, Luca and Lua faced?

"This is the end; Magic card Mischief of the Time Goddess! This skips over to the battle phase of my next turn."

This machine; it's impatient, but it's strong. This overthrows the effect of Gift of the Machine Emperor. "Asterisk, attack Stardust Dragon! Infinity Nemesis Stream!" The mouth asterisk opens and fires an orange stream.

"Trap card open; Scrap Metal Scarecrow!" The scarecrow comes in and saves Stardust Dragon. It then resets, but I have another problem; I was expecting Machinicle to try and absorb Stardust, but Mischief of the Time Goddess messed up the timing.

"Machinicle, attack Stardust Dragon! The Cube of Despair!" Sorry, Stardust. You'll have to take this.

"I activate the trap card Defense Draw! I take no battle damage from this battle, and then I can draw 1 card." As I draw, Stardust shatters to pieces from the attack. Just seeing that tears me apart.

"Wisel Ein, attack Formula Synchron! At this moment Wisel Ein's effect activates; it can deal piercing damage!" Wisel Ein slices through Formula Synchron, and I can feel myself suffering as well. "Granel Ein, attack Draco-Equiste!" The Granel copy fires upon Draco-Equiste, and it feels like my heart is splitting open. It hurts so much I can barely stand.

Yusei: 500

"I alone will rule the world; the program that birthed me, the creators who spawned my advancement, and the selfish humans who fueled my energy, their efforts will not go to waste." My eyes are closed and the explosion from those attacks have damaged my hearing for the moment, but I can still hear it gloating. I'm beginning to understand what it is. "Turn end."

"Draw..." I look down at the card I drew, this making 4. "I activate Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters to my deck so I can draw 2 cards." Effect Veiler, Quick Synchron, Tuning Supporter, Turbo Warrior and Draco-Equiste return to my deck; with the cards I've drawn being Quick Synchron and Battle Tuned, I begin to formulate a plan; the pieces to victory form in my head with the cards I own. But first... "Messiah, I think I know who you are..."

I could tell it's interested in my words as its skull lowers towards me. "Messiah, you are a program created from the Momentum Reactor from the future. I don't know how it happened, but when Momentum went out of control you created the Machine Emperors that performed the genocide. Otherwise you wouldn't call them your offsprings and clones. You also came with Z-one or Aporia because otherwise you wouldn't have come back to the past; you wanted to make sure things stayed the same. Is that true?"

Messiah grumbles a bit, before I could hear its full blown laughter. "Very good! Indeed, I came from the future. I was an evolving program created to contain Momentum; but it was too late as human greed caused the reactor to spin too fast, unable to stop. My program was corrupted by the negative thoughts of humans and I gained sentience; I then created the Machine Emperors to destroy humanity."

So that's what it was... This thing is responsible for the Machine Emperors, thanks to Momentum. "But then a human discovered a means to control Momentum and drive away the Emperors. Others soon followed his example, ruining my plans of domination as the emperors only went after negative thoughts. Then, the reactor exploded and took my offsprings with them, leaving me with nothing to use and nothing to rule. That's when..."

"That's when you came to the past, to make sure things went the same!" I push on my knees; I will stand no matter what and finish this duel. "There's no way I'll let that happen again..."

Suddenly, something red glows in my pants. Looking down I notice it's coming from my right pocket. I pull it out, and to my surprise it's the picture Manabu gave me. It fades away with its radiance, and I feel stronger all of a sudden. I then close my eyes, returning my attention to the duel, and breathes in.

(Clear Mind starts to play in the background)

"I open my facedown, Ghoul Summoner! I will special summon from my graveyard a Synchro Monster; revive, Stardust Dragon!" My dragon comes back to the field with a roar.

"Asterisk's effect activates; you take 1000 points of damage for special summoning a Synchro monster! Nemesis Tornado!" Asterisk spins in a cyclone formation, but I'm prepared for this too.

"I discard Hanewata from my hand to negate effect damage for the rest of the turn!" Hanewata's wings shield me from the tornado; I have to thank Patty for letting me use hers that time. I've thought about using it myself as well. "I'll now activate Ghoul Summoner's effect; by discarding a card from my hand I can special summon another Synchro monster and take damage equal to its attack power. Revive, Formula Synchron!"

As Formula Synchron appears Hanewata shields me from both Ghoul Summoner and Asterisk's power. "I activate the spell card Synchro Blast Wave; this spell allows me to destroy a card on the field while I control a Synchro monster! The monster I choose is... Wisel Ein!"

"What?!" I could tell from that tone that one of my colleagues is a bit confused by my choice. But I know better; Machinicle can protect itself from destruction, and I believe the same could happen for Asterisk.

"With Wisel Ein gone Granel Ein and Asterisk lose attack power."

Asterisk: 5800

Granel: 1800

"I'll then play the Continuous Spell card Burden of the Mighty!" A curse forms over Granel, Machinicle and Asterisk. Even Messiah is showing signs of pain. "It lowers the attack power of all monsters you control by their levels x100."

Granel: 1400

Machinicle: 2800

Asterisk: 3200

"Fudo Yusei... How dare you stand in my way of ruling my world again!?"

"It's not your world! This world belongs to everyone, not just one person! There's no way a program that only thinks of its well being can stand in my way; Clear Mind!" I can feel it; my mind focused on what's ahead, and nothing else in sight but saving the world from this thing. I promised Z-one that incident would never happen, and I intend to keep it. "I will tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon with my level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron!"

My two monsters take flight into the skies, Formula Synchron revving its engine and becoming Synchro Rings. It's almost blinding seeing Stardust pass through without trouble, evolving through the stars of space. "Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon; Accel Synchro!"

"It disappeared?" Looking up I see my dragon coming down faster than light, floating above with a roar. Stardust radiates from his body to add to the white beauty he holds. "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

Shooting Star Dragon: 3300/2500 (10)

(Clear Mind ends)

I did it; I was able to Accel Synchro without speed. Whatever happened with that picture must have helped. But, on to the duel. "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect; by checking the top five cards of my deck Shooting Star Dragon can attack that many times!"

"It won't matter! Asterisk is the only monster you can attack, and I can avoid its destruction by sending another Machine to the graveyard!"

That's why I need at least three cards; if I can get three tuners I can win. "Let's go!" The first card drawn is Junk Synchron, the second card is Card Rotator, the third is Effect Veiler, the fourth Mono Synchron and the fifth and final card turns up to be Glow Up Bulb. "Four Tuners allow for four attacks!"

"WHAT?! FOUR ATTACKS?!" Obviously it's angry now, but I'm not done yet.

"I activate Ghoul Summoner's effect once more; by discarding one card I can special summon Stardust Dragon!" As Stardust returns to the field the trap sends energy at me, which is blocked by Hanewata. "Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

Shooting Star Dragon splits into four copies of different colors: Red, Orange, Green and Blue. "The first battle!" The red Shooting Star divebombs meteor style upon Asterisk.

"I will send Granel Ein to the graveyard to negate destruction!" Asterisk forces Granel to the front line and survives.

Messiah: 2900

Asterisk: 1800

"The second battle!" This time the orange one flies in and bombs Asterisk, piercing straight through the dragon. Its exterior is riddled with explosions before it self-destructs.

Messiah: 1400

"The third battle!" The green dragon drops upon Machinicle.

"Machinicle's effect activates; by banishing a Top, Attack, Guard or Carrier destruction is avoided! I will banish Granel Guard to protect myself!" Machinicle forms a shield with its right arm, blocking Shooting Star's attack. But, I could tell that attack has damaged it considerably.

Messiah: 900

"Now for the fourth battle!" The blue one comes down and bombards Machinicle, which blocks using Granel Attack.

Messiah: 400

"Quick play spell; Battle Tuned! By banishing Quick Synchron from my graveyard Stardust Dragon gains 700 attack points!"

Stardust Dragon: 3200

Messiah makes a louder roar. It probably can't believe it failed. "Fudo Yusei! You will not get in my way! I will rule the world, no matter how long it takes!"

No, you won't. The bonds I hold with my friends will push me to achieve the impossible! "Stardust Dragon, attack! Shooting Sonic!" The glittering white dragon fires straight into the core of a towering mecha, piercing straight through. Explosions riddle the hulk of metal all over, until it collapses to the ground.

Messiah: 0

With the duel ending Messiah's body begins to fall apart, as if it's real. But that's when the facility explodes from above, and a ray of energy pierces the skies; it's something out of a sci-fi movie. What is it planning?

Messiah finally explodes, the blast radius knocking me away as well. Everything else is black.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

"When I came to I was in the hospital, and Aki was by my side. The Momentum Reactor had shut down and it took days to turn back on," Yusei finishes.

"So then, this Messiah..." Jack clenches his fists tightly. Whatever this thing is it must have captured the students, including Rex.

"Yusei, what can we do then?" asks Luca.

"I think I may have a lead. After the first machine appeared, I found a teacher who was caught in the incident," he responds. Last time he remembers, the person he saw is Liliana Arden. "She was reported as one of the missing people, yet I saw her here in Neo Domino City."

"She was here?" Aki cups her chin and thinks over what that could mean. "This Liliana, she may be involved."

Outside of the building a few feet away a hooded figure listens to the conversation on a radar. "It's gonna take some time for the last two to be built; I had better stall him."

* * *

Translations:

1. I will rule over! My world!

Original Cards:

Imperial Machine Spirits

Image: The six Machine Emperors and Beasts in astral projections rise from a recycling plant.

Type: Normal Spell

Effect: This card can only be activated while your life points are less than your opponent's: destroy every machine type monster on the field and gain 400 life points for each one. If one of those monsters was named Wisel Infinity, Skiel Infinity, Granel Infinity, Rizel Infinity, Brinel Infinity or Flaael Infinity add two machine type monsters to your hand with zero attack points.


	17. XVI: Death Hand

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

Manabu: Thank you for tuning into this new chapter. Happy Fathers Day, everyone out there!

_**Chapter XVI: Galactic Overlord Part 5 – Death Hand**_

* * *

"With Brandistock attached, Vajrayana can attack twice! Go!" The red dragon knight flies in and sweeps away my sister's monster, which reveals to be Mystic Tomato.

"With Mystic Tomato's destruction I can special summon a dark monster; appear, Armageddon Knight! And with his effect I can send a dark monster to my grave," she replies. Knowing her strategy she would send Norleras to the graveyard. But, Vajrayana has double its attack and this will be enough to finish her.

"Attack!" He flies in, but a demon rises up and blocks. "Necro Gardna?!"

"By banishing him I can negate your attack."

"Fine. Turn end." I was so close. Just one attack and I could have won. Oh well; as long as she doesn't do that I can still win.

"Draw. I play Foolish Burial and send a monster to the graveyard." Oh no! She chooses that monster! "I'll then play Double Summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn. I then summon the monster Phantom of Chaos."

A portal of darkness opens up before her, and I know for sure it's happening. "I will now activate its effect; by banishing an effect monster in my graveyard Phantom of Chaos becomes that monster for this turn; I choose Sky Scourge Norleras."

Phantom of Chaos transforms, gaining the form of the infamous sky demon. "Also, at the cost of 1000 life points I can send every card in our hands and on the field to the graveyard, and I draw one card."

Vajrayana, my traps, Dragon's Ravine, and the two cards left in my hand are all gone. There's nothing left to do, but to live through this.

She draws, and continues saying, "One of the monsters sent was Collapserpent. When it's sent from the field to the graveyard I can add Wyburstar to my hand. Next, I'll banish Collapserpent to special summon the Ivory Dragon Wyburstar!"

From a cosmic world flies the blue dragon Wyburstar.

Wyburstar: 1700/1800 (4)

"I then summon Milla the Temporal Magician."

Milla: 1800/1000 (4)

"Wyburstar, Milla, direct attack!" Combining their lights together they twin fire at me, and I fall backwards on the ground.

Takeshi: 0

"Nice try little brother, but you're still weak. How do you plan to become a proper man like this?"

"Be quiet Kaname. I won't be behind you forever." Standing I reassemble my cards and walk by her. I'm sick and tired of losing to her.

"It won't matter; a useless idiot like you can't stand against anyone until you understand your limits," I hear her as I go to my room. I turn around to glare at her, one she returns even stronger than before. I also notice behind her the spirit of Milla, who has faded yet despite the duel ending. Milla bows before me without a word, but I don't need to think about it. I'd rather go to my room and plan my next big loss against her.

Along the way I walk by the hallway mirror. Wait, what was that? Did I just get a weird glow in my left eye? Well, it's not there anymore.

"Takeshi! Takeshi!" What the?! Who's voice is that? And why is it shaking reality? Wait, I know that voice... Lexi?

"Master, it's time to wake up." Milla flies over to me, her form the only one stable. "Master, please wake up! Odin!"

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Takeshi!" Takeshi opens his eyes, and soon comes face to face with Milla and Alexianna. They sigh in relief, filled with joy in seeing he's okay. Alexianna then says, "Thank goodness, Takeshi..."

"About time you awoke, Master," Milla adds, before reaching down to hug him. Of course this angers Alexianna, but she's distracted by his well being to snap at the moment.

"Lexi, Milla... Wait, where's Kouji?" He pulls out of Milla's hug and begins to stand, only for his vision to go blurry for a few moments. "Whoa."

"Takeshi, you're still not okay are you?" Alexianna asks him.

"Kouji went to destroy the statue while you dream," Milla tells the leader before helping him stay on his feet.

"What happened? You just blacked out all of a sudden," Alexianna inquires.

"I don't know... I just felt this sharp pain in my head, and then I fell unconscious. It was like my eyes were on fire." He touches his eyelids, and images begin to rapidly flash through his mind. '_I'm beginning to remember... Something I shouldn't know..._'

Before he could be questioned further a bright green light shoots up from the mountain peak. The trio look ahead and notice it. "That's where Kouji is right?"

With Kouji he's been thrown onto his back, brimming with green energy. "What was that?" Looking down at his hand he sees a new card. "What's this?!"

Sighing he pockets the card and stands. He then realizes it's the same as when Madas got that dragon. This must be the same method. "Well, I destroyed it. So now, back to the others."

Takeshi looks down at his hands curiously. He can still remember what happened in that dream clearly, losing to his sister in what he remembers is their last duel before the incident. Milla approaches him and says, "It did happen."

"Eh? So, you were really there?"

"There? What are you talking?" Alexianna asks curiously. "What are you two hiding?!"

"It's nothing to concern yourself wi-"

"IT DOES IF IT INVOLVES YOU!" she shouts back, getting up in his face and surprising him. "Leaders don't keep secrets from the ones they lead."

"What do you know?" he argues back.

"I know you're hiding something from me and if it ends up-" The conversation ends with Milla laughing at their predicament; it's the kind of soft laughter a mature person would exhort. While he sighs and shrugs, Alexianna grumbles, "What's so funny?"

"You two are so caught up being teenagers you're forgetting your lives are in danger."

"No, we're not!" she replies out of denial.

"Hey guys!" They spot Kouji coming towards them aboard Darkspear. He lands before them and retrieves his monster, before saying, "I got rid of it, but there was this light that entered my body. It was kind of like with Madas."

"A light?" Takeshi thinks back to when he saw it hit Madas, along with him and Alexianna. It didn't hurt, but why did it enter them? As a matter of fact, a similar event befell Tyson. "That merits questioning, but first let's get back to the others."

"Sounds fine. Without the Barrier Statue here our business is concluded," Milla says before gesturing towards the others. "Master?"

"Yeah." He then walks forward down the path, with the others following after.

"Why don't we fly back?" asks Kouji, knowing it took a while to get here in the first place.

"It's fine if we walk; a little exercise is cool," Alexianna tells him.

"That's not why I suggested-"

"Like she said, it's fine if we walk," Takeshi retorts. "Let's not waste strength on things we can accomplish on our own." He also knows that they'll need it in case they need to make a quick escape.

…

"Majeste," Vlad speaks as his master's digital face formats before him in the green darkness. "How was your latest rampage, another miss?"

"_BE-SILENT-VLADIMIR! I-NEED-MORE-ENERGY! MORE-POWER!_" it bellows angrily, still remembering its defeat to Madas and Anna before him. "_EVERYTHING'S-BEEN-FALLING-APART! WE-SUCCEEDED-IN-DRAWING-THE-HUMANS-TO-THE-SPIRIT-W ORLD, BUT-EVEN-THOUGH-MOST-HAVE-FALLEN-THE-ONES-BANDED-T OGETHER-HAVE-DESTROYED-TWO-OF-MY-FORMS! EVEN-WORSE-THE-STORMWINDS-AND-DROUGHT-DATA-STATUES -ALONG-WITH-THEIR-TRIBES-HAVE-BEEN-DESTROYED! WHY-IS-EVERYTHING-FAILING?! WHO-ARE-THESE-HUMANS?!_"

"Calm down Messiah. If it's anything to help you improve, you are mostly at fault," Vladimir begins before taking out a clipboard and reading over some notes. "Most of the energy we've gathered gets used to fulfill your destructive and impatient impulses; with your three physical forms destroyed each time we spent more resources upgrading. Even though the newer ones are becoming more humanoid you are still no closer to your original form, the power you held when you faced Fudo Yusei. We're going in circles at this rate."

"_THEN-WE'LL-CAPTURE-MORE-HUMANS! WE'LL-MAKE-THEM-ALL-SUFFER!_" Vladimir sighs as he continues to go along with his excessive ranting. "_WHAT-OF-THE-SKY-BEAST-FLAAEL?! THE-ENERGY-GATHERED-ISN'T-ENOUGH-TO-SUPPORT-ITS-ST RUCTURE!_"

"We have the plans and the data transferred from the creators to make it, but about the design of the griffon, I'd like to talk about that..." Multiple screens pop up before them, revealing the blueprints of several aircrafts. "Majeste, I came to you about the designs for Rizel and Brinel and improved upon them. Before the construction of Flaael begins I'd like to improve upon it as well. That should make the final Kikoushin even stronger," Vladimir speaks in a confident tone to Messiah. "Your impatience in destroying the humans here has halted your plans so far. I've even made a conservative plan to work on it-"

_"____LIKE-I-SAID, THERE-ISN'T-ENOUGH-ENERGY! EVEN-THE-CREATORS-HAVE-STATED-SO!__"_

Vladimir looks up at him with wide spread eyes. "Does creating them really demand such-"

"___YOU-DON'T-QUESTION-ME! JUST-SHUT-UP-AND-DO-AS-I-COMMAND!_" Its holographic face fades away as Vladimir walks through a dark portal, bowing to him.

The moment he's gone however, he has this look of malice in his eyes. "'Just shut up,' huh... D'acc! It's fine for now; I can't let them get away either." He then takes his clipboard and begins to read through. "Well, I might as well go check out my little project, and harvest one of his friends."

…

"Alright, lay her down gently," Jesse says as he and Madas lay the girl down on a bed made of dead leaves. Once she's down Emily begins to lather her face with a wet rag, taking care to wipe away the blood.

"Thanks for this, Mira," Emily says to the E-Hero duelist.

"No problem. Ocean does the trick," she states while holding up her monster card. "How is she?"

"I'm a duelist, not a doctor!" Madas replies.

"Not you, stupid! Jesse, how is she?" Jesse places a hand over her neck, checking for a pulse. He then holds out his hand and waves them. "So-so? You're iffy about her condition?"

"I've only had so much medical training," he tells her. "Mira, can you summon Ocean again?"

"Madas, keep cleaning the wounds on her arm." Emily hands him his towel and he goes to work as she moves next to Mira.

After a while the girl opens her eyes slowly, staring at the greasy haired weirdo. After a beat she screams and punches him in the nose, flipping him on the back of his head. She then scrambles along the ground in hysteria, everyone else staring at her in shock. "G-Get away!"

"Wait, hold up! We're not gonna hurt you!" Jesse says calmly in an attempt to pacify her.

"I might; I think she broke my nose!" Madas grumbles angrily before fixing his nose manually.

"You're not helping!" shouts Emily and Mira in unison. Tyson facepalms himself at his idiotic statement.

"Get away... I won't be fooled again! Like Me-thal and what he did to... Oh god! Hitomi!" The girl's eyes widen when she spots the covered body of the dead girl from before. She rushes quickly over to her friend, removing the large branch with leaves to see she's dead. In a louder, more shrilled voice she shouts, "Hitomi!"

"We found her like that along with you-"

"You're in league with him! I won't let you-" The girl drops to her knees when she finally realizes her injuries and pain. Blood drips down her wound before she slips facedown. "I can't... move..."

"How was she able to move earlier?" Madas questions as she goes unconscious.

Jesse drags her back to the leaf bed away from her dead friend. After Madas reluctantly wipes her forehead the blond male wraps her head with a clothe. "I think I know what happened; she and her friend might have been pushed over."

"I've never seen anyone turn so hysterical before," Emily says with a bit of fear.

"It's the way this world is..." Anna begins, speaking from her own experience. "She's afraid of death, of letting her guard down so she ends up dying... That's how I feel ever since I saw Messiah kill Rose..."

"That's something I want to know..." Tyson begins as he cups his chin. "She died from the fall, but didn't convert into energy like the others... That must mean only those who lose to them in a duel turn into energy for this Messiah... What happens to the ones who die outside of duels?"

A wave of fear sweeps over them. They were already on edge being trapped in this world, and this only adds to it. Anna sinks down into the ground, about to become depressed. Tyson and Jesse narrow with tension while Madas remains silent before yawning, but Emily and Mira become upset.

Madas then digs into her black pants and pulls out a wallet. "Let's see... Claire Sabayne... West Academia... Anyone know her?"

"I'm from South," Jesse says to him.

"I'm from North," Mira adds.

"I went to Queens," Emily admits before sighing in frustration. "Look, it won't matter. What if she tries to attack us?"

"Then I'll hit her." Tyson and Anna throw rocks at Madas' head for his suggestion.

Back with Takeshi and the others they're just nearing the sight. Kouji looks forward at the goggle boy, noting Milla and Alexianna are on his right and left respectively. He then dips his head and sighs. '_Not my problem, not gonna forward it. That clueless chick magnet can handle himself..._'

"Hey Kouji, hurry up. We're almost there," Takeshi says to him without looking back. "We don't wanna fall into any movie cliches where a straggler gets captured."

"This is reality. That..." Kouji pauses to pick his words. "Well, this isn't reality, but there's no way something like that would ever happen."

"Of course not; no one would try and capture you here," Milla tells him, allowing Kouji to give a reassuring grin to Takeshi despite him not seeing it. "The spirits here will gobble you whole."

Hearing her dead serious follow up, he moves faster. As he does, he hears something. "What's that?"

"What's what?" asks goggle boy before looking around. The girls then hear it as well, looking down into the trees within the mountain they're on. He then hears it, and Kouji rushes down the steep terrain towards the noise. Takeshi quickly follows after. "It sounds like someone's screaming for help."

"Wait, Takeshi! Kouji!" Alexianna calls out, just about to follow after them. Milla remains silent with her arms crossed. "Don't do anything reckless."

Kouji and Takeshi reach a leveled field, the latter of them ending up rolling forward and getting his clothes dirtier. They then see a pack of Flower Wolves huddled over a pool of blood, an arm sticking out of one of their mouths. Hearing them fall the carnivores turn away from their meal to witness their new prey.

Paling, the two boys back up the hill slowly before drawing cards. Kouji then remembers back with the Simorgh and Rocs. "Wait, what if there's a Skill Drain like before?"

"We won't know unless we try," he says, before they place a monster on their duel disks. "Garmr!"

"Militum!" The beast from Norse legends and the winged knight appear before them, guarding the humans from the wolves. Realizing they're no match they leave. Kouji then gives a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Takeshi rushes ahead towards the bloody pile they left behind, and his eyes narrow in silent pain seeing the unfortunate person is another student. This is one he knows as a student from Central. "This is... Me-thal?"

"Who?" Kouji approaches the body, and cringes at the sight.

"Takeshi! Kouji! Are you okay?!" Alexianna asks as she calls out to them.

"They found a body of a student," Milla answers for him. She's just about to ask how she knows before remembering she can read Takeshi's mind. "Apparently, someone named Me-thal."

Alexianna then flinches when she realizes something that doesn't add up. "Wait, a body? But, that's impossible! Don't people who lose a duel turn into energy for this Messiah?"

"From the looks of things, he was killed by the Duel Monster Spirits native to this mountain. We're near the Flower Wolf territory after all." Her answer brings strangling fear to the Darklord duelist. "Remember earlier when we were surrounded by the Simorgh and Rocs? The enemies we've faced before them were humanoid, because they challenged us to duels. Amne wants to turn you humans into energy to fuel Messiah's revival; it can't accomplish that if the food it needs gets eaten."

Takeshi closes his eyes. Having heard everything Milla said through her thoughts he can't help but feel more stressed. He has a feeling it would be a problem like that back when they fought the birds, but hearing her thoughts confirms it. "We should tell the others."

Elsewhere...

"Scabrite... The Blade of the Dying Heavens that even gods fear... I believe it is in your task left behind by Odin to seek out these pieces..." Jegan speaks in a serious manner.

"It is." Mythran closes his eyes as he reminisces of other places he's been to. "I've already destroyed the pieces hidden within Babylon, Endymion's Citadel and just recently Necrovalley. I know, as an ancient tree of knowledge, you know where the last shard is."

Jegan remains silent preparing his answer. In the meanwhile the other members of the Nightmare Soldiers play around with the friendly wildlife save Malinda and Rex. The latter then asks, "What's this Scabrite?"

"The Blade of the Dying Heavens..." Malinda repeats, thinking about the very name itself. "A sword that even gods fear doesn't sound good."

"Scabrite was a weapon created for the sole purpose of destroying the gods of this world," Jegan says, answering Malinda's suspicions. "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Demise the King of Armageddon and Malicious the Invader of Darkness built it during the confusion of Messiah's arrival and attacked the Divine ones that stabilize this world. Its construction was part of why Messiah caused so much damage in such a short amount of time, and caused the Envoy of Creation to come out. It also caused the death of the Aesir's Sacred Emperor Odin."

"Odin? As in Team Ragnarok's Odin?" Rex then remembers the stories his mother told of his father Jack, and the duels they faced in the WRGP. Team Ragnarok's main racer Harald uses the Nordic Ascendants and Odin.

"That's enough." Mythran's voice escapes in a growl, showing how much he wants to move on. "Where is it?"

"... In the kingdom of the Black Sun." He sighs before turning to the others.

"The what?" Malinda asks.

"It's the southern region, where the Flamvell and Laval tribes under Uruquizas' rule reside," he tells her just while drawing his sword. "He's also a member of Amne, which means he possesses a Barrier Statue."

"The Inferno..." she says before walking towards Mythran. "We'll follow you there; right guys?"

"Yeah. We need to destroy those things anyway..." Rex adds, looking back to see the others still acting immature. "Guys!"

Chase, Jeff and Ijin turn and look at them. Chase then asks, "What'd you say?"

After Malinda smacks him in the back of the head with a rock she then goes to explain where their next destination will be. They agree, and with that the group begins to prepare for their leave. Before they do so, Mythran says, "We'll stay here for the night. Everyone, set up camps." And soon the sun disappears into the horizon.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

Original Cards:


	18. XVII: Puppet Plant

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

Manabu: Welcome to another chapter of V-Busters. This chapter will be the second to last part of the Galactic Overlord arc.

Mavis: On a side note, today is TCM's birthday. Let's prepare a party.

Takeshi: *holds out a cake* ...What?

_**Chapter XVII: Galactic Overlord Part 6 – Puppet Plant**_

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Guys!" Kouji calls out as he, Takeshi, Alexianna and Milla return to the others. Jesse, Tyson and the others brief a sigh of relief seeing their return. Now they can get back to safer territory.

"About time you guys got back!" Madas shouts before Anna pushes him aside.

"We have a problem..." she says before bringing their attention to the bodies, one covered in leaves and the other the hysteric woman from before. Takeshi approaches the two, examining the living body before turning to the dead one.

"What happened?" he finally asks before lifting over the leaves to see she's dead.

"She's dead!" Alexianna gasps upon seeing her bloodied face. Milla keeps a cool face while Kouji tenses up. "Just like the other guy."

"Other guy?" asks Emily before approaching her and Kouji. "You found another body?"

"We found him eaten by Flower Wolves on the way here," Alexianna replies much to Emily's shock. "We then buried him."

"Before we move on allow me to explain," Milla begins, before telling everyone what she spoke to Takeshi and the others about pertaining to dying. This explanation leads to the group having growing fears the duel monster could clearly see and a silence that lingers in the air.

Jesse mumbles, "So if we die here... Then we die for real..."

Madas then speaks suddenly, saying, "Then all we have to do is not die! Instead of fearing death we'll avoid it as much as we can!"

"Madas, it's one thing to say that; it's another thing to actually do it," Tyson tells him, glaring at him with hidden irritation. "Whether we die from a duel or die from this natural world we can't just not want to be afraid."

"Speak for yourself," he argues back with a scowl. This prompts aggression and causes Tyson to stare at one another head to head.

"No fighting!" Emily shouts before pushing them aside. "We're already at odds against a 'messiah'! We can't lose teamwork."

Takeshi finally stands and declares, "Everyone, get ready to leave." He then removes the rest of the leaves from the corpse before summoning Garmr. "I'll give her a burial. Once I'll done we'll head back."

Everyone watches as Garmr continues to dig, before Takeshi lays the girl down in the hole. Milla sighs as she stares at him, already reading his thoughts and feelings. Alexianna remains quiet and walks over, but Kouji and Madas beat her to help cover her with dirt.

With the girl gone and buried, Takeshi says, "Let's go; the knights are probably waiting for our return," before picking up the other girl in his arms and going down the path to the site of the Dragunity Knight base. The others wordlessly follow him. As they do, Tyson walks in closer to him, noticing Takeshi is wearing his goggles and humming.

Tyson continues to peripherally stare at him, wondering how he can turn so nonchalant despite having just buried someone. It's stuff like this that's making him think he's not what they all thought. Then again, he doesn't know anything about him as he was too lazy to ask about Takeshi's past or bring up his in the short conversations they've had.

The day turns to twilight as they move closer to the village, and along the way Takeshi turns back to the others. "You guys... You still want to go your own ways?"

"I think... I'll stay here," says Kouji as he crosses his arms.

"I only care about killing Messiah and avenging Rose," Madas declares before turning to Anna with a nod. She feels the same about stopping Messiah, but there's this feeling pecking at the back of her head telling her to stay away.

"I have no where else to go..." Emily mutters, her voice giving a hint of loneliness.

"I'm all for it too." Jesse adds with a nod.

With a smile growing quickly, he turns back with a straight face and says, "Then there it is... Welcome to the Virus Busters."

Time passes by as they continue towards the village, and with dusk beginning to set in they all take a break by the pathway. Takeshi lays Claire by a tree before returning to the others. "So, what do we know of her?"

"Nothing..." Anna speaks as she looks down upon Claire's body.

"She did wake up for a while, but turned crazy thinking we would kill her too like some weirdo named Me-thal..." Emily explains, bringing looks of surprise to the ones who know that name. She notices this and asks, "What? You know him?"

"Me-thal, was the body we found," Alexianna replies, gathering everyone's attention. "It was weird..."

Suddenly there's a scream in the air; everyone turns to where Claire rests, and spots her standing tall before them. Her eyes downcast, the girl waddles over to them with swaying arms. Takeshi stands before Alexianna upon instinct. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why is she up?" Mira questions as she prepares herself against any craze she'll throw.

"I summon Fabled Dianaira!" A masked, maroon hulk with wings appears and attacks the busters, who run away to avoid its fists.

"What are you doing?!" shouts Madas angrily before he takes out a card. "Go, Galaxy Knight!" The glittering knight appears and blocks the monster's fists.

Unfortunately Claire summons more monsters, Gallabas and Ganashia. "I will harvest you all in the name of Amne!"

"Amne?" Alexianna questions shockingly before ducking under Gallabas' weapon.

Takeshi looks over at Claire, noticing a blank look in her eyes. There's also some sort of large vein protruding from her neck. "Is she being...controlled?"

"Controlled?" she asks her leader, who turns to Milla with a look asking for help. She turns away, abandoning his request.

"I'll destroy you all and make Messiah happy..." Claire mutters, raising her duel disk as she plays another monster. This time a tiny dog flies out at Takeshi, but this gets blocked by Milla's scepter.

"If you want to stop her, you'll have to duel her and find the root of the possession," Milla says as she fires upon the dog.

"A duel... But won't she become-"

"Will you sacrifice your entire team for the sake of one person?" Her retort catches him off guard. He can't believe she would say something like that; he knows full well he can't let her rampage like that, but killing her will only benefit Messiah. Instead of answering he stands before Claire.

But just before he could issue a duel, Mira stands in front of him. "I'll duel you."

"Eh?"

"Takeshi, I got this. Trust me." Mira glances over at him with a reassuring smile.

He makes a defeated sigh and lets her go. Claire raises her arm, and a vine duel rope attaches to her opponent. Her monsters also disappear. "Your energy is mine."

"Duel!"

Claire: 8000

Mira: 8000

The two girls draw, and stare at their hands before focusing their attention on eachother. Kouji then asks, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Tyson responds in her defense. With all the care she's given him of course he trusts her.

"You got this, Mira!" cheers Anna loudly. Emily adds on to it while Takeshi remains worried. And he should for good reason; he can still remember what happened to Hiyori clearly, all because she took his place.

"I summon Elemental Hero Airman!" Mira says before her monster appears, a blue winged Superman.

Stratos: 1800/800 (4)

"When summoned I can add one Hero to my hand from my deck. I choose Elemental Hero Ocean. I'll then set one card and end my turn." Mira seems confident as she awaits Claire's move.

"Draw. I special summon The Fabled Chawa!" Without looking Claire discards a card and summons a monster, and yellow demon with sharp teeth on top of a mouse. "This card can be special summoned by discarding a Fabled from my hand."

Chawa: 200/100 (1) Tuner

"Fabled?" asks Jesse, this being the first time he's seen such monsters.

"The Demon Roar Gods, or Fabled, are an archetype that focus on discarding themselves for a variety of effects," Milla says upon seeing the tiny guy. "Those monsters from before are part of the group as well."

"I will then activate the effect of Fabled Soulkius from my grave." Darkness explodes from the ground as another Fabled rises. "By discarding two cards from my hand I can special summon this card from the grave."

Soulkius: 2200/2100 (6)

Two more monsters also appear onto the field beside them, a three headed red dog and a bat demon with blue hair. "Since I discarded these two cards I can special summon them to the field."

Lurrie: 200/400 (1)

Cerburrel: 1000/400 (2) Tuner

"I will set one card facedown and tune together Soulkius with Cerburrel!" The red cerberus growls before the demon holding it lets it go. It runs up in the air and transforms into Synchro Rings, with Soulkius passing through. "The doors to the world of demons fall open, releasing the towering god of singularity! Synchro Summon;

"Break through, Fabled Valkyrus!" Landing to the scene is an armored demon god with a red demon flying behind him.

Valkyrus: 2900/1700 (8)

"Mon dieu! Valkyrus without even a normal summon!" Alexianna squeaks seeing the monster.

"Valkyrus, attack Airman" Valkyrus roars as his wings tear apart, turning into black bat demons that fly in and devour Stratos.

"Airman-Kya!" Mira screams as the demons attack her. They then return to the demon god as its wings.

Mira: 6900

"Mira!" Tyson and Madas shout, seeing blood leaking down from her wounds.

"Trap card open; Hero Signal!" Her facedown flips open, and a signal opens revealing the Elemental Hero symbol. "When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can special summon another monster. Appear, Elemental Hero Woodsman!"

Landing from the skies is a green hero made of wood. He raises up his arms to guard.

Woodsman: 1000/2000 (4)

"Very well; I'll use Valkyrus to send a Fabled to my graveyard, and then draw for it." Claire discards a monster and then draws. "I will then normal summon the Darkworld Hunstman Broww."

Broww: 1400/800 (3)

"With this, I will tune my level 3 Broww and my level 1 Lurrie with my level 1 Tuner Chawa!" The monsters take flight, Chawa transforming the mouse into a Synchro Ring so the others can pass through. "The doors to the demon world will fall open, releasing the ravaging demon god of duality of legion! Synchro Summon!

"Ravage, Fabled Ragin!" This time, a demon god in yellow, blue and red armor flaps its two wings as it lands.

Ragin: 2300/1800 (5)

"Ragin allows me to draw until I have two cards. I'll now end my turn." As she draws Mira glances at her cards.

"Something has to be done..." Takeshi mutters as he tries to think of a way to stop Claire without Mira defeating her in a duel.

_You should worry about yourself more; she's trying to kill us and you can only think of saving her?_ As her agitation towards Takeshi's morals begin to cloud her mind, she then realizes that her morals are beginning to dive. He's right; she can't think something like that. Infact, just thinking of killing a fellow student begins to worry her.

"I draw..." Mira looks down at Woodsman, who raises his hand as a spell rises from her deck. "Thank you; Woodsman gives me a Polymerization card from my deck during the standby phase. And now, I will use it!"

She plays the spell, and Woodsman flies in the air with another hero. "I will fuse Woodsman with Elemental Hero Lady Heat!"

Her two heroes mix and merge into the spiraling vortex, their DNA matching to form a warrior covered in flames. He waves his hand to disperse the fires, revealing a knight like hero. "Fusion Summon; Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Nova Master: 2600/2100 (8)

"A fire hero?" Tyson and the others raise their arms to block the wave of heat coming at them. "Whew, it's hot!"

The trees around them begin to simmer, but while Mira is unaffected so is her opponent Claire. "Your monster is in no way able to defeat Valkyrus."

"I play the spell H-Heated Heart!" Nova Master brims with flaming energy. "This gives him an extra 500 boost in power. Attack Valkyrus!"

Nova Master: 3100

"I was prepared for this too; trap card open, Tuner's Mind!" Valkyrus roars as he reverts into Soulkius and Cerburrel. "This card allows me to return a Synchro Monster targeted for an attack to my Extra deck and special summon its materials to the field. Also, you can only attack the Tuner."

"Too bad for you! Heated Heart also allows piercing damage!" This leads to a shocked expression on Claire's face. "Nova Master, attack! Arrow of Phoenix!"

Claire: 5700

Nova Master forms a ball of flames in his left hand before it turns into a bow. He then draws a fire arrow from it, and fires directly at Cerburrel. The flames char the cerberus and pierce into Claire's body, causing her to ignite quickly. Yet, as it does she releases no screams of pain, just stumbling backwards for a moment.

Though shocked, Mira continues with her turn. "Because Nova Master destroyed a monster by battle I can draw one card. Next, I set one monster and two cards facedown. Turn end, and Nova's power returns to normal."

With only a single card left in her hand Mira makes her stand as she stares at Claire. Tyson then says, "She has the advantage, but she still has Ragin and Soulkius."

Claire draws, the heat from Nova Master still present. "I play De Synchro, reverting my Ragin to its counterparts."

Ragin returns to the extra deck, and up rises Chawa, Lurrie and Broww. "I now activate the effect of Fabled Grimro from my hand." Claire takes a card from her hand and discards it. "By discarding her while I control a Fabled monster I can add another to my hand. I choose Fabled Miztoji."

_What's she planning?_ Mira looks down at her monsters with worry.

"I now tune together Chawa with Brow and Soulkius!" The three monsters fly into the skies, Chawa becoming a Synchro Ring. "The doors to the demon world will fall open, allowing the demon roar god of the aquatic apocalypse to massacre! Let the Tri-God Advent happen! Synchro Summon!

"Rise from the seas of destruction, Fabled Leviathan!" From the clouds of dark chaos descends a red and gold demon god with crimson wings and hair. Three tiny demons flock around it as it grins.

Leviathan: 3000/2000 (10)

"Three thousand!?" shouts Mira in shock.

"Leviathan, attack Nova Master!" The monster raises its arm, and a triangle of water fires at the fire warrior.

"Trap card open; Hero Barrier!" A barrier rises up and blocks the attack. "You're gonna need more than that."

"I will set one card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Mira looks down at her cards. "I will play the Equip Spell Fusion Weapon!"

Nova Master's left arm transforms, raising his power. "This increases his attack power by 1500."

Nova Master: 4100

"Attack! Lightning Arrow of Phoenix!" This time Nova Master fires an arrow with swirling lightning around it, which pierces straight through Leviathan.

Claire: 4600

"Alright, Mira!" the others cheer as she makes a decisive blow.

"At this moment Leviathan's effect activates; when it's destroyed I can add three Fabled monsters from the grave to my hand." Three cards attach to her hand: Grimro, Cerburrel, and Chawa. "Next, I play Michizure; when a monster I own is destroyed I can destroy one of yours too!"

"What?!"

"Leviathan!" Claire's large monster rises up from the graveyard, dragging down Nova Master.

"She wanted to let Leviathan get destroyed..." Takeshi comments upon seeing her trap activate. "Now her hand has more cards and now Mira's lost her Fusion monster."

"Damn it... I end my turn." She feels frustrated at losing her hero, which she can't bring back because it's a nomi.

"I draw, and activate Grimro's effect, to discard her and add a Fabled to my hand. This time I choose Fabled Dyf." Claire adds her monster to her hand. "I now normal summon Dyf!"

A demon man with white hair and green, draconic wings appears before Claire.

Dyf: 1400/1700 (3)

"I use Soulkius' effect in my graveyard; I will discard two cards from my hand and special summon it from the grave." Soulkius rises up from the black fog, and because she discarded it Cerburrel does so too. "I will then use Dyf's effect; by tributing him when a Fabled monster is discarded I can special summon that monster."

The monster roars before it fades into the void, and up from the grave appears Urustos, a skeleton with bat wings and a robe.

Urustos: 1500/200 (4)

"Since I have less than 3 cards in my hand all of my face up Fabled monsters gain 400 attack points."

Urustos: 1900

Cerburrel: 1400

Soulkius: 2600

"I now tune together Soulkius with Cerburrel! The doors to the world of demons fall open, releasing the towering god of singularity! Synchro Summon; Break through, Fabled Valkyrus!" Valkyrus returns to the field with a roar, its power rising from Urustos' ability.

Valkyrus: 3300

"Urustos, attack his facedown monster!" The skeleton summons a ball of dark energy and fires. The facedown opens up, revealing Phantom Magician.

"Phantom Magician's effect activates; I can special summon an Elemental Hero to my side of the field in defense mode!" With a smirk Mira plays another hero. "Let's go, Elemental Hero Ice Edge!" A hero of pure ice comes to her aid.

Ice Edge: 800/900 (3)

"Valkyrus, attack!" His wings tear apart and flock over Ice Edge, devouring it. "During my main phase 2, I play the spell card Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

"Oh crap..." Mira can only pale as her opponent begins a new battle phase. The two monsters attack her viciously, causing Mira to scream in pain.

Mira: 1700

"Mira!" Tyson and Alexianna shout in horror. Emily bites her bottom lip and looks away.

"She can't take any more of this..." Takeshi mutters.

"Mira..." Jesse looks to the side away from her.

"Now, prepare yourself for death," Claire demands before flicking her hair aside. That's when Madas, Takeshi, Milla and Alexianna notice a weird mark.

"What's that, a rose?" Madas asks as he looks at it.

"A rose... That's it!" Milla suddenly shouts. "That's the Mark of the Rose."

"Huh?" Jesse and Anna look at Milla in confusion.

"Oh, of course!" Alexianna claps her hands together when she figures it out. "Mark of the Rose is a spell card that allows the player to control a monster while they have a plant type. Someone's controlling her!"

"But, who would do that?"

"It's obvious, Madas. Someone working for Amne," Takeshi tells him. "But since they haven't shown their faces we need a way to expose them... I got it; Mira can use something cold to bring it out."

"Cold? Like Ice Edge?" After Anna makes a comment, the others turn to Takeshi.

"Plants die in the cold, so if she uses an ice card or hero she can probably set Claire free. It's probably not true, but it's all I got." After he finishes the Busters take a moment to think over his reasoning.

"Even if that could work, does she have any ice cards besides Ice Edge?" Alexianna asks him. This he remains silent to.

"I will activate Valkyrus' effect; by discarding Chawa I can draw one card." After drawing Chawa appears onto the field beside her. "I now set one card and then tune together Urustos with Chawa. The doors to the demon world will fall open, releasing the ravaging demon god of duality of legion! Synchro Summon! Ravage, Fabled Ragin!"

With Ragin's appearance Claire draws two cards. "Turn end."

Mira clutches her arms painfully, feeling the color red ooze out from her bite marks from Valkyrus. She looks back at the others, having heard them talk about ice and freezing whatever is possessing Claire. There is one card that can do that, but it's going to take a while. "Trap card open, Call of the Haunted. I can use this card to revive Woodsman from the grave!"

Woodsman rises up from the graveyard with his fists clenched. "Now, I draw. And Woodsman can let me add Polymerization to my hand from my grave. I now play it!"

She raises the card in the air, and Woodsman flies up. "I'll fuse Woodsman with Ocean in my hand!"

The area around them begins to drop in temperature, causing Claire to cover her arms while trying to get cozy. Snow falls as Mira shouts, "Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" The temperature continues to drop at a significant rate with Mira's newest monster, the ice cold hero in a dashing cape Absolute Zero. "Bundle up; it's gonna get chilly."

Absolute Zero: 2500/2000 (8)

"She did it! She summoned an ice hero!" Anna shouts happily upon seeing her new monster.

"So cold," the group hears nearby. Milla looks over at a set of bushes.

"I now play Advance Draw; by tributing my level eight monster I can draw two cards. And this is when his effect activates!" Absolute Zero transforms into an astral form of snow, and releases himself throughout the field. The mountain landscape around them is swarmed with snow and ice, and even captures Claire's Fabled monsters. They freeze and shatter. "When Absolute Zero leaves the field every monster you control is destroyed."

"No!" Claire screams as her body drops. A body rises up from the bushes with a scream.

"There!" Milla leaps at the body and strikes it with her scepter, revealing a pale woman with a flower crown and body. "Tytannial... I should have noticed."

"The princess of Camellias?" mutters Kouji.

"Milla, you cursed bitch!" Tytannial's body begins to shrivel up from the cold, killing her. "So cold..."

"Take the curse off of Claire and we'll spare you!" Mira shouts at her upon seeing the flower girl.

"Okay! Just please, let me live!" Before she could follow through a wave of darkness slices through her, causing the flower woman to shatter into ice shards.

The wave continues towards the duel, creating an explosion that blows both Claire and Mira away.

Duel: Canceled

"Mira! Claire!" Takeshi, Alexianna and Tyson rush over to the girls. The others do so as well, except Madas who is approached by a shadow. The shadow grabs hold of him from behind and blinds him with darkness. Takeshi turns around and gasps seeing Madas' plight. "Madas!"

"Ca va, V-Busters?" asks the shadow, which reveals itself to be Vladimir. "It's been a while since our last meeting."

"Vladimir..." growls Alexianna angrily. Mira's eyes glance up at him with hatred.

"I'll be borrowing this boy for a while. If you want him back then travel to the region of the Black Sun!" With a haughty laugh and a swing of his cape, the vampire vanishes into darkness.

"No! Madas!" screams the goggle boy as he and Anna rush over to stop them, only to fail. "No... They're gone..."

"Madas!" Anna cries out, the fear of losing someone like Rose returning to the front of her mind.

Later...

"_VLADIMIR, WHERE-IS-IT? THE-SPLENDID-ENERGY-YOU-WOULD-PROVIDE-FROM-HIM?_" questions Messiah as his digital head pixilates in the green darkness before Vladimir.

"Je suis désole, majesté. Please forgive me. I had planned to capture his human form and use him for energy, but those get-in-the-way-Virus Busters-" He wouldn't get a chance to finish as Messiah growls loudly enough to distort the dimension.

"_I-DON'T-WANT-TO-HEAR-YOUR-EXCUSES! WITHOUT-ENERGY-THE-NEW-MACHINE-CANNOT-ACTIVATE!_" bellows Messiah angrily. Once again, Vladimir is not amused.

"I hear that... Messiah, I wanted to ask you something too..." says Vladimir as he stares at his clipboard. "I would like to speak with one of the creators." The program grumbles before it disappears, and a screen opens up revealing a sequence of zeros and ones. Vladimir's clipboard transforms into a laptop, before he presses some buttons. He gets a reply in zeros and ones. "So, that's the problem..."

More numbers appear as he reads it. "Really? Oh, so that's the problem." He reads more numbers. "I believe that name is a secret, but as you wish I shall perform your task. The boy you trained will be perfect as Messiah's new avatar." As another set of numbers roll onto the screen, he turns it off. He then leaves the green darkness, staring down at the unconscious Madas, a smile growing wide on his face.

…

A hooded figure closes a laptop, before walking slowly away from the MIDS building. The figure then speaks, "You better do it right Vladimir. Your only chance of revival is to follow Messiah's will, and restore the original data Fudo Yusei destroyed."

While walking away, the hooded person spots someone running to make contact. Closer inspection reveals it's Crow Hogan on Blackbird. "Hey! You're a suspicious person hanging around the Momentum reactor lab while hiding your appearance. Care to shake off that overcoat?"

"Crow Hogan!" speaks the person, and Crow recognizes it to be a feminine voice. She makes a huge leap, jumping on the walls of the building before jumping onto another building to run away.

"Whoa... Hey, you're not getting away!" While surprised at first at her ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound, he chases after her aboard his D-Wheel. This is the best lead he has gotten since hearing Yusei's story yesterday, and he's not letter her get away.

Crow chases the woman throughout the city, until she comes before the site of the original Daedalus bridge. Cornered, she stops in her tracks before the bridge and turns to face him. "Gotcha! Now, care to drop the hood?"

The person lifts over her hood, revealing herself to be Julia Nico of Eastern Duel Academia. "Whoa! You're one of the missing people!"

"She's not the only one!" From behind Crow above lands another person, this one being Liliana Arden.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

Ca Va: How's it going

Original Cards:


	19. XVIII: Daybreaker

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Virus Busters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh the franchise, most of these ocs, Start and Shuffle.

Insert Theme – Shuffle by Masami Okui, Start by Masataka Nakagauchi

Manabu: Okay, where were we?

Lucas: Well, Madas was kidnapped and Crow runs into Arden and Julia.

Manabu: Oh right.

Lucas: Also, we're accepting oc applications again. Check the forums for the application sheet. No reviews giving characters or we will turn them down!

Manabu: Now, it's showtime! _Start!_

_**Chapter XVIII: Galactic Overlord Part 7 – Daybreaker**_

* * *

- Opening Theme Song Plays – Shuffle –

* * *

"Come on, Blackbird!" Crow shouts as he pushes his D-Wheel's capacities. Why? A dragon surrounded by electricity is chasing and attacking him. Any attack he dodges causes explosions. "So a Psychic Duelist is working with the bastard who kidnapped the students at the school, and it's one of the teachers?!"

"We don't need a persistent little birdie like you helping Fudou Yusei connect the dots!" Julia says while ontop Wattaildragon. "It's your friend's fault Messiah's plans have been set back; getting rid of you will keep him in the dark."

"Worm Warlord!" The W of the Worm archetype rises from the ground and attacks Blackbird, taking Crow by surprise since his attention was focused on Julia. He and his machine flip in the air, Crow screaming in pain before his hits the ground and stumbles along. Blackbird slams into a tree, the wheel breaking off.

Liliana comes out from the shadows with a disturb look of malice on her face. This is completely opposite her usual, stuttering demeanor. She licks her lips and teeth as she walks slowly towards the unconscious rider, her eyes concealed in the hood. "Now to finish him off... I haven't been able to satiate myself for a while."

"Just make it quick." On Julia's warning Liliana's monster Warlord crawls over to deliver the final blow.

"Black Rose Flare!" A stream of rose petals and violet flames blasts the Worm, sending it and Liliana back a few feet. Julia quickly covers herself and witnesses the person approaching them is Aki on her D-Wheel. By her side are Yusei and Black Rose Dragon.

"Fudo Yusei... Now's not the time," Julia growls before she and her dragon disappear; her body digitizes into green energy and disperses.

"Crow!" Yusei and Aki cry out upon seeing Crow's unconscious body. They notice the hooded figure, not knowing it's Liliana, and her body illuminating with green energy.

"Izayoi Aki... You're next," she declares before vanishing in a manner similar to it.

"Crow!" The duo stop before Crow, and Aki quickly checks his pulse and the injury on his head. After a while he asks, "Is he-"

"He's alive, but he's suffered a concussion. He also fell victim to electrocution and other bruises. We'll have to hurry." With her diagnosis Yusei quickly gets his friend on the Yusei Go and drives straight towards the hospital. She then goes to hers and follows; if she's there she'll be sure Crow gets better no matter what. "Hurry, Yusei..."

…

"_Ah!" I open my eyes in a shock. All I could see is sand and a dim light, until everything becomes stone. There's a room, and on a bed I could see...me? Wait, that's young master Atem! _

_Wait, I remember this. This is when I was him. This is..._

"_Of course." I look to the side and see myself again. Only this person is of a darker color and with red eyes. I know this person. "This is the day your service ended. It's the day you stopped being a human; it's the day we became Mythran._

"_Doesn't it feel nostalgic, to witness your moment of great despair?" He folds his arms and stares at me with his smug face._

"_Of course... It was the day we died. I was relieved of my duties after the death of Aknamkanon, and was murdered by that Bakura... I was then reborn, my soul sealed away into the tablet before I died. I passed on, and the Sangenshin sealed the power of chaos inside of me and gave me birth as Mythran. It was when you came into reality as well, Apep."_

_Apep grins widely, before his form transforms. He now stands as a dragon with the blackest armor and the ugliest form. "What are you doing in my dreams? There is no fighting, so no one needs your black void of destruction."_

"_But you will. After becoming Mythran we became the gods' servant, handling things that would threaten the world's safety. And right now, one of the greater gods need your help. You sensed it too, right?" Even though I know this isn't reality, I could feel his foul breath by my neck as he swirls around. "Odin's back from the dead, and soon the power of the other Aesirs will come forth. Gorz will make his move soon."_

"_I know all too well. But I have priorities here; I can't just leave them behind, they need me. At the least I have to bring them, and hope Milla is there." _

"_Whatever you say, Ra." Apep laughs, before fading away. That's when everything turns white._

…

Mythran opens his eyes wide, looking around with a gasp. Thinking over what happened in his mind he begins to sweat a bit. "That's right; I spoke with him..." He looks out around him, noticing they're still in the forest. The sound of crickets could be heard in this wilderness dusk.

Before he could go at ease, he swiftly turns around to draw his sword, aiming the tip at a surprised Rex's throat. Upon realizing it he looks at him with a stoic, yet apologetic look. "Sorry."

"I saw this dark aura coming out of you, and I thought something happened," Rex says before taking a breather. "You okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine. Go back to sleep. Dawn will arrive eventually," he tells him. Rex decides to listen, as from what he heard earlier this guy may have some demons in a figurative sense next to literal. The knight watches as he leaves, before looking up at the skies.

"Arise, Guren no Akuma; Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" The devil god dragon roars as the towering inferno around it continues to blaze. "To face the King of Riding Duels with that level of skill; laughable! I'll char those delusions into dust! Burning Soul!"

The devil god dragon roars before soaring down and pulverizing a Grapha. The crowd cheers with his victory.

"What are you doing?" Rex's questions shocks Ijin from his seat, causing him to drop his smartphone.

"Sheesh man, don't do that!" he complains before taking his phone. "Just watching a duel I uploaded on my phone."

"I'm surprised you aren't using that to try and call anyone," Rex mumbles before looking at his own phone. "Not that it'd work; I tried."

"Why waste it? I'm already down to my last bar." He resumes watching, causing Rex to facepalm.

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I always wake up at this time; early to bed, early to rise," is his response. "Besides, it's about time we got ready right?"

"I guess." Rex looks up and notes the skies have turned light blue. He then looks over at the sleeping Malinda, his pal Chase and the aloof Jeff he knows little about. "I'll get them up."

Mythran glances in the skies as dawn rises up in the skies. Red flashes through his eyes quickly. "No... Not again..." He holds his head in pain before he returns to normal.

…

"You see it?" asks Anna as she and Alexianna stand atop Strong Wind Dragon and Asmodeus. Alexianna looks south and notices a track of land leading out of the valley.

"Yeah. Let's descend." They land to ground level where the other Virus Busters are. The French beauty then says, "We found a route Takeshi."

"Why did you ask them to go up there anyway?" Jesse asks, as if he hasn't been paying attention.

"We're heading south to this Black Sun region. There are four Barrier Statues left; Earth, Water, Fire and Light. Next is the... Inferno?" Takeshi turns to Milla, who nods. "The Inferno statue... Hopefully we'll meet others along the way and become stronger."

"Isn't that the place that Vampire Lord told us?" he then questions, bringing up a strong point to the others. "He says Madas will be there, but we can't take his word for it. This could be a trap."

"Says the guy who didn't know what we were doing..." Anna mutters with narrow eyes. It's almost annoying how he can think that. "We can't abandon Madas; he's our friend!"

Jesse turns to her in a scowl. "I'm just saying he might not be there at all! He could be leading us there and we could end up with nothing."

Takeshi adjusts his goggles and sighs. "What do you think of an enemy that's overly showy?"

"He's annoying?" Alexianna responds thinking it's the obvious answer.

"Are you an idiot?" He suddenly bursts out, unable to catch himself this time. His answer is her staring at him like she's ready to remind everyone how dangerous psychics are.

Luckily Milla steps him, gonks him on the head with her staff and says, "It's a diversion. Vlad knows we have to eventually go there; the barrier statue is in the Black Sun region whether or not Madas is. In the event he is it'll be killing two birds with one stone. But it's obviously a trap; even if we go later who's to say the trap will disappear?"

Takeshi rubs his head from the bump on his back. "We're taking this chance before he does anything worse to Madas than he already can; got it?" Those last two words come out strongly to enforce his leadership. As Jesse nods in agreement Takeshi makes a small smirk, glad that he can save his friend sooner than planned. Even if it is a trap they can't ignore it no matter what.

"Well, you heard the leader," Claire says with a half smile, the events of yesterday still in her mind. Even though she has a stick and Tyson to help her walk, she still has everyone keeping a certain amount of distance.

After Vladimir's kidnapping of Madas the Virus Busters make their way back to the Dragunity Knight camp, who were waiting for their return. They stay there the night and heal their wounds using remedies and blue medicine the knights brought with them. Once morning arrives they immediately leave for their quest. After learning the truth Claire decides to try and make things right, starting with helping the group that saved her.

Alexianna smacks him in the back, adding to his pain, and begins leading the others down the path they found. Emily shrugs and Kouji sighs while the others stay silent. Takeshi follows after them, looking back to Milla. As he does he remembers last night's incident with Claire, how Milla didn't seem to care particularly about saving her and some things he couldn't tell as her mind was shut off from him. Just thinking about it makes him feel a bit betrayed, so much so he moves to the front further from her.

_Master, despite your heritage you're still a child. Kaname was never so young or naïve._ Takeshi scowls at her words; she knows he can hear her now so she's just making fun of him.

"What are you doing up here?" Alexianna practically growls at him, still upset at being called stupid. As their conversation is concealed in whispers the others could easily guess at what it will be about. "Shouldn't you be back there with your maid?"

"I'm here because I want to be. Is being around a friend wrong?"

"Yeah, friend, like how Claire was your friend when she was controlled or how Milla is when you made a contract with her?"

"Where's that coming from? Claire was controlled, and Milla is a spirit. We've known eachother way before coming to this world." His response catches her intrigue. "She was my sister's duel spirit back when she could duel."

"Back when she could? What happened?" Now that she thinks about it, Alexianna doesn't know a thing about Takeshi. Despite him being stoic and a jerk who acts like he knows nothing about being social with other people, plus all the arguments they've been in, he's caught her mind without her realizing it. She wants to know more about him.

"Kaname Ishihara was my sister. Ever since I was adopted into the Ishihara family she's been there looking after me, Kaname and Milla," he tells her. He can't believe he's actually telling her this; he's never opened up this much to anyone who couldn't get into his head.

"You were adopted? Oh, that explains it." Alexianna chuckles a bit at her imagination. "Your real parents must have been aliens."

"Shut up." He says this, but it doesn't sound like he's actually offended. "What about you? Anything about your family?"

A grim look appears on her face. She looks to the side avoiding the desire to answer. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's complicated."

"Can't be that much complicated; teenage girls are easy to figure." At his claim she tenses up in anger.

"How can you say that!? You don't know anything about me!" She says this outloud, snapping everyone's attention to them.

"Of course not, but if you won't tell me how can I have an informed opinion? My narrow, shallow view is all because you won't tell me about yourself." He could clearly see how upset his words are making her.

"Alright, fine! To shut you up I'll tell you everything!"

"Eventually, when no one's around; it's a deal." With a nod Alexianna walks ahead of him, feeling triumphant.

But then she takes a moment to think, and becomes more angry realizing something. _Ce salaud!_(1)

"What just happened?" Claire asks the others.

"We're not sure," Tyson answers with a shrug. "When it's about them I tend to fade in and out."

Mira scowls staring at Claire, still upset at having to duel her that time and seeing her beside Tyson. Kouji doesn't care much of the situation, his mind off in his own world despite the world they're in.

Emily looks around and notices there's a Crawling Dragon hunting its prey. _I will be so glad to get out of here. _

Milla continues bringing up the rear. She's been silent most of the time listening to Takeshi's conversation with Alexianna, glad Takeshi's intellect can still be applied in certain areas. But a part of her tenses up when she begins to see just how close she's getting to him.

Still, just another one of their more peaceful moments.

…

Vladimir looms over his clipboard, now a portable electronic device, and a picture suddenly pops up. It appears to be Nieve. "Vladimir."

"Ah, ma fleur de glace bien-aimée. A quoi dois-je ce plaisir?(2)" he speaks with gratuitous French.

"Cut the pleasantries. I need to speak with you about Messiah's new host," she begins, already exuberating her coldness.

"There is nothing to talk about. Our Majeste desires a means to release his stress and impatience to destroy humans, so the boy is a much easier choice than building a new machine for him. He can possess humans now thanks to that." The vampire chuckles a bit, one piece of his face peeling away.

"You're always the one who cares about his well being. You obviously have no interest in showing your skin to him, as someone like you are wont to do." Vladimir looks away with a scowl. It's obvious Nieve isn't as easy to fool as the others, but she is still a much needed asset. She is wonted to do something just as underhanded as him. "Where is your target going now?"

She even knows what he's planning. This is not going to be easy. "If you must know he's going to where the Black Sun resides."

Hearing this she immediately scowls, even more than usual, and closes her eyes. "Very well. See to it that my only equal doesn't embarrass himself, Fiend type." She then goes out.

"Zut." He turns off his device and walks off, the green darkness of Messiah's domain the only thing present.

* * *

Ending Theme Song Plays – Start –

* * *

Translations:

1. That bastard!

2. Ah, my beloved ice flower. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Original Cards:


End file.
